Sailor Moon Macross
by Chibi Halo
Summary: See what happens when Serena and the Senshi join the RDF.
1. Veritech 101

In the year 1999 a strange alien craft fell from the sky.  Landing on a small island in the Pacific the large battle fortress soon became the center of global attention.  The arrival of the alien craft heralded in a new era throughout the world.  The world was now one.  The strange alien craft accomplished the one thing no nation or army could do and brought all the governments of the world together under the leadership of the United Nations, which now called itself the United Earth Government.

Scientists from many countries were sent to examine the alien craft to see if it could be useful to the human race.  The team of scientists studying the craft concluded that the ship needed to be rebuilt and any technology found used to help the armies of the world.  The leaders of the world decided to repair the alien ship and integrate its technology with Earth's own technology.

The peace that had arisen was not to last very long.  Soon the nations of the world began fighting.  The war was affectionately referred to as the UN War.  While the war raged on a secret military instillation came into existence to study the alien technology.  They had hoped to use the technology from the alien craft to defend the world from whatever it was that sent the ASS1 down to Earth.  Calling themselves OTECH their main goal was the formation of new weapons and technologies.  The first major project OTEH proposed was the research, development, and building of a large laser cannon that could be used to defend the Earth.

When the UN War, or World War III as some called it, was over another conflict arose.  The fighting this time took place in the Mid East.  Once again Kuwait was the center of attention.  Military uprisings in the area broke out into a full-scale war.  The war didn't last very long and soon there was peace in the tiny Mid East country.  The fighting in Kuwait was followed by yet another conflict.  The island the ASS1 had crashed on became a hot peace of property.  Soon the tiny island of Macross was in the center of a global conflict and the prize was the ASS1.  Whoever gained control of the island gained control of the ASS1.  The fighting over Macross Island ended in a couple of years and once again the world experienced temporary peace and harmony.

The UN and OTECH now gained control of not only the island but the ship as well.  The ASS1 was renamed by the military institution to the Super Dimensional Space Fortress 1 or SDF1.  The UN ordered the repairs to the large craft to resume immediately.  The UN had commissioned OTECH to design a new class of military weaponry in hopes of defending the planet from alien attacks.  In the hopes of detecting any alien activity a base was built on the moon in the Sea of Tranquility.  The base now known as Tranquility Base became the Earth's eyes and ears to the universe.

The volunteers who worked on the ship began to form their own community.  In no time a thriving city had formed around the space fortress.  Naming itself after the island Macross City became a thriving mecca of industrial and military greatness.  The military base and numerous factories brought in many individuals looking for a better life.  Macross City was the place to be.

With the formation of the Robotech Defense Force a new class of military weaponry was being developed.  The new Veritech fighters, which looked like a cross between an F-14 and a Transformer, were to become the backbone of the RDF the air and space division of the UN.  The integration of the alien technology with the latest military innovations from around the world was quite successful.  Thus eight years after the fall of the SDF1 it became necessary for the RDF to recruit a new class of military personnel.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part One: Veritech 101

********

The entire city of Tokyo was abuzz with excitement when it was announced the RDF would be recruiting new members.  The promise of going into space on the newest military sensation the SDF1 would be too hard to resist.  With the completion of a few research stations that orbit the Earth, some small-scale space cruisers, and Tranquility Base a life in space was becoming a reality.  There had even been a mission to Mars to set up a research station that would be able to track any alien activity.

The RDF had come to Tokyo looking for individuals willing to work on the SDF1 as bridge crew, flight crew, and fighter pilots.  They would take anyone who met the standards set by the RDF recruitment division.  Once an individual passed the appropriate tests and physical they would then head off to Macross City where they would begin eight weeks of intensive boot camp training followed by a training period in specialized classes.  If they passed their training they were then assigned to active duty.  Most new recruits were sent to RDF command to work there.  Only a handful would make it onto the decks of the SDF1 and only and handful of those lucky few would get to be fighter pilots.

No one expected Usagi to make the decision to join the RDF not even Usagi herself.  As weird as it seemed Usagi up and decided out of nowhere to join the RDF when she saw a poster advertising an upcoming recruiting session in Tokyo.  She never told anyone but the moment Usagi saw the poster she decided she wanted to become a pilot.  Becoming a military pilot was going to be quite hard when she had never actually flown a plane or no military background.  Usagi had no idea what she was getting herself into.  But her mind was made up and she was determined to join the RDF.

Usagi sat in the window of her room the night before the recruiting drive was to begin.  In her lap sat her cat and guardian Luna.  Luna was trying to convince Usagi that joining the military was probably not a good idea.  But when Usagi kept telling Luna that her mind was made up Luna had no choice but to give Usagi all the support she would need.

"Usagi I have no doubt you'll do just fine tomorrow.  All you need to do is have some confidence in yourself and you can accomplish anything." Luna told her.

"I know but I'm afraid I won't be able to go into the field I chose." Usagi said.

"And what field is that?" Luna asked her.

"Aviation."

"That's a tough one to get into but I'm sure you can do it."

********

Usagi's other friends were having similar discussions about going into the RDF.  Like Usagi Haruka also wanted to be a pilot.  Haruka's love and roommate Michiru decided she would accompany the daredevil and get a command position on the bridge of the SDF1.  With any luck the two lovers would end up being together on the same ship.  Ami, like Michiru, was also going to see if she could get a position in the infirmary of the SDF1.  She hoped her skills with the computer and medical knowledge would come in handy and help secure a position on the space fortress.

Both Makoto and Mamoru decided to go into the RDF aviation program.  Even though Makoto was deathly afraid of airplanes since the crash that took her parents' lives Makoto wanted to fly.  She felt becoming a pilot would not only get her into the middle of all the action but it would help her conquer her fear.  Mamoru for some odd reason felt becoming a pilot was the right thing to do.

Unlike the others Minako and Rei had no clue what they wanted to do.  They just knew they wanted to join the RDF.  The decision to join the RDF felt like the right thing to do after Usagi said she wanted to be a part of the RDF.  One by one they made the decision to themselves not telling the others about their decision.  Each one of them hoped and prayed they would be assigned to the same duty as Usagi so they could keep an eye on her.  What they didn't know was their wish was about to come true.

********

Usagi got up bright and early the morning of the first day of recruiting.  She wanted to get a head start on her day and make a good impression on the RDF recruitment officers.  Usagi got to the recruiting center just as the doors were about to open.  She was among the first to enter the recruiting center.  Luna had followed Usagi to offer her support to her not so young charge.  Looking at the now nineteen-year-old woman Luna could tell Usagi had grown up quite a lot in the five years she had known her.  Her body had matured and she had grown four inches in height.  Usagi had even become more toned and stronger.

Usagi walked into the recruiting office with an air of confidence about her.  Deep down in her heart she knew she was going to make it into the RDF.  Taking a deep breath Usagi walked up to the first table she saw.  A kind looking gentleman in a gray uniform smiled as he saw Usagi approach him.  Sitting down in front of him Usagi began her first step into the RDF.

"Name please." The gentleman said.

"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi told him.

"Welcome my name is Lieutenant Harris.  Now before we begin I would like to know why you wish to become a member of the RDF." The lieutenant began.

"Well, I want to do something with my life.  I want to make something of myself.  I want to defend this world from the alien scum of the universe." Usagi said almost going into her Sailor Moon bit.

"That sounds like a reasonable answer." Lt. Harris said as he jotted her answer down, "Now you do know what this entails if you pass the standard tests."

"Yes and I'm ready to make that commitment sir."

"Good.  Now what new skill would you like to learn?"

"Um I'd like to learn how to fly a plane."

"Have you had any experience flying?"

"No but I'm willing to learn."

"That's what we like to hear.  Now I'd like you to take a seat over there and fill out this test." Lt. Harris said as he handed Usagi a packet of papers.

Usagi looked at the test and groaned.  Feeling something rub against her leg Usagi looked down and saw Luna smiling at her.  Usagi could tell Luna was trying to let her know she'd do just fine on the test.  Lt. Harris took a look under his table and saw Luna sitting there.  What he saw puzzled him.

"Did you know there's a crescent moon on that cat's head?" Lt. Harris asked Usagi.

"Yeah it's always been there.  I don't know how she got it." Usagi told him as she left.

********

Lt. Harris received seven more visitors to his table that morning.  The first one after Usagi said she wanted to be a doctor.  The second one wasn't certain what she wanted to do but she wanted to help defend the world.  The third one was pretty much like the second one but like Usagi she was an odd lot.  She too had a cat with her only this one was white and like Usagi's cat he had a crescent moon on his head as well.  Lt. Harris thought this was quite odd.  The next individual Harris saw was confused out of her mind.  She wanted to be a pilot yet she didn't want to get within ten feet of an airplane.  The good Lieutenant told her they would be able to help her get over her fear.  The fifth and sixth ones came in together.  One wanted to be a pilot and the other wanted to work on the bridge.  They both hopped they would be assigned to the same detail.  The last one was the only male Harris saw all morning.  He was older than the others were and he too wanted to be a pilot.  Harris thought his group of recruits all needed to be sent to Macross City for the intense course.  He'd personally see to that.

********

Macross City was a site to behold.  It was referred to as the jewel of the Pacific.  The city seemed to glitter like a diamond on a sea of azure.  The heart and soul of the entire city was the military industry.  The airfields and military installation encircle the city's pride and joy and its claim to fame the mysterious SDF1.  When the military base was complete a small town began to spring up around it.  The individuals who worked on the SDF1 formed their own community, which seemed to keep growing.  The city had its own style taking influences from the people of different nationalities that made up the population.  Everywhere many styles of the French, German, British, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Polynesian, Canadian, and American people were noticeable.

The only way into Macross was through the transport center.  Everyone who came onto the island received a designation card that allowed them access to certain areas.  The RDF insisted on the cards as a means of keeping civilians who have not been briefed on the hush hush nature of the SDF1 project out of the factories and the high security sections of the military base.  In the minds of the RDF it was the only way for the city to exist around the SDF1.  It was also the only for the city to keep existing once the SDF1 had gone into orbit.

Usagi stood on the deck of the boat bound for Macross thinking about her life.  Taking one of her extremely long pigtails in her hands she began running her fingers through the golden locks.  Usagi's family had seen her off when she boarded the plane that would take to the island where she would transfer to the boat to Macross.  Her parents were proud of her yet they worried about her at the same time.  Her younger brother was jealous that Usagi was going to get to see the SDF1 up close and in person.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Usagi said as she returned the pigtail to its proper place.

For the past few days Usagi had been contemplating cutting her hair.  But the more she thought about it the more she didn't want to put a pair of scissors to her head.  She had tried shorter hair a couple of times when she used the disguise pen.  She even tried different hairstyles a few times too.  The best Usagi could come up with was a modified version of the style she normally wore.  Braiding the pigtails and working them around the buns would help keep the hair inside the helmet and out of the way.

The boat began slowing down as it came closer to the city.  Usagi went to collect her bags and prepare herself for the journey to the base.  In one bag she had all the things she might need while at the base and in the other bag she had a sleeping Luna.  The modified pet carrier looked more like an overnight bag than a pet carrier.  This would be the perfect way in Usagi's mind to have Luna with her at all times.

The Macross transport center was a massive building filled with shops and numerous counters.  People bustled about the main section of the building going from one docking gate to another.  To Usagi the transport center felt like a cross between the train station and the airport.  In the center of it all was a large sign hanging from the ceiling that said Welcome to Macross City.  In fact there were signs everywhere pointing to the different areas of the transport center directing people to the different places they could go.  A voice boomed over the PA system.

"Welcome to the Macross City transport center.  All visitors should report to the visitor's center to receive their visitor's guide and information pack.  All new and returning citizens should report to the civilian check in station.  All government officials and factory personnel should report to the government check in station.  All military personnel, new recruits, and their families should report to the military check in station.  Please check your designation cards for the proper place to check in.  We hope you enjoy your stay in Macross City."

Usagi looked down at the card she received in the mail from the RDF.  On it was a big blue M for military along with her name, training program, and clearance level on the front.  On the back was a magnetic strip and an odd looking square that seemed to be a jumble of strange shapes.  In that square was all the information the military had on Usagi including height weight and blood type.  Looking at the nearest sign Usagi saw which way she was supposed to go and set off.

********

The RDF base at Macross City was separated into three sections.  The first was the housing district where the barracks and military housing was located.  The second was the general base itself comprised of the motor pool, supply warehouse, and the office buildings.  The final section was the high security section comprised of the airfield and the SDF1.  Only those with proper clearance would be allowed onto the airfield.  The RDF didn't want anyone finding out too much about the SDF1 before they had time to fully understand the battle cruiser.

Usagi got off the shuttle bus and made her way to the main office building to receive her housing assignment.  With any luck Luna wouldn't be found out any time soon.  And with even more luck Luna would be allowed to stay.  After receiving her housing assignment and meeting her bunkmates Usagi went to the welcoming session with Admiral Hayes one of the big wigs from RDF command.

Admiral Hayes walked up to the podium on the stage.  Seated behind him were several high-ranking officials in the RDF command including the newly named captain of the SDF1 Henry Gloval.  The admiral cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to welcome you to the Macross Military Base.  Behind me you see the crowing glory in the RDF the SDF1.  You will have a chance to work with the SDF1.  For the next eight weeks you will go through what we in the business like to call basic training.  Here you'll learn military tactics and teamwork as well as discipline.  From there, once the first eight weeks are over with, you'll enter into more specialized training.  And depending on your field of choice you'll learn a new skill that you'll be able to take with you into the real world.  You'll be split into two classes for your basic training command and flight.  In each class you'll learn specific techniques suited to your chosen field.  Each class will be broken into companies with a drill sergeant who will instruct you on everything that you need to know.  In the envelopes you received when you checked in are your class and company assignments.  When you are dismissed you are to go your company to begin your training.  Good luck everyone.  Dismissed."

Usagi opened her envelope and read her assignment flight class, alpha company.  That allowed her to access to the airfield.  Making her way to the airfield she found the meeting area for alpha company.  Looking around the area Usagi saw that group was comprised of both men and women.  Everyone was wearing the same uniform white shirt and blue pants.  To the RDF it didn't matter if you were a man or a woman as long as you could operate the equipment you were in.  Well I guess it's time to start making friends in this joint, she thought.

"You know I don't want to sound mean or anything but that hair of yours looks like a pair of meatballs." A voice said from behind her.

Turning around Usagi was about to give the owner of the voice a piece of her mind when she realized who it was.  There standing in front of her was none other than Mamoru.  Usagi couldn't believe her eyes Mamoru was not only at the base but he was in her class and company as well.

"Mamoru what are you doing here?" Usagi wanted to know.

"I thought I'd give the good old RDF life a try for a while." He told her.

"You two in the RDF that should be interesting to see." A familiar sounding voice said.

Mamoru and Usagi turned towards the voice to discover Makoto not too far from where they were.  Usagi was quite surprised to see Makoto in the flight class.  The fact that Makoto had joined the RDF didn't phase Usagi one bit.  It was her choice of class that was the real shocker.  Makoto had told her friends on several occasions that she would never in her life get within ten feet of an airplane.  Ever since her parents' death Makoto wanted nothing to do with planes.  And now she wanted to fly one.

"Makoto you want to fly one of these things?" Mamoru asked her.

"Call me crazy but yes." Makoto answered.

"Okay crazy can you tell me why?" Usagi wanted to know.

"Action and I just might get over my fear of these things in the process." She told them.

"Action now that's my kind of answer." Someone said.

"Haruka?  No way!" Usagi said when she saw the blonde come up to them.

"You too huh?" Makoto said.

"Yep I guess my interview with the recruitment officer went over well." She replied.

"So who did you guys see at the recruiting session?" Mamoru wondered

"Lt. Harris." The girls replied in unison.

"You too huh?" Mamoru said.

"Gee I guess he thought we'd good candidates for the Macross program." Makoto commented.

********

During basic training each company breaks off into four man training teams.  Each team works together while learning all they need to know.  In the command class it helps the trainees work together solving all the problems they'll face as a team.  In the flight class it gets them used to the team concept because they'll have to depend on each other in their squadrons.  In the command class Bravo Company Ami, Rei, Minako, and Michiru found themselves together on one training team.  In the flight class alpha company Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka were placed together with the sergeant not knowing their history together.  The sergeant had no clue how well they worked together.

In the days that followed Usagi learned from Haruka that Ami, Rei, and Minako were not only in the RDF but they were in Michiru's training group in her company.  Usagi also found out that Haruka and Michiru had gotten a regular house on the base since they had Hotaru with them.  She and Minako arranged for Luna and Artimes to stay with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.  That way the two cats would be able to stay on the base and not violate any regulations.  The eight friends tried to spend some time together when not in basic training.

The eight weeks of basic training flew by quite fast.  Usagi's training group finished tops in her company.  And they were the top four individuals in the entire class.  Ami, Rei, Minako, and Michiru also finished tops in their company and class as well.  With the impressive finish pulled off by the eight friends they were able to enter into the advance training classes.  This meant Usagi would be learning how to handle one of the high tech fighter jets the Veritech fighter.

********

The first day of advanced classes was pretty much like the first day of school.  The day was spent getting to know not only the other individuals in the class but the instructors as well.  Ami spent her day getting to know the military doctors she would be working with.  Rei, Minako, and Michiru began learning design specs and defense systems for the SDF1.  The teaching assistants in their class were two high-level bridge personnel on the SDF1 Claudia Grant and Lisa Hayes.  Claudia and Lisa were the best of friends.  Claudia was an American of African decent with short dark hair and dark eyes.  Lisa on the other hand was a few inches shorter than Claudia was even in her heels.  She had long light brown hair and eyes to match.  It was obvious that Lisa was a couple of years younger than Claudia was but she held the higher rank.  Lisa was the daughter of Admiral Hayes.

********

Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka also had a teaching assistant help with their class.  Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker was considered to be one of the best Veritech pilots the RDF had.  In fact Roy had spent most of his time in a plane since he was old enough to fly first doing a stint at a small air circus and then with the navy as a jet pilot.  Roy was in his early thirties and had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

On the tarmac before the class was one of the Veritech class fighters.  In the fighter form it looked like any normal F-14.  This however was no ordinary jet plane.  The Veritech had two more forms.  The group took a look at the impressive fighter.  It was gray with black and yellow trim and it had a skull and crossbones design on the tail.  Mamoru whistled in awe.

"That's some plane out there." He commented.

"You can say that again." Haruka added.

"We have to fly something like that?" Usagi said.

Makoto gulped trying hard not to let the knot in her throat and the sweats of terror take over her body.

"Don't worry Makoto with the three of us around nothing's ever going to happen to you." Mamoru told her in an effort to calm her fears.

"Thanks it's nice to know you're around." Makoto said a bit shaky.

The instructor and his assistant made their way to the table in front of the class and sat down.  The flight instructor was a man in his mid forties.  He looked to be career military and proud of it.  The instructor took out a binder and a book and cleared his throat before beginning the lecture.

"I see everyone has their flight manual and copy of the latest Veritech specs.  I suggest you become real friendly with them because by the time this class is through you'll know them like you know the back of your hand." He began, "First off I'd like to introduce myself.  My name is Captain Richard Belmont and as you have guessed I am British.  The man next to me is Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker.  He'll be helping me demonstrate the various aspects of the Veritech fighter.  Every morning you'll have ground school and every afternoon you'll be spending time learning to fly in the fighters or in the simulators.  Before we begin I'd like to ask Lieutenant Commander Fokker to introduce you to the Veritech fighter.  Lieutenant Commander Fokker."

"Thank you captain.  What you see behind me is the Veritech fighter the backbone of the RDF.  The Veritech has three forms.  The first of these forms is what you see here the Fighter mode.  The second form of the Veritech is a hybrid form known as the Guardian mode.  The last form is full Battleoid mode.  Guardian mode is a combination of the Fighter and Battleoid modes.  I shall now demonstrate for you the Veritech fighter." Roy said.

As Roy made his way to his skull fighter Makoto looked at him dreamily.  Usagi and Mamoru knew what the look on her face meant.  They prepared for what was to come next.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend." Makoto said dreamily.

"Face it Makoto the man is way too old for you." Usagi told her.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey we're talking decades not years and besides he's taken."

"You're just trying to be cruel to me aren't you."

Usagi didn't say a word.  Instead she sat there smiling at her friend.

"All right ladies and gentleman," the captain began as Roy took off, "as you can see in Fighter mode the Veritech acts and feels like a normal jet.  You get easy maneuverability in Fighter mode."

Roy executed a perfect bank turn and headed back towards the airfield.  As he did he manipulated a few controls and pulled a switch marked G.  The fighter lost its tail and sprouted arms and legs and was now holding a large cannon.

"Lt. Commander Fokker has now gone into Guardian mode.  In this mode the pilot can return back to Fighter mode quickly to be able to engage in full air combat.  The arms and legs do make it a bit difficult to maneuver in flight but they allow for easy use of the cannon you see in the hands of the Guardian." The captain explained to everyone.

Roy manipulated the controls once more and pulled a lever marked B.  The Guardian grew in size and lost any resemblance to a jet plane.  The large robot was around forty feet in height and had the cannon strapped over its shoulder.  The whole group stared in awe at the Battleoid.

"Man I can't wait to get into that." Haruka said.

The captain continued his explanation of the Veritech.  "What you see before you is the full Battleoid mode.  In this mode we can engage the enemy in hand to hand combat.  Here we will be around the same height as the enemy.  Our research has shown that the enemy will be around forty feet in height.  With the Battleoid we can be prepared for anything that enemy might throw our way.  You are going to be our main line of defense against any alien threat we may get."

Roy reverted back into Guardian mode and took off high enough to change back to Fighter mode.  Once the Veritech was in Fighter mode Roy prepared to land the plane and return it to the tarmac.  Once the Veritech was back on the tarmac the flight crew rolled out a ladder and attached it to the side of the jet allowing Roy to exit his fighter.  Once back at the hanger the class could officially begin.

********

From a distance on top of a nearby building three figures were watching the events taking place on the airfield below.  They watched with interest as the lone Veritech fighter went through the various fighting stages.  The pilot at the controls of the plane was of some interest to them.  They were however more interested in the individuals on the tarmac in the makeshift classroom.

"This is much more interesting than watching Michiru and the others." The first one said.

"Yea that pilot certainly knows his stuff." The second one, obviously male, commented.

"I just hope they can learn something from him." The third one, obviously female, said.

"I can't wait to see Makoto try and fly one of those things." The first one remarked.

"Hotaru the day Makoto gets into one of those things is the day I give up mice forever." The third one said to the small girl by her side.

"Are you saying she won't do it Luna?" The second one asked.

"Artimes I am saying no such thing.  You know how scared she is of those things." Luna told him.

"Well then Luna why don't you put your money where your mouth is."

"What are the terms you have in mind?"

"Well if she does get into one of those things then you give up mice for good and if she doesn't then I swear off rummaging through the garbage behind restaurants for good."

"All right you have yourself a deal."

"You heard her Hotaru she agreed to our bet.  You're the witness."

"Right you win no mice for Luna; she wins no scraps for you." Hotaru summarized.

The three friends went back to watching the class on the tarmac.  This is going to be an interesting year, Hotaru thought.  Haruka is much more fun to spy on than Michiru.

********

"All right ladies by the time this class is over with you will understand almost every aspect of the SDF1 perfectly.  You are going to be a part of the nerve center of the SDF1.  It will be your job to relay the information gathered from all over the ship to the captain.  You will be the eyes and ears of the SDF1.  The captain will be counting on the information you give him in order to make the proper decisions.  That is why it is important you learn how to use the consoles on the bridge of the SDF1." Commander Hayes said.

Rei, Minako, and Michiru were receiving the usual first day speech from Lisa and Claudia.  Lisa was telling them what they would be learning while Claudia handed out manuals and spec books to the students in the class.  The class was going to learn how to use the computer system that ran the SDF1.  When they were finished the girls would be able to run the bridge of the SDF1.

"Next to the pilots and doctors you have one of the toughest jobs on the entire SDF1.  It isn't going to be easy but I have no doubt you girls can handle the position." Claudia added, "When this class is over you will be able to work together as a team.  Just remember we'll be with you every step of the way"

********

A few months had gone by and Usagi's class was spending the day on the simulators.  It would be the first time any of them would give the Veritech a try.  The simulator would help them learn what to do in certain situations.  The simulator gave them the feel of the actual Veritech in all three modes.

When the class walked into the simulator room they saw that the simulator was in use.  The pilot in the simulator was one of the best they had ever seen.  Watching the screen they could tell this particular pilot was running the toughest scenario they had ever seen.  In this particular scenario the pilot was using all three modes of the Veritech fighter and engaging the enemy.

"What's that sir?" Usagi asked the captain.

"That ladies and gentleman is our full battle simulation.  You'll get the chance to run through it once you have had some time in the actual Veritech.  What we are going to do today is give you a feel for the controls in the cockpit of the Veritech.  We'll run the simple training simulation today.  I see our pilot has completed his simulation." The captain said.

The pilot exited the simulator.  The moment he turned to face the group they saw who it was.  Lt. Commander Fokker had pulled some impressive numbers on the battle scenario.  Everyone was thoroughly impressed with what they saw.  Roy joined the group in the control room and saw the results of the simulation on the screen in front of him.

"I did pretty good in there." Roy commented.

"Good, you were unbelievable Lt. Commander." The technician told him.

"Okay, now that we're through boosting Fokker's oversized ego let's get this underway." The Captain said to everyone in the room.

"Right sir." Roy replied, "All right boys and girls I'd like to welcome you to the Veritech simulator.  This simulator will allow you to get a feel for the Veritech in each of the three modes.  Today to get you acclimated to the controls we will work strictly in Fighter mode.  Okay Ten'ou you're up first."

Haruka strapped the helmet on and entered the simulator.  Being an experienced pilot Haruka thought the simulation would be a walk in the park.  Everyone was amazed at how well Haruka was doing in the simulation.  The simulation picked was a simple fly by and a landing.  Five minutes later Haruka emerged from the simulator to get her evaluation.

"Well done Corporal Ten'ou.  Your past experience certainly shows.  Okay Chiba you're up next." Roy said to Haruka and Mamoru.

Mamoru got into the simulator, took a deep breath, and signaled he was ready to begin.  Usagi could see that even though he was nowhere near Haruka's league Mamoru was doing pretty well for his first time.  By the time his five minutes were up Mamoru returned to the control room.  Everyone could tell he was going to be one of the better pilots in the class.

"Good job Chiba.  You did quite well for a beginner." Roy said when she saw Mamoru's results, "Okay next up will be Corporal Kino."

Upon hearing it was her turn in the simulator Makoto lost all the color in her face and began to sweat.  For the first time since they had met Usagi saw Makoto actually show signs of fear.  Usagi became concerned for her long time friend of five years.  The captain also saw Makoto's condition and decided the standard pep talk was in order.

"You still afraid to go in there?" he asked getting a nod from Makoto, "I know this is hard for you but once you get this over with you'll be just fine.  In fact, once the fighter plane pulls you in you never go back.  The RAF got me back in '83 and I haven't left since.  Just go in there and take a deep breath and let your instincts guide you.  Don't even think about where you are."

Makoto began to head for the simulator when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Turning back she saw Usagi with a 'you can do it' look on her face.

"Don't worry Makoto we'll be right here to give you all the support you need." Usagi told her.

Makoto continued her way to the simulator ready to do her darndest to get over her fears.  Taking a deep breath Makoto entered the simulator and waited for the signal to begin.  Shaking all over Makoto kept reminding herself mentally to let her instincts take over and not think about where she is.

Inside the control room the captain began to wonder about Makoto.  He had seen the way her face had lost all its color and she began to sweat.  For someone who wanted to learn how to fly Makoto certainly seemed to be deathly afraid of planes.  He knew if she didn't get over this fear real soon she wouldn't be able to finish the program and earn her wings.

"Tell me Corporal Tsukino why is Corporal Kino afraid to go near a plane?" Captain Belmont asked Usagi.

"Makoto's parents were both killed in a really nasty plane crash when she was younger leaving her all alone." Usagi explained to the Captain.

In no time Makoto's time in the simulator was up and for someone who was afraid to be in an airport she produced some pretty impressive numbers.  Everyone was quite impressed with Makoto for passing the first of many personal hurdles in her life.

Usagi's time in the simulator left everyone in absolute silence.  Makoto, Mamoru, and Haruka knew Usagi would do all right but they had no idea she would surpass Haruka.  In the back of his mind Mamoru began to wonder if the princess was beginning to emerge.  Makoto just let out a whistle and Haruka stood there with her mouth wide open.  The Capitan and the Lt. Commander stood in front of the screen awestruck at what they saw only once in a great while did a pilot of Usagi's caliber emerge.

********

Rei, Minako, and Michiru made their way from the training facility over to the airfield.  They had planned on meeting Usagi and the others after their class was over with.  Like Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka they had spent the day in a simulated environment.  Their instructor wanted to get them use to the systems on board the SDF1.  With repairs still under way on board the SDF1, a trip to the actual bridge was out of the question for the time being.

Rei felt something behind them and turned around to find Claudia Grant walking not too far behind the girls.  It looked as though she was also headed towards the airfield.  Rei wondered why Claudia was going to the airfield.  She wondered if it had anything to do with the person named Roy Claudia and Lisa were always talking about before class.

The girls stopped at the gate to the airfield and began chatting amongst themselves.  Michiru took a quick glance upward and noticed three shadows on top of a nearby building.  Turning her focus back on her friends she let out a soft sigh and shook her head.  Claudia stopped next to the girls and took a quick look at her watch Roy would be finished with the training session very soon.

"So what are you three doing here?" Claudia asked them still keeping her eyes on the airfield.

"We're waiting for some friends.  We told them we'd meet them when classes were over." Minako told her.

"Yeah but I know what Michiru is waiting for." Rei said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Claudia inquired.

"My love Haruka." Michiru replied looking from the airfield to the roof and back again.

"Haruka that's a nice name.  If you don't mind me asking what's so interesting about the roof over there?" Claudia said to Michiru.

"Oh nothing important, but somebody is going to be grounded again tonight." Michiru answered.

Claudia wondered what was meant by that comment but quickly put it out of her mind when she saw Roy headed in her direction with a big smile upon his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the woman of my dreams," Roy said.

"Cut it out Fokker." Claudia said through a laugh.

"And who are these three lovely ladies?" Roy inquired.

"Roy I'd like you to meet Corporal Hino, Aino, and Kaiou better known as Rei, Minako, and Michiru.  Girls this Lt. Commander Roy Fokker my boyfriend." Claudia said.

"Michiru." A voice called out.

"Haruka!" Michiru said pulling her lover into a tender embrace.

"Ah another 'flyboy' falls in love." Roy commented as he gave Claudia a peck on the cheek.

"Lieutenant Grant I'd like you to meet Haruka the love of my life.  Haruka this is Lieutenant Grant." Michiru said introducing them to each other.

Haruka grasped Claudia's hand and gave it a good firm shake.  Claudia was quite amazed when she felt a strong female hand.  She was certain from the first impression she received that Haruka was a man and not a woman.

A few minutes later Usagi, Mamoru, and Makoto came walking out of the airbase.  Usagi and Mamoru were obviously making kissy faces at each other while Makoto was mumbling something to herself about the cockpit not being real.  Rei and the others smiled when they saw the three friends come their way.

"So Roy how'd it go today?" Claudia asked.

"I have to admit this group of rag tag fighter pilot wannabes actually did pretty good today." Roy answered still a bit shocked at what he witnessed earlier that day.

"Really?" Claudia inquired.

"Believe it or not lieutenant the lieutenant commander speaks the truth.  We were all quite surprised by what we saw today." Haruka said.

"What happened?" Michiru wanted to know.

"Corporal Tsukino did better than any other student in the entire class and Corporal Kino actually flew the simulator despite her obvious fears about planes." Roy told them.

"Usagi and Makoto?" the three bridge trainees said in unison.

"Yep they sure did.  That's my Meatball Head." Mamoru said quite proud of his girl and her fiend.

The small group assembled in front of the airfield decided to grab a bite to eat.  Along the way Michiru told Haruka what she saw on the roof.  Haruka got an angry look on her face and uttered the same words Michiru said earlier.  Minako and Usagi then vowed there would be fur flying that evening.

********

The months seemed to fly by quickly.  Ami was deeply engrossed in her medical training and loved every minute of it.  Rei, Minako, and Michiru continued on with their classes.  Usagi continued to amaze Roy and the captain and was doing quite well with her flight training.  Mamoru and Haruka also impressed Roy and the captain with their performance during flight training.  Makoto went from someone who was deathly afraid of airplanes to someone who didn't mind being in one.  Both Roy and Captain Belmont took it upon themselves to see that everyone in the group received their wings.  Roy had volunteered to be Makoto's flight instructor personally seeing to it that she got over her fear.

Roy and Claudia's relationship moved to the next level.  They went from casual dating to an exclusive relationship despite Roy's roving eyes.  To all his friends Roy was considered a window shopper; he would glance and stare but never commit to buy.  Roy's past was considered to be one of the most interesting ones on the base.  During his younger days Roy spent time barnstorming the countryside traveling from one county fair to another with a flying circus specializing in experimental aircraft.  It was there that Roy fell in love with flying and earned a reputation for winning races.  In the air show Roy had made a lot of friends.

Claudia had met Roy during the UN war when they were both in training.  They were young and impressionable and had gone out a few times.  When Roy was called to active duty their relationship was put on hold.  It wasn't until Claudia was given the opportunity to work on the bridge of the SDF1 that she saw Roy again.  Once the two lovebirds were reunited they began to spend all their free time together.

********

To graduate from flight school and receive their wings Usagi and her class had a series of tests they had to pass.  The first of these was solo flight time in the Veritech fighter.  Everyone had to spend a minimum of forty hours flying by themselves.  They also had to spend time using the fighter in the Guardian and Batteloid modes.  Once they met their solo flight requirement the trainees then began learning how to land on an aircraft carrier.  When they had six successful landings the trainees would then be ready for their final test.

The final test any naval pilot who wanted to work on an aircraft carrier would be to do twenty successful landings in two days.  Pilots were usually given three chances to complete this test.  If they were unable to complete the test in the allotted number of chances they would not receive their wings and the navy would no longer require their services.  Roy and Captain Belmont were not about to let that happen.

The site of the final test would be the aircraft carrier Prometheus.  The Prometheus along with its sister ship the Dadelous were commissioned to the Macross Naval Facility which was part of the RDF base on Macross island.  The Prometheus would travel ten miles off shore and the pilots would leave the airbase and land on the deck of the ship.  They would then have to take off and land on the ship a total of ten times each day.  If they made one mistake then the test would be over and they would have to wait for their next chance to land the ship.

Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka had a perfect weekend in which to complete their test.  The two days Captain Belmont had chosen for the test were some of the best the island weather had to offer.  The sky was blue with not a cloud present and the air was warm without being too stifling.  The sea was calm and gentle with very few waves.  This was the ideal time to perform the final test in order to receive pilot's wings and commissioning into the RDF.  And just as Captain Belmont and Lieutenant Commander Fokker had vowed at the beginning of training everyone passed and would receive their wings.

********

It had been two years since Usagi and the Sailors joined the RDF.  Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka had passed their training and were about to receive their wings.  Ami was going to enter into her third year of medical training.  Here she would be able to work hands on with actual patients.  Rei, Minako, and Michiru had completed their training as well and received their commissioning papers assigning them to the bridge of the SDF1.

Lisa Hayes, Claudia Grant, and Roy Fokker were given new duties as well.  Lisa, who came from a military family, was promoted to first officer of the SDF1.  Claudia was named tactical officer for the SDF1.  And Roy was named commander of the Skull Squadron.  Roy and Claudia's relationship continued to blossom and grow.  One month before the graduation ceremonies were to take place Roy asked Claudia to marry him.  Claudia didn't waste any time telling the pilot yes.  The next time they were back on Earth the pair would plan to get married.

Graduation day at the Macross Base was a big deal.  This was the first class of recruits to pass the rigorous RDF flight training.  The young crew of rag tag pilots assembled at the airbase would be the backbone of the RDF.  They were given the task of using the advanced robotechnology the military scientists had created.  No one was prouder of the class than Captain Belmont.

The sky over Macross City was perfect that day as the entire base came to witness the commissioning of a new batch of Veritech pilots.  There was not a single cloud in the sky and the sun shone bright.  The air had a slight breeze to it coming off the bay.  Captain Belmont stood at the podium and began to address the assembled crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman it gives me great pleasure and pride to stand here before you as I pass out wings to all the fine graduates here today.  They have taken and passed the great challenge of becoming Veritech pilots.  It will be their job to protect our world from any alien threat that may come our way.  And if conflict and trouble should ever arise here on Earth it will be their job to help end that conflict.  So without further ado I shall begin calling the names of our newest Veritech pilots to come and receive their wings.  I'd appreciate it if you would hold your applause until the last name has been called."

One by one the captain called the names of the latest batch of fighter pilots and one by one the graduates made their way to the stage.  When the ceremony was over with Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka found out that they were going to be in the same squad together.  All four of them were assigned to become members of the Skull Squadron under Roy's leadership.  The members of the Sailor Team had passed their first great test but their greatest test and their greatest adventure was about to begin.


	2. Launch Day

The motorcade made its way down the streets of Macross City.  Everyone in the entire city wanted to get a glimpse of the car carrying such an important political figure.  Inside the vehicle the atmosphere was less than friendly.  The two occupants of the backseat of the vehicle had different opinions about how the events of the day should be handled.  The short stocky balding gentleman with the pencil thin mustache thought the eyes of the world should be watching the momentous occasion taking place that day.  His companion next to him who was taller thinner and had what some would call a thick cheesy mustache would disagree.  He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention that would alert any possible enemies.  The two gentlemen let their opinions be known to not only each other but also the driver and bodyguard in the front of the car.

"Captain you don't seem to understand the historical significance of this day." The short man said.

"I understand it very well.  What you don't understand Mr. Mayor is I am about to take an untested crew into space for the first time.  A crew that has had very little combat experience." The captain tried to get across.

"Captain Gloval it appears to me that you tend to forget that without the people of Macross City your precious ship would not even be ready for launch today." The mayor replied.

"Without that ship and the military crew she possesses there would be no Macross City." Captain Gloval argued as he took a puff from his pipe.

Both men sat silent in the car as the pipe smoke hung in the air.  Neither man wanted to carry the conversation they were having any farther.

Captain Henry Gloval was a man in his early fifties.  Born during the early stages of the cold war Captain Gloval was brought up believing that the Americans were the enemy of the great Soviet Empire.  It was said many times by his father that the date of his birth determined Henry's path in life.  Henry Gloval was born on the day the Soviet military launched the rocket containing the Sputnik satellite.

Growing up in the midst of the great space race Henry Gloval trained to become a great hero of the Soviet people.  As the years passed on and the cold war continued the young Gloval entered the military and saw time in the Baltic Sea.  When the cold war began to die down and the Soviet Union and Communism faded into history Captain Gloval stayed in the Russian military as a naval officer.  It was because of his impressive naval career that he was not only made a commanding officer in the UN military but in the RDF as well.

The silence in the vehicle continued for nearly five minutes.  With neither man acknowledging the presence of the other one the atmosphere was less than cheery.  The mayor, after having enough of the perpetual silence, finally spoke up to the Russian.

"You know Gloval the least you could do is smile once in a while." The mayor said.

"I will smile only when the SDF1 is successfully launched into space." The captain replied.

The mayor has no idea about the possible threat to our world; none of them do they're all so naïve, the captain thought.  They all believe nothing will ever happen to them again.

The mayor could tell something was bothering the captain by the way he was puffing on his pipe.  He decided the current topic of discussion wasn't one Gloval wanted to talk about.  The mayor decided to change the subject for the rest of the ride.  Nothing was going to spoil his perfect day.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Two: Launch Day

********

The crowd gathered at the airbase was in for a real treat.  One of the best squadrons in the entire RDF was going to perform precision flight techniques to demonstrate the maneuverability of the Veritech fighter.  The elder members of the RDF compared the Skull Squadron to the Blue Angels of United States Navy.  And their leader Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker was considered one of the best military pilots around.  He had seen more flight time and had more combat experience than any other pilot assigned to the SDF1.  Roy was the best of the best.

Roy loved flying and planes; it was obvious to anyone who met him.  From the time he was old enough to receive his pilot's license Roy lived no farther than one mile away from the nearest plane.  The first job he received as a pilot was in an air circus as a barnstormer.  It was there that Roy learned the power of his influence over younger kids.  It was there that Roy discovered he was actually somebody's role model.  Somebody actually looked up to Roy Fokker.

********

The small experimental aircraft flew across the sky with a slight hum from the propeller.  The rear propeller looked more like a large oversized fan than something that would fly a plane.  On either side of the propeller were boosters similar to the ones found on a fighter jet.  The plane may have been small but it was extremely fast and easy to maneuver.

The pilot of the small aircraft was heading towards Macross Island for the launching of the SDF1.  He knew only those with a ticket would be allowed onto the military base.  He also knew the best pilot the RDF had to offer Roy Fokker.  Roy was his ticket into the biggest event in RDF history.

As the pilot of the small plane began his landing procedures he failed to notice the flight demonstration taking place in front of him.  Continuing on his path towards the nearest runway the pilot of the small experimental aircraft almost flew head on into the tight formation held by four members of the Skull Squadron.  At the last second the formation broke loose and rocked the tiny plane.

********

The bridge of the SDF1 had a casual air about it as the crew sat around and talked about this and that.  Claudia was recounting her last date with her fiancé Roy Fokker.  The three junior members of the bridge crew listened intently as the tale of one of the SDF1's three most loveable couples was told.

"It was probably one of the most romantic places in the entire city." Claudia told them.

"Alright ladies that's enough chit chat for one afternoon.  Remember we have a launch to prepare for." Commander Lisa Hayes reminded them.

"Gee I'd wish the commander would learn to lighten up a bit." Minako said to Rei.

"It's almost as though she's…I feel strange force here.  Something is going to happen." Rei said.

Rei turned to the radar screen in time to see an unauthorized aircraft almost plow into the flight demonstration the Skull Squadron was giving.  This was not good.  Lisa was going to throw a fit.

"Commander there's an unauthorized aircraft headed for the base." Rei told Lisa.

"Michiru patch me into that plane." Lisa said.

"Got it commander." Michiru let her know.

Lisa was none too pleased with the pilot of the small aircraft.  In a single act of stupidity he almost killed himself and four Veritech pilots and ruined the entire flight demonstration.  Lisa was going to have it out with the pilot of the plane and no one was going to stop her.

********

The pilot of the experimental aircraft had missed being hit by four Veritech fighter planes by a matter of mere feet.  His heart was pounding at what seemed like the speed of light and he could barely breathe let alone think straight.  In the back of his mind he thought things couldn't get any worse.  He was about to be proven wrong.  That was when a very angry sounding female voice came over the radio.

"You there in the unauthorized aircraft this is restricted airspace.  Either turn your plane around right now or I'll have you shot down." She yelled at him.

"But I didn't realize I was in a restricted zone lady." He tried to explain

"Don't worry about him commander he's with me." Another voice said over the radio.

"Well you'd better learn to keep your guests under control Lt. Commander Fokker." The commander shot back at him.

"Roy is that you?" the pilot asked.

"It sure is Rick." Came the response.

"It's good to see you again big buddy." Rick said a bit excited.

"It's good to see you too Rick, but you have to remember this isn't your dad's air circus.  This is a military base and there are a lot of things you have to be careful of like the planes you almost hit back there.  Look why don't we land and I'll give you the old ten cent tour of this place." Roy replied.

"Oh alright." Rick said a bit dejected.

Rick and Roy landed their planes on two unused runways at the far end of the airbase.  Roy had known Rick since he was five and the younger pilot had always looked up to Roy like he was a big brother.  Roy knew Rick had a tendency to get in trouble and not pay attention to where he was or what he was doing.  It was one of Rick's greatest faults.  Deep down inside though Roy knew Rick was destined for something greater.

As the two long time friends walked around the airfield they noticed a small lunch cart not too far from the grandstands set up for the day's events.  Standing next to the cart was a young Asian woman and a little boy.  The girl appeared to be no older than fifteen and the boy no older than eight.  The girl had long dark hair and dark chestnut eyes and a smile that lit up any area she was in.  She wasn't as beautiful as a super model or a movie star but she had an adorable innocence about her.  Roy smiled when he saw her.  Rick looked over at his friend and knowing Roy took his smile to mean that Roy was interested in this girl.

"Hey Roy are you in love with her?" Rick teased.

"It's not like that at all Rick.  I happen to be in a very steady relationship right now." Roy replied.

"Yeah I bet your plane is great kisser Roy." Rick joked.

Upon hearing Rick's latest remark Roy whapped him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Rick demanded to know.

"That was for calling my girl a plane." Roy replied with a devilish grin on his face.

Rick decided to back off any more remarks about women and planes.  He knew better than to push the two buttons that got Roy going.  Women and planes ranked tops in Roy's odd little fantasy world.  Roy either had to have a woman or a plane in his life to feel complete.  If he had both Roy was on top of the world.  And being in the RDF with Claudia left Roy feeling like a giddy little schoolboy.

Roy was feeling so good at the moment he decided to give Rick something he would talk about for the rest of his life.  Roy knew there was an unused Veritech sitting near one of the hangers and he was bout to let Rick sit in one of the most advanced fighter jets in the world.  He knew nothing else could go wrong as long as Rick was on the ground.

"Hey Rick how would you like to see an actual Veritech fighter up close?" Roy asked him.

"You know I would." Rick answered showing all the excitement in his voice.

"Come on I know where we can find one for you to look at." Roy said.

Rick was like a little kid in a candy store when he saw the Veritech.  In all the years Roy had known Rick Hunter and his family Rick was the only other person Roy knew who had the same love for planes he did.  Because of that love Rick came to idolize Roy and everything Roy did made Rick want to be just like him.  Everything except join the military.  Rick wasn't too fond of the military but he never let that get in the way of his friendship with Roy.

"Wow wait till the guys back home hear about this!" Rick exclaimed over the radio.

"Yep they'll certainly be jealous of you Rick.  You got to sit in an actual Veritech." Roy said.

********

The bridge of the SDF1 was quiet since the incident with Rick's plane.  Claudia and the others knew it was best to let things die down on their own when Lisa was in one of her moods.  The best thing to do was leave Lisa alone and let her calm down before talking to her again.  This was one of those days when Lisa demanded absolute perfection from the members of the bridge crew.  As first officer of the SDF1 Lisa had a lot riding on her shoulders.

The door to the bridge opened and Captain Henry Gloval stepped onto the bridge of the SDF1 for the first time.  The entire bridge crew turned to see who was coming onto the bridge.  Lisa knew right away that it was the captain of the SDF1.

"Captain on the bridge." Lisa announced signaling the crew to use proper protocol.

Everyone stood at attention and waited for the captain to speak.

"At ease ladies." He began, "Lisa is everything going well in here?"

"We have no major incidents to report sir.  The only excitement we've seen was a bit of trouble with a civilian plane but that's been taken care of." Lisa reported.

"Good.  Are we ready to begin launch procedures?" the captain wanted to know

"We are ready to begin launch procedures on your word captain." Lisa replied.

"Alright then ladies let's bring this ship to life." The captain told them.

"All personnel prepare to begin launch procedures." Lisa called out over the ship wide communications system.

The protoculture surged through the long idle battle cruiser bringing it to life.  All over the ship the various systems came to life as the long process of preparing the ship for launch began.

"Engine room reports engines are on line captain." Minako reported.

"Communications?" the captain asked.

"Communications are up and running sir." Michiru replied.

"Radar?"

"I feel a great evil approaching." Rei said.

The captain, Lisa, and Claudia looked at each other with obvious confusion.  They had no idea about Rei's precognitive skills.  Minako and Michiru on the other hand looked at each other with sheer terror on their faces.  They knew all too well what Rei meant when she had one of her flashes.

True to Rei's ominous premonition the alarm system began to sound off in the bridge.  Claudia scrambled to see what she could do to shut it off.  As she tried to get things under control she found out she was locked out of her control station.  Looking at the screen Claudia could see the main guns begin to go on line in preparation to fire.

"Captain the main guns are preparing to fire!" Claudia called out over the sound of the alarm.

"What?!  That's impossible!" the captain yelled back to her.

"Sir, I'm locked out of my terminal." Minako told him.

"Claudia shut down the main guns now." Captain Gloval ordered.

"I can't captain.  Believe me I've tried and my station's not responding." Claudia replied.

"What about communications Michiru?" the captain needed to know.

"Nothing sir the system won't respond to anything I try to do." She told him.

Why did Ami have to go into medical training, Rei thought.

"Sir I can't get any response from the radar systems either." Rei reported.

"Lisa what are you getting?" the captain asked her.

"Nothing sir.  I can't get anything on my screen and like the others my station is not responding." Lisa replied with obvious fear in her voice.

Outside the SDF1 the main guns began find their target.  Locking in on the target the guns powered up and prepared to fire.  All at once the guns went off and an explosion could be seen in the sky over Macross City.  The people gathered at the airbase began to get out of there as the government officials began scrambling for answers.

On the bridge of the SDF1 Captain Henry Gloval was none too pleased with their current situation.  The ship they thought they knew everything about was actually a booby trap.  As the main guns went off line the ship's systems came back under control.

"They have sent us to our deaths." The captain commented with a chuckle.

"Sir?" Lisa asked him.

"The ship obviously has some built in self defenses set to detect when the enemies of whomever built her are nearby and their so called experts knew nothing about them." The captain told them.

********

The blast from the SDF1 could be seen from space.  The space station, the moon base, the two small space cruisers, and an alien ship had witnessed the firepower of the SDF1.  Whatever it was the battle cruiser had fired upon was of no concern to the moon base, the two ships, or the space station.  Only the alien ship seemed to have any concern over what had just taken place.  The SDF1 had just taken down their scout ship and they were none to pleased.

On board the large alien ship the commander of the mission was looking over the information displayed on the screen in front of him.  The enormously tall individual with blue gray skin bald head and a faceplate covering the right portion of his head wasn't happy.

"Exedore report." He ordered.

The smaller of the pair on the ship's bridge, Exedore, had muddy brown skin and reddish orange hair.  Compared to his companion he was a full head shorter.

"The blast from the surface of the planet defiantly came from the ship we've been tracking Lord Breetai." Exedore told him.

"It appears the people of this planet have learned how to use it." Breetai commented. "The Zentreadi shall take back what is rightfully ours.  Exedore send the battle pods to attack that planet."

"As you command Lord Breetai." Exedore replied.

A full compliment of Zentreadi battle pods made their way to the surface of the planet.  Along the way the two space cruisers noticed the alien attack but before either of them could alert the troops on the surface the Zentreadi ship destroyed both of them.  Little did the Zentreadi know that by destroying the small space cruisers they made themselves known.

********

The bridge of the SDF1 was scrambling to try and figure out what had triggered the main guns to fire.  Minako was running a full systems diagnostic while Rei was doing a radar sweep of the area.  Michiru was gathering reports from the various parts of the ship and the moon base, space station, and ships in orbit above the Earth.  She was about to contact one of the two ships when they both exploded from the initial Zentreadi attack.  The enemy was now upon them.

"Sir, I can't seem to reach our ships in orbit." Michiru told the captain.

"Try using a different frequency Michiru." The captain suggested.

"That's just it sir no matter what frequency I use I can't contact them." She replied.

"Rei try getting them on the long range radar." Captain Gloval said.

"They're not on the long range radar sir." Rei responded

"What?!" the captain demanded.

"They're gone." Rei told him.

Once again Rei got another premonition and stiffened.  She quickly turned around to check the radar screen in time to see forty blips on the screen heading straight towards the SDF1.

"Sir, we've got forty incoming unidentified bogeys headed this way." Rei called out.

"Long range sensors indicate these things are packing a lot of fire power." Claudia reported.

"Lisa call out the Veritech squads now!" the captain ordered.

"Aye, aye sir." Lisa began, "Red alert all Veritech squads report for duty now this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill."

********

All hell was breaking loose all around Rick.  Everywhere he looked he could see numerous Veritech fighters scrambling to get into the air.  And everywhere he looked he could see strange pod like ships descending from the sky and emerging from the water.

"Looks like I'm going to have to cut our tour short Rick.  Duty calls." Roy told him over the radio.

Roy took off in his Skull fighter to join the rest of his squad and fight the invading forces.  Rick sat there wondering what to do next when another voice came over the radio.

"You there in the Veritech get up there and join your squad." She ordered.

Rick froze at the sound of the voice and tried desperately to explain his situation.

"But I'm not a…"

"Get up there now before I have you thrown into the brig that's an order!" she cut in.

Rick quickly looked over the controls and started the plane.  Except for some odd levers to his right Rick found the controls of the Veritech to be pretty much like the ones in his own plane.  As Rick taxied to the runway he could see the cause of all the commotion.  Up in the sky and on the ground Rick could see at least fifty strange looking pod like space craft attacking the Veritechs.  Taking a deep breath Rick launched the Veritech and joined the others.

********

The day they had all been training for was finally here.  This was their first battle with the enemy.  Even though most of them had some combat experience they weren't prepared for this, a full out invasion from space.  The pods they faced had as much firepower as a Veritech.  The two guns on either side of the pod packed quite a punch.

Roy joined the members of the Skull Squadron and quickly formulated a plan of attack.  He knew they would need to brake up into three groups of four one taking the left side, one taking the right side and one going straight up the middle.  Roy even knew which pilots to put in each group.  From what he had seen Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka were the obvious choice to be in one group because they seemed to work well with each other.

"Alright boys and girls you wanted action you got it.  You wanted an adventure you got it.  You wanted to defend the world from the alien scum of the universe well here's your chance.  We're going to do a simple run and gun plan here.  There'll be three groups of four one to the left one to the right and one straight up the middle." Roy began.

"Okay Mendez, Clark, Harris, and Anderson go left.  Clark you take lead.  Tsukino, Chiba, Kino, Ten'ou you go right.  Tsukino you take the lead.  The rest of you are with me.  We're taking them head on.  Good luck and good hunting everyone."

The Skull Squadron broke up into three groups each going their respective ways.  Usagi was used to being in a leadership position but never in a situation like this.  As the butterflies raced through her stomach Usagi began to formulate a plan.  They would take them head on nothing-fancy just get the job done take out as many as you can.

"Okay guys we're doing nothing fancy here just take out as many as you can.  Remember to watch out for each other like we always do and don't be afraid to ask for help.  Now let's go turn these guys into moon dust." Usagi told them.

As they began taking out one pod after another Usagi noticed a lone fighter sticking too close to the SDF1.  What in the world is that guy doing, she thought.  As she took down another pod Usagi saw one go after the lone fighter and land a shot in its tail section.  The fighter began to descend straight for the bridge of the SDF1.

"Lt. Commander Fokker there's a Veritech headed straight for the bridge of the SDF1." Usagi said over the radio.

"I see it and I'm on it.  Okay troops regroup and have at it.  Tsukino's in charge till I get back." Roy told them.  In the back of his mind he hoped Rick was all right.

********

The Veritech was headed straight for the bridge there was no question about that.  The only question on the mind of the bridge crew was why the fighter didn't go into battleoid mode.  Lisa wondered if the pilot was a complete idiot if he wasn't going into battleoid mode.  And if he wasn't an idiot then he had to be hurt but that thought hadn't crossed her mind.  Lisa knew she had to do something or else the entire bridge of the SDF1 would be destroyed.

********

Rick was in a whole mess of trouble.  He was flying in a plane he knew nothing about and to top it all off he was now hurtling towards the bridge of the battle cruiser below him.  This was not going to be one of his better days.  In the back of his mind Rick wished Roy were there to help him out.  In the back of his mind Rick wished anyone were there to help him out.

"You there pilot in the fighter.  Why haven't you gone into battleoid mode yet?" the female voice yelled at him.

Rick cringed in fear when he recognized the voice from before.

"I don't know how to go into battleoid mode lady.  I've never flown one of these things before." Rick tried to tell her.

"I don't have time to argue with you just pull down the lever marked B to your right." Lisa yelled at him with anger in her voice.

Rick pulled the lever marked B and the fighter quickly turned into a giant robot.  Once in battleoid mode Rick was able to get the Veritech under control and away from the bridge of the SDF1.  Rick was mad and decided to give the barking voice on the radio one last piece of his mind to get her to shut up.

"Listen lady I'm just a civilian pilot not one of your fighter pilots." He yelled at her.

That got her to shut her mouth.

Rick got out of one mess and into another.  He was having a hard time controlling the battleoid and now found himself in the middle of Macross City's China district.  The large battleoid was now standing in front of a small Chinese restaurant and boarding house.  This was not looking good at all.

As Rick sat there in the cockpit of the battleoid he noticed he was drawing a lot of attention.  Rick thought the people of the city would be used to seeing battleoid.  It surprised him to see them gawking and staring at him and even run away.  Rick hoped things would get better.  Much to his delight a young woman and a little boy stuck their heads out of a window above the restaurant.  It was the same girl and boy he had seen earlier with Roy.

"Hey you there.  Is that giant robot really yours?" She called out to him.

"Well I do know a thing or two about planes." Rick said through the Veritech's loud speakers.

"Wow, how many of those space ships did you shoot down?" she asked him excitedly.

"I haven't seen any actual battle time yet but I'm hopping to get a dozen or more." Rick said letting the attention go to his head.

"Can we meet you?" the boy asked Rick.

"Sure thing kid." Rick said as he climbed out of the battleoid.

When Rick's two adoring fans got a good look at him they were quite disappointed with what they saw.  The military pilot they were hoping for had turned out to be some kid in an orange jump suit.

"Some military pilot you turned out to be." The girl said a bit disappointed.

"Hey at least I'm a real pilot." Rick said trying to win back their admiration.

It was then that an older lady entered the room occupied by the two kids and called out to them.

"Minmei, Hoku, come away from the window and let the pilot be." She told them.

"Awww do we have to auntie?" Minmei questioned.

"Yes young lady you do." Her aunt replied.

Minmei and the little boy left the room with the older woman and left Rick all by himself.  Rick was not alone for long because a few minutes after his fan club had left another Veritech came up behind him.  A very familiar voice boomed over the loud speakers of the battleoid.

"There you are Rick.  You had me worried there for a moment." Roy said.

"I can take care of myself." Rick said still riding the high from the ego boost.

"Come on hot shot we'd better return that fighter to the base." Roy said with a chuckle.

Rick returned to the cockpit of the battleoid and tried to figure out what he was supposed to do next.  The controls were a lot different than what he was used to.

"A lot different than what you're used to seeing huh?  Well I think we can make things easier for you.  There's a lever marked G to your right.  If you pull that one down the Veritech will go into what we like to call Guardian mode.  The controls are a lot similar to the planes you fly so you shouldn't have any trouble flying her." Roy told him over the radio.

Rick pulled on the lever with the G on it and once again the Veritech changed shape.  The giant robot that walked the streets of Macross was no longer as a fighter with arms and legs was now in its place.  True to Roy's word the controls were a lot easier to understand and Rick was having a grand time flying the fighter back to the base.  Rick thought the day couldn't get any worse.

********

Captain Gloval tried to remain calm as the fighting outside the SDF1 was getting worse.  There was no way he could launch the SDF1 with the alien threat still looming over his head.  The aliens had managed to take out two of the RDF cruisers in orbit above the Earth and right now they were doing a good job of causing some major damage to the base and the surrounding city.  The Veritech pilots were doing their best to hold off the invading forces but it just wasn't enough.  The captain was at a loss about what he should do next.  He would get an idea soon enough.

The door to the bridge opened revealing one of the high ranking government officials from the UN who was there to witness the launch.  The ambassador didn't look too happy with the way things were going.  It looked as though a day where nothing could go wrong was turning out to be the worst day in all recorded history.  Chaos reigned supreme on this day.

"Captain you must do something to stop this fighting." The ambassador said.

"We are doing everything we can.  Right now our only option is to fight the alien forces." He explained to the visitor.

"You have another option Captain Gloval.  One that I strongly suggest you take if you want to remain captain of this ship.  You can launch the SDF1 right now." The ambassador ordered.

"But that would be suicide!" the captain yelled back.

"Listen Gloval you have no choice but to launch the SDF1 as soon as possible.  I could have you court marshaled for failing to follow orders." the ambassador said as he stormed off the bridge.

Henry Gloval, a high-ranking captain in the RDF, did the one thing he knew would calm his nerves in a situation such as this he lit his pipe.

"Captain, the rules plainly state there is no smoking on the bridge." Minako said.

Every pair of female eyes turned to look at Minako like she was crazy for speaking up to the captain.  Minako didn't know why everyone was looking at her because she was only stating the truth.  It was then that the captain let out a chuckle much to the surprise of everyone on the bridge.

"You are right Minako the rules do prohibit smoking on the bridge but I think we can bend the rules just this once.  Now let's get this tub in the air before we have any more problems.  Lisa begin launch sequence." The captain said to the girls.

"Aye, aye sir." Lisa replied.

********

The citizens of Macross City were told to get into the emergency shelters.  The mayor had declared the area unsafe to be in with all the fighting going on.  At the small Chinese restaurant the family that ran it were leaving for the nearest shelter.  The young woman Rick had talked with only moments before stopped in her tracks and turned to head back to the restaurant.  Her aunt was not pleased with her at the moment and it showed.

"Minmei what are you doing?" she yelled to the girl.

"I left my diary in my room.  I have to get it.  Don't worry I'll get to the shelter." Minmei yelled back as she ran into the building.

With no time to argue or stop her Minmei's aunt and uncle went straight for the shelter.  A few moments later Minmei ran out of the building only to be confronted by a Zentreadi battle pod.

********

Things were not looking good for Rick at that moment.  He had seen the large battle pod going after the girl from the restaurant and there was nothing he could do about it.  Maybe he couldn't do anything about it but Roy certainly could and Rick had to let him know what was going on.

"Roy one of those things is after a civilian girl." Rick said over the radio.

"Okay Rick I'm going to need your help on this one.  I want you to draw his attention by firing your cannon into the air.  I'll get him from behind." Roy told him.

"Whatever you say Roy." Rick replied.

Rick found the cannon controls easy to operate and quickly got the enemy's attention.  As the pod turned toward Rick Roy fired a well-placed shot that disabled the pod.  The pilot of the pod did something that neither of the two best friends had expected he got out.  The massive pilot began to reach for Minmei who trying desperately to flee the scene.  As he grabbed her something shot him from behind and the giant pilot fell flat on his face with Minmei still in his hand.  Standing not too far from the Zentreadi pilot was Roy's battleoid brandishing the cannon like a machine gun.

"What was that thing Roy?" Rick asked him.

"That Rick is the reason we have the battleoids.  That is the enemy we're fighting.  Now why don't you pick up the young lady there and we can head back to the SDF1." Roy replied.

Rick picked up the frightened Minmei with the arm from the guardian and held her close to the body of the fighter.  Following Roy's lead Rick took off and headed back towards the SDF1.

As the pair of guardians flew towards the SDF1 Roy noticed the ship taking off.  If he was going to get the two civilians in his care safely on board the battle cruiser he had to act fast.

Rick saw Roy speeding towards the SDF1 and followed him towards the ship.  Outside the fighter in the arm of the guardian Minmei was screaming her head off.  Behind the fighter a Zentreadi battle pod caught sight of the guardian carrying the young female.  Letting out a well placed shot the pilot shot off the arm holding the terrified Minmei.  The civilian teenager was falling towards the ground.

Two things happened all at once around Rick.  Someone shot down the battle pod and Roy was able to save Minmei from falling to her death.  Rick was relieved to see she was not hurt.

"Okay Rick let's get you and this young lady safely on board the SDF1." Roy said.

"Sounds good to me Roy." Rick replied.

********

Lisa was trying her hardest to remain clam and in control during the entire situation.  Without her knowing it she had sent a civilian into battle and almost got him killed.  If it hadn't been for Roy the young daredevil pilot would have been shot at by one of the enemy ships.  To make matters worse the captain had received orders from the UN officials on the island to launch the SDF1 before it was ready.  The captain was not too pleased with that order.  Now Lisa was given the task of getting all the Veritech pilots back to the ship in one piece.  Things were going okay until Roy Fokker's voice was heard over the radio system.

"This is Lt. Commander Fokker requesting permission to land." He said.

Claudia was about to give him the go ahead when Lisa decided to give Roy a piece of her mind.

"Lt. Commander Fokker do you know how irresponsible it was to allow a civilian access to one of the Veritech fighters." She yelled at him.

"Nothing happened." Roy tried to explain.

"Nothing happened?  He could have killed everyone on the bridge." She shot back.

"But he didn't.  In fact he helped me rescue a civilian from an enemy pilot." Roy told her.

"Listen mister hot shot fighter pilot I'm going to have a few words with you when you get on board this ship." Lisa said with a biting tone of voice.

"Gee Roy who's the old sourpuss?" Rick asked his best friend.

"Old sourpuss.  I'll show you who's an old sourpuss." Lisa said as she got off Roy's channel.

"Roy you and your companion are clear to land in hanger three." Claudia let him know.

"Thanks Claudia." Roy replied.

Lisa who was a bit calmer wondered why Claudia sent Roy and the civilian pilot to hanger three.

"Claudia why did you send them there?" she asked.

"Well that's were they put the plane that civilian was flying earlier.  I thought he might want to at least see it again.  And besides it just might keep him occupied for a while." She explained.

"Claudia what would I ever do without you?" Lisa said not expecting an answer.

********

The two Veritech fighters landed in hanger three without any problems.  Roy put the now blacked out Minmei down and got out to check on her.  After waking her up he went over to the flight crew to get an update on their current situation.  Rick in the meantime exited the damaged guardian and took a look around the hanger of the SDF1.  It was a massive place that looked like it could hold over thirty planes.  Not too far from where he was Roy stood talking with the crewmen.  He didn't look too happy.

"Listen Rick I'm afraid you and the young lady are going to have to stay on board the SDF1 for a while.  Things just aren't safe out there for you." Roy said when he finished talking to the crew.

"But how are we going to get home?" Rick demanded to know.

"Don't worry we'll get you two back down to island when everything is over." Roy told them.

"My family doesn't even know I'm up here." Minmei said.

"We'll find a way to contact your family miss." Roy reassured her, "Right now you two should sit back and enjoy yourselves.  Besides Rick we saved something for you." Roy said as he pulled on a white tarp that revealed Rick's experimental racer.

"My plane!  Gee thanks Roy." Rick said with renewed enthusiasm and hope.

"No problem kid it's the least we could do." Roy told him as he left for the briefing room.

Rick was on cloud nine now that he had his plane back.  Jumping into the cockpit he checked all the controls and gauges.  The plane had enough fuel to get them back to the island and to safety.  In the back of his mind Rick was formulating a plan.  If he wasn't going to do something right in the eyes of the military he would do something right in the eyes of Minmei's family and return her to Macross City.

"Listen I've got enough fuel in there to get me back to island." Rick said as he jumped out of the plane, "If you want I'll be more than happy to take you with me.  It'll be a tight squeeze but I think we can manage it.  What do you say?"

"Really you could get me off this awful ship and back to my aunt and uncle?!  That would be great.  Okay I'll go with you." Minmei said as she once again turned into the Rick hunter groupie.

Rick hopped into the plane and helped Minmei up onto his lap.  Closing the canopy and turning on the propeller Rick taxied the small racer into takeoff position.  He had never performed a mid air takeoff before but Rick was willing to give anything a try once.  The small plane burst out of the side of the SDF1 and headed for the island below.  Rick hoped his adventure with the SDF1 was over and done with.

********

The crew of the SDF1 was busy trying to ward off the onslaught of Zentreadi invaders.  It seemed no matter what they did the battle pods kept coming towards the huge battle cruiser.  Captain Gloval tried to think of a way to shake off the alien invasion forces and gain the upper hand in the battle.  At this pint in the battle he was open and desperate enough to try anything to save his crew from being slaughtered.

As the captain thought about every possible escape plan imaginable he came to the same conclusion the SDF1 just wouldn't be able to get away fast enough.  In his mind the only way to get away from the aliens was to perform a space fold jump to the far side of the moon.  It was a risk worth taking and Henry Gloval was willing to take it he just hoped his crew would be too.

"Minako contact the engine room and tell them to prepare the space fold engines we are going to execute a space fold jump and outrun the alien ships." The captain told her.

"Aye, aye sir." Minako replied before beginning to contact the engine room.

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to use the space fold engines when we've never tested them?" Claudia wanted to know.

"I don't know what might happen but that's a risk I'm willing to take in order to save the lives of thousands of innocent people." The captain explained, "Now then, Minako tell the engine room to have the space fold engines on standby.  Lisa I want you to begin a decent towards the surface of the planet when we reach one thousand fee above the surface we will engage the space fold engines and execute the jump."

"Captain that's suicide." Claudia protested.

"As I said before that is a risk I'm willing to take." He restated.

"Captain, what's our intended jump destination?" Minako needed to know.

"The far side of the moon Minako." The captain told her.

Minako relayed the information the captain gave her to the engine room to have the space fold engines on standby and allow the bridge to execute the jump.

Lisa then sent the message to the entire crew of the SDF1 to prepare for the space fold jump.

"All personnel standby to prepare for a space fold jump.  Repeat all personnel standby to prepare for a space fold jump."

The SDF1 began its decent towards the surface of the planet.  As it descended closer and closer to the planet's surface Lisa began watching the altimeter for the intended jump height.

"Captain, we've reached eleven hundred feet above the surface." Lisa informed the captain.

"Begin the jump sequence, when we've reached one thousand feet execute the space jump." The captain ordered.

"Aye sir.  We are now at one thousand fifty feet and closing." She replied.

"Execute the jump on my mark." The captain said, "NOW!"

********

One thousand feet above Macross Island a great sphere of light encircled the SDF1.  As the light engulfed the battle cruiser it began to grow ever larger surrounding all that was in its path.  The small orange experimental aircraft that was moments earlier inside a hanger on the SDF1 had no chance to escape the light of the fold.  The island below was also left without a way to escape the impending doom.  A few minutes after the order to begin the space fold jump was given by Captain Henry Gloval on board the SDF1 the battle cruiser, a small experimental airplane, two large aircraft carriers, and an entire island disappeared from the face of the earth.

On board the bridge of the SDF1 Corporal Rei Hino had a vision of impending doom.


	3. The Dark Side of Pluto

The SDF1 executed the space fold and disappeared from the face of the Earth taking with it an island, a small plane, and two high powered aircraft carriers.  As the Super Dimensional Fortress traveled through space three things went terribly wrong.  The space fold engines began to meltdown and fail, the entire population of the island and countless other innocent bystanders aboard the aircraft carrier and the small plane were caught in the fold, and the fold miscalculated the final destination of the jump bypassing the far side of the moon.  As the SDF1 rematerialized from the fold the island and the two aircraft carriers landed on a cold and desolate surface.  The small airplane was immediately covered in a sheet of ice.  And the SDF1 was safe at least for now.

The two occupants of the small plane awoke to find themselves floating in space.  Wiping the frost from the canopy of the plane the pilot saw the SDF1 not too far from where they were.  He knew something had gone wrong and they were in a lot of trouble.  And to make things worse the Earth was no where to be found.  Below them was a frozen wasteland of ice.

The SDF1 floated above the small ice covered wasteland in total darkness.  The ship's systems had gone offline leaving the bridge of the SDF1 in darkness.  The crew scrambled to get the ship wide systems back online.  When the lights went back on in the bridge the crew got the surprise of a lifetime when they saw where they were.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Three: The Dark Side of Pluto

********

"No it can't be." Michiru said in utter shock to her friends.

"We didn't reappear on the far side of the moon." Makoto added.

"That's not the half of it guys we picked up some stragglers along for the ride." Rei told them.

The rest of the bridge crew stood there in stunned silence as they saw what lay before them.  Beneath the SDF1 was not the moon of the Earth but the frozen wasteland of the ninth planet of the sol system the tiny planet of ice known as Pluto.

"Captain, I'm picking up something on the long range scanners." Rei informed him, "It appears to be a city covered in ice."

"Captain, I'm picking up a distress signal.  It seems to be coming from the Prometheus." Michiru reported to the rest of the crew.

"What?  The Prometheus, but how?" the captain demanded to know.

"I've established communications with the Prometheus.  It looks like everyone on board is going to be all right but their captain tells me the Dadelous and the entire island of Macross is on the surface of that planet with them."  Michiru informed him.

Claudia who was not happy with the idea of the captain ordering a space fold jump let her opinion be known to everyone on the bridge of the SDF1.

"Captain you have sentenced those people to their deaths.  What you did is inexcusable.  If those people die it will be on your hands.  How could you have done such a thing?" she yelled venting her frustrations and anger.

"You have every right to be mad at me Claudia.  I had no idea something like this would happen.  But you can rest easy tonight knowing that every person on that island and the two ships will be safe and sound inside the SDF1.  Lisa prepare to transport all civilians to the SDF1" the captain said.

"Aye, aye sir." Lisa replied, "All Veritech pilots prepare for standard search and rescue procedures."

********

Roy was in the ready room when the call came to reassemble the fighters.  The first thought on his mind was Rick and the girl Minmei.  Since his Veritech was in the same hanger Rick's plane was in Roy would be able to check on them before heading out to help round up the civilians and the military personnel on the aircraft carriers.  This made Roy feel a bit better about the situation.

Roy wasn't the only one in the ready room.  Haruka was in the room trying to get a few moments of sleep before the next battle.  She was awakened from her sleep when Lisa sounded the call for the pilots to begin search and rescue procedures.  At that same moment her communicator began to go off.  Haruka flipped open the watch like communicator to answer the call.

"Haruka here go ahead." She whispered.

"Haruka it's Michiru.  We have a major problem.  The space fold didn't go as planned and now the entire island and the two carriers are on the surface of the planet below us." Michiru whispered back.

"Well where are we?" Haruka wanted to know.

"It looks like Pluto." Michiru told her.

"And the whole island is down there.  That means Hotaru and the cats are in grave danger."

"Not to mention the thousands of civilians and military personnel."

"Don't worry I'll make certain they get here safely."

Roy noticed Haruka talking into what he thought was her wristwatch and began to wonder what was going on.  Since both Haruka and Michiru were whispering into their communicators it was hard for the Veritech Commander to make out the conversation.

"Hey Ten'oh what's going on out there?" he asked her.

"Well from what Michiru told me the space fold didn't go so well.  We've ended up on the far side of Pluto and the search and rescue the captain ordered is so we can pick up the inhabitants of Macross Island and the two carriers before we try and go back to Earth." Haruka explained.

"Looks like we over did things a bit.  Oh well as long as the two civilians I helped out earlier are okay there I don't see anything wrong with a little search and rescue."

"You don't have anything to worry about then but I do.  My foster daughter and my best friends' cats are down there.  I have three people I can't let down.  I have to bring them back safely."

"Well good luck."

********

Haruka wasn't the only one worried about someone down on the surface of the planet.  Usagi was going out of her mind worrying about Luna.  As she raced to the hanger Usagi hoped her best friend and guardian was all right.  Makoto gave Usagi the news of their location right after Lisa had ordered the Veritech pilots to begin the search and rescue procedures.

True to form and nature Usagi crashed into someone while rushing to her fighter.  Usagi found herself sprawled over Mamoru who had been knocked over by her many times since they first met.  As Usagi peeled herself off her boyfriend she apologized for running into him.

"Sorry about that Mamoru." Usagi said.

"No need to apologize Usagi you were in an obvious rush to get to the hangers." He told her.

"Yeah but I should have been watching where I was going.  My mind was elsewhere."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Luna." Was the one word answer she gave him.

"Luna?  But isn't she with Hotaru and Artimes?"

"That's just it.  The island got caught up in the jump and now they're on the planet below us."

"Then we'd better hurry."

********

Roy got to the hanger only to find his Veritech and the damaged fighter Rick had 'borrowed' during the initial battle with the Zentreadi.  He knew Rick and the girl had used his plane to go back to the island.  The search and rescue mission the captain had ordered became personal.  Roy now had to find his 'little brother' and his new friend before it was too late.  Roy wished Rick had listened to him and stayed on board the SDF1.

Roy hopped into his Veritech and began take off procedures.  He now knew what Haruka was feeling when she found out the little girl she cared for was in danger.  Roy didn't know how long they would be able to survive in space.  He hoped they made it to the island and got into the city's shelters before the fold.  If they didn't then it was going to be a race against the clock.

********

Rick knew he and Minmei needed to get back to the SDF1 before they froze to death.  The heaters in the small experimental plane, like everything else, were barely working.  To make matters worse the rear propeller was frozen over and not working.  The rudders however were barely turning which offered Rick some comfort.  But the biggest relief came when the boosters on the plane were able to fire offering the pair of teenagers some means of returning to the battlecruiser.

As Rick maneuvered the small plane towards the battlecruiser he spotted a hole in the ship's hull.  It wasn't the hanger he was hoping for but in his current situation anything was better than floating in space without the proper equipment.  Rick fired the boosters on the plane to push it closer to the hole.  Piloting the small craft proved difficult with Minmei in his lap.  The one-person cockpit was beginning to feel like a sardine can.

As the plane entered the hole in the ship Rick discovered the landing gears were malfunctioning.  The plane would have to do a belly landing.

"Hold on tight we're going to have to make an emergency landing." Rick informed Minmei.

Minmei wrapped her arms tightly around Rick's neck cutting off all air and circulation.  Rick's face began to turn red as the young pilot struggled for air.

"Not that tight." He told her.

Minmei loosened her grip on Rick's neck.  The young daredevil pilot took a few labored breaths before preparing for the belly landing.  The plane struggled to keep its nose up as Rick maneuvered it into the opening.  The small plane bounced once before skidding to a halt in the large deserted cargo hold.  The plane's two passengers were safe for now.

********

The skull squadron like many other Veritech squads was busy searching the city for survivors.  It was amazing how the entire island and two aircraft carriers remained in tact after the fold.  Usagi and the others tried to do their best without their commanding officer.  At the moment Lt. Commander Roy Fokker was busy with his own search and rescue mission.  With him gone the leadership role fell on the shoulders of one Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi was doing a pretty good job of leading the squad through the city.  It helped that Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka were there for backup and support.  And while Haruka was concerned for Hotaru's safety Usagi and Makoto were worried about Luna and Artimes.  The three female members of the squad were going out of their minds with worry.  And so far they hadn't spotted a single survivor.

"This is Commander Lisa Hayes calling Skull Squadron come in please." The voice called out over the com. system sounding quite frustrated.

"This is Corporal Tsukino go ahead commander." Usagi responded.

"Corporal where is Lt. Commander Fokker?" the commander asked her.

"He didn't join the squad when we began the rescue mission.  His Veritech was in the hanger where he took the two civilians he helped out during the initial battle with the aliens.  We all figured he would catch up with us but no one has seen since the ready room." Usagi explained.

"Then who's leading your squad corporal?" Lisa wanted to know.

"I am commander." Usagi told her.

"Alright then continue with what you've been doing corporal I'll try and contact Lt. Commander Fokker and have him return to the squad." Lisa said.

********

Roy was going out of his mind trying to find Rick and Minmei.  So far he hadn't seen them anywhere in the city.  Not knowing where the shelters were located wasn't helping things any either.  This was like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Roy had thought he was on a secure channel but when the com. system on his Veritech began to go off Roy knew he was in trouble.  There before him on the tiny screen was every pilot's worst nightmare Commander Lisa Hayes and she didn't look too happy.

"Lt. Commander Fokker return to your squad at once." Lisa yelled at him.

"But commander my best friend is somewhere out there." Roy tried to explain.

"I gave you an order lieutenant commander now either you follow them or you return to the SDF1 so you can be thrown into the brig." She said continuing to yell at him.

"Yes commander." Roy answered a bit down.

********

Things were not going well on the bridge of the SDF1.  Claudia was still mad at the captain.  Lisa was now livid over the stunt Roy pulled.  And Makoto and Michiru were worried out of their minds about Hotaru and Artimes.  To top it all off reports were now coming in from every part of the ship some good and some bad.

"Captain, shipwide sensors indicate numerous hull breaches throughout the ship." Makoto told him.

"Begin procedures to seal off all hull breaches." The captain ordered.

"Aye sir." Lisa said.

"Sir I'm receiving transmissions from both the Prometheus and the Dadelous they say that all personnel is present and accounted for and the carriers are unharmed." Michiru reported.

"Good.  Makoto call down to engineering and have them see what it would take to have both carriers attached to the SDF1.  Then give the engine room a call and see what the status of the engines are." The captain said to the girls.

"Aye sir." Makoto began, "Sir I'm receiving a transmission from the engine room right now.  They say they wish to speak with you directly."

"This is Captain Gloval go ahead." The captain said.

"Sir I've got some good news and some bad news for you.  First the good news.  The main engines received no damage during the fold and should be back on line soon.  And now for the bad news sir.  The Space Fold Engines were completely fried by the fold.  We've looked at every possible way of trying to repair them but the alien technology is making that impossible.  I'm afraid we've just lost any way of getting home in any reasonable amount of time sir." The engineer reported.

"Thank you for that information." Gloval replied.

The bridge was silent as the crew digested the latest piece of information.  Everyone wondered what was going to happen next.  The people of Macross City were going to be staying on the ship a lot longer than they originally thought.  The next few days were going to be hard on everyone.

"Captain if you don't mind my asking but what are we going to do with all the people from the city?" Lisa asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"The answer is simple we help them build temporary housing in the internal cargo hold of the ship.  It should be big enough to hold all of them until we reach the Earth." The captain replied.

"What's our next move sir?" Claudia wondered.

"After we get all the civilians on board we go about repairing the ship and attach the carriers to the SDF1.  Once that is done we begin the long trip back to Earth." Gloval explained.

********

The citizens of Macross City huddled together in the underground shelters trying to stay warm.  They knew something was wrong when the entire city began to shake as though they were in the middle of an earthquake.  The next thing the people of Macross knew the air had become very cold.  To make matters worse the power in the city had gone out.

Hotaru had tried a number of times to get a hold of Haruka and Michiru to let them know she was all right.  But her current location along with the atmosphere and the fact she was two stories below ground in a subbasement was making that virtually impossible.  At the moment trying to get a hold of her foster parents and letting them know she was okay was the farthest thing from her mind.  Right now the most important thing was keeping Luna and Artimes warm.  The two cats were huddled close to the small Senshi wrapped in one of the blankets kept in the shelter for long stays.

"I sure hope they find us soon." Hotaru said to the cats.

"I'm certain somebody will come for us." Luna reassured her.

"Yeah the military should be sending out search and rescue parties." Artimes added.

Hotaru wasn't the only one wondering when they would be rescued.  Half the people in the shelter were voicing the same concern she had.  The mayor of the city decided to address the people in the shelter in hopes of calming them down.

"Citizens of Macross City I know you're cold and tired but don't worry.  I realize that something has gone wrong but I assure you steps to return all of us to Earth are underway as we speak.  Until then we're going to have to ration our emergency rations.  I know this is a bit extreme but we don't know how long we'll be in the shelters.  Have faith in the military they're doing everything they can to help us.  Keep warm and try and get some sleep.  Stay close to your loved ones and keep the blankets around you.  I know in the end we'll be just fine." The mayor said.

"But what if they don't find us.  We could all freeze to death down here." Someone yelled out.

Hotaru stood up and came out of her corner of the shelter.  She joined the mayor in front of people of Macross City.  She had one last hope of trying to contact any one of the Senshi.  Someone in the shelter had to have some experience repairing electronics.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if any of you had any experience with electronics.  I need to get this fixed and fast." She said holding up her wrist communicator.

"Listen young lady this is no time to try and fix a digital watch." The mayor said to her.

"This is not a watch sir it's a communicator.  If it was working properly I would be able to get a hold of someone who can get us out of here and to safety." Hotaru explained.

"And who do you know who could help us?" Minmei's uncle asked her.

"I have eight friends on the SDF1 and seven of them have communicators like mine.  I could contact any one of them.  Three of them work on the bridge.  Four of them are pilots and one of them works in the infirmary.  I'd say that's pretty good help right there." Hotaru explained.

"Well then let's give this little lady some help." The mayor said.

********

Rick and Minmei hadn't been in the cargo hold very long when the automatic measures to seal off the hull breach activated covering the hole they had come through.  The two teenagers had gotten out of the plane and were now assessing their current situation.  One look at his plane and Rick knew she would never be able to fly again.  But the most important thing was getting out of the cargo hold.

"Well that's the end of my plane." Rick said.

"Oh that's too bad.  I hope we can find our way out of here." Minmei replied.

"I don't think this area's been used by anyone in years.  I doubt if anyone will ever find us here." Rick told her.

"Now I'll never see my family again." Minmei said as she started to cry.

"Hey don't cry.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it that way.  I just meant that they wouldn't know where to find us." Rick apologized.

"That's okay.  It's just that this whole situation has me a bit scared is all.  I've never been away from my family for more than a week." Minmei told Rick.

"Well it looks like we're going to be down here for a while.  I have some jerky and dried fruit in my plane for long flights so at least we have some food.  And we could use those tarps over there for bedding and blankets.  We're gonna be just fine."

********

Usagi was about to give up all hope of ever finding anyone alive down in the city.  The lieutenant commander had rejoined the squad and informed them that his initial search was a bust.  Roy didn't sound too pleased to be back with the squad.  In the back of her mind Usagi wished Setsuna were around to tell her everything would work out for the better but the guardian of time and the princess of the planet below was unreachable.  All Usagi could do now was hope and pray.  It was then she heard a faint beep.

Usagi looked down at her communicator and saw the small dark blue light flashing signaling Hotaru had set off her distress beacon.  The light was faint and there was a long pause between each flash indicating Usagi was nowhere near Hotaru's present location.  Usagi knew she would need some help with this one and hoped Makoto and Haruka had noticed the signal as well.

"Makoto, Haruka it's Usagi.  Do you two have your communicators on you?" Usagi said on their private channel.

"Yeah why?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Take a look at it.  Hotaru's indicator light is flashing.  It may not be strong and steady but it's flashing.  She must have turned on her distress beacon." Usagi told her.

"I see it too but it's faint." Haruka said.

"Mine's a bit stronger." Makoto told them.

"Good I figure if we fly around the city we're bound to get a good strong signal.  My thinking is we should split up.  We can cover more ground that way.  The first one to get a good signal should not only inform the others but the lieutenant commander and the ship as well." Usagi explained.

Both Makoto and Haruka were a bit surprised at the strong leadership qualities Usagi was starting to display.  They knew this day would eventually come but they didn't know if it was because Usagi was finally maturing mentally or if Luna's well being and safety was the main factor.  The three friends set off in separate directions to look for their small teammate and the citizens of Macross City.

********

The hours seemed to pass by quite slow for Rick and Minmei.  At first all their time was occupied with gathering the things necessary for their survival.  The two teenagers dragged the heavy tarps over to the plane.  Rick then climbed back into the plane and pulled out the bags of dried fruit and jerky he had in the plane.  Rick didn't know how long they would be in the cargo hold and hoped the food supply wouldn't run out on them.  Once the makeshift camp was established the two teens sat under the wing of the experimental plane in silence.

"I'm thirsty do you have anything to drink in your plane?" Minmei said breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid not but I could cut into the lines that run to the cooling system.  There should be enough water in there to last us for some time if we ration it." Rick told her.

"That would be wonderful." Minmei replied.

Rick hopped back up into the plane and pulled out his emergency tool set and began cutting away at the appropriate place to access the cooling system.  He hoped the water tank was more than half full.  Rick hated having to hack up his plane but it was the only way the two would ever survive.

The water from the plane wasn't cold but it was cool enough to drink.  The pair knew that the only way they would survive would be to have water.  If the food ran out they would always have the water.  Both Rick and Minmei hoped and prayed that they would be found soon.  A few short moments after they had their ration of water Minmei drifted off to sleep.  Rick sat there watching Minmei sleep while he thought things over.  She's not so bad for a kid, he thought before drifting off to sleep.

********

Michiru was relieved when she received word that the Skull Squadron had located the civilian shelters.  She knew their success was due in part to some quick thinking on Hotaru's part.  Somehow the small Senshi was able to get her communicator working.  The very faint distress signal had confirmed that.

It had been a few hours since the commander of the Skull Squad had called the bridge of the SDF1.  Michiru, Makoto, Rei, and Ami were now waiting in the hanger for the transport to return from the city with the citizens of Macross City and the two lunar cats.  Makoto couldn't wait to get her arms around Artimes and smother him with hugs and kisses.  Michiru was playing the role of the worried mother hoping Hotaru was all right and hadn't had an attack while on the planet.  Ami was there more to give the survivors the once over and check for signs of frostbite.  Rei came along for moral support.

"I hope she's okay." Michiru said a bit worried.

"Don't worry if she's had an attack or has any signs of frostbite I can take her to the infirmary and have the doctors look her over." Ami told her.

"I just hope your palmtop has cat anatomy charts in there because I don't think there are any vets on this ship." Makoto said.

"That's part of the reason I volunteered to help with the survivors." Ami replied.

"Who would have ever thought that meatball headed Usagi would actually come up with a good plan on her own." Rei commented.

As the transports landed the Senshi present in the hanger waited for one of their own to come out.  Scores of civilians exited transport after transport and while Ami did her job Michiru watched and waited for Hotaru to get off.

The last transport plane to land in the hanger had the least amount of passengers on it.  The mayor of the city and his staff exited the plane followed by a small girl with dark hair and a pasty white complexion.  The girl was unmistakable she was Hotaru.  Not too far behind her were Luna and Artimes who both looked happy to get off the planet.

Michiru didn't know whether she should cry or run up and hug Hotaru.  Ami who was checking on the mayor much to his displeasure went to make certain Hotaru was in one piece.  After a quick scan from her data computer Ami gave Michiru a nod that let her know everything was okay and she could see Hotaru before moving on to the lunar cats.

Before Michiru could get close to Hotaru the mayor stepped in between the two Outer Senshi.

"Young lady just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know.

"I think I'm going to go see my daughter." Michiru said to the mayor.

"It's okay sir that's Michiru-mama my foster mother." Hotaru explained.

"But Miss Tomoe I thought you said that pilot who found us was your foster mother." The mayor said quite confused.

"Well yes but I think of her more as my papa." Hotaru told him.

The mayor who didn't want to go into any specifics about Hotaru's home life let the little girl see the aqua haired woman in front of him.  It was obvious she knew the woman quite well.

********

The captain of the SDF1 met with the mayor shortly after the arrival of the citizens of Macross City.  Both men didn't think they would see each other quite soon after the incident in the limo while on route to the SDF1.  Now they had no choice because the lives of thousands of individuals depended on the decisions made by the two men.

Captain Gloval informed the mayor of his decision to allow the people of Macross full access to the interior bay of the ship.  The unused part of the ship would be large enough to house all of the citizens of Macross in temporary housing until the ship returned to Earth.  The captain also explained to the mayor that their return to Earth would most likely be at least a year away due to the fact that the Space Fold Engines were no longer operational.  The mayor understood what the current situation was and wanted a few minor details cleared up by the captain before speaking to the people of his city.

"Captain Gloval when are you planing on beginning our return trip to Earth?" the mayor asked.

"There are a few things we must do before we can leave for Earth.  The two carriers that were in the harbor at the time of the alien attack were also brought to the surface of the planet.  Once we retrieve the crews and finish connecting the two carriers to the SDF1 we will be head for the Earth." The captain explained to the mayor.

"That sounds like the logical thing to do." The mayor commented trying to butter up the captain.

"Yes we feel the Prometheus and the Dadelous can be of great use to us."

"Captain if you don't mind my asking just what were you planing to with us?"

"Well we decided to allow you and your people to use this area for housing facilities until we reach Earth.  As you can see it is quite large and can accommodate all of the people of Macross."

"That I understand but what I want to know is how are we going to live here?  Will we be subjected to living in tents like refugees or will we be able to try and rebuild the city?"

"You can do whatever want to in order to live normal lives on this ship."

"Do you think this ship will be able to hold the buildings of the downtown area inside it?"

The captain was quite certain that if he understood what the mayor was planning on doing so he decided to clarify the mayor's last question.

"Mr. Mayor let me get this straight are you actually planing on moving the city inside the ship?"

"If it will fit that's what I intend on doing.  So do you think it will?"

"I believe a good portion will be able to."

"Good then I'll have the local architects and construction crews meet with your engineers before we begin rebuilding.  The sooner we get your people and the people of my city working together the better it will be for both sides."

********

Roy was in a foul mood.  He wasn't mad at anyone specifically but he was mad.  The only person Roy was mad at was Roy.  The commanding officer of the Skull Squadron was constantly kicking himself in the pants over Rick's disappearance.  It was one thing that Rick was gone but he was somewhere with a girl from the city.  Roy felt as though he were personally responsible for the missing girl.

Claudia had noticed Roy's foul mood and decided that the simple dinner for two she had planned would now be a dinner for six.  She wanted to have something that would take his mind off the current situation and a small dinner party would do just the thing.  Claudia had extended her invitation to Michiru and Haruka and Michiru's friends Usagi and Mamoru.  With any luck the dinner party would ease Roy's mind and get him in a much better mood.

"Thank you for coming.  The old grouch is sitting on my couch over there." Claudia said to Haruka and Michiru as she answered the door.

"Thank you for inviting us lieutenant." Michiru replied.

"Your friend Usagi seemed pretty excited about coming tonight." Claudia commented.

"Anything that allows those two to be a public couple is a big deal in her book." Haruka said.

"You did notice the age difference between them.  That was part of the reason they kept the relationship out of the public eye when she was in high school, at least that's what Rei and Makoto have told me." Michiru told Claudia.

A few minutes later the bell rang once more and Claudia went to answer it.  Standing on the other side of the door was Usagi and Mamoru.  Usagi was hanging off Mamoru's arm with a huge smile on her face.  Mamoru was just glad to have an evening free of any thought of the recent situation.

"Come on in.  Dinner should be ready soon.  Roy's over on the couch." Claudia told them.

"Thanks for the invitation lieutenant.  I hope you made enough food because Usagi here can eat enough for an entire army." Mamoru said jokingly.

"Ha, ha Mamoru.  Real funny." Usagi shot back.

Usagi took one look towards the couch and saw Roy sulking.  Usagi knew right away that something was wrong.  Going over to the couch Usagi sat down next to Roy ready to dispense her distinctive brand of therapeutic conversation.

"You look like you could use a sympathetic ear lieutenant commander." Usagi offered.

"You probably wouldn't understand it if I told you." He said.

"Try me because you never know.  I just might surprise you."

"If you insist.  You remember the whole incident with the stray Veritech during the initial alien attack.  Well the pilot in the fighter was a friend of mine from my days before the military.  I thought I had left him in one of the hangers with a girl from the city that we rescued during the attack.  But when I went to go get my Veritech he wasn't there and neither was his plane.  I'm assuming he tried to get the girl back to the city.  I don't know if they got caught up in the fold or not because I couldn't find them during the search and rescue.  I'm hoping they're okay.  I feel responsible for them corporal.  I don't know how I could face Rick's parents or the girl's family if something tragic happened."

"So that's why the commander was looking for you.  Look I've been in your shoes before and believe me it does you no good to beat yourself up over what happened.  I've had all the ups and downs in life and I've learned that all it takes are a few good friends to give you support and lend a shoulder to cry on.  You obviously have someone who loves you in Lieutenant Grant."

"I guess your right but what would you know about feeling helpless about someone being missing and not knowing where to even begin looking for them."

That statement brought back Usagi's memories of loosing Mamoru to the Negaverse.  She knew all too well what he was going through.  The constant worrying and the not knowing if he was okay or where he was.  Usagi could sympathize with him fully.

"I do know what it's like.  And I know that it's a lot worse when it's someone you love who's missing.  I was there when it happened and afterwards I wanted to give up on life.  Talk to anyone of my friends who were there and they'll tell you I was no picnic to be around." Usagi explained.

Claudia could see that Usagi was getting through to Roy.  She wondered how the young woman was able to get him to open up the way he was.  At the moment Roy was pouring out his heart and soul to Usagi about the whole situation with Rick.

"How in the world does she do that?" Claudia asked Mamoru.

"Usagi's a bit on the empathic side.  She can sense a person's emotions and usually get them talking about them.  I was a total wreck before she came into my life." Mamoru explained.

When dinner was being served Roy gave Claudia one of his famous flyboy smiles.  Claudia could tell that whatever Usagi had said to Roy worked because he was in a better mood than when he had first arrived at Claudia's quarters.

"What was that for?" Claudia wondered.

"That my dear Ms. Grant was tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life." He answered.

Dinner soon got underway and Michiru could tell that the subject of the last couple of days had been kicked around enough for one night so she decided to change the topic of conversation.

"I've heard from a reliable source that they're going to rebuild the city inside the ship." She said.

"Who told you that?" Usagi wondered.

"Hotaru." Michiru answered her.

"How did she learn about that?" Mamoru asked.

"The mayor of the city wanted to repay her for what she did in the shelter and he invited her to have supper with him last night.  Hotaru said that was all he could talk about during dinner." Haruka said.

"The captain hadn't said anything about that taking place to the crew yet." Claudia told them.

"I'm sure the captain will say something when the time is right." Roy commented.

"At least this makes up for what he did the other day.  He could have killed thousands of innocent people by executing the fold that close to the island." Claudia said a bit angry.

"Looks like the lieutenant commander hit one Lieutenant Grant's buttons.  That happens to be a sore subject between her and the captain." Michiru explained to the others.

********

The days seemed to pass by slowly for Rick and Minmei.  Minmei would count off the days they were in the cargo hold by scratching them into the side of what was Rick's plane.  The pair passed their time by talking about this and that.  Rick had learned that Minmei was living with her aunt and uncle and Minmei had learned that Rick flew racing planes in his father's air circus.  That was about as personal as the conversation ever got.  Every once in a while they would check things out in the cargo hold but they didn't go too far from the plane.

"Wow we've been down here for a week already." Rick said in amazement as Minmei marked off another day on the side of the plane.

"I don't think anyone knows we're down here Rick because if they did they would have come looking for us a long time ago." Minmei replied.

"This is a big ship so even if they do know we're lost they probably don't know where to find us."

"Oh I hadn't thought about that."

"I know Roy will get us out of this jam.  I just know he will."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah he and I go way back.  I first met him when I was six years old.  That was the year he joined my family's air circus."

"I hope we see them real soon Rick."

"Yeah me too, me too."

********

Two weeks had passed since the SDF1 had executed the space fold.  Life on board the battlecruiser was beginning to return to normal.  The crew of the SDF1 was beginning to adjust to the changes taking place on the ship both inside and out.  The addition of the Prometheus and the Dadelous to the ship added much needed space and a launching area for the Veritechs.

The people of Macross were moving on with their lives as well.  In the short time they were on the SDF1 they had begun to rebuild the city down to the last detail.  They knew their stay on board the battlecruiser was going to be a lot longer than they had originally thought.  The fact that they would have their own houses back instead of living in tents helped to brighten their spirits and get work finished a lot faster than normal.

Rick and Minmei spent the three weeks talking about everything imaginable.  Rick was trying not to go out of his mind with worry.  Minmei on the other hand was taking everything with a grain of salt thinking of it as one big adventure.  She spent each day playing the happy homemaker keeping the little area beneath the plane neat and tidy while Rick went and searched for a way out of the cargo hold.  If it weren't for Minmei Rick would have given up a long time ago.

********

Rick watched as Minmei scratched off another day on the side of the plane.  Fourteen days had come and gone since they crashed on the SDF1.  The two teenagers had thought of every way possible to pass the time.  The days seemed to drag on and became repetitive.  Every morning Minmei would mark off another day they were in the cargo hold while Rick divided their rations for the day.  Rick would spend a few hours searching for a way out of the cargo hold.  And everyday he would come back and sulk for a half-hour before starting their daily conversation.  Even though they talked about many different subjects Rick barely knew much about Minmei.

Rick came back from his search of the cargo hold to find Minmei standing in front of the plane with a handkerchief on her head like a veil and her hands folded in a prayer like position.  Rick didn't know if Minmei was flipping out or not.  This was the first time she had ever done anything like this since the crash.  Rick was about to ask her what she was doing when Minmei started speaking to him.

"Rick I've never told you my fondest hopes and dreams.  Someday I hope to get married and have two children all my own.  When I was little I would play wedding with my toys lining up my dolls and marrying two of them.  By the time I grew out of that phase I think I had everyone of them married.  Then like all girls I would talk about what kind of wedding I would like to have.  I still do that sometimes.  Do you have any dreams Rick?" Minmei said.

"I think I'd like to someday take over my family's air circus.  If not that then maybe I'd like to become either a commercial pilot or a cargo pilot." Rick told her.

"Have you ever thought about going into the military?  I think you'd look cute in a uniform."

"I don't really care too much for being a military pilot.  I guess it had to do with Roy leaving to go into the military.  I know he loves it but it really hurt the air circus business when he left.  Things didn't pick up until I started flying and winning races."

"You don't blame your friend for leaving you blame the military for his leaving and what it did to your family.  That's why you don't like the military is it."

"You could say that."

"Rick if we don't make it out of here soon we're gonna have to marry each other." Minmei joked.

"If we don't make it out of here soon we're gonna run out of food." Rick said being serious.

Rick was careful with the rations but he had to admit they would soon run out.  He didn't know how much water was left in the cooling tank.  He only hoped it wouldn't run out on them before the food did.  As the thought of trying to survive without food raced through his mind Rick was totally unaware of the commotion going on above him.  He was soon brought back to reality when chunks of asphalt no bigger than a sandwich hit him on the head.

"Now you've done it you knucklehead." A man in a hard hat yelled to another.

"Okay so I didn't know the jackhammer would go through the street." The other man said.

Minmei who was both excited and embarrassed at the same time was jumping up and down trying to catch the attention of the construction workers above them.

"Hey up there we're down here!" she kept yelling.

"Hey do you hear something down there?" the first man asked the second.

"Yeah it sounds like a kid." The second one replied.

The two construction workers looked down and saw Rick and Minmei in the large cargo hold below them.  They were taken back to see the pair of teenagers down there.  Something had to be done to get them out of there.

"Call the fire department there's a couple of kids trapped down below the city." The first man yelled to the rest of the crew.

Within ten minutes the Macross Fire Department was on the scene.  The rescue crew began lowering ropes to the two stranded teens pulling them trough the hole in the street.  When Rick and Minmei reached the street they were amazed to find the entire city inside the ship.

"Wow looks like they've been busy for the past two weeks." Rick commented.


	4. Changes

Rick and Minmei had survived for two weeks on their own.  It had been fourteen days since the botched space fold and what awaited the two teenagers was a whole new world they had didn't know existed.  Inside the belly of the SDF1 stood Macross City.  It may have been a bit smaller but it was still the same city Minmei called home.

Minmei couldn't wait to get home.  She wanted so desperately to see her aunt and uncle and work in the small Chinese restaurant they owned.  Minmei wanted to live a normal life and forget about being in the cargo hold of the SDF1.  She only hoped Rick wouldn't tell anyone her dream about being a bride.

Rick on the other hand just wanted to return to Earth and leave the SDF1 behind.  He wanted to forget about what happened two weeks prior.  Rick didn't want to face Roy or any of his military coworkers.  They would have a field day making fun of him for not being able to handle the Veritech.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Four: Changes

********

Minmei couldn't hold her excitement any longer when she saw her aunt and uncle standing outside the restaurant.  Running towards them she leapt into her uncle's arms.  Minmei's aunt and uncle couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Minmei.  They had thought she was lost forever out in space.

"Minmei we thought we'd never see you again." Her aunt said hugging her.

"How did you ever survive the alien attack?" her uncle asked her.

"Rick saved me.  If it wasn't for him I would have never have survived the past two weeks." Minmei told her aunt and uncle.

Minmei's aunt and uncle turned to face the young daredevil pilot.  Their niece's savior stood before them watching the scene in front of him.  Minmei's uncle came to thank the young pilot for saving Minmei's life and returning her to them.

"You must be Rick.  I want to thank you for returning Minmei to us." He said.

"It was nothing sir.  I only did what was needed at the time." Rick replied.

Minmei decided to make some formal introductions.

"Rick I'd like you to meet my aunt and uncle Mr. and Mrs. Lynn.  Auntie Kim, Uncle Chan this is Rick Hunter." Minmei said.

"Young man if there is anything we can do to repay you for what you have done just name it." Mrs. Lynn offered.

"Well I could use a place to stay ma'am." Rick told them.

"We have a spare room in our apartment over the restaurant we could rent you." Mr. Lynn offered.

"Thank you very much." Rick said.

Minmei noticed the line of people and wondered what was going on.   She also saw the stacks of chairs piled high in the restaurant and didn't know why her aunt and uncle hadn't opened yet.

"Uncle Chan why is there a line outside the restaurant?" she asked her uncle.

"Well Minmei we're passing out rations to the people of the city." He explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if we opened the restaurant.  I'm sure people would want to eat a home cooked meal than some old rations.  If all of the businesses were to reopen then this city would be able to get back to normal." Minmei suggested.

"You know it just might work." Mr. Lynn commented.

Lynn Chan and Rick Hunter quickly set to work setting up the tables inside the restaurant.  Rick found himself being drafted into the culinary army in the table division.  In less than fifteen minutes the tables were set with every member of the Lynn's Chinese Restaurant staff pitching in.  Minmei who had run upstairs to the apartment returned dressed in a red Chinese dress with her hair done up in a pair of buns with braided pigtails.  Stepping outside the young woman began promoting the restaurant.

"Lynn's Chinese is now open for business." Minmei said to a group of passing soldiers.

"Hey the Chinese place is open." One soldier said.

"I could go for some Chinese." Another one said.

In no time the small family run Chinese restaurant had its first set of customers.  Rick could see Minmei was much happier serving the soldiers than she was being with him.  Once again she was a giggling groupie falling for a man in a uniform.  Rick felt left out and went to his new room.

********

"No way you've got to be kidding Bennett." Usagi said to one of the other pilots.

"It's true the local Chinese place is open again.  Fifteen minutes after the owners' niece returned home after being lost in the unused part the ship for two weeks they reopened." Corporal Bennett replied.

"Did she show up with some unknown guy?" Usagi wanted to know.

"Yeah they say he's a pilot in an air circus." He told her.

"No way.  The lieutenant commander is gonna flip when he hears about this."

"Why should he care about some girl in a restaurant?"

"It's not the girl, although he is worried about her, it's the pilot she was seen with that he was flipping out about."

Usagi waved goodbye to Corporal Bennett and went to find Lt. Commander Fokker.  She knew the minute he heard his friend Rick had been found he would flip.  Usagi found Roy sitting in the pilot's ready room reading over the latest reports he had written.

"Excuse me sir but I need to talk to you about something." Usagi said to him.

"Oh hey there Corporal Tsukino." Roy replied when he saw who it was.

"Sir popular rumor floating around the ship is two construction workers found two teenagers underneath the city.  That and the local Chinese place has reopened.  They say it was the idea of the owners' niece to reopen the place.  She showed up after being missing for two weeks and she was accompanied by an air circus pilot.  I think we both know who that might be."

"They found Rick?"

"Why don't you go to the Chinese place and find out for yourself sir.  You'll feel much better once you do.  After all he is your friend."

********

Word had spread around the SDF1 that the Chinese restaurant in Macross City had reopened for business.  This caused two events to take place on board the battlecruiser.  First it helped to lift the spirits of the soldiers and second it caused all the other businesses in town to reopen as well.  The words of one young woman became a rallying cry for Macross City's business district.

In the days that followed the restaurant became a popular spot for the members of the RDF.  Minmei and her family were busier than ever and they loved every minute of it.  It was hard work for the members of the Lynn family and their staff but it was the reason they had gone into the restaurant business in the first place.  And Minmei was quickly becoming the favorite waitress of all the soldiers.

Three days after Rick and Minmei were rescued from the unused cargo space Lynn's Chinese received a visit from a certain Lt. Commander Roy Fokker.  Roy had come to the restaurant partially out of curiosity and partially because he wished to visit with Rick Hunter daredevil pilot and now hero to the Lynn family.  As Roy entered the restaurant Minmei greeted him.

"Welcome to Lynn's Chinese.  My name is Minmei.  How can I help you?" she said to Roy.

"Actually I'm looking for Rick Hunter.  You wouldn't happen to know where he is do you?" Roy told the young woman.

"Rick oh he's up in the spare bedroom.  You must be Roy.  Rick told me a lot about you."

"I hope it was all good."

"He looks up to you a lot.  Why don't I show you to the room."

Minmei led Roy up a flight of stairs and down a short hall to the room Rick was renting from her family.  Roy could see Rick sitting on the bed moping about.  He could tell that without his plane Rick was a lost puppy.  Rick looked as though his whole world was crashing down on him.

"Hey there stranger long time no see." Roy said as he knocked on the doorframe.

"Roy what are you doing here?" Rick wanted to know.

"I heard you were back in town so I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Well Roy you got what you wanted.  I'm not going home anytime soon."

"All I wanted was for you and the girl to be safe and out of harm."

"Well not only am I safe but now I can't fly.  My plane is a wreck Roy."

"Have you thought about what you might do while you're living in this tub?"

"No because without my plane I'm useless Roy."

"Why not give the military a try Rick.  We're always looking for new pilots."

"Roy you know how I feel about the military."

"Rick I saw you in the Veritech back on Earth.  You were made for it."

"But I almost got myself killed out there."

"With the right training you could be a pretty good Veritech pilot."

"Yeah and I could end up being the laughing stock of the entire RDF."

"Just think about it Rick.  It sure beats moping around a room all day."

********

Breetai was in a foul mood.  For over two weeks the Zentreadi commander led the search to find the SDF1.  The battlecruiser was no were to be found on the long-range scanners.  Breetai didn't take to failure very well and right now the mission to destroy the SDF1 was failing miserably.

As Breetai watched day after day go by with no real results his first mate and right hand man Exedore tried to keep his hopes up.  As the pair watched the monitors each day they began to wonder where the SDF1 might have gotten.  The Zentreadi fleet was almost to Uranus when they picked something up on the sub space scanners.

"Lord Breetai the sub space scanners have detected the ship belonging to the Micronians." One of the Zentreadi soldiers told him.

"Good we will wait here until the Micronians are within striking range and send out a full scale attack on them." Breetai announced.

The Zentreadi had begun referring to the humans as Micronians because of their small size.  Whereas the average Zentreadi male was thirty-five feet in height the average human male was only five foot ten inches in height.  There was indeed a sizable difference between the two races.  But if one were to look past the massive height difference between the two races they would not be able to see any physical differences other than skin and hair color.  The Zentreadi looked exactly like any other normal human.

"Lord Breetai our science officers have completed their analysis of the Micronian solar system." Exedore informed him.

"What have they found out?" Breetai wanted to know.

"The third planet in this system is the only planet capable of sustaining life.  All the other planets in this system are void of any life.  Each planet has unique characteristics that can be used to our advantage.  For example the sixth planet in this system has a series of rings made up of large ice particles.  We could hide within those rings and take the Micronian fleet by surprise." Exedore explained.

"Very interesting we shall have to keep our sub space scanners open so we can find any Micronian activity headed in our direction." Breetai commented.

The Zentreadi were very eager to engage the Micronians in battle once again.  They knew now it was only just a matter of time before the Micronians arrived at their location.  Very soon the battle between the Zentreadi and the Humans would resume once again.

********

The words Roy had spoken to Rick were floating around in his mind.  Each day since Roy came and visited Rick at his rented room Rick would replay the last few words Roy said to him in his mind.  Roy had been right.  Rick did enjoy flying the Veritech fighter and joining the military would be better than sitting around doing nothing all day.  Roy had also said Rick was made for the Veritech.  Even the words Minmei had spoken to him down in the cargo hold were beginning to play out in his mind.  Over and over again Rick could hear her say how cute he would look in a military uniform.

Rick didn't know if it was his constant boredom, the way Minmei admired the soldiers that came into the restaurant, or the encouraging words spoken by Roy that was the deciding factor in his decision to join the RDF.  But four weeks after the space fold Rick Hunter put his own personal feelings aside and joined the military.  Rick was determined to become a Veritech Fighter pilot.

The first day of training was brutal in Rick's mind.  As he struggled to keep up with the rest of his training group Rick wasn't quite certain he would survive the four-week intensive training session.  The captain had implemented the training procedures used during the UN wars.  The faster the new recruits learned the ropes of the Veritechs the better in his mind.  For Rick Hunter the training session was murder.

********

When the training session was over the new recruits were given a weekend pass before they would begin their active duty.  It would be here that they would receive a crash course in how to fly the Veritech fighter.  Rick was looking forward to this part of his training.  He knew deep in his heart that he would blow the competition away.  Rick was determined to be the best pilot ever in the history of the RDF.  Rick was determined to be another Roy Fokker.

Rick had an entire weekend to himself but instead of spending it resting up for the next phase of his training he decided to spend it with Minmei.  There was something about the young waitress that he liked and he didn't know when he would see here or her family again.  Rick was beginning to grow fond of the Lynns and he could see why they liked him so much.  To them Rick was one of the nicest people they had ever met and he could do no wrong.

"Rick what brings you here?" Minmei asked him as he entered the restaurant.

"Well I have some time off before I begin my flight training and I though we could spend it together." He told her.

"Oh I see.  I was planning on going shopping today.  You wouldn't mind tagging along with me would you because if you don't I understand."

"I wouldn't mind going with you while you shopped."

"Great!  Just let me get my purse and then we can go."

Rick was beginning to wish he had declined Minmei's offer.  A few hours of following the teenage girl around was more tiring than an entire week of basic training.  Rick didn't know where Minmei got her stamina when it came to shopping.  Minmei insisted the two teens go into one more store before lunch.  Rick looked up in horror when he realized which store she wanted to go into.  Minmei was pulling him into the lingerie shop.

"Oh come on Rick.  One more store and then we can have lunch." She told him.

"But does it have to be this store." Rick protested.

"I need some new things and this is the only store that has them."

"Oh alright." Rick said in defeat.

Inside the store Rick sat as Minmei tried on all sorts of robes, pajamas, camisoles, and bras.  Minmei kept handing Rick the things she knew for certain that she would purchase.  Rick just sat there hoping beyond hope that no one would recognize him.

While Minmei was trying the latest batch of satin pajamas and robes four women entered the store.  Three of them were in a small group talking and chatting away and the other was by herself.  The lone woman looked through the rack of pajamas while the other three were over at a table of more provocative things.

"Oh come on Michiru sometimes you have to live a little.  Haruka will love you in this." One of the girls said.

"I don't know Minako.  I wouldn't feel right in this." Michiru replied.

"Michiru you only live once so go for it." The last girl told her.

"Oh alright you've convinced me Rei.  I'll at least try it on." Michiru said.

The lone woman and one of the girls headed in the general direction Minmei was in.  Both of them looked as though they were going to try something on.  Rick was getting tired of waiting for Minmei and decided, lingerie and all, to see if she was finished.

"Minmei are you done in there yet?" Rick asked her.

"Just a minute Rick.  Let me get back into my things and pay for what you have there and then we can go have lunch together." Minmei told him.

Rei and Minako saw Rick standing in front of the dressing rooms holding women's pajamas, a robe, and some bras.  They couldn't help but laugh at him.  The girls thought Rick was some poor pathetic boyfriend talked into a day of shopping by his girlfriend.

"Gee he reminds me of C H A D if you catch my drift." Minako said between giggles.

"I did not treat Chad that way Minako." Rei replied, "Although that guy does look pathetic."

"What's so funny?" Michiru asked the girls as she came out of the dressing room.

"That guy over there." Minako said as she pointed to Rick.

Rick could see the girls laughing and pointing at him out of the corner of his eye.  The moment Minmei stepped out of the dressing room a very red faced Rick handed her purchases to her and headed out the door of the shop.

"I'll see you outside." Rick told her.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Minmei wanted to know.

********

Usagi and Mamoru were also enjoying the quite Saturday.  The couple had decided to have a nice quite lunch together so they could talk things over.  Siting in Usagi's room the two began to discuss their future together.  They both knew the time for sneaking around was over.  The dinner with Claudia and Roy had shown them that people on the SDF1 didn't care about age differences, gender, or even skin color.  If they could accept Roy and Claudia then they would be able to accept Usagi and Mamoru.

"Usagi I think the time has come to make our relationship official." Mamoru said.

"I'd like to do that but what are people going to say." She replied.

"They're going to say there goes another perfect couple.  Some of them might even say it's about time we announced it."

"Yeah I have a pretty good feeling who would say the second comment."

"The girls will have a field day when we go public."

"Oh yeah I can just picture the look on Minako's face."

"So then it's agreed we go public with the hopes of one day getting married."

"Agreed we go public with intent to one day marry.  No more secrets about that,"

********

Rick sat on a bench outside the lingerie shop waiting for Minmei.  A few minutes after he left the shop the three giggling pointing girls came out of the store and began laughing at him once more.  Rick's face was as red as a beet once more.

"It's mister lingerie." Minako said through giggles.

"Do you always like holding women's lingerie?" Rei questioned him trying hard not to laugh.

"She must be quite special if you'll hold her frillies." Michiru added getting into the spirit.

As the giggles continued a woman with shoulder length brown hair walked their way.  She was wearing a white uniform and looked quite serious.  One glance towards the girls from her and the giggles stopped immediately.

"Good afternoon ladies.  I trust you aren't spending your entire day with such frivolities.  You do have duties to perform so you'd best return to your posts." She told them.

Rei, Minako, and Michiru quickly snapped to attention and saluted the woman who was clearly their superior.  They stood at attention for quite some time until the commanding officer began to leave.

"Commander Hayes needs to lighten up." Minako said.

"Tell me about it." Rei replied.

"She just needs to fall in love." Michiru added.

Commander Hayes may have been leaving the scene but she was still within earshot and heard every single word the girls had said.  In the back of her mind Lisa Hayes felt like the loneliest woman in the entire galaxy.  Nothing could make her feel better.

********

Rei, Minako, and Michiru returned to the bridge feeling quite bad about what they had said in front of Commander Hayes.  The girls sat at their stations in silence not saying a word to anyone.  Claudia saw the way the girls were moping about and knew something had to be wrong.  She also knew something had to be done to make them feel better.

"Something wrong girls?" Claudia asked them.

"I feel lower than dirt.  We said some nasty things about the commander when we ran into her on our lunch break." Minako explained.

"Oh I see.  Well Commander Hayes is a big girl and can handle anything." Claudia replied.

"Yeah we know that but we still feel bad about what we said about her." Rei told her.

The current topic of conversation was forgotten when a transmission from engineering came into the bridge.  Minako quickly patched the chief engineer to the captain's console.

"Sir I have an incoming transmission from engineering." Minako told the captain.

"Go ahead Chief." The captain said.

"Sir we've been working with the engine room to do something with the extra power from the space fold engines.  We've found a way to boost the ship's protective shield.  Although we can't use it all over the ship we've come up with a pinpoint shield system that should be able to move to any point on the SDF1 during a battle." The chief reported.

"Good.  Will we be able to control it on the bridge?" the captain wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact we've been working on a way to link the shield with one of the consoles on the bridge.  All we need to do is uplink the shield system with the operations console and you'll have total control over the pinpoint shield." He explained.

"When can that be done?" the captain asked.

"We can do that right now if you want." The chief said.

"Good. Claudia link into the engineering systems and upload the control system for the new pinpoint shields." Captain Gloval said.

"Aye sir." Claudia replied.

While Claudia was busy getting her control console implemented with the new controls for the pinpoint shield system Rei had another one of her premonitions.  This time Rei saw an entire ambush waiting for the crew of the SDF1.

"Guys I see danger ahead." Rei began, "Captain there are at least fifty ships heading our way."

The captain couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Waiting for the SDF1 was an entire fleet of Zentreadi war ships.  Captain Gloval knew Rei was pretty dead on when it came to her premonitions.  He had seen the way she had gotten just before the main guns fired.  And he saw how she knew the alien attack was about to take place before the radar had picked it up.  This time she was right once more.

"Claudia scramble the fighters and get the remaining personnel back to their posts.  Also prepare for transformation.  We're going to give the enemy quite a surprise." Captain Gloval ordered.

"Aye sir.  Do you want me to order the civilians into the shelters?" Claudia replied.

"There's no time." The captain told her.

"All personnel report to your stations.  Repeat all personnel report to your stations.  Captain Gloval we are now ready to begin the transformation procedures."

"Good."

********

The Skull Squadron had heard the call to battle and made their way to the Prometheus to launch the Veritechs.  Makoto and Haruka were looking forward to going back into battle while Usagi just wanted to have another peaceful week on the SDF1.  But there was no time for peace now.  The aliens were ambushing the battlecruiser and the crew of the SDF1 was going to fight back.

"Alright boys and girls looks like we have another date with the enemy." Roy told them.

"I hope they don't kiss like my sister." Bennett joked.

"If your sister is a good kisser then I'd like a crack at her." Haruka joked back.

"Hey no fair." Bennett yelled.

"Yeah Haruka you already have a girl so why don't you save some for us." Harris said.

"Okay troops that's enough.  Now let's get out there kick those aliens into next Tuesday." Roy told the squad.

********

The entire city of Macross was in a blind panic when they heard the sirens begin to blare.  In a matter of moments after the sirens began sounding the streets of Macross began to shake and literally come apart at the seams.  Commander Hayes, who was on he lunch break, was caught in the middle of all the commotion.  As she tried desperately to return to the bridge of the SDF1 she was knocked over by a young man with dark hair.  Lisa was none too pleased with him at the moment.

"Watch were you're going buddy." Lisa yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.  It's just this darn street is breaking apart making it difficult to walk." Rick tried to explain.

Lisa didn't have time to listen to Rick's explanations at the moment.  She was desperate to get back to the bridge and nothing was going to stop her not even a broken street.

********

The SDF1 had completely transformed from a huge battlecruiser into a gigantic battleoid.  The two carriers had been added to the ship in such a way that when transformed they made the perfect pair of arms.  As the enemy engaged the now transformed SDF1 they were met head on by the new pinpoint shield system.  The three disks of light deflected ninety-five percent of the shots fired on the SDF1.

********

The Captain was pleased that the new shield system was working well.  Even tough the SDF1 was getting hit the damage was minor and could be repaired in no time.  The Veritech squads were doing a pretty good job of laying to waste some of the battlepods that were being launched against the SDF1.  But the captain didn't want to drag the battle out any longer than necessary.  He knew it was risky but the main guns would put an end to this battle.

"Claudia prepare to fire the main guns." The captain ordered.

"But sir you do remember what happened the last time don't you?" Claudia wanted to know.

"Yes I am well aware of the risks but this has to be done."

"Aye sir I was just checking.  I'll prepare the main guns immediately."

********

The Skull Squad was doing a bang up job against the aliens.  Each member of the squad had taken out at least three battlepods.  They were about to execute another run and gun when Lt. Commander Fokker came over the radio.

"I hate to spoil your fun guys but a pretty little lady back on the bridge says it's time to pack it up.  The SDF1 is gonna try and use her big boy guns on these aliens." Roy told his squad.

"Aw man and just when I was about to waste another pod." Makoto complained.

"You heard the man Makoto.  We better move it or else we're gonna be a bunch of fried Senshi." Usagi said to her best friend.

When the Skull Squad and the rest of the squads in the RDF were safely on board the SDF1 the massive battleoid aimed its huge cannons at the oncoming battlepods.  With the target in sight the SDF1 let loose every single ounce of firepower it had vaporizing the remaining pods.  The rest of the alien fleet retreated to a safe distance.

On board the bridge of the SDF1 Lt. Claudia Grant sounded the all clear signaling the end of the latest battle.  Claudia had done pretty well covering Lisa's duties as well as performing her own.  Claudia hoped Lisa was safe in one of the shelters in town.

********

The day was a complete and total wash.  Once again the citizens of Macross City had to rebuild the city.  When the day shifts on the SDF1 had ended three very happy individuals made their way towards one of the crew's quarters.  They didn't know why they were being asked to the room but ten minutes after the latest battle with the aliens had ended they received a call from one of their friends on their communicators.

When they got to the room the girls were surprised to see one of their friends heading towards the room.  The girls hadn't seen this particular friend in almost six weeks.

"Ami I thought you'd be burning the midnight oil in the infirmary." The blonde asked her.

"Well Minako when I got Usagi's call I knew it would be very important so I came." Ami replied.

"I wonder why Usagi called this meeting?" the dark haired woman wondered.

"Beats me Rei." Minako said.

"Well whatever the reason we should show our support." The aqua haired woman told them.

"You're right Michiru." Rei said.

Usagi opened the door to greet her friends and let them into her room.  Sitting in the room already at the meeting were Mamoru, Makoto, Haruka, and Hotaru.  The two cats Luna and Artimes were sitting in Hotaru's lap getting scratches behind the ear.  Ami, Rei, Minako, and Michiru knew it must be very important if everyone had shown up.

"So Usagi what's up?" Minako asked her.

"Yeah Usagi why the air of mystery?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here so now you can tell us why you wanted to see us." Luna said.

"Okay are you ready Mamoru?" Usagi asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mamoru said.

"We have some good news." Usagi announced.

"We're making it official everyone." Mamoru told them.

"What does that mean?" Hotaru wondered.

"It means no more sneaking around." Mamoru said.

"And it means no more lying to anyone." Usagi added.

"Well it's about time you two made it official." Minako said.

"See I told you Minako would say that." Usagi said to Mamoru.

Everyone had a good laugh at Usagi's comment.

********

Once again Rick was back in training.  The flight portion wasn't as tough as basic training but it was just as intense.  The RDF was going to cram four months worth of flight time into just two weeks of training.  Every time Rick began to doubt his decision he would think of Minmei and the way she fawned over the soldiers that came into the restaurant.  Rick was determined to see this through.

"Welcome to the RDF intensive flight program." The instructor began, "Over the next two weeks you will learn how to fly the Veritech fighter.  By the time you finish this program you will know the Veritech like you know the back of your own hand."

The days passed by slowly for the new recruits.  To cram an entire flight program into two weeks the RDF worked the would be pilots fourteen hours a day.  By the time the day was over Rick would be too exhausted to complain about the beating his body was taking.  And by the time the day was over Rick wished the RDF wasn't in the middle of a war so the instructors could take it easy on them.

Much to Rick's surprise and the surprise of everyone else in Rick's flight class Rick was pretty good at piloting the Veritech.  Rick had learned from the mistakes he had made during the fateful day the SDF1 was first attacked by the Zentreadi.  For Rick the chance to actually fly again made him feel ten times better than he had been feeling when he moped about the Lynns' spare bedroom.  The feel of the controls between his fingers made Rick feel alive once more.  Roy was right Rick was made for the Veritech and the Veritech purred like a cat when Rick flew it.

Everyone agreed when the time came to assign the new pilots to their squads that newly commissioned Corporal Rick Hunter should be a member of the Skull Squadron.  It was obvious that Rick and Roy knew each other and Roy would be able to keep Rick out of any serious trouble.  Rick Hunter was now that which he used to despise he was a member of the military.

********

Two weeks had come and gone since the last attack on the SDF1 by the Zentreadi.  The members of the Skull Squadron were gathered in the ready room to greet their newest member.  There were a lot of rumors and speculation floating around about their new squad member.  Usagi knew all the juicy details on the new recruit and much to her surprise and disliking she was becoming as bad as Melvin was.

"So guys did you hear about the new kid?  They say he used to be a pilot in an air circus." Bennett told everyone.

"Well I heard he's the same guy who messed up the flight show at the launching of the SDF1." Anderson added.

"That's nothing.  I know for a fact he and the lieutenant commander go way back." Haruka said.

"Well if my sources are correct then he was the guy seen in the lingerie store holding women's frilly things.  His new nickname is Mr. Lingerie." Usagi told them.

"Usagi knowing your sources they probably gave him that name." Makoto reminded her.

"Not my Michiru.  She wouldn't do something like that." Haruka replied.

"No but her fellow bridge Senshi would." Mamoru told her.

The moment the words left Mamoru's mouth the door to the ready room opened to reveal Lt. Commander Roy Fokker and Corporal Rick Hunter.  Roy had a big smile on his face because for the first time he was going to be working side by side with his little buddy.

"Boys and girls I'd like you to meet Corporal Rick Hunter.  Rick and I go way back.  I knew this flyboy back in my barnstorming days.  He's a pretty darn good pilot and will make a great addition to our squad so I want you guys to treat him like you would any other member of our squad." Roy said.

"I was right about him." Bennett whispered to the others.

"Looks like Haruka was right too." Usagi whispered back.

Usagi's empathic side kicked in and she could tell Rick was feeling a bit uneasy about meeting a new group of people.  Putting on her famous smile Usagi went to introduce herself to her new crewmate.

"Hi there your Rick right?  I'm Usagi Tsukino.  Welcome to the squad." Usagi said holding out her hand in greeting.

"Rick you're gonna love it here.  Tsukino here will see to that I'm sure of it.  After a while she sort of grows on you." Roy told his protégé.


	5. Mars Base

The crew of the SDF1 had fought their way past three planets.  It had been a little over two months since the fateful day when the SDF1 appeared on the far side of Pluto.  The alien attacks had become regular occurrences and the Veritech squads were quickly becoming the heroes of Macross City.

The people of Macross City had proved themselves to be a resilient resourceful bunch.  Shortly after the SDF1 had transformed and returned to normal the engineers and designers in the city had the city rebuilt so it could withstand another transformation.  The next time the city wouldn't look as though it had been in a major quake.

Rick, who was now a full-fledged member of the Skull Squad, had yet to prove himself in actual combat.  It seemed the Zentreadi decided to take a small break from the fighting.  It was a break that was welcomed by everybody except Rick and two of his new squad mates Makoto and Haruka.  While those two saw the fighting as an outlet for their boredom and short tempers Rick saw it as a chance to get back on the pedestal Minmei once had him on.

Rick was about to get his chance to prove himself in battle.  As the SDF1 loomed closer to Jupiter the Zentreadi got what they were waiting for reinforcements from the home world.  Another full compliment of Zentreadi battle ships had joined Breetai's fleet.  This new fleet, though small in size, added the right amount of firepower need to battle the SDF1.  In the Zentreadi chain of command Breetai was the leader of the mission to capture the SDF1 and had command over the latest addition to the armada.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Five: Mars Base

********

Rick had some good news he was going on his first mission.  It had been over two weeks since he last set foot in Macross City.  Rick was amazed at how fast the people of Macross City had rebuilt things after the transformation.  He was even more amazed to see a simulated sunrise inside the ship; it almost made him forget where he was.  On this particular day Rick had made plans with Minmei to go on a picnic in the park and maybe catch a movie at the only theater in town.  This was going to be the last day that he would see Minmei for some time.  The next day the Skull Squad would be on patrol duty.  It wasn't much but Rick would be flying once again.

Rick walked into Lynn's Chinese to see Mr. Lynn, Minmei's uncle, setting up the tables for the day's business.  The small Chinese restaurant was doing better than it ever did back on earth.  In fact Lynn's was the only Chinese place in town.  If people wanted Chinese they either went to Lynn's or made it themselves and no one made Chinese like Lynn's.  Rick had to smile at Mr. Lynn because if it weren't for him the entire business district would be a ghost town.

"Good morning Mr. Lynn is Minmei ready yet?" Rick asked.

"My niece should be down soon." He told Rick.

A few minutes later Minmei emerged from the apartment wearing pink clam diggers, a white sweater set, and a pair of tan colored canvas shoes.  Her hair was done up in its usual bun.  In her hands she carried a large picnic basket and a picnic blanket.  Rick could tell the basket was a bit heavy and offered to carry it for her.  In no time the two teens were off.

"Bye uncle Chan I'll see you later." Minmei said to her uncle.

"You two have fun and stay out of trouble." Chan told them.

"Don't worry sir we will." Rick assured him.

********

Breetai wasn't two happy with the latest addition to the armada.  The new unit sent from the home world was supposed to be one of the best but Breetai wasn't buying that story.  The only thing that mattered to Breetai was complete obedience.  He needed to know the members of his armada were going to follow his orders to the letter.  Breetai was about to consider his newest soldiers a lost cause when he received a hail from their ship.

"This is Khyron reporting for duty Lord Breetai." The soldier announced.

"It's about time you reported in Khyron." Breetai said.

Khyron with his smarmy looks and long white hair gave Breetai a smirk of a grin.  Breetai could tell this particular battlepod commander was arrogant and stuck up.  Khyron had the air of aristocracy about him and flaunted it wherever he went.  This situation was no different.  Khyron sat in his chair fiddling with a glass of red wine looking quite bored.

"Yes I thought it was time to get to know the commanding officer of this mission." Khyron said.

"You should have reported in when you arrived here." Breetai almost yelled.

"Really now Lord Breetai don't get yourself worked up over me." Khyron told him.

"Look Khyron I will not tolerate any laziness from stuck up aristocratic pantywaists such as yourself." Breetai yelled.

"Why Breetai you offend me.  I'm not lazy, just merely bored out of my mind.  When am I going to get the chance to do battle with the Micronians?" he wanted to know.

Breetai wasn't about to let Khyron have the upper hand in this situation.  Khyron may lead the troops during battle but before and after Breetai was in charge of the entire armada.  He was going to make that clear to Khyron one way or another.

"You'll get your chance when the Micronians reach the largest planet in the system." Breetai began, "I'll have Exedore send you our battle plans."

"Excellent." Khyron replied.

********

Rick and Minmei weren't the only ones enjoying the simulated picture perfect day in the park.  Mamoru and Usagi had decided to have their own little picnic in the park.  With Makoto's home cooking and a few tidbits picked up from the local bakery the princess of the moon and her Earth prince were going to enjoy their first public date.

Everything on the hillside park was as perfect as it could get.  The trees and bushes were lush and green and the flowers had a sweet aroma that drifted through the park.  There were all sorts of flowers in the park from daffodils and daises to tulips and roses.  Upon seeing the roses Mamoru made a mental note to talk with the caretaker of the park about acquiring a small roes bush he could grow himself in a pot in his room.  For Mamoru roses were the perfect way to relax and the symbol of his position as prince and Tuxedo Mask defender of the Earth and protector of the Moon Princess.

As Usagi and Mamoru got to the small clearing in the park to set up the picnic they noticed Rick and Minmei sitting on a red check picnic blanket eating with chopsticks.  Usagi immediately gravitated over to the pair on the blanket and began to set up her own picnic lunch.  The blonde Veritech pilot received stares from the two teens who were wondering what she was doing.

"Um what are you doing?" Minmei asked Usagi.

"Oh I'm sorry I was setting up my picnic lunch.  I guess I didn't know anyone else would be here." Usagi replied.

"So Rick who's your friend?" Usagi wanted to know.

"Um this is Lynn Minmei.  Minmei this is Usagi Tsukino she's in my squad." Rick said.

"Hey muffin you can stop smelling the roses and come and eat now." Usagi called to Mamoru.

"Be there in a minute meatball head." Mamoru called back.

"Did he just call you meatball head?" Minmei asked Usagi.

"Yeah it's his little name for me." Usagi explained.

Mamoru came over to the blanket and sat next to Usagi.  He then pulled out a perfect red rose from out of nowhere and gave it to Usagi.

"For the most beautiful woman in the entire universe I give you this." Mamoru said as he handed the rose to Usagi.

"Why Mamoru Michael Chiba I didn't know you still cared." Usagi replied sappily.

"How romantic." Minmei commented.

"Oh please." Rick said under his breath.

********

Saturday on the SDF1 was usually a slow day depending on where a person was stationed so it was no surprise that Rei, Minako, and Michiru were bored.  The three members of the bridge crew were trying to get over their boredom by talking about the latest gossip floating around the ship.  And gossip on the SDF1 flew faster than a Veritech at Mach 4.

The rumor mill and gossip chain on the SDF1 was nothing compared to the one back in the Juuban district in Tokyo.  Back there the people of Juuban had one great claim to fame Melvin.  Melvin was an acquaintance of Usagi's and the boyfriend of her best friend Molly.  For Melvin gossip was a way of life and the Internet provided him with some juicy morsels.  Minako had to admit to herself that she missed Melvin and his manga styled profiles of everyone he had ever met.  Without him the gossip didn't seem that interesting.  And the latest talk amongst the crew was about as interesting as it ever got.

"Word along the gossip chain is the Skull Squad got a new member yesterday." Rei said.

"Haruka told me he's some friend of the lieutenant commander's which is how he got assigned there in the first place." Michiru told them.

"Well ladies I've heard straight out of the horse's mouth that one of the local families considers him a hero for saving their niece." Claudia said.

"Maybe that's why he was assigned to the Skull Squad." Minako speculated.

"Could be." Rei added.

"Without Melvin and his goofy charts and profiles it's hard to know anything about anybody nowadays." Minako said with a sigh.

"You actually miss that four eyed weirdo?" Rei asked a bit surprised.

"I don't miss Melvin but I do miss his vast amounts of gossip." Minako explained.

********

Minmei had to admit to herself that the people of Macross City were quite the enterprising bunch.  After lunch was over she and Rick had hooked up with Usagi and Mamoru for a bit of silly fun together.  During that time they messed around in the park and caught the only movie playing in town the live action Sailor V flick.  Now they were all enjoying the view of the city.

"You know I heard the mayor is trying to find a way to get mail service in the city." Minmei told the others.

"Really that would be so cool." Usagi said.

"These people never cease to amaze me." Rick added.

"Tell me about it." Mamoru commented.

As the group watched the cars move about the streets inside SDF1 a small robotic camera wheeled its way over to the group.  Minmei saw the camera bot and wanted to have her picture taken with Rick.

"Oh Rick let's get our picture taken together." Minmei suggested.

"Sure why not." Rick said as he dug a few coins out of his pocket.

Rick and Minmei went over to a nearby bench followed by the robot and sat down.  After placing the coins in the proper slot the couple made a rigid pose while the robot took their picture with a digital camera.  Three minutes later the image was printed out on a perfect piece of four by six photographic paper.  Usagi and Mamoru decided that a new picture of the ever-loving couple was in order.

"Hey robot over here.  We've got a perfect Kodak moment going on over here." Mamoru said.

The robot came over and Mamoru dropped in enough coins for two pictures.  Mamoru then grabbed Usagi and pulled her into one of their goofy poses.  The couple held the pose long enough for the camera bot to take two pictures of the couple.  Usagi couldn't help laughing at the end result.

"We look totally goofy." She told Mamoru.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mamoru replied.

"That's why I love you so much muffin." Usagi said.

"Rick why can't we be like that?" Minmei asked the pilot.

"This is only our first date together." He told her.

"Oh.  I want you to keep this Rick.  You can put in your plane so you'll never forget this day." Minmei said as she handed him the photo.

********

Rick's first day of official flight time in the Veritech was a patrol run around the perimeter of the SDF1.  It wasn't the combat time he was looking for but it would have to do for the time being.  Jupiter was sight to behold and no one in the Skull Squad except Makoto had ever imagined it would be so extraordinary.

"Hey Makoto ever think you'd see your home turf again?" Usagi asked her over the communicator.

"Not like this Usagi.  It's beautiful even if there isn't any life down there." Makoto replied.

********

On the bridge of the SDF1 Rei Hino received another premonition.  And true to form her instincts told her another attack was coming.  The commander and the captain had to be informed right away.

"Sir I'm picking up a heavy compliment of enemy pods headed our way on both the radar and the premonitions." Rei informed the captain.

By now Captain Henry Gloval had learned to listen to the premonitions of one Corporal Rei Hino former Shinto priestess in training.  And from he saw she was usually dead on about what she saw.

"Lisa which squad is on patrol duty?" the captain needed to know.

"The Skull Squadron has patrol detail today sir." Lisa told him.

"Good.  I want you to have the lieutenant commander be on the lookout for those pods." He said.

"Aye sir." Lisa replied.

********

Roy was having a pretty routine patrol flight when Lisa came over the radio to inform him about the pod sighting.

"Lt. Commander Fokker this is the SDF1." Lisa said.

"Go ahead commander." Roy replied.

"The captain has put your squad on full alert.  Our long-range scanners have detected a fleet of enemy pods not too far from your current location." Lisa told him.

"Thanks for the warning commander.  We'll keep an eye out for them." Roy said.

Roy then passed the word along to the rest of his squad.

"Boys and girls this is your big buddy speaking.  It seams the SDF1 has detected a group of nasty little pods waiting for us on the other side of this big world.  I want you to be on your toes because you never know what might happen." Roy informed them.

"Oh yeah a chance to kick some alien butt." Makoto commented.

"Now this is what I joined up for." Rick added.

********

A group of battlepods was indeed waiting for the SDF1 and her Veritech squads to arrive on the other side of Jupiter.  When the Skull Squad made their way to the Khyron's current location the battlepods began the attack.  Breetai was certain this time he would defeat the SDF1.  In his mind there was no way he could fail.

********

Rick was holding his own against the battlepod attack.  He and the rest of the Skull Squad had taken out a good number of the pods.  For his first time in battle Rick was doing better than he or Roy had expected.  In fact all the members of the Skull Squad were doing quite well.  In no time the members of the plucky little squad were giving the squad a run for the money.

"Good job boys and girls." Roy said to his squad as the pods began to retreat.

********

A few days had passed since the surprise attack on the SDF1 had taken place the crew was greeted by the red landscape of Mars.  As they came close to the planet Michiru detected a faint signal coming from the surface of the planet.  The signal appeared to be originating from the abandoned base.

"Captain I'm detecting a distress signal from Mars Base Sara." Michiru told the Captain.

"What Mars Base Sara?  It can't be!" Lisa called out in total disbelief.

"Are you certain that's where the signal is coming from?" Captain Gloval asked Michiru.

"Yes sir I'm positive of it." Michiru replied.

"Sir there could be the chance that someone is still alive down there." Lisa said with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Yes there is that chance Lisa." The captain commented.

"I can't feel it anymore." Rei said to no one in particular.

"Feel what Rei?" Michiru asked her.

"The fire of Mars.  It's gone." Rei told her.

"Rei do you detect any signs of life down on the surface?" the captain needed to know.

"The dust storms are making it impossible for me to pick up anything.  And the planet is so dead that I can't connect with it anymore." Rei told him.

"I see then I have no choice but to send someone down there to check it out personally.  Lisa I'm putting you in charge of this mission." The captain announced.

"Me sir?  Do you think that's wise?" Lisa wanted to know.

"Yes you are one of my best crewmen and I trust you enough to give you this responsibility." He told her with a small half smile.

Lisa didn't know whether to be happy or afraid that she was going to the surface of Mars.  The moment Michiru told them she detected the signal from the base one word kept playing itself over and over in her mind, the word Carl.  For Lisa that name brought both pain and happiness.

********

The Skull Squad was enjoying the brief break in action when Lt. Commander Fokker entered into ready room.  At the moment Roy didn't look too happy.  Great, he thought, another babysitting mission.

"Boys and girls I just came back from meeting with the captain and it looks like we have another mission ahead of us.  It seems we are to secure the perimeter of the old abandoned Mars Base Sara while the good commander investigates a distress signal picked up by the bridge."

"Do we have to?" Bennett complained.

"I'm afraid we do." Roy told him.

"This should be fun." Rick remarked.

"I've learned all missions are important no matter what you have to do." Usagi commented.

********

Breetai was sick of waiting for Khyron's little group to join his fleet.  Being personally chosen by Dolza, the supreme commander of the entire Zentreadi military, to lead the mission to recover the SDF1 was a great honor.  Learning someone like Khyron was going to be under his command wasn't going to make this mission any easier.  Hopefully Exedore would have some good news for the Zentreadi commander.

"Lord Breetai our sensors have detected a signal coming from the surface of the red planet not too far from our current location." Exedore informed him.

"Very well, send word to Khyron and his unit to go to the planet and investigate the signal.  The source of that signal could be of some use to us." Breetai said.

"It will be done Lord Breetai."

Exedore left Breetai's personal chamber to get in touch with Khyron.  Hopefully the squad leader would be able to carry out Breetai's orders.

********

The orders were simple go to the surface of the planet and find the source of the signal that was detected.  Breetai couldn't have been any clearer if he had given the orders himself.  Khyron couldn't wait to get his first glimpse at the Micronian military.  When Dolza told the squad leader he was going to be a part of the mission to retrieve the SDF1 he was thrilled.  This mission was a once in a lifetime opportunity even if he was under Breetai's command.

"Set course for the red planet.  We have a mission to attend to." Khyron told his crew.

"What is our mission Lord Khyron?" one of the crewmen asked.

"We are to search out the source of a signal coming from the surface of the planet and if at all possible we are to capture it." Khyron explained.

********

The transport plane touched down on the surface of the red planet.  Not too far from Lisa's position was Mars Base Sara, the Earth's first attempt at colonizing another planet.  The dust storm that plagued the planet had died down allowing Lisa to land on the surface.  As she made her way to the base one thing kept running through her mind.  Dear God please let him be alive, she thought.

Lisa was surprised to find the control panel that worked the doors to the base still worked.  This was indeed a good sign for it meant the base still had power.  And in her mind if the base still had power then someone must still be there.  The only way to know that for certain was to get to the main control room of the base and check for life signs.

The inside of the base was completely dark.  Turning on the lantern she had brought with her Lisa was able to spot a control panel.  A few quick punches on the panel and the lights came on inside the base.  Lisa smiled to herself because her guess had been lucky.  As she started down the maze of corridors towards the control room Lisa began to think about one of her fondest childhood memories growing up in Virginia near the naval base.

********

She was nine and he was fifteen yet she had a crush on him.  Lisa's mother had been friends with Carl's mother since her family moved to Virginia.  Lisa's father was given a permanent position at the base with good opportunities for promotions and this allowed the Hayes family a stable home life.

Lisa and Carl spent a good deal of time together with Lisa usually tagging along.  Carl didn't mind that Lisa wanted to do what he did.  In fact the older boy liked it when she went with him to the large willow tree by the pond in the meadow near their houses.  It was here on summer afternoons that Carl would sit and stare up at the clouds while Lisa would swing on a swing someone had hung on one of the branches of the tree.  It was on one of those days that Carl gave Lisa his big news.

"Lisa have I got news for you." He began, "I've been accepted into the Junior Academy in Maryland.  I leave at the end of the month."

"Will I ever see you again?" Lisa wanted to know.

"Sure you'll see me again when I come home for holidays." He told her.

For three years Carl kept good on his word to visit Lisa on holidays.  But during the summer after his last year at the academy Carl had even more good news for the now twelve year old Lisa.  This time Carl had been accepted into the military and he was going to become a pilot.

"Lisa you're one of my best friends and I can tell you anything.  Well I have some great news.  I've been accepted into the military flight program.  Your father wrote a great recommendation and I got into the program.  Who knows I may even go to Mars one day." He told her.

"Carl that's wonderful.  Someday I'm going to go into the military too and then we can be together forever." Lisa declared.

"Lisa you do that.  You hold on to that dream and in six years I'll see you in a military uniform." He replied before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Carl waved goodbye to Lisa and headed off for home to spread the good news to everyone that he knew.  As Lisa watched him run off her heart sank a little.  The man she thought she loved had told her she was only his friend.  I'll show him, she thought, I'll be the best one in the Junior Academy and the military.  That was the last time Lisa Hayes ever saw Carl Grubber.

Lisa and Carl did keep in touch though writing to each other.  As the years passed the pair marveled at each other's accomplishments.  Lisa was able to make it into the Junior Academy two years earlier than Carl and graduated with high honors at the top of her class.  Carl made it through the flight program and was accepted into the space program.  The day he was chosen to be a part of the crew of the newly completed Mars Base Sara Carl called Lisa to give her the good news.

Lisa tried to make it to launching of the ship that would carry the Mars base crew to the new base.  But due to her training obligations and the conflicts taking place she would miss the launch.  Lisa wouldn't have the chance to tell Carl how she really felt about him before he left.

A few years after Carl had left for Mars Lisa was promoted to commander and given the chance to be the first officer on the SDF1.  But her promotion wouldn't be a happy time for her.  Word had reached Earth that something had gone wrong on Mars and the entire crew of Base Sara had mysteriously vanished without a trace.

********

Khyron's fleet fell into orbit above Mars and prepared to make their ascent on the planet.  The base they saw on the surface below would be the perfect place for the Zentreadi to have a stronghold in this solar system.  Khyron was going to see to it personally that the Zentreadi gain control of the base.

"Prepare to launch the pods." Khyron ordered from inside his pod.

The hanger doors opened on the side of the small Zentreadi battlecruiser allowing for thirty pods to descend to the surface of the planet.  This mission would not fail.  Khyron would see to that personally.

********

As Lisa continued on to the control room the lights in the base went out.  Lisa then turned her lantern back on.  That's strange, she thought, I could have sworn the environmental controls would last longer.  Lisa wouldn't have much longer to go for at the end of the corridor was the control room

Lisa had to use the emergency override lever to open the doors to the control room.  As she entered the room Lisa made her way to the large console in the center of the room.  Punching a few buttons on the console Lisa was able to access base controls and turn off the distress signal.  Lisa needed to know if anyone was still alive in the base and had the system check for life signs.

"Let's hope someone is still in here." Lisa said out loud as she crossed her fingers, "I know it will at least register me so whatever number it gives me I'll just subtract one from it and that's how many survived the incident."

The incident was rumored to be an asteroid crash on the planet's surface that had smacked into part of the base.  It wasn't very large but the damage it had done was immense.  Some even said that those who survived the asteroid began to go crazy and turn on each other.  No one knew the real reason why the crew of Mars Base Sara suddenly disappeared.

When the computer was finished scanning the base for any signs of life it flashed the results on the screen for Lisa to see.  Staring at the results Lisa's face turned grim and ashen the number that flashed back at her on the screen was one.  No one had survived.

Lisa knew she had to tell the captain and the crew of the SDF1 the grim news.  As the tears streamed down her face Lisa began her transmission.

"This is Lisa Hayes inside Mars Base Sara calling the SDF1." She said.

"This is the SDF1 go ahead Lisa." Claudia responded.

"The search for survivors on the base has turned up negative.  There are no survivors in Sara sir what do you want me to do next?" Lisa told them.

"I want you to see if there are any usable supplies left on the base so we can transport them to the SDF1." The captain replied.

"Aye sir." Lisa said as she ended the transmission.

********

Roy and his squad were patrolling the perimeter of the base watching the transport squad load their ships with supplies and parts.  Things were going well inside the base.  Lisa was overseeing the transfer of the usable parts and supplies to the SDF1 and the perimeter was secure.  In fact things were going too well and if Roy hadn't been a bit edgy he would have missed the oncoming attack by the Zentreadi battlepods.

In a matter of mere moments the peaceful nature of the planet's surface was shattered as all hell broke loose around the base.  The transport squad scrambled to the planes so they could return to the SDF1.  Roy knew something had to be done and fast.

"Bennett you Harris and Anderson get those transport planes back to the SDF1.  Rick I need you to find Commander Hayes and get her back to the SDF1 as well.  The rest of you are gonna help me take out these aliens." Roy told his squad.

"Uh Roy why me?  You know how she feels about me." Rick wondered.

"Because I trust you." Roy said.

Silently and to himself Rick moaned.

********

The base was rocking as the blasts hit the surface of the planet.  As she ran back to the entrance she had used Lisa saw something crash through the ceiling of the base.  One lone Zentreadi battlepod had its gun pointed straight at the commander.  As the pilot was about to fire on Lisa a blast came from the left destroying the pod.

Rick climbed out of his battleoid to check and see if Lisa was okay.  The Veritech pilot had a lucky shot and was able to destroy the pod instead of crippling it.  When Lisa saw who was coming out of the Veritech she was not thrilled one bit to see him.  Corporal Rick Hunter was not one of her favorite people to be around.

"Commander are you okay?" Rick asked her.

"I'm fine corporal." Lisa said in a less than friendly tone.

"Lt. Commander Fokker sent me to get you safely back to SDF1." Rick told her.

"I'm not quite ready to return to the SDF1 just yet corporal."

"Why is that commander?"

"I have to destroy the base before the aliens get their hands on it."

"What are you crazy?  That's a suicide mission.  I can't let you do that."

"Corporal I am not crazy.  I know what I'm doing.  I have to keep the aliens from getting their hands on this base."

"Okay I'm going with you.  It's my job to see you make it out of here safely and I'm not about to let anything happen to you."

********

Outside the base the remaining members of the Skull Squad were having a tough time with the Zentreadi squad.  The Veritech squad was greatly outnumbered but that wasn't about to stop them from doing their job.  The Zentreadi were a tough bunch but the members of the Skull Squad were tougher.

Usagi was holding her own and had just taken out one of the pods when she heard an explosion behind her.  Unknown to the Senshi a pod was on her tail preparing to fire on her.

"It's a good thing I saw him." Mamoru said over the radio.

"Thanks for the help muffin." Usagi replied.

"Hey when have I not helped you out?" he remarked.

"Oh let me see.  The last month we were fighting Beryl I believe you were having some identity issues so I really wouldn't call the spats you had with Malachite help just lucky coincidences."

"Okay you got me there."

"Hey would you two love birds mind cutting the chatter and get back to the battle." Makoto said.

"Oh yeah right." Usagi replied.

********

Lisa and Rick entered the control room of the base and set to work.  Lisa began entering a few sequences on the control panel and brought up the self-destruct sequence.  After punching the appropriate authorization code a siren began to sound.

"We have to hurry corporal we only have five minutes before this place blows up." Lisa yelled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rick replied.

Rick and Lisa ran as fast as they could.  By the time they reached Rick's Veritech the base began to shake.  As the other sections of the base started to explode Rick grabbed Lisa and carried her into the cockpit of his fighter.  By the time Rick was able to get the battleoid started the section of the base they were in began to explode.

********

Roy was the first to notice the base beginning to explode.  As he saw the main section go up in smoke and flames Roy wondered what was happening in the base.  He hoped Rick and Lisa would be able to make it out of the base in time before the final section went up in flames.

"Listen up everybody the base looks like she's ready blow sky high.  We'd better get our butts back to the SDF1 before we get caught in the blast." Roy told the squad.

********

Roy wasn't the only one to notice the explosion on the surface of the planet.  Khyron had caught sight of the smoke and flames out of the corner of his eye.  He knew it would be useless to continue the battle if there wasn't anything to fight for.  And he also knew it wouldn't be worth anything to get killed by an explosion from the planet's surface.

"All battlepods return to the ship." Khyron ordered.

The remaining pods took their leave of the battle and headed back to the ship.  Khyron knew it was better to live to fight again another day than to die without trying.  This mission may have been a bust but he wasn't going to fail his next one.

********

Three things happened all at once on the surface of the planet Mars.  Rick and Lisa made it out of the base the moment the last section went up in flames.  Rick did the fastest maneuvering and transforming of the Veritech he had ever done.  Roy and the rest of the Skull Squad high tailed it back to the SDF1.  No one was about to get caught in the explosion that was destroying the base.  And finally Khyron made a hasty retreat back to his ship.  Without the base around the battle on Mars just wasn't worth the effort.

Roy and the rest of his squad were about to land on the Prometheus when a call came over his radio.  The call he received was one he hoped to hear.

"This is Corporal Rick Hunter calling Skull One." Rick said.

"Go ahead Rick." Roy responded.

"I have the commander and we are heading for the SDF1." Rick told him.

"Glad to see you made it out of there Rick." Roy said.

********

Breetai was quite unhappy with Khyron when he made his report to the Zentreadi commander.  Not only did the squad leader fail to secure the base on Mars but he retreated from battle as well.  Breetai wasn't about to tolerate any failed missions not when they were so close to returning to the Earth.  The mission commander made his displeasure known to the subordinate.

"I am very unhappy with you right now Khyron.  You failed me.  This was a simple mission to secure the base on the planet and you couldn't even do that." Breetai yelled.

"But Lord Breetai the Micronians destroyed the base before I could get to it.  I thought it best to leave the planet before I myself go caught in the blast." Khyron tried to explain.

"I will not tolerate any of your excuses Khyron."

"These are not excuses Breetai.  I'll have you know I'm one of the best squadron leaders in the entire Zentreadi military.  I know what I'm doing."

"You'd better for your sake."


	6. Promotions

A week had passed since the incident on Mars and reports on the battle and the base were filing into the bridge.  Each week the different departments on the ship would file a report to Commander Hayes so she could give the captain a weekly update on the activity on the SDF1.  This week's report also included the monthly list of individuals recommended for promotion.

Promotions in the RDF were handed out once a month.  And depending on how the month went the list was either extremely short or quite long.  On the average the list was somewhere in between.  This month's list was two pages long and included the latest group of new recruits in the RDF.  The bulk of the list contained those individuals who had just completed their training but there were veteran members of the crew on the list as well.

Along with the promotion list and the report on the Mars incident Lt. Commander Roy Fokker had written a letter recommending the formation of two new Veritech squads.  One he said would consist of established crewmembers that he knew worked extremely well together.  The other would be a small squad that would give one of the ship's newest lieutenants a chance to have a leadership position.  After reading Roy's letter the captain signed into existence the Vermilion and Lunar squads.

When Lisa received her copy of the promotion list she merely glanced it over and didn't pay too much attention to the names on the list.  Most of the time Lisa didn't have any problems with the people chosen to receive promotions so she would always put the list aside to read during her free time.  On this particular day Claudia was insistent Lisa read the list.

"Lisa have you read the promotion list yet?" Claudia asked her.

"No not yet.  Why is there anyone I should note on the list?" Lisa replied.

"Actually Lisa there are two names on the list you'd better note because they both come from Roy's squad." Claudia explained.

Lisa looked over the list carefully and found the first of the two names from Roy's squad.  Usagi Tsukino was not only made a lieutenant but she would be given her own squad.  Lisa was indifferent when she saw this but noted it anyway.  The second name was the one that got her worked up.  Rick Hunter was now a lieutenant with his own squad.

"No not him.  A promotion I can understand but his own squad?" Lisa moaned.

This was not going to be a good day for Commander Lisa Hayes.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Six: Promotions

********

The promotion list was the talk of the bridge.  Very few individuals were promoted to squad commander the first time around.  Here in the few short months since the SDF1 left Earth there were two new squad commanders.  And what was more amazing was the fact that they wouldn't be taking over an established squad they would be given their own squads to start.  That meant there would be two new squads on the SDF1.

Lisa Hayes had seen the list made her complaint and decided to step out to vent even more.  Ever since the day the SDF1 left the Earth Rick Hunter was constant trouble.  Not only did he mess things up but he had called her that awful name.  Rick Hunter thought Lisa Hayes was a sourpuss.  Lisa vowed to herself to see that Rick Hunter's command was not going to be a walk in the park.

Minako was curious to know why Lisa had left the bridge in such a huff.  The young corporal had seen what made Lisa mad.  The clipboard lay on the console and Minako knew that something clipped to it was the cause of Lisa's anger.  With her curiosity at the boiling point Minako sneaked a peek at the paper clipped to the board.  There on the list were the names Usagi Tsukino and Rick Hunter.

"No way.  Usagi's been promoted." Minako said in disbelief.

********

Roy was brimming with pride.  This was definitely going to be one of his better days.  Roy like all squad commanders and command level personnel had received the monthly list of promotions.  Upon first glance Roy saw that not only did his recommendation for promotions go through but also his recommendation for two new squads.  Roy couldn't wait to see Rick and tell him the good news.  He also couldn't wait to see the look on Usagi's face when he told her.  Roy knew the two new lieutenants would make excellent squad commanders.

The first stop on Roy's schedule was Usagi's room.  Over the year since Roy had met Usagi he had grown quite fond of the younger pilot.  And as he had said to Rick the first day he joined the squad Usagi did indeed grow on him.  Roy had kept his eye on Usagi from day one of her flight training.  And he knew when the time was right she would be ready to stand on her own two feet.  Today she was ready.

Roy came to the door that led into Usagi's room.  Stopping for a moment he decided on the best way to tell her the good news.  Roy gave the door a slight knock and heard a conversation inside.

"It's too early to get up yet." Usagi complained.

"There's someone at the door and I suggest you see who it is." another female voice told her.

"But I don't have anything scheduled for today Luna." Usagi explained.

"This could be important business Usagi.  You have responsibilities and duties to a lot more people than you did back in eighth and ninth grades." Luna reminded her.

"Oh alright I'll see who it is." Usagi began, "I'll be there in a minute."

"That's alright I have all the time in the world." Roy said through the door.

Three minutes later Usagi opened the door.  Roy could see she had hurried to get dressed because her hair was down.  The blonde tresses fell to the back of Usagi's knees.

"Wow it's no wonder you put that stuff up." Roy commented when he saw her hair.

"Oh yeah my hair.  It'll only take me a minute to get it the way I normally wear it." Usagi replied.

True to her word Usagi had her hair back in its double bun and pigtail style in a minute flat.  Roy was quite impressed that Usagi was able to do such a complicated style in such a short time.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"Years of being late for class gave me a lot of practice in speed dressing." Usagi explained.

Luna just smiled from the bed when she heard Usagi's comment.  The black cat had to admit Usagi was growing up right before her very eyes.

"So why do you want to see me sir?" Usagi asked getting to the point.

"Well I have some good news to tell you Miss Tsukino." Roy replied.

"You set the date?" Usagi guessed.

"No Claudia and I haven't set the date yet.  This news concerns you." He told her.

"Me?" Usagi asked.

"Yep and there's one other person we need to find before I tell you." Roy said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Luna inquired.

"Not at all _Luna." Roy replied with a wink._

"How did you know about her?" Usagi wanted to know.

"I heard you through the door." Roy told her.

The three left Usagi's room and headed for the next stop on Roy's agenda Rick's room.

********

Rick sat on the edge of the bed putting his boots on when the knock on his door came.  Getting up to answer it Rick was surprised to Roy standing on the other side with Usagi one of the pilots in their squad and a black cat with a weird moon tattoo on her forehead.  Roy appeared as though he had a big smile on his face.  Usagi looked like she was about to burst at the seams trying to figure out what was going on.  And Rick could have sworn the cat was trying to size him up.

"Hey Roy why are you here?" Rick asked.

"Well Rick I came because I happen to have something for you.  In fact, I have something for both of you and I wanted to give it to you at the same time." Roy told his best friend.

"Well what is it?" Usagi asked with obvious excitement.

"Rick, Usagi I have the distinct pleasure of being chosen to give you these." Roy said as he handed them two identical boxes and envelopes with their names on them.

"I don't get it.  These are lieutenant bars." Usagi commented when she opened the box.

"Yeah what's this all about?" Rick added.

"You two had a pretty darn good month, so good in fact that you made the list." Roy explained.

"The list?" Usagi and Rick said at the same time.

"Read your letters.  They should explain what's going on today." Roy said.

Usagi began to read her letter out loud so Luna could hear what it said.

"It is with great pleasure that I Captain Henry Gloval of the SDF1 do hereby bestow upon you Usagi Tsukino the rights and rank of lieutenant in the Robotech Defense Force.  Due to your outstanding service record and leadership capabilities you have been chosen for full promotion and have been given the rights and responsibilities of a squadron commander.  And it's signed Henry J. Gloval captain RDF."

"That's not all.  Rick here has received the same promotion you did lieutenant.  Staring today you both have your own squads." Roy added.

Luna was beaming from ear to ear smiling only the way a cat could.  Rick saw the smiling cat and shook his head telling himself he'd never understand animals.  He then saw the look Usagi got on her face and began to wonder why she looked disappointed.

"Sir this means we'll be split up doesn't it?" Usagi asked Roy.

"You two need to be on your own now lieutenant I can manage without you.  But seriously I'm pretty certain you'll like the pilots chosen to be in your squads." Roy told her.

"Wait till Artimes hears about this.  He won't believe it." Usagi said.

Hearing that Luna decided to go find her feline companion and tell him the good news.

"Well you two I think it's time I introduce you to your squads." Roy said.

********

Transferred the order was plain and simple.  The word kept swimming through her mind.  The last time Makoto heard this word she had gotten in trouble yet another time for fighting.  The principal's recommendation was to transfer her to another school.  Makoto would be ripped away from everyone she knew and dropped into a place where no one would know her.  Makoto replayed that fateful day in her mind.

"Miss Kino I'm afraid the only proper action we can take in a situation like this is to remove one or more individuals from cause of the fighting.  And since I can't put you in another section of your class the only thing I'm going to have to do is transfer you to another school." the principal told her.

"What transfer but all my friends are here.  I can't be transferred." Makoto almost yelled.

"I'm sorry Miss Kino but you have been fighting with too many students too many times.  I think it would be best for your safety and the safety of the other students that you be transferred to Juuban Junior High School.  You begin there on Monday." He said.

Makoto had gotten off on the wrong foot when she began at Juuban.  Someone saw her arguing with the principal over her uniform and that's when the rumors began flying around school.  By lunchtime people were too afraid to go near her.  She had a reputation.  But that didn't stop one Tsukino Usagi from coming over and talking with her.  And the fact that Usagi had a bottomless pit for a stomach helped a lot when Makoto offered her one of the homemade muffins she had.  From that day she and Usagi were inseparable.  Makoto had to admit Usagi was the best thing in her life.

Now as Makoto sat in the ready room she began to thin about her duty to Usagi.  Being transferred meant she had failed in her duty to keep Usagi safe from harm.  And being transferred meant she had lost some more friends.  It also meant the Senshi weren't going to be together anymore.  One good thing's come out of this, she thought, at least I'll be able to stay on the ship.

The door to the ready room opened and Makoto looked up to see two very nervous individuals walk into the room.  I was like them once, she thought.  Makoto took a good look at the pair and made note of their looks.  She thought they might be in the same squad together.

The first one she looked at was about the same height as Rei was.  Makoto noted the fact that he had blue hair like Ami's that went down to his chin and glasses.  Makoto could tell there was something special about him but she couldn't place what it was.  The second one was her height and had short wavy brown hair.  He looked like he could match Usagi bite for bite in the food category.  Makoto could tell this one had a comical nature to him like Minako when she tries to fix people up.

The door to the ready room opened once more.  Makoto's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw who was on the other side of the door.  Mamoru and Haruka walked into the room together both looking just as puzzled as he did.

"Transferred?" Makoto asked them.

"Transferred." They replied in somber unison.

"I feel like I'm failing Usagi with this transfer." Makoto said.

"I know what you mean." Haruka added

"She's still with the lieutenant commander so she'll be alright." Mamoru reminded them.

It was then Haruka noticed the other two pilots in the room and began to wonder about them.

"What's up with those two?" she asked indicating the nervous pair.

"They must some new recruits assigned to whatever squad we'll be in." Makoto said.

"They certainly look scared." Haruka commented.

"Well we'll just have to do something about that." Mamoru said.

Mamoru got up and walked over to the pair of new pilots and got a good look at them.  There's something about that blue haired guy I just can't place, he thought.  Extending his hand and putting on his best smile Mamoru welcomed the new pilots.

"The name's Mamoru Chiba and you are?" Mamoru said to them.

"I'm Max Sterling and this is Ben Dixon.  We recently finished our training." Max replied as he took Mamoru's hand and shook it.

"Who's the girl and guy over there?" Ben asked.

"Oh the _girls over there are Makoto Kino and Haruka Ten'oh." Mamoru told them._

"That blonde is a girl?  No way." Ben remarked.

"I would have never known if you didn't tell me." Max added.

"So how old are you two?" Makoto asked them wanting to strike a conversation.

"Well I'm nineteen." Max replied.

"And I'm eighteen." Ben told them, "What about you?"

"Well I'm considered the baby of the group at twenty-one." Makoto said.

"I'm twenty-two." Haruka added.

"What about him?" Max asked.

"Me oh I'm twenty-five." Mamoru replied.

Both Max and Ben let out a disbelieving whistle when they heard how old Mamoru was.  It was at that point the door to the ready room opened and the five individuals inside fell silent and turned to face Lt. Commander Roy Fokker.

"Good morning boys and girls.  I bet your wondering why I asked all of you to come here this morning.  Today you are going to be introduced to your squad commanders." Roy told them.

"Squad commanders?" Makoto asked him.

"You bet corporal.  The five of you are going to be a part of two new squads here on the SDF1.  You were chosen for this because of your unique qualities.  For instance I knew Ben and Max here would compliment their squad commander and maybe get him to lighten up a bit.  Max has a good head on his shoulders and Ben is a big teddy bear from what I've heard.  You three I've been watching from day one.  You work well together and back each other up and that's something your squad commander is going to need.  I also know you'll look out for your squad commander." Roy explained.

"Um sir if you don't mind my asking but why are you splitting us up?" Makoto asked.

"Am I corporal?" Roy replied which left Makoto pondering the response.

"So where are they?" Max wanted to know.

"Right on the other side of the door.  And I think it's about high time you met them." Roy replied.

Roy opened the door and motioned for one of the new squad commanders to enter the ready room.  Makoto, Mamoru, and Haruka were a bit surprised to see Rick Hunter enter the room wearing lieutenant bars.  It was obvious to them he was promoted big time.

"Rick I want you to meet the members of your squad Corporal Max Sterling and Corporal Ben Dixon.  The three of you are the Vermilion Squad." Roy told Rick.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Max said saluting Rick.

"We'll do you proud sir." Ben added copying Max's move.

"And now for you three.  Let's see what's behind door number one." Roy said getting a bit goofy.

Roy went to the door and pulled someone through.  That someone turned out to be Usagi.  Makoto, Mamoru, and Haruka stood there with their mouths wide open unable to say a single word.  It was then that Makoto understood Roy's answer to her question.

"Usagi?" The three friends said in unison.

"As I said before I've been watching you from day one and it is quite obvious you work well together.  So not only did I recommend the lieutenant here for a promotion but I also put through the transfer papers and got the captain's okay on the formation of a new squad.  You four have the distinct pleasure of being members in the Lunar Squad." Roy told them.

"Lunar Squad sir?  Where did you come up with that name?" Usagi asked him.

"Well lieutenant I've heard you and the others talking and I believe your cat's name has come up more than once.  So I used that as a starting point and found a word that means moon and thus I chose Lunar." Roy explained.

********

The lunch hour was one of the busier times for the small Chinese restaurant.  Ever since it reopened Lynn's Chinese was a very popular place to go.  And it was the place to go for anyone in the military.  The young waitress who worked there had captured the heart of every man in uniform who walked in the door.  And the people of Macross City just wanted to see the girl who had helped bring back the life in their city.  It also helped that the food cooked by Lynn Chan and his staff was some of the best in town.  With the commissioning and promotions given on this day the Chinese restaurant was the busiest place in all of Macross City.

Minmei was flying from table to table taking orders and serving tea when a group of nine walked into the restaurant.  Minmei recognized two of them from her picnic with Rick.  Even though she enjoyed the afternoon with Rick and his fellow pilots it just didn't feel like a date because she had asked him to go to the park with her.  But at least one good thing came out of that afternoon Minmei had made a friend.

"Welcome to Lynn's Chinese." Minmei said to Usagi and her friends.

"Do you think you have a table big enough for all of us?" Makoto asked her.

"I'll see what we can do.  It's nice to see you again Usagi." Minmei said.

A few minutes later Minmei came back and showed Usagi and her friends to a large table in the center of the restaurant.

"Here you go." Minmei said as she handed the menus, "I'll be with you in a moment."

Once again Minmei went to the front to greet another group of customers only this time the customers were Rick and two people Minmei didn't recognize.

"Good afternoon Rick.  You haven't been by here in a while." She said.

"Well I've been busy lately.  Minmei I'd like you to meet Corporal Max Sterling and Corporal Ben Dixon.  Guys this is Lynn Minmei her aunt and uncle run this place." Rick said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss." Max said with a smile.

"This is a real nice place miss." Ben commented.

"Thank you but please call me Minmei." Minmei told them.

"These two are in my squad Minmei.  They just received their commissioning papers yesterday.  And to top it off I'm their commanding officer." Rick said giving her the good news.

"Oh Rick that's wonderful.  Now you'll really have a reason to come tomorrow." She replied.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Rick asked her.

"It's my birthday and I'm having a big party here.  Please say you'll come Rick." She explained.

"I'll try." Rick responded.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Ben added.

********

Usagi had a smile on her face.  As she watched the scene unfold near the hostess stand she could tell whatever Rick had said to Minmei had gotten the desired effect.  Minmei was now hugging Rick choking the life out of him.  I used to be that way, she thought.

A couple of minutes after Rick and his squad had left Minmei returned to the table to take their orders.  Usagi could see the big smile on the young girl's face.  She knew full well what it meant Minmei was infatuated with Rick.

"Okay what can I get for you?" she asked them.

"We'll have two orders of the family special for five with the chicken please." Usagi told her.

"Alright two family of five chicken specials.  Oh and I'm having my sweet sixteen party tomorrow and you're all invited to come." Minmei replied.

********

Khyron sat in his chair devising his next plan of attack.  The attack on the Mars base had failed and Khyron wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.  As he fiddled around with his glass of wine the Zentreadi squad leader thought of a million different ways he could get back at the Micronians who now occupied the SDF1.

"I have it." Khyron said triumphantly.

"Have what sir?" one of his men asked.

"The perfect way to get back at the Micronians." Khyron told him.

"How are you going to do that sir?" another crewman asked.

"Simple we go for a full out attack.  Nothing fancy we hit them head on." Khyron explained.

The Zentreadi commander began to laugh.  The plan was simple yet brilliant at the same time.  This time Khyron was not going to fail.  This time Khyron would have his way.

********

Rick and his squad had no time to celebrate what had taken place in the morning.  The captain had ordered the Vermilion squad to go on patrol duty.  This would be the perfect opportunity for Rick to get his feet wet and test his leadership capabilities.  As the tiny squad left the Prometheus they began their patrol around the SDF1.

"Alright men this isn't anything fancy.  All we're doing is making sure the ship is secure on all sides and then check the area near hear to make sure the aliens aren't hiding anywhere." Rick said.

"Got it sir." Max replied.

The three fighters made their way around the SDF1 before breaking formation and checking the surrounding area.  The Vermilion Squad wasn't out very long when a large contingent of Zentreadi battlepods led by Khyron began attacking.

"Okay guys this is were all that training comes in handy.  Try and hold off as many as you can until help arrives." Rick told his crew as he began blasting at the pods.

"Aye sir." Max and Ben replied.

********

Rei, Minako, and Michiru had just returned from lunch when the battle began.  Rei knew something was wrong and checked her station.  There on the screen were at least thirty blips belonging to the enemy squad.  This was going to call for a lot more Veritechs than the three that were trying to hold them off.

"Sir we have at least thirty enemy craft headed this way.  Our patrol unit is trying to hold them off but they are vastly outnumbered." Rei reported.

"Lisa get the Veritechs out there now." The captain ordered.

"Aye sir." Lisa replied, "Red alert all Veritech squads report for duty.  This is not a drill."

********

The red alert boomed through every part of the SDF1 including Macross City.  Usagi and the others heard the call to action and scrambled to get to their fighters while Ami raced back to the infirmary.  She always saw some good action during a battle.

Usagi was both excited and nervous at the same time.  This was going to be her big chance to prove to Roy that he made a wise decision when he recommended she be promoted.  And she was going to prove to the SDF1 that the Lunar Squad would not let her down.

"Okay guys we do it like we've always done things.  We're gonna use simple honest to goodness teamwork.  No heroics please.  I want all of you to come back in one piece." Usagi told them.

"Whatever you say boss." Makoto joked.

What lay before the Lunar Squad was a knock down knuckle dragging fight and caught in the middle of it was three Veritech fighters trying like mad to stay alive.

********

Rick knew his squad was good.  At least he hoped his squad was good.  The pods were tough and Rick was beginning to wonder if Roy had made a mistake in giving Rick his own squad.  Sure maybe Lieutenant Tsukino is ready but I'm not, he thought.  As he watched his men go up against the pods two things kept running through his mind respect and frustration.

Rick could tell Max was a natural when it came to piloting the Veritech.  On his first day in battle Rick only took out two pods.  On his first day as an official pilot Max had taken out four and the battle wasn't even over yet.  Ben on the other hand had managed to take out an asteroid and needed to be saved several times.  Not one time so far had Ben been able to hit a single pod.

"Uh lieutenant a little help here." Ben said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'll help him sir." Max offered.

"Thank God for Max.  I can see why Roy put him in my squad." Rick thought out loud.

Rick managed to take down another pod before the backup showed up.  With more squads joining the fight the crew of the SDF1 would be able to hold off another enemy attack.

********

Khyron couldn't believe what he was seeing.  One loan Veritech pilot had managed to take out six of his squad before more pilots arrived.  Khyron thought it best to hang back and watch the battle from a safe distance.  One pilot did however manage to give the Zentreadi commander a good laugh when he mistook an asteroid for a battlepod.

"Hmm the Micronians have gotten better since the last time we did battle." Khyron noted.

********

Breetai watched Khyron's latest attack on the SDF1 from his command room.  Like Khyron Breetai noticed the vast improvement in the Micronian fighting technique.  One pilot in particular was giving Khyron's squad a run for their money.  And one squad out of all the others was matching the battlepods shot for shot.

"Exedore I think Khyron has proven his point to me.  Call him and have him return to his ship." Breetai told his right hand man.

"As you wish Lord Breetai." Exedore replied.

Exedore had one of the bridge personnel patch him through to Khyron so he could relay Lord Breetai's message to the Zentreadi commander.

"This is Exedore calling Khyron.  Lord Breetai has ordered that you and your squad return to your ship immediately.  This battle with the Micronians is now over." Exedore told him.

"If that's what his Lordship commands than so be it." Khyron replied.

********

"Captain the enemy fleet is retreating." Rei told the captain.

A great sigh of relief was felt on the bridge of the SDF1 when the Zentreadi began to leave the battle.  They all knew this was not the end of the enemy attacks but at least there would be a break in the action again.  How long that break would be depended on the Zentreadi.

"Did you see that one pilot in Lieutenant Hunter's squad?" Claudia asked Lisa.

"I've never seen anyone manage to take out six enemy craft single-handed." Lisa replied.

"Looks like he'll be the one to watch." Claudia commented.

"How about the one who thought the space rock was the enemy commander?" Rei asked.

"I know it almost seemed as though they put the best and the worst in that squad." Lisa said.

"Your friend and her squad did alright out there too." Claudia told the girls.

"I always knew Usagi had it in her." Minako remarked.

"Alright ladies it's time we got back to more important matters.  Lisa keep the Vermilion and Lunar squads out there on patrol for another hour and call the rest of the squads back to the SDF1." Captain Gloval told her.

"Aye sir." Lisa began, "This is the SDF1 calling all Veritech squads.  The captain has ordered the Vermilion and Lunar squads to resume the patrol for one more hour.  The rest of you can return."

********

"Khyron you failed another attack." Breetai yelled at the subordinate commander.

Khyron was getting an earful from the fleet commander and Lord Breetai was none too pleased at Khyron's latest performance.

"I promise you Lord Breetai I will not fail you again.  I will have my revenge on the Micronians." Khyron yelled back.

"For your sake Khyron you'd better." Breetai said.


	7. Miss Macross

The SDF1 had been floating in space almost a year since the space fold had brought them to Pluto.  The crew of the battlecruiser had become accustomed to having the city inside the ship.  And the people of the city welcomed any assistance the crew of the SDF1 could give them.  All in all it was a fair arrangement for both sides.

As life slowly returned to normal on board the SDF1 the military engineers and scientists didn't mind helping to fill the requests of the mayor of Macross.  When the SDF1 had first transformed for battle and the city ended up looking like a jigsaw puzzle the engineers helped put the city back together again so it would be able to survive another transformation.

But the moral of the citizens of Macross was beginning to waiver.  The entire city of Macross had a bad case of cabin fever.  In almost a year not one single individual in the city had seen the light of day.  And the people of Macross were beginning to envy the Veritech pilots who were able to leave the ship even if it was to battle the enemy.

The battles between the SDF1 and the Zentreadi pods were growing in number and frequency.  The wait between battles was very short.  Sometimes there would be two or three attacks in a four-day period.  The pilots had enough time to return to the carriers and refuel before they were needed again.  Things were not going well for either side.

It was during one of the breaks in the fighting that the mayor of Macross got his most brilliant idea.  The TV studio in the city was being unused and the mayor decided for the sanity of every citizen in Macross City that it should be turned into a broadcast network.  The mayor hoped this would brighten the spirits of the citizens of Macross.

"Picture it," The mayor said to Marshall the head of the studio, "the Macross Broadcasting System showing movies and events to everyone in Macross City."

"That's fine Mr. Mayor we need something like that.  But what will we show?" Marshall replied.

"Think about it thirty of the city's most beautiful women in a beauty pageant.  There's no better way to launch the MBS.  It'll be good for morale."

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Seven: Miss Macross

********

Rick was enjoying the break to the fullest.  He had some time before his next patrol run and with the fighting easing off for a bit his days were usually spent relaxing and catching up on lost sleep.  But on this particular day Rick was siting in a small coffee shop waiting for Minmei to arrive because on this day he was going to ask her out on an official date.

Minmei came walking into the coffee shop and sat down at the booth Rick had chosen.  Rick smiled when he saw Minmei.  Dressed in a simple yellow dress with her hair down Minmei looked quite cute.  Taking a deep breath Rick began to ask Minmei for a date.

"Minmei I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date tonight." Rick asked her.

"Oh Rick you should have asked me sooner.  I have to help out at the restaurant tonight." She said.

"That's too bad Minmei.  Well maybe some other time then."

"Well I have to get going Rick."

"At least let me walk you back."

"Okay."

As Rick and Minmei headed towards the restaurant Rick noticed something different about the city.  The whole area seemed brighter than before.  As he looked up expecting to see more lights Rick saw the sight of a lifetime an artificial sky

"Hey what's that up there?" Rick asked.

"The Mayor asked the military engineers if they could make the roof into a sky.  Now if they could only make sunrises and sunsets." Minmei explained.

"Wow I guess I've been so busy lately I didn't have time to notice those things."

********

"Aw come on Lynn we need you to sponsor this event.  It could mean big things for your restaurant." The mayor begged.

The mayor of Macross was determined to put on the first annual Miss Macross contest.  He had made it his personal duty to oversee every detail of the pageant.  And right now he was going from business to business to gather sponsors for the pageant and contestants.  The mayor already had one contestant he knew would draw a big crowd Jan Morris the movie star.  With her in the contest others were likely to join.  And that's what the mayor was hoping when he went to see Lynn Chan.

"Why should I sponsor a beauty contest?" Chan asked.

"Because this event is going to restore the hopes and dreams of everyone in all of Macross City and it's a good way to get your name out there." The Mayor explained.

"Well I'll think about it."

"You know you could also sponsor a girl in the pageant too."

"But where would I find a girl to sponsor?"

"What about that niece of yours?"

"Minmei, I couldn't do that to her."

"Well if Jan Morris can do something like this I'm sure your niece could too."

"Okay I'll talk to some friends of mine and see what we can do about sponsoring Minmei and the pageant." Chan said a bit dejected.

"Good.  Now I really must get going.  I have a busy schedule to keep."

The mayor left Chan to ponder his decision about sponsoring the pageant.  As he sat at the table Chan thought about what the mayor had said.  It was simple all he had to do was give the pageant committee a donation and his name would be added to the list of sponsors.  But the more that he thought about it the more Chan began having another idea catering the entire event.

A few minutes after the mayor had left the restaurant Minmei returned from her meeting with Rick.  One look at the smiling girl and Chan could see why the mayor suggested she enter the pageant.  Minmei was a beautiful young woman and if Chan could get a couple of his friends to help out with the money Minmei could be in the Miss Macross pageant.

"Minmei how did it go with Rick?" Chan asked his niece.

"It went fine uncle.  Rick asked me out tonight but I told him you needed me here." Minmei said.

"Well that's nice.  Listen Minmei I need to talk to you about something but first I'd like you to come with me to see George and Harry."

"Sure uncle."

Chan and Minmei left the restaurant and went to the bakery and the produce store.  George and Harry were more than happy to listen to what chan had to tell them.  And they were more than happy to visit with Minmei.

"What did you want to see us about Chan?" George asked.

"Gentleman, I have been asked by the mayor to be a sponsor in the Miss Macross pageant.  And I also thought the three of us could sponsor my niece Minmei in the competition." Chan replied.

"Us sponsor your niece?" Harry wondered.

"I'd do it alone but the fee is more than I can afford to spend but if we split it three ways we could all afford to sponsor Minmei." Chan explained.

"That is if your niece will do it Chan." George pointed out.

"How about it Minmei.  How would you like to be Miss Macross?" Chan asked the girl.

"Well I don't know uncle." Minmei replied.

"It's for a good cause.  It's to help bring back the hopes and dreams of everyone in Macross and get us all out of the funk we're in." Chan explained.

"Well if it's for a cause like that then I'll do it." Minmei said.

"If she's going to be in the pageant then I'll help sponsor her." George told Chan.

"Me too." Harry added.

********

When news of the beauty pageant began spreading throughout the SDF1 people began to wonder who would be in the pageant.  Speculations and rumors began flying around the ship and soon everyone was talking about the Miss Macross pageant.  People wanted to know where and when the contest would take place.  They even wanted to know what sort of prizes the winner would receive.

The pageant became the talk of the crew onboard the SDF1.  All the men talked about the beautiful girls in the pageant and all the women talked about the possible prizes.  One thing was for certain the mere mention of a pageant was brightening the sprits of everyone on the ship and giving them something to look forward to.

Even the bridge crew was talking about the pageant.  Claudia thought it would be a good morale booster for the people of the city.  But Lisa didn't see it that way.  She couldn't understand why anyone would want to go into something like that.  Rei and Michiru thought the pageant would be a good way for people to get their minds off their current predicament.  Minako on the other hand wanted to be a part of the Miss Macross pageant.  She wanted to be an idol singer.

"Hey guys I'm going into town and sign up for the Miss Macross pageant when the shift is over." Minako announced to her friends.

"Hoping to cash in on some good prizes Minako?" Claudia asked her.

"I'm hoping to get back in the spotlight lieutenant.  I haven't done anything like this since I did some character modeling for the first Sailor V movie." Minako told her.

"What about the idol singer contest?" Rei reminded her.

"Oh yeah that too." Minako said.

"Well if you need any help practicing a song to sing or play I'd be more than happy to assist you." Michiru offered to Minako.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Minako replied.

"Well I for one think beauty pageants are a waste of time." Lisa said.

********

Minako's decision to enter the Miss Macross pageant had Luna and Artimes worried.  Artimes knew what Minako was like when she got visions of stardom in her head.  He had seen it when she auditioned for the voice of Sailor V.  Minako thought she would be the perfect candidate for the role since she already was Sailor V in real life.  But when the producers of the movie decided to go with an established voiced artist Minako's heart was crushed.  But something good did come out of it when the producers asked Minako to be a character model for the animators.

Now Minako wanted to be Miss Macross.  Artimes knew Minako wouldn't stop at anything until she got what she wanted.  He remembered the national volleyball team tryouts.  If she weren't the best at whatever she entered Minako would mope around for weeks.  And in a situation like this that wasn't the best thing for her.  Artimes had talked to Luna about this and she suggested they talk to Usagi.

"Usagi we need to talk." Luna began, "It's about Minako."

"Ever since this Miss Macross thing went public Minako's talked about nothing but entering the pageant.  And you know what can happen if she looses." Artimes told her.

"But she won't loose." Usagi said.

"Remember the idol contest." Luna reminded her.

"But she was fine about loosing." Usagi replied.

"Yes but I remember a time when she wasn't so fine with loosing." Artimes began, "Before she met you Minako tried out for the voice of Sailor V for the first movie.  She thought she would get the part but the producers of the movie went with a professional voice actor.  If it wasn't for their offer to have her be the character model for Sailor V she would have moped around a lot longer than she did."

"Wow I didn't know that." Usagi commented.

"You know whoever wins this is going to get a lot of attention." Luna said.

"Minako likes to receive attention even if it's not directly focused on her.  With the volleyball team at school, Sailor V, and the Sailor Senshi Minako got plenty of attention.  In fact it was when that manga artist first began drawing Sailor V manga when Minako started thriving on attention." Artimes explained.

"You guys want me to talk her out of this don't you?" Usagi asked.

"Yes and if she still wants to do it then let her know you'll always be there for her." Luna replied.

********

The auditions for the Miss Macross pageant were held one week after the announcement of the pageant was made.  Girls from all over the city came out and performed in front of the people chosen by the mayor to be judges for the pageant.  And since so many girls were trying out the auditions were held over a two-day period.

Only one person didn't have to audition for the pageant Jan Morris.  Her manager had pulled some strings and got her into the pageant without having to audition.  It was widely known that she was a talented actress but no one knew what other talent she had.  And if she couldn't sing, dance, or play an instrument then she wouldn't be in the pageant.  Jan 's manager believed that if she weren't in the pageant no one would bother to come or watch it at home.

Minako was slated to go on the first day of the auditions, as was Minmei.  The two girls had met briefly when Usagi was promoted.  Minako was nervous and she showed it by pacing around backstage.  Dressed in her favorite orange dress with shoes similar to the ones worn in her Sailor Venus guise.  Minmei watched as Minako paced and then smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles in her dress.  Minako was a nervous wreck.

"A bit nervous aren't you?" Minmei asked which startled Minako.

"Don't do that." Minako began as she jumped three feet; "Yes I am a bit nervous."

"Well you don't have anything to worry about.  I'm sure you'll do fine.  Me on the other hand well I've never sung in public before." Minmei reassured Minako.

"Wait a minute you're the girl from the Chinese place aren't you?" Minako wondered.

"Yes I am.  My name is Lynn Minmei." Minmei replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm Minako Aino." Minako said.

"Minako Aino, Minako Aino you're up next." The stage manager called out.

"Well wish me luck." Minako said as she went to the stage.

"Good luck Minako." Minmei called out.

Minako walked out onto the stage and took her place in front of the microphone in the center of the stage.  The judges looked Minako over and made some marks on their sheets.  Turning to the judges Minako introduced herself and what she would be doing for the audition.

"Good morning I'm Minako Aino and for my audition I would like to sing a song entitled 'The Shining Star.'" Minako told the judges.

When the kareoke tape of her favorite Three Lights song began Minako began singing.  As she sang Minako blocked out the judges and imagined she was singing along to her Three Lights CD in her room back in Tokyo.  When the song ended Minako gave a bow and waited for the judges to speak.

"Thank you Miss Aino.  The results of the audition will be posted within the week." The mayor told Minako before making more notes on his sheet.

As Minako left she could hear the mayor and the other judges talking about her performance.

"She has a good singling voice." Paul Briggs, the head of the MBS, said.

"And she is pretty that's a plus." Ellen Logan, the owner of the local salon, commented.

"For a member of the RDF she certainly has what it takes to be in the pageant." The mayor said.

After making a few more notes on their sheets the judges looked up to see the next person on the audition list standing in front of the microphone.

"My name is Lynn Minmei and today I would like to sing for you a song called 'Stage Fright.'" Minmei told the judges.

As Minmei sang her song something happened anyone within listening range of the amphitheater came over to listen.  Even backstage everyone stopped to listen to the girl who was singing.  Minmei had a young innocent quality to her voice that was filled with hope.  People couldn't help but listen to her.  When the song was over the judges were speechless.

"Wow, that was good for your first time in public." Minako commented when Minmei came back.

"Thanks.  You were pretty good yourself." Minmei told Minako.

********

Breetai was not in the best of moods.  His report had not been received well by the head of the Zentreadi military Lord Dolza.  Dolza had chewed Breetai out for not being able to make any progress in capturing the Micronian ship.  Breetai was given an ultimatum either capture the ship or Dolza would send Breetai's female counterpart to take over the mission for a while.  This was one piece of news Breetai didn't want to hear.  He was ready to blame someone and that someone was Khyron.

"Khyron you incompetent fool!" Breetai yelled at the squad commander.

"Oh hello Breetai.  What can I do for you on this fine day?" Khyron replied smugly.

"Your inability to capture the Micronian ship is costing us dearly and has not gone unnoticed by Lord Dolza.  If you don't get some positive results from your next mission Dolza is going to pull both of us from this mission and replace us with Azonia and her crew." Breetai told him.

"Replace us with women, how primitive." Khyron commented as if he didn't care.

"Just keep that in mind Khyron.  This time Dolza means every word he says." Breetai said.

********

A week had passed since the auditions for the Miss Macross pageant were held.  The results of the audition were posted on a bulletin board near the amphitheater.  The list of sixty had been narrowed down to twenty-nine plus Jan Morris.  The girls who auditioned raced to the outdoor venue to see who had made it into the pageant.

Minako like everyone else was anxious to see the results of the auditions.  She was hoping that she made it into the pageant.  Looking at the crowd gathered near the board Minako could that tell they were a bit confused over one of the names on the list.  She could hear them say things like she must have auditioned on the other day.  When she finally got to the board Minako saw her name on the list right below Minmei's.

"Alright I made it!" Minako said excitedly, "Wait till everyone hears about this."

Minako rushed back to the crew quarters to give Artimes the good news so he could tell the others.  This was defiantly going to be one of the best days in Minako's life.

"Artimes I made it!  Pass on the good news." Minako told him as she popped her head into her room.

"That's good Minako." Artimes commented as he saw the blond blur leave the room.

Minako returned to the bridge with a huge smile on her face.  She couldn't wait to tell the others her news.  They were going to flip when they heard she had made it into the pageant.

"Commander I'm going to need a day off in two weeks from today." Minako said when she entered the bridge of the SDF1.

"What reason would you have for wanting that day off corporal?" Lisa asked Minako.

"I'm participating in the Miss Macross Pageant." Minako said with a huge smile.

"You made it?" Claudia asked her.

"Yep I made it and so did that girl from the Chinese place." Minako replied.

"Isn't she a bit young?" Michiru wondered.

"She may be young but she has some hidden talent like Rei." Minako explained.

"That was just a school festival." Rei said blushing.

"Face it Rei you were good." Minako told her.

"Alright ladies you can talk about the pageant later we need to get back to work." Lisa said.

********

"Uncle Chan I made it into the pageant." Minmei told her uncle.

Like Minako Minmei couldn't wait to see the list of contestants.  She was too excited when she heard the results would be posted on that day.  After finding her name and her sponsor Minmei rushed back to the restaurant to give her uncle the good news.

"That's wonderful Minmei." Chan replied.

"And you don't have to worry about the money anymore.  The chamber of commerce is going to sponsor me." Minmei informed him.

"I wonder why they're going to be your sponsor?" Chan asked her.

"I think it's because you and your friends belong to the chamber and they decided to sponsor me on your behalf." Minmei pondered.

"That sounds like a logical explanation.  Either way I'm proud of you Minmei." Chan said.

********

Two days after the contestant list was posted each person participating in the pageant received an information packet.  Minako was sitting in the mess hall with Rei and Michiru looking over her packet when the others came into the room for lunch.

"Hmm let's see swimsuit preference two piece, color orange, shoes will provide." Minako said as she checked off the various boxes on the form.

"Hey Minako what's up?" Usagi asked as she sat at the table.

"I'm filling out my forms for the pageant." Minako said.

"Cool.  So what kind of things do they ask you?" Makoto wondered.

"Oh the basics like what kind of swimsuit you want and a bit of interesting information about yourself they can use in the interview portion.  Also they want to know what you'll be doing for the talent competition." Minako explained.

"That sounds real exciting." Usagi commented a bit sarcastically.

"What!  Measurements?  Why in the world do they want measurements?" Minako said after reading the next question on the form.

"Maybe they need them so they can get you the right size gown and swimsuit." Ami suggested.

"Ami's right.  With the measurements of each contestant they can have the best fitting outfits for each contestant." Michiru added.

"Oh so then they're not weird for wanting them." Minako said as she wrote them down.

********

The pageant was sold out.  Every seat in the amphitheater was filled.  Even more people were watching the pageant on the new Macross Broadcasting System.  Not a single business was open.  Everyone wanted to see who the first Miss Macross would be.

Back stage at the pageant people were moving here and there.  The contestants were making last minute preparations before they had to go on stage.  Minmei took in all the sights and sounds of the backstage excitement.  The young woman had butterflies the size of the city in her stomach.  As Minmei took a look at each she saw two people she recognized.  The first person was Minako and the second person was Jan Morris the movie star.  Minmei decided to wish Jan good luck in the pageant.

"Aren't you Jan Morris the movie star?" Minmei asked her.

"Yes and I don't have time to talk to a child like you." Jan said very egotistically.

Minmei was a bit hurt by Jan 's remark.  The blonde haired woman was a big star and in Minmei's opinion very beautiful.  She had played the role of the police officer in the Sailor V live action film and was only visiting Macross with her manager for the premier that just happen to take place during the same weekend as the launching of the SDF1.  As she left Minmei heard Jan mumble something.

"I have no idea why my manager put me into a contest with a bunch of no talent amateurs." Jan said below her breath but loud enough for people to hear.

"Don't let that stuck up woman get you down." Minako said to Minmei.

"Gee thanks Minako but I don't see how I can win with her in the pageant." Minmei replied.

"You've got something she doesn't have real talent.  All you have to do is your best that's all that matters.  That's what my best friend told me once when I was your age." Minako reassured her.

"I'll try my hardest and see what happens." Minmei said with a smile.

"That's the spirit." Minako added.

********

In the audience Max and Ben were waiting for the start of the pageant along with the rest of those gathered.  The two members of the Vermilion squad were there to support Rick's friend Minmei.  As they looked around at the audience they took note of who was there and who was not there.

"Wow, it looks like half the town showed up." Ben commented.

"Yeah but I don't see Lieutenant Hunter anywhere." Max replied.

"That's a bummer.  Wouldn't want him to miss his girlfriend's big chance." Ben said.

"Well it seems Lieutenant Tsukino and her friends showed up to support their friend."

"Yeah and I see Lt. Commander Fokker and his girl Lieutenant Grant."

"A lot of important people are here but no Lt. Hunter."

********

Lieutenant Rick Hunter was going to attend the pageant.  Even though he didn't have a ticket Rick knew he could watch from the part of the park that overlooked the amphitheater.  As Rick ran down the streets he hopped he would be able to make it in time for the opening of the pageant.  There was no way Rick was going to miss seeing Minmei on stage.

********

The lights on the television cameras turned on signaling the start of the broadcast.  As the music began playing a gentleman in a tuxedo walked out on stage carrying some index cards and a microphone.  The master of ceremonies for the pageant was a well-known broadcaster in Macross who would be hosting a news magazine program on MBS.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the First Annual Miss Macross pageant.  I'm your host Mark McKinney.  Tonight we'll be broadcasting on the newly formed Macross Broadcasting System.  So without further ado let's bring out our thirty lovely contestants."

The curtain behind the host rose up revealing the contestants in the pageant.  Each contestant was wearing a gown of their choosing.  Minmei's was a red modern Chinese styled gown with a Mandarin collar and gold embroidery.  Minako wore an orange off the shoulder gown with cap sleeves.  Jan Morris was dressed in the flashiest gown a red sequined strapless number with one slit running up her thigh.

"Before we begin tonight's festivities let's talk about what the winner will receive." Mark began, "The winner of the Miss Macross pageant will receive a recording session, a screen test, and a Morgan 280 rear prop two seat airplane."

The audience oohed and ahed at the mention of the prizes although no one knew what Miss Macross would do with a plane.

********

Rick made it to the park just in time to hear what Miss Macross would win.  He hadn't missed very much of the pageant.

"And now let's meet the contestants in tonight's Miss Macross pageant." Mark McKinney said.

One by one Rick saw the thirty young women step up to a microphone on the center of the stage and introduce themselves.  Then Rick saw Minmei step up to the microphone in a more formal version of the dress she wore on the day they were rescued.

"My name is Lynn Minmei and I want to bring hope to the people of Macross." She said.

The next contestant Rick recognized from seeing with Usagi and her group of friends.

"That's one of Lt. Tsukino's friends." Rick said to no one in particular.

"I'm Minako Aino and I want to see everyone on the SDF1 make it home." Minako told the audience.

The next contestant was in a flashy red dress and looked like she didn't really want to be there.

"I'm Jan Morris and I want to entertain all of Macross." She said faking as though she cared.

When the last of the contestants finished stepping up to the microphone the girls stood one last tine before the curtain fell and the host spoke once again.

"While our lovely ladies are changing out of their formal wear and into something less formal let's meet the judges for tonight's pageant." Mark began, "Staring to my left we have Paul Marshall the head of the MBS, Miss Ellen Logan owner of the renowned salon The Japanese Baths, Filmmaker Andre Duchane, radio personalities Collin Shane and Aaron Cody, owner of the Gilded Truffle chef Henri Morne, and the Mayor of Macross City."

As Rick watched the stage workers set up for the next part of the pageant a robotic messenger rolled by his general area paging him.

"Paging Lt. Rick Hunter paging Lt. Rick Hunter." The robot said.

"I'm Lt. Hunter." Rick called out to the robot.

"Please place your ID card in the slot for verification." The robot instructed.

Rick put his military ID card in the slot on the messenger.  A few moments later the small screen shaped head went blank and a priority message from Commander Lisa Hayes came on the screen.  Rick read the message and groaned.

"Patrol duty.  Is she trying to make my life worse than it already is." Rick complained.

"Thank you for using Message Bots." The robot said before leaving.

"Oh well.  TAXI!" Rick called out to a nearby cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked him.

"Prometheus please." Rick replied.

********

When the stagehands finished setting up for the next part of the pageant the host Mark McKinney announced what would happen next.

"We've been spending the day getting to know these lovely young ladies.  They've gone through an interview process and a talent competition.  All this has been done so we can pick our ten quarter finalists.  And now our ten quarter finalists." Mark announced.

The names of the ten quarter finalists were read off in random order.  Among the quarter finalists were Minmei, Minako, and Jan Morris.  The next round of the pageant would consist of evening gowns, swimwear, talent and interview.

"And now our quarter finalists will go backstage and prepare for the swimwear portion of the pageant." The host told the audience.

********

Rick knew patrols at night were usually quiet so he decided to see if he could pick up the broadcast of the pageant to see how Minmei was doing.  At the moment the host was explaining the scoring process to the viewing audience while the girls were getting their swimwear on.  As he was watching the pageant Commander Hayes interrupted his signal.

"Lt. Hunter I hope whatever you happen to be watching is well worth it." Lisa yelled.

"Sorry commander." Rick replied.

Rick flew off to another part of his patrol area and turned the radio back to the signal carrying the pageant.  The first special performance for the evening was just finishing and the swimsuit portion would soon be under way.

********

Khyron could tell things were unusually quiet on the SDF1.  The patrols around the ship were light and few in numbers.  In Khyron's mind it was the perfect time to attack the SDF1.  As the members of his squad launched from the ship they went into their usual attack formation breaking up into smaller groups.  In one group were three of Khyron's pilots Rico, Bron, and Konda.

As the three battlepod pilots made their way towards the lone Veritech in front of them they noticed it wasn't moving.

"Does this guy have some sort of death wish?" Rico asked Bron.

"Who knows." Bron commented.

"Hey a sitting target." Konda said.

"We'd better report this to Khyron." Rico suggested.

As Rico scanned for Khyron's frequency he picked up the signal carrying the Miss Macross Pageant.  The sight on the screen fascinated him.  Standing on the stage was a woman in a two piece bathing suit talking to the host.

"Bron, Konda turn to frequency 2136 quickly." Rico said to his partners.

"What's that Rico?" Bron asked when he saw the transmission.

"I have no idea Bron." Rico replied.

"Maybe these females are some new kind of weapon?" Konda suggested.

"We'd better inform Lord Breetai about this." Bron said.

********

Rick continued to slowly patrol the area around the ship when the alarms on his Veritech began to go haywire.  Turning on his radar Rick saw a large number of pods headed in his direction with three of them in front.  The three pods out in front, however, were not moving.  Rick knew he had to do something or else he would be in danger of getting shot at.

"This is Lt. Hunter calling the SDF1 and I'm going to need some backup out here.  There are a whole mess of enemy craft headed my way." Rick said.

"Back up should be there soon lieutenant." Lisa informed him.

********

"Lord Breetai we have an incoming message from one of the pilots in Khyron's unit." Exedore told the fleet commander.

"What does this pilot say?" Breetai wanted to know.

"He says he's intercepted a Micronian transmission on frequency 2136." Exedore replied.

"Set all transmission systems to frequency 2136." Breetai commanded.

When the image came up on the screen the Zentreadi began to shudder at the sight of the barely clothed Micronian woman talking to the Micronian man.  The man said a few things about the woman before she left the stage and another woman wearing a one-piece suit came onto the stage.  The Zentreadi watched the transmission mesmerized.

"And now our next contestant Miss Lynn Minmei.  Miss Lynn is sixteen and her measurements are 32-24-30.  Miss Lynn hopes to make everyone in her life happy.  Miss Lynn Minmei." The host said.

Minmei stood on stage for a few moments before exiting the stage.

"Contestant number 27 Miss Minako Aino is 23 years of age.  Miss Aino's measurements are 34-26-32.  Miss Aino has done some character modeling for Toei Feature Animation in Japan and would like sing professionally.  Miss Minako Aino ladies and gentleman." He said.

As Minako, in an orange tankini, exited the stage Jan Morris came out onto the stage in a red string bikini wearing red spike heels.

"Contestant number 12 Miss Jan Morris is 28 years of age.  Miss Morris's measurements are 36-28-34.  Miss Morris has acted in several movies including the live action Sailor V movie and Shot in the Dark.  Miss Jan Morris." The host told the audience.

The crowd went nuts when Jan stood on the stage.  Breetai was quite curious about the effect this Micronian woman was having on the people in the audience.

"Hmm she must be their secret weapon." Breetai commented.

"Even if we don't get the Micronian ship we still have something useful to send to Lord Dolza." Exedore said to Breetai.

"Yes these transmissions will be most useful to Lord Dolza." Breetai replied.

********

As the battle raged on outside the ship the talent portion of the pageant was underway.  One by one the contestants sang, danced, and played musical instruments.  Things were going quite well.  As one of the contestants finished her piece the host announced the next contestant.

"And now ladies and gentleman Miss Jan Morris will recite Hamlet's soliloquy." Mark said.

Jan came onto the stage in her red dress and began reciting the famous to be or not to be lines from Hamlet.  When she was finished she bowed to the audience and flashed a fake smile before walking off stage to mediocre applause.  The next contestant was Minako who sang 'The Shining Star.'  The audience liked her singing and gave her a good round of applause.

"Miss Minako Aino.  And now our last contestant Miss Lynn Minmei." Mark announced.

Minmei came out on stage and began singing 'Stage Fright' the only song she knew from her favorite musical.  When she finished the song the crowd went wild.

The contestants were narrowed down from ten to five.  The five contestants were then asked some questions and redid the evening gown competition.  Those five were narrowed down to three Minako, Minmei, and Jan.  Jan thought she had it in the bag.  The final step was for each contestant to answer the same question.  Minako and Minmei were placed in a booth so they couldn't hear Jan 's answer.

"Miss Morris if crowned Miss Macross how would you help the citizens of Macross City?" Mark McKinney asked Jan.

"I would make more movies to show in the theater.  If people don't have movies then they don't have anything to care about." Jan answered.

"Thank you Miss Morris.  And now Miss Minako Aino." Mark said.

Minako was led out of the booth and walked over to the host.

"Miss Aino if crowned Miss Macross how would you help the citizens of Macross City?" Mark asked a nervous Minako.

"Well I would get to know the people in the city better and have them continue to work hand in hand with the military.  And I would visit the people in the hospital and the infirmary." Minako answered.

"Thank you Miss Aino.  And now for our final contestant Miss Lynn Minmei." Mark replied.

Minmei walked out of the booth and stood next to the host.

"Miss Lynn if crowned Miss Macross how would you help the citizens of Macross City?" Mark asked a smiling Minmei.

"What we need are hopes and dreams.  The people on this ship need their hopes and dreams returned to them.  And I'll find a way to bring back their hopes and dreams." Minmei said.

"Thank you miss Lynn.  And mow while the judges are making their final decision we will have a special performance from Miss Michiru Kaiou." Mark announced.

********

The battle against the pods raged on.  Rick had just taken out another pod when the backup he needed came to assist him.  Thoughts of the pageant were quickly put aside when the pods began attacking the ship.  With people's minds elsewhere over the past few days the crew of the SDF1 was not ready for the oncoming attack.

As Rick held his own against the pods he noticed some strange behavior in a few of the pods.  The three that were at one time coming straight at him had stopped.  Whatever they were waiting for Rick didn't want to stick around and find out.

The battle was turning Rick's way when like every other battle it abruptly ended.  The Zentreadi pods turned and left the scene.  Rick thought that was quite strange.  And he knew it had something to do with the three pods were doing.

"This is Lt. Hunter calling the SDF1.  The enemy has retreated and the battle is over." Rick said.

"This is the SDF1.  Please report back to the Prometheus." Lisa told him.

********

Michiru finished her violin piece to a generous round of applause.  As she took a bow the host came back onto the stage with an envelope in his hand.

"Thank you Miss Kaiou.  Before we get to the announcement you've all been waiting for why don't we bring out our contestants one more time." Mark said.

The thirty original contestants came out on stage and took their places with the finalists standing in front.  The crowd gave the contestants a round of applause before Mark made the big announcement.

"And now what you've all been waiting for.  Our second runner up for Miss Macross is Miss Minako Aino." Mark announced.

Minako smiled and received a hug from Minmei before joining the rest of the contestants.

"Wow!  Minako got second runner up." Usagi said.

"Sorry kid but it's obvious I'm going to win." Jan commented smugly.

The host, Mark McKinney, then announced the first runner up.

"Our first runner up is Miss Jan Morris.  Which means Miss Lynn Minmei is Miss Macross."

A crown was placed on Minmei's head and a royal cape was draped over her shoulders.  Minmei was then handed a scepter made of silver with a leaded crystal on top.  Minmei didn't know it but her whole entire life was about to change.

********

Breetai made his report to Lord Dolza high commander of the Zentreadi military.  Even though Khyron wasn't able to capture the SDF1 his men were successful in intercepting a transmission from the ship.  This action had saved Breetai's position in the mission for a little while longer.

"While I am not pleased that you did not capture the Micronian ship this new information you have sent us is quite interesting.  I'm going to give you one more chance Breetai." Dolza said.


	8. Message in a Bottle

Minmei was on cloud nine.  She had an airplane she couldn't use, a recording contract, and a screen test.  Minmei couldn't care less.  She went from being the girl from the Chinese place to Lynn Minmei Miss Macross the most popular person on the SDF1.  Now wherever she went people recognized her and actually talked to her.  Minmei loved all the attention.

Roy and Claudia were still the most lovable couple in the RDF but now rumors were flying around about Rick and Minmei.  People who saw the young pair together began saying they were a couple.  Rick soon became known around town as the boyfriend of Miss Macross and the guy with Miss Macross.  Rick didn't mind people talking about him he only minded the fact that Minmei barely saw him anymore.

The Zentreadi had become curious about the transmissions sent by the Micronians.  Breetai ordered his men to monitor every transmission sent by the SDF1.  One way or another he was going to learn about their next move and their secret weapon, the scantly clad Micronian women.  Breetai was obsessed with finding out the secret of these women.

The SDF1 was now halfway between Mars and the Moon.  Captain Gloval was desperate to get a message to RDF command to let them know their status.  Try as they might the SDF1 was not receiving any replies from the RDF.  Not a single message they were sending had gotten through.  The captain didn't know what he was going to do.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Eight: Message in a Bottle

********

The sounds coming from the open third story window were breath taking.  The soprano voice drifted down the street followed by a young sounding alto.  As the piano played the soft sweet melody the alto voice recognized by so many began singing a tender love song written especially for her.  And as people walked by the three-story office building they seemed to smile a bit more than usual.

The beautiful young voice stopped and the sounds of talking could barely be heard amongst the everyday street noises.

"You're doing well but you could be better Minmei." Madame Beaumont said, "Why don't we take a five minute break."

"Thank you Madame Beaumont." Minmei replied

It was at that point that the phone in the room began to ring.  Minmei's music teacher picked up the phone and answered it.

"Madame Beaumont's music and voice." She said.

"Is Minmei available to come to the phone?" a male voice asked.

"One moment." Madame Beaumont replied, "Minmei there is a young gentleman on the phone for you.  You may talk to him but not for very long."

"Thank you." Minmei said as she took the phone, "Hello."

"Minmei it's Rick.  Your uncle said you were there today." Rick replied.

"Oh hi Rick.  What did you want?" Minmei said cheerfully.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime this week." He asked her.

"Oh I'd love to but I can't. I have singing lessons every morning and a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon and my screen test on Thursday.  And I have an appearance Friday at the Chamber of Commerce lunch.  As you can see I'm just too busy right now." Minmei explained to Rick.

"Oh I see well maybe some other time then." Rick said a bit dejected.

"Well I have to get going or Madame Beaumont is going to have a fit." Minmei said.

Minmei hung up the phone and went back to her lessons.  Once again the streets of Macross were filled with the sweet sounds of an innocent young voice.

********

"Sir long range scanners show we are four days away from the Earth's moon." Rei reported.

Captain Henry Gloval of Russia paced back and forth on the bridge of the SDF1.  For two weeks straight he had been trying to get a message through to anyone in the RDF.  And for two weeks straight each message he sent had no reply.  Now as his patience was wearing thing the captain gave the order to try and send another message.

"Michiru please try and send the following message.  To Robotech Defense Force Command from Captain Henry Gloval SDF1.  Gentleman, the SDF1 is four days away from returning to Earth; we will hold our current position until we hear from you.  All citizens of Macross City are well and accounted for.  We await your orders on what to do next." The captain told her.

"I'm sending the transmission now sir." Michiru said.

The bridge crew waited for a few minutes hoping the transmission made it through to the RDF command.  Michiru checked her monitor and saw the same message she had been getting for the past two weeks, transmission interrupted.  Michiru prepared to tell the captain the bad news once again.

"Captain they've interrupted our transmission again." She told him.

"That is the fifteenth time that's happened." Gloval commented angrily.

"Maybe they're waiting for us to give our location away sir." Claudia speculated.

"It's a likely chance but one I'm not going to take." He replied.

"You know all this started right after the pageant.  Do you think they somehow were able to receive that broadcast?" Lisa wondered.

"That could also be a possibility as well Lisa." The captain said.

"What are we going to do?" Minako asked.

"We'll keep on trying until we get through." The captain explained.

********

Rick, despite her busy schedule, was able to get Minmei to go to dinner with him.  As they walked into the small café the people walking along the street stopped and stared at Minmei.  They looked at her like she was a goddess.  The makeover she received made Minmei look a bit more grown up and the new clothes made her look like a fashion model.  Rick was actually jealous of the attention she was receiving.

"So Minmei how are things going?" Rick asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Just fine Rick.  My managers have a concert lined up for me and the studio says if they like my screen test they just might make a movie with me in it." Minmei told him.

"A movie huh?"

"Yeah it could really boost my career."

"What career?"

"Why my singing and acting career.  I might even get a modeling job if they like my photos."

"Whatever happened to your dream of getting married?"

"That's been put on the back burner for now Rick.  Right now I have to concentrate on being Miss Macross.  This is one the best things to happen to me.

"Well you've had your screen test, recorded your demo and own a plane you can't use.  When this is all over you'll have some fond memories and go back to being the lovable girl in the Chinese place."

"Rick I'm going to try and make this last as long as possible.  This is a dream come true for me.  I love my aunt and uncle but I can't work there all my life."

Rick could tell Minmei was beginning to enjoy all the extra attention.  Minmei was starting to forget the real reason why she became Miss Macross.  She once believed it was her job to bring hope back to the people of Macross.  Now she was being told it was her job to look beautiful and make money.  And Rick was beginning to think Minmei would forget all about him.

"Besides Rick if everything goes the way I want it to I just might be able to get my own place real soon." Minmei said with a smile on her face.

********

Michiru sat at her console and fiddled around with some frequencies.  She knew the captain would try another time to send a message to the RDF command.  As Michiru tried different frequencies the captain walked into the bridge with a long look on his face.

"Sir what's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"This whole problem of not being able to get through to the RDF command has me worried." He told his first officer.

"Don't worry sir I'm working on a solution to our problem as we speak." Michiru said.

"I hope it works Michiru." The captain replied.

"Me too sir.  Me too." Michiru added.

"Alright Michiru here's what I want you to send this time.  To Robotech Defense Force Command from Captain Henry Gloval of the SDF1.  Sirs we await word from you as to whether or not we can return home.  All citizen of Macross City are alive and well.  We will hold our position until you contact us." Captain Gloval dictated.

Michiru sent the message hoping it would go through.  But when she got yet another message stating the transmission was interrupted once again Michiru almost cried.

"Sir we failed again." She told him in a flat tone.

"Day after day they interrupt our transmissions.  What do they want from us?" he almost yelled.

"I don't know sir." Lisa said.

********

Rick wasn't the only one who thought Minmei was getting too arrogant for her own good.  Usagi could also tell the young girl had changed.  And as much as she hated to admit it Minmei was developing an ego.  But the people of Macross didn't see it that way.  All they did was add fuel to the fire and give Minmei whatever she wanted.

As Usagi and Mamoru walked to Claudia's quarters Minmei's recent behavior was the main topic of discussion.

"I've been hearing some doozies about Miss Macross lately." Usagi said.

"Oh like what?" Mamoru asked her.

"Well for one thing people say she doesn't want to work in the restaurant anymore.  They say she's bent on staying in the public spotlight forever." Usagi told him.

"Sounds like fame is getting to her."

"What it really sounds like is an ego problem.  I've seen the way she looks at other people.  She acts as though she's better than they are.  I hate to admit it but she's getting an ego."

"Once the newness of the situation fades away she'll go back to being her usual self."

"I doubt it." Usagi said as she rang the bell.

Roy answered the door and let Usagi and Mamoru into Claudia's quarters.

"Claudia will be ready in just a moment." Roy told them.

"Is that them Roy?" Claudia asked from her room.

"Yes dear it is." Roy replied.

Claudia came out of her room wearing a simple green dress and matching shoes.  On her left hand was a small diamond engagement ring.  Roy took one look at her and smiled.

"Claudia did I ever tell you how beautiful you are." Roy said.

"Only about a million times a day." She replied with a big smile.

"Wow Claudia you look beautiful." Usagi commented.

"Thanks.  This isn't much but I like it." Claudia said.

"Well if you lovely ladies are ready to go then we can be on our way." Roy told them.

The two couples left the crew quarters and made their way to the city.  As they walked to the café where they would be having dinner they noticed a huge crowd outside.

"Gee I wonder what's going on here?" Usagi asked.

"I have no idea.  Let's find out." Claudia replied.

"Excuse me but what's all the commotion about?" Mamoru asked a woman outside the café.

"Minmei is inside the café." The woman replied sounding like a teenie bopper.

"It's a good thing we have reservations." Roy commented.

Usagi, Mamoru, Roy, and Claudia looked at each other.  They knew that this was going to be another one of those evenings.

********

For sixteen days the Zentreadi had been monitoring all outgoing transmissions from the SDF1.  And for sixteen days the transmissions weren't giving them any new information.  From what Breetai could tell the SDF1 was going to stay where it was until the RDF command told them they could come home.  Nowhere in any of the transmissions did the SDF1 mention anything about its location or next plan of attack.  Breetai was growing weary.

"For sixteen days we have learned nothing about the Micronians plans." Breetai complained.

"Maybe they won't try any new messages until they hear from their commanders Lord Breetai." Exedore speculated.

"Then maybe we should let them reach their commanders Exedore." Breetai said, "Tell the men to stop intercepting the Micronians' transmissions."

"Yes Lord Breetai." Exedore replied.

Exedore had just finished relaying Breetai's message to the men when one them informed the Zentreadi commander of an incoming message.

"Lord Breetai there is an incoming transmission from High Commander Dolza." The subordinate told the fleet commander.

"Lord Dolza to what do I owe the honor of your message?" Breetai asked the high commander.

"I would like a status report on your plans to monitor the Micronian transmissions." He said.

"So far the transmissions haven't given us any new information Lord Dolza." Breetai replied.

"Let them contact their people.  Then we make ourselves known." Dolza told Breetai.

"Yes Lord Dolza." Breetai said.

********

Sure enough Minmei was inside the café.  What had started out as a nice quiet evening between friends was becoming a media circus.  No one knew at the time the impact the pageant would have on the people of Macross City.  Now wherever Minmei went people would stop and stare at her and from what Usagi could tell Minmei loved every minute of it.

"I feel sorry for Rick." Usagi commented.

"What makes you say that?" Roy asked her.

"Well, he has to put up with Minmei and her ego." Usagi replied.

"I think once the newness of the situation wears off she'll be back to her old self." Claudia said.

"Yeah Usagi something this dramatic changes the people it affects.  She needs someone like Rick to remind her why she became Miss Macross." Mamoru added.

"But do you think he'll be able bring her back to reality?" Usagi wondered.

"Knowing Rick the way I do I think he can do just that." Roy reassured her.

"I hope so because she needs a shot of reality in the arm big time." Usagi said.

As Usagi ate her dinner she noticed the number of people going up to Minmei and asking for her autograph.  It almost seemed as though they thought of Minmei as a goddess who would save them from their life on the SDF1.  Usagi was disgusted with the way people were acting around Minmei.

"Look at them." She said between bites, "They think she's some type of goddess."

"I seem to recall you were the same way about Sailor V and a certain cape wearing crime fighter." Mamoru reminded her.

"Well I thought Sailor V was cool and as for the other one I thought he was the cutest thing around and I still do." Usagi replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The look Usagi was giving Mamoru was causing him to turn as red as a beet.  Roy and Claudia looked at each other wondering what Usagi's comment was all about.

"I wonder what she meant by that remark?" Claudia asked Roy.

"Beats me Claudia." Roy replied.

********

Minmei had just finished signing another autograph when the owner of the café came over to speak with her.  He had a big smile on his face and menu in his hand.

"Miss Minmei would you sign this please.  And I want to let you know your dinner is on the house." The café owner said.

"I'd be delighted to sign this for you." Minmei replied.

"This is the happiest day of my life.  Now everyone will want to eat in my café because Minmei ate here once.  I'll have more business than ever." He announced almost crying.

"Oh please." Rick moaned.

After the owner left Minmei started to give Rick a piece of her mind.

"Rick how could you be so insensitive." Minmei almost yelled.

"Me?  What about the way you're acting.  You're beginning to believe everything those people tell you.  Everyone in Macross knows you better than I do." Rick snapped at her.

"Well if you'd spend more time with me then maybe you would know who I am." Minmei said.

"Maybe I would be able to spend time with you if you weren't so busy." Rick began, "I call you and you can't talk to me.  I've tried to ask you out on a date for a long time.  Working the dinner crowd at your uncle's restaurant I can understand but I don't understand how you can tell me that modeling and acting lessons are more important than building a relationship with someone I just don't get it."

"Rick Hunter you can walk yourself home thank you.  I am going where I am loved and appreciated." Minmei announced.

Minmei got up from the table and walked out of the café leaving Rick sitting all alone.  Almost everyone in the café began to stare at Rick like he was a cold-hearted monster that hurt the feelings of their beloved princess.  Rick thought the patrons of the small café were going to murder him for making their idol leave them.

********

Roy saw what had happened between Rick and Minmei and thought his best friend needed an ear to chew on.  From his vantage point Rick was the victim not Minmei.  Someone needed to teach the young beauty queen a thing or two about respecting others.  He knew she was under a bit of stress lately but they way she was being treated and the way she was treating other people was just unacceptable.

"Listen you guys don't mind if I go talk to Rick for a moment?" Roy asked his friends.

"Not at all honey.  He's your friend and he needs you right now." Claudia said.

"I'd do the same for any one of my friends." Usagi told him.

"We can wait for you." Mamoru added.

"Thanks guys." Roy replied.

Roy walked over to the table where Rick sat sulking.  The look on his best friend's face told Roy that Rick thought what had happened was all his fault.  The poor kid thinks he's to blame for what happened, Roy thought.

"I saw what happened Rick." Roy said to the young pilot.

"So you think it's my fault too." Rick almost snapped.

"No she's the one at fault Rick.  She has to learn to treat people better." Roy replied.

"She's changed Roy.  She really has changed.  I wish the mayor never came up with that stupid pageant." Rick said.

"Maybe she needs to know that no matter what happens you'll always be there for her."

"She seems to think she doesn't need me anymore.  Then she claims I don't spend time with her."

"I think once she gets over the first big hurdle she'll start to be the same sweet girl who first captured your heart a year ago."

"I hope so Roy I really hope so."

********

Minmei didn't want to deal with the crowd outside the café.  All she wanted to do was go home.  As she closed the door to the cab Minmei began to cry.  Rick was right I am becoming cold and impersonal, she thought.  Minmei recalled how happy she was when she made it into the Miss Macross pageant.  She even remembered what it was like when she won.  But the next morning things started changing.  A man came and told her that she had to take voice lessons before she could record her record.  Then he told her she needed a new look before anyone would even consider filming her screen test.

Minmei didn't mind the singing lessons and the day at the salon was fun.  But the whole time people kept telling her she was too good to be living above a smelly restaurant.  She kept hearing day after day how she was a big star and the most important person on the entire SDF1.  What had Minmei scared was the fact that she believed what they were saying.  And tonight proved it for her.

"I've been an insensitive jerk." Minmei said to the cabby.

"How can a nice lady like you be insensitive?  You're Miss Macross." He asked her.

"I said some nasty things to my boyfriend.  And I made him believe it was all his fault."

"Maybe he deserved it."

"He's been nothing but a perfect gentleman the entire time and all I've done was think only about myself.  I never once thought about anyone else."

"You've got a lot going on right now is all.  He needs to understand that."

"I'll be glad when this is all over and I can go back to being the girl in the Chinese place again.  At least when I worked there people liked me for who I was not what I was."

"I have a feeling things will never be the same for any of us."

The cab stopped in front of the Chinese Restaurant.  As Minmei was about to pay the driver he shook his head and refused the payment.

"This one's on me." He told her.

"Well at least let me give you some sort of tip." She said as she handed him a five-dollar bill.

"Thanks.  It was real nice talking to you.  I hope things work out for you."

"I hope so too." Minmei said as she entered the building.

********

The bridge of the SDF1 was quiet the next morning.  No one traded the latest gossip and rumors and no one asked Claudia how her double date went the night before.  Everyone was too busy trying to come up with a way to get at least one transmission through to the RDF command.  Rei was scanning the area for any communications satellites Michiru could bounce a signal off of.  At this point the crew of the SDF1 was desperate to contact anyone in the RDF back on Earth.

"I've got it!" Rei announced.

"What did you find Rei?" Lisa asked her.

"There's a communications satellite right in line with the moon.  If we bounce our signal off the dish on the moon base then we can bounce it off the satellite and send it down to Earth.  I know it's a long shot but it's the only way we can contact the RDF." Rei explained.

"That sounds like it just might work.  Every direct route we've used so far has been blocked by the enemy." Michiru said.

"I'll inform the captain of our findings when he comes in." Lisa told them.

Five minutes after Rei made her discovery Captain Henry Gloval walked into the bridge with a long look on his face.  The girls could tell he didn't want to go through another failed attempt at trying to contact the RDF command.  The captain's hopes of returning home were slowly fading away.

"Captain, we think we may have a way to get through to RDF command." Lisa informed him.

"What have you come up with?" he asked her.

"Well why don't I let Corporal Hino explain her idea, Rei." Lisa replied.

"I found a communications satellite not too far from the moon.  If we can bounce our signal off of the dish at Tranquility Base and then off of the satellite we just might be able to reach the RDF." Rei said.

"Do you think you'd be able to do that Michiru?" the captain wanted to know.

"I think it I can pull it off sir." Michiru replied.

"Alright then here's the message I want you to send them.  From Captain Henry Gloval SDF1 to RDF command.  We will reach Earth in four days.  All citizens of Macross City are well and accounted for.  We await your reply." The captain said.

As Michiru sent the message she saw it connect with the dish on the base and then the satellite.  The entire bridge crew had their fingers crossed hoping for the signal to reach Earth.  The minutes seemed to go by slower than ever as they waited for the confirmation notice on Michiru's screen.  Five minutes after she sent the message Michiru's screen flashed the transmission complete message.

"Captain we actually made it through." Michiru said very surprised at what she had seen.

For the first time in over two weeks Captain Henry Gloval commander of the SDF1 gave a huge sigh of relief.  Now all they needed to do was wait for a reply.

"All we need now is a reply from the RDF command." The captain told them.

"Sir I'm receiving a priority one transmission from RDF command." Michiru informed him.

"Put it through." He said.

"SDF1 this is Colonel Garrett at RDF command it certainly is good to hear that everyone aboard your ship is alive and well.  However, we can not we can not allow you to return to Earth.  The enemy has not yet attacked Earth.  For out safety and yours the longer you keep the enemy away from Earth the better off we'll all be." The colonel said.

"But what about the people of Macross City?" Gloval asked.

"I'm sorry but we cannot discuss this matter any further.  We have reason to believe the enemy may be listening in on our conversation." The colonel responded before cutting the transmission.

"That is a total lie.  How could they know about anything the enemy has been doing unless they were monitoring us from the moon base?" Minako almost yelled.

"They just signed our death papers." Rei added.

"We told these people we would get them back to Earth and that is just what we're going to do.  I think the people of the city should be told what is going on." The captain informed the bridge crew.

"How are you going to do that sir?" Claudia asked.

"I'm going to use their broadcasting system." He replied.

"You're going on TV?" Lisa inquired.

"Yes." The captain answered her.

********

"Five minutes sir." The director told the captain.

Captain Gloval had talked to Paul Marshall the head of the MBS about addressing the people of Macross City.  Marshall had agreed to let the captain use the cameras to address the civilians on the SDF1.  As the captain sat in his chair he looked over his speech one last time.

"Alright sir we're ready to go live in five four three two one." the director signaled.

The light on the camera turned on and Captain Gloval began his speech.

"Good evening I am Captain Henry Gloval of the Robotech Defense Force commanding officer of the SDF1.  I am coming to you tonight to update you on our current situation.  As you may know for the past year we have been on a course to return home to Earth.  We are currently four days away from Earth.  RDF command has asked us to hold our current position but I have ordered this ship to continue on to Earth.  The alien attacks as of late have been increasing and will continue to increase as we get closer to the Earth.  We will get all of you back home safely.  This I promise to you.  Thank you for your time." He said into the camera.

"And we're out." The director said as the broadcast ended.

********

The captain's message brought great concern to the people.  They had no idea why the military back on Earth wouldn't want them to return.  But as long as the captain had promised to return them safely back to Earth it didn't bother them that much.  Only nine individuals on the entire ship truly worried about what was happening to them.  The eight women, one man, and the only two cats on the ship knew what this could mean to their future and it had them terrified.

The Sailor Senshi hadn't had an official meeting since the defeat of Galaxia six years prior.  At the time when they first signed up for the RDF they didn't think about the possibility of the future being changed.  Only until three years had passed and the thought of not being able to return to Earth had begun to run through their minds did they even think about the future being changed.  Usagi was the first to begin voicing these concerns.

"This sure feels weird." Makoto commented.

"I know it doesn't feel official without the temple setting." Minako added.

"Or the yelling and arguing between Usagi and Rei." Ami said.

"Yes but we still have a serious matter to discuss." Luna reminded them.

"We have no idea how recent events will affect the future." Artimes said.

"What if this does affect the future?  What if we never have a Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked them.

"The only person who can tell us that is Sailor Pluto." Michiru told her.

"What about you and Rei?  Haven't you two been getting any premonitions?" Mamoru wondered.

"The only ones I've gotten lately have been your average run of the mill bad vibes before the enemy attacks." Rei replied.

"I haven't been feeling anything either." Michiru told him.

"Well maybe we could… no that wouldn't work on the ship." Minako said.

Everyone knew what Minako was thinking of.  And with their only legal way of predicting the future back on Earth getting home had become even more important.  The Senshi knew if Usagi and Mamoru didn't take their rightful place as the rulers of the Earth all would be lost and Crystal Tokyo and Rini along with the senshi would cease to exist.

"You know I can't do that without the Sacred Fire." Rei reminded them.

"That's why we have to get back to Earth." Makoto said.

"Can't we use the mirror to see things?" Ami suggested.

"While that is a good idea I don't see clear images with my mirror I only get flashes of what might be.  The mirror is more for revealing the truth than anything else." Michiru explained.

Everyone hung their heads low when they heard this.  The Senshi knew Setsuna wouldn't come to them to reveal the future willingly.  The only time she came back to the past was when the timeline changed.  The guardian of time never left her post unless absolutely necessary.

"This is hopeless I'll never be a mother.  I'll never be queen.  I'll never see my family again.  And I'll have to live on this ship till I'm old and gray." Usagi wailed.

"I know how you feel we all do Usagi.  We all want to go home but right now we can't." Hotaru told Usagi sympathetically.

"Cheer up buns we'll make it home someday." Haruka reassured her.

********

The crew of the SDF1 was all business the morning after the captain made his announcement to the entire ship.  No one wanted to do anything that would cause further trouble with RDF command.  They all knew what the higher ups in the RDF would do if they went against RDF policy.  And no one wanted to face court marshal proceedings.  RDF policy was considered to be very strict.

Even though the SDF1 was four days out from Earth the captain had decided to hold their position until the situation with the RDF command died down a bit.  Gloval didn't want to rush home and further complicate things.  Right now he would have the bridge crew monitor the aliens' activity and keep open the lines of communication.

********

Khyron wanted to get back into Breetai's good graces.  He knew another attack on the SDF1 would be the best possible way to get the Zentreadi commander to recognize him once more.  The Zentreadi squad leader wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by.  Taking his best men the overconfident Khyron headed towards the Micronian ship.

********

The alarms on board the SDF1 began to go off signaling another enemy attack.  Lisa punched the red alert button calling the Veritech squads to battle.

"All Veritechs report for duty." Lisa's voice called out over the PA system.

One by one the Veritech squads scrambled into battle.  The enemy pods converged on the oncoming fighters firing at anyone that got in their way.  Most of the squads were able to dodge the laser.

Rick's Vermilion squad was not as lucky.  As Rick and Max held off the pods that were firing upon them Ben was having a rough time.  One by one the pods began firing on Ben's Veritech.  Shot after shot bombarded the fighter barely missing it.  After five solid minutes of being fired upon one shot finally made its mark and hit Ben's fighter causing a slow fuel leak.

Rick noticed the hit the fighter had taken decided enough was enough.  It was time to get his squad out of the battle before something happened to Ben.  Rick informed the SDF1 of his decision.

"This is Lt. Hunter calling the SDF1.  One of my squad has taken a hit.  I'm bringing them in." he informed the bridge.

"Lt. Hunter it seems to me if the plane your squad member is flying was not heavily damaged then there is no reason for you to return to the SDF1." Lisa told him.

"Commander Hayes, you seem to have forgotten what you learned in the academy.  There is no atmosphere here in space, and the smallest damage could prove to be fatal.  And while you might feel perfectly safe gambling with our lives when you're safe and sound at your control desk, I'm not about to put my men in that kind of jeopardy!" Rick yelled back at her.

"Lt. Hunter you can…" Lisa began

"Sorry commander but I'm ordering the Vermilion squad back to the SDF1.  Lt. Hunter happens to be right this time.  One false move and we could all be blown to bits.  Oh and Rick it isn't a very good idea to go running off the mouth to your commanding officers." Roy intervened.

********

The battle continued and Khyron wasn't about to take any chances.  Aiming his guns Khyron prepared to shoot directly at the SDF1.  It was then when Breetai's assistant, right hand man, and messenger Exedore contacted him over the radio.

"Do not fire on the Micronian vessel Khyron.  Lord Breetai only wishes you to send a warning shot over their bridge." Exedore told him.

"Lord Breetai can go stand on his head for all I care." Khyron shot back.

Khyron then noticed a small radar dish at the top of the bridge.  Changing targets he then aimed his guns at the dish and fired taking out the radar dish.

********

"Damn!" Rei yelled when the radar went blank.

"What's wrong Rei?" Claudia asked her.

"They just shot out our radar dish." Rei told them.

"Do we still have the long range scanners?" The captain asked her.

"Yes at least those are still working." Rei replied.

Michiru was still scanning the communication channels when she noticed a strange noise on the frequency they had originally used to try and contact RDF command.  As she boosted the signal the transmission came in loud and clear for all to hear.  Everyone was in a state of shock when they heard the alien speaking in perfect English.

"We are the Zentreadi." The alien voice announced.

"Well at least now we know what to call them." Minako said.

"Surrender your vessel now or we will begin attacking your home world." The alien demanded.


	9. Capture

"Surrender your vessel now or we begin attacking your home world." The alien demanded.

The cards were laid out on the table either give up the ship or get the Earth involved.  Either way it was a lose-lose situation.  The bridge crew of the SDF1 was in a state of shock over what they had just heard.  No one had expected the Zentreadi to be capable of speaking in English.

"The Zentreadi don't expect us to hand over a ship full of civilians to them do they?" Lisa asked.

"From the sound of it they do.  They expect us to sacrifice a few thousand to save billions." The captain told the crew.

"There has to be some way we can keep them from attacking the Earth and getting the SDF1." Claudia wondered aloud.

"Right now I just don't know Claudia." The captain replied.

"Well what can we do captain?" Minako asked.

"That's one thing I'm going to have to think over thoroughly before I can come up with a satisfactory answer Minako." He explained.

The girls knew what the answer to the Zentreadi's demands would be.  There would be no way Captain Gloval would sacrifice either the SDF1 or the Earth.  And the captain would try and do everything within his power to try and keep both from happening.  The only question was what would he do.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Nine: Capture

********

Zentreadi, the aliens now had a name to go along with the thirty-foot menace that had been stalking the SDF1 for a year.  And for that past year people in the RDF on board the SDF1 either referred to them as the enemy or simply the aliens.  Now that the enemy threat had a name attached to it the Zentreadi took on a whole different meaning.  People began to wonder what they were actually like and why they were attacking the SDF1.

Captain Henry Gloval was no exception.  As he sat in his office he wondered why the Zentreadi waited for so long to contact them.  Was it because they were so close to Earth?  Or was it because of some other underlying reason?  The captain was at a loss for words but he did have a plan.

After leaving the bridge to consider his options Henry Gloval had decided to try and pull the same stunt the Zentreadi had pulled on them.  He was going to listen in on their conversations.  And the best way he knew how to accomplish that was to send someone out in the Cat's Eye recon plane.  The best person he knew for this particular job was none other than his first officer Lisa Hayes.

********

"Lisa I'd like to see you in my office please." Captain Gloval said.

As she followed the captain to his office Lisa wondered what he wanted to see her about.  She had a feeling it might have something to do with the Zentreadi but there was no way to be absolutely certain.  When they reached his office the captain offered Lisa a seat.

"Have a seat Lisa." He said.

"Thank you sir." Lisa began, "Sir if you don't mind me asking why did you ask to see me?"

"Lisa I have a special assignment for you.  I want you to go on a reconnaissance mission in the Cat's Eye." The captain told her.

"Where to sir?" Lisa wanted to know.

"You will gather information on the Zentreadi ships and their transmissions." He replied.

"I see sir.  Will I have a pilot on this mission?"

"We will find a pilot for the Cat's Eye and a have escorts keep you and the plane in one piece."

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as the pilot and the escorts are debriefed you will leave for your mission."

********

Roy wondered why the captain wanted to see him.  He figured it might have something to do with recent events.  Dozens of questions were racing through his mind.  Maybe the captain had a mission for him and his squad.  The skull squad had been doing alright since Rick and Usagi left to head their own squads.  With five less members Roy's squad wasn't the largest in the fleet anymore.

When he reached the captain's office Roy knocked on the door and nervously waited for a reply.

"Enter." The captain called through the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Roy asked him.

"Yes, I need your assistance in selecting individuals to assist Commander Hayes on a mission I have assigned to her." Captain Gloval explained.

"What kind of mission is she going on?"

"Commander Hayes will be gathering information on the Zentreadi fleet and their transmissions."

"The Zentreadi sir?"

"Yes the aliens have finally made an official introduction."

"How will she be going about this mission?"

"The commander will be using the Cat's Eye recon plane."

"So you'll need a pilot and at least three other planes assisting her then."

"Yes, do you have anyone in mind for this mission?"

"Well Lt. Tsukino can fly the Cat's Eye and the Vermilion Squad can provide backup.  But I know I wouldn't feel right if I didn't send Corporal Chiba along too.

"Why did you chose him as well?"

"He and Lt. Tsukino make a great team sir.  I saw it from day one and besides Rick's squad could use the experience of another level headed individual like him."

"Alright he'll go with them.  I want you to brief them on the mission as soon as possible."

"Aye sir." Roy said as he got up to leave.

********

Mamoru, Max, and Ben sat in the briefing room waiting for the briefing to get underway.  The three pilots had no clue as to why they were asked to meet in the room.  Usagi had told Mamoru she had some important information to tell him.  And Rick wanted to see Ben and Max at the same time in the same room.  The three pilots thought it was odd they were there at the same time for different reasons.

As they sat there waiting for someone to show up Usagi walked into the room.  Mamoru could tell whatever she needed to tell him it was quite serious.

"Good morning gentleman." Usagi began, "As soon as Lt. Hunter arrives we can begin."

Two minutes later Rick walked into the briefing room and took his place next to Usagi.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin." Usagi said, "We've called you here because we have been asked to assist Commander Hayes on a very important mission."

"Commander Hayes has been asked by the captain to gather information on the enemy fleet using the Cat's Eye recon plane." Rick told them.

"I have been asked to fly the commander in the Cat's Eye." Usagi announced.

"The rest of us will provide backup for them under my command." Rick said.

"Usagi did they mention what the significance of this mission is?" Mamoru asked.

"As a matter of fact they did.  Since last night's broadcast we have learned more about our enemy.  This morning at exactly 08:00 Corporal Michiru Kaiou picked up a transmission from the Zentreadi fleet.  Because of the nature of their transmission the captain needs to gather more information about them before he can choose a proper course of action.  At least that's what Roy told us." Usagi explained.

"When do we leave?" Max wanted to know.

"As soon as this briefing is over we go to the Prometheus and meet up with the commander." Rick told the others.

"Is it over yet?" Ben asked.

Rick and Usagi looked at each other for a moment before giving the final answer to the question.

"It's over." They said in unison.

********

The Cat's Eye sailed along through space headed towards the Zentreadi fleet.  The inhabitants of the plane were quiet and focused on the mission at hand.  Lisa kept her eyes on her instrument panel and would every once in a while look in her flight suit to make certain she remembered to bring her digital recorder with her.  If they were captured by the Zentreadi Lisa was going to make certain she had every conversation recorded.  Usagi on the other hand kept her eyes focused on the huge ships ahead.

"Usagi do you see the size of those things?" Mamoru asked her over the radio.

"Yeah they're huge.  I guess when you're as big as they are you need a huge ship." She replied.

"Okay everyone keep on your toes we don't know what the Zentreadi might pull." Rick said.

The five planes flew around the Zentreadi fleet gathering as much data as possible.  Lisa was amazed at all the information she was getting.  And the Zentreadi didn't even know they were being watched.  Unfortunately there were no transmissions between ships for her to record.  All in all the mission was going quite smoothly.

********

Breetai knew full well that the five planes were out there.  He knew that all it would take to capture the Micronians was one well-placed shot on the odd looking plane in the center of the pack, or at least a good hunk of asteroid in the right place at the right time.  And once one plane was inside the rest of the planes would come looking for their fallen comrades.  It was all just a matter of time.

********

Usagi was unaware anything was wrong until it was too late.  A chunk of an asteroid smacked into the side of the Cat's Eye causing Usagi to loose control of the plane.  As the plane began spinning out of control it plowed into a hole in the side of the Zentreadi ship caused by another hunk of the same asteroid.  As the plane hit the ship both Usagi and Lisa were tossed from the now burning plane.

Mamoru knew something was wrong.  His link to Usagi was never wrong and now it was going haywire.  Mamoru had to do something to save the one he loved.

"Guys something's wrong with the Cat's Eye." Mamoru said to the others.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I just do." Mamoru replied.

"Well then let's get them out of there." Rick said.

As Rick and the others were about to go into the hole that the Cat's Eye had used a small contingent of pods ambushed the group.  The four pilots quickly changed into battleoid mode.  They were about to engage the Zentreadi pods when Max spoke up.

"Listen you three go get the commander and Lt. Tsukino I think I can hold these guys off."

"You sure you can do it?" Rick asked Max.

"Yes, now go." Max replied.

********

Usagi opened her eyes and tried to move.  Every muscle in her body screamed out in pain from the jarring fall.  Looking over at Commander Hayes Usagi could tell she was in the same shape.  Man am I going to be feeling it in the morning, Usagi thought.  As she slowly sat up Usagi could hear the commander wake up from the fall.

"Commander Hayes are you alright?" Usagi asked her.

"A bit sore but I think I'll survive." Lisa replied.

Looking around the ship Usagi and Lisa could see how enormous it was.  The ceiling had to be at least one hundred feet above the floor. The doorway looked as though it was at least ten feet wide and ninety feet high.  Just how big are these people, Lisa thought.

Usagi's curiosity was beginning to get the best of her.  Taking a peek through the door Usagi could see what looked like the command center of the entire ship.  A huge balcony with a glass window overlooked the rest of the room.  Usagi decided to take a closer look at the room.

Lisa saw Usagi enter the room and followed her through the door.  Part of her was just as curious about the Zentreadi and part of her wanted to get Usagi and get out of the ship.  But with the Cat's Eye out of commission leaving on their own was out of the question.

********

Breetai knew the Micronians were on the ship.  The moment the hull breech alert had gone off the intruder alarm went off as well.  Going into the command deck of the ship Breetai saw two Micronian females.  Instinct told Breetai to do away with the females.  As he made his way to the females the blonde stepped between him and the other female.  Breetai was going to squash the two females like a pair of insects.  The moment his foot went up the blonde threw herself on top of the other female and began wailing.  The sound hurt Breetai's ears.

********

Rick, Mamoru, and Ben made their way into the hole in the ship.  The moment they were inside the Zentreadi warship the automatic repair measures went into effect.

As Rick looked around he could see no sign of the commander or Usagi.  All of a sudden out of nowhere Rick heard a loud screeching wail.  Rick didn't know who could be making a noise that loud or that high but he did know it had to be one of the girls.

"Usagi's in trouble again!" Mamoru yelled.

"That's Usagi?" Rick asked.

"Yes and they're through that door." Mamoru told them.

Mamoru and Rick maneuvered their way through the door and saw Usagi trying to protect the commander from a very large looking Zentreadi male.  The large alien male with his bald head, blue skin, and face plate covering half his face looked as though he was about to step on Usagi and Lisa.  Rick knew he had to do something to keep them from harm.

Rick sent his Veritech diving for the Zentreadi knocking him onto the ground.  As the pair wrestled with each other Usagi and Lisa tried to get out of the way.  The Zentreadi soldier surprised everyone in the room when he pulled a huge gun on Rick and shot his Veritech in the torso.  Rick bailed out of the fighter moments before it went up in smoke.

The Zentreadi wasn't going to take any chances.  After shooting Rick's Veritech he then aimed his gun at Mamoru's fighter and pulled the trigger getting the same results.  Before anyone could try and escape the Zentreadi grabbed them and took the small group out of the room.

********

Ben had been covering the exit when a small group of Zentreadi soldiers converged on his location.  He tried to hold them off as long as he could but they were able to overpower him.  The only course of action for the plucky pilot was to bail out of his fighter and make a run for it.  As Ben tried to leave the area one of the soldiers grabbed him and carried him off.  This was just not his month.

********

Max had just taken out the last of the pods when he noticed all three signals from the other fighters go dead.  Searching around the ship in guardian mode and saw an open hanger on the side of the main ship.  He knew this was the best way to get to his friends and save them.  Mustering up all the remaining courage he had left Max entered the Zentreadi ship.

The moment he was inside the ship Max went back to battleoid mode so he could maneuver around the ship easier.  Checking outside the hanger Max saw a number of Zentreadi soldiers heading down one of the corridors of the ship.  When the soldiers were out of sight Max entered the corridor.

Max knew the best thing to do at the moment was to hide from Zentreadi until things died down.  Looking down the long corridor Max saw a door open and a Zentreadi soldier step out.  When the soldier was well out of sight Max checked the door and found the perfect place to hide, the bathroom.

********

Breetai was feeling pretty good as he checked the Micronians over.  The call to Lord Dolza was going quite well.  Breetai had single handedly captured four Micronian spies.  Dolza was pleased.

"Yes these four Micronians will do very well." Dolza said.

"Lord Breetai we've found another Micronian spy." The soldier holding Ben announced.

"So we have five of them now?  Excellent.  Breetai I want you to bring them to me.  Leave Khyron in charge of the fleet until you return." Dolza instructed.

"Yes Lord Dolza." Breetai replied.

Breetai then turned to his subordinates and gave them his orders.

"Put the Micronians into the holding cell then prepare to rejoin the main fleet.  Lord Dolza wishes to see the Micronian spies." Breetai told them.

********

The bridge crew of the SDF1 was in total shock when the Cat's Eye and it's four escort planes vanished without a trace.  Six of the SDF1's best crewmembers were gone.  Rei had been monitoring their progress and received another premonition when one by one the planes began disappearing from her screen.  The last one vanished the same time the largest of Zentreadi ships went off her screen.

"Captain my intuition tells me something horrible has happened to the recon mission." Rei said.

"Let's just hope they're still alive." The captain replied.

********

Word traveled fast in the military section of the SDF1 about the sudden disappearance of the Cat's Eye and its four escort planes.  No one knew exactly what had happened to them and everyone began speculating the worst.  Everyone began believing they were all dead.

Roy was not too happy about the task given to him.  He had to burst the bubble of one of the happiest girls on the entire ship.  Roy had to go tell Minmei Rick was missing and presumed dead.  Roy had a hard time believing it himself.  How Minmei would react to the situation was another story.

Roy walked into the Chinese restaurant hoping to find Minmei inside.  Instead he saw Minmei's aunt, Kim, setting tables for the lunch crowd.  Mustering up any courage he had left Roy went over to talk to the older Lynn.

"Excuse me Mrs. Lynn but can you tell me where I might find Minmei?" Roy asked her.

"She's up in her room.  Why do you ask?" Kim replied.

"I need to talk to her about Rick Hunter.  My name is Roy Fokker and I happen to be a friend of his and I have something very important I need to tell her." Roy said.

"I'll show you to her room." Kim told him.

Kim led Roy up to the apartment above the restaurant and showed him to Minmei's room.  Kim knocked on the door and a few moments later Minmei responded.

"Yes." She said.

"Minmei you have a visitor.  A gentleman named Roy Fokker." Kim told her.

The door quickly opened and Minmei gave her aunt a look that told the older woman everything would be alright.  Kim smiled and went back to her preparations for the lunch crowd.

"You came about Rick haven't you?" Minmei asked Roy.

"Yes it's about Rick." Roy replied.

"I didn't mean to say what I did to him honest." Minmei blurted out.

"Whoa take it easy.  I didn't come about that.  I came on a different matter." Roy said.

"Why did you come then?" Minmei asked a bit worried.

"Well Rick and four others were escorting Commander Lisa Hayes on a recon mission and something went wrong.  We don't know exactly what happened but we haven't been able to find them and we have reason to believe they might be dead." Roy told her.

Minmei burst into tears upon hearing Roy's news.  Roy held onto the young woman who was soaking his uniform with her tears and let her cry for the both of them.

********

"This is just great." Rick said in frustration.

The five captured members of the SDF1 crew sat in the hold wondering what was going to happen to them next.  Rick and Lisa sat at opposite ends of the cell while Usagi was crying her eyes out in Mamoru's arms.  Ben just sat in silence taking in his surroundings.

"Do you think I like this anymore than you?" Lisa yelled at Rick.

"I wonder how long we'll be on this tub?" Ben said to no one in particular trying to calm things.

"Minmei's probably giving her first concert by now." Rick commented.

By this time Usagi had stopped crying and was looking at the long faces on the commander and her friends.  Something had to be done to keep them from tearing each other apart.  And Usagi knew just the thing that would do it a good story.  Usagi had just the story too, the story of her own life.

"I know what we need to get our minds off our current situation, a story." Usagi suggested.

"A story, what is this kindergarten?" Rick complained.

"What kind of story?" Ben asked.

"Well, it's one that has romance, adventure, and magic." Usagi told him.

"Where does this story of yours take place?" Lisa wondered a bit curios.

"It starts off on the moon and ends in Tokyo.  At least the main story does.  The follow up to it has yet to be completed." Usagi replied.

"You're not thinking of telling the story I think you thinking of." Mamoru wanted to know.

"Yes muffin I am." Usagi began, "Would you three like to know how we met?"

"Sure it should be an interesting tale." Lisa said.

"I've always liked a good story." Ben added.

"You're gonna tell us anyway so why not." Rick moaned.

"Our story begins over one thousand years ago on the moon…"

********

The entire city gathered at the amphitheater for Minmei's first concert appearance. Not only would the people in the amphitheater see Minmei's performance but also the rest of the city would be able to watch it at home.  Ever since she was crowned Miss Macross Minmei was the center of attention.  And now once again Minmei's nerves were running a mile a minute.  Minmei was going to be alone on stage for the first time since the pageant.

As the lights focused on the stage the orchestra began playing.  The people in the audience were ready to see Minmei perform.  They didn't care or even know about the missing pilots and their commander.  The only thing they cared about was being able to see Minmei sing.  And when the orchestra finished its fanfare Minmei walked out on stage wearing her gown from the Miss Macross pageant.

The moment Minmei was in front of the microphone the orchestra began playing Minmei's signature song 'Stage Lights.'  When Minmei finished singing the song she addressed the audience.

"Thank you for coming to my concert.  This next song I'm going to sing is called 'My Boyfriend is a Pilot.'  I'd like to dedicate this song to my special friend Rick Hunter and all the pilots on the SDF1."

The song was soft and slow and appeared to have been written just for her.  The crowd loved it and loved Minmei even more.  And for the first time since the pageant Minmei felt good about herself.

********

"…Mamoru's sword was pointed at my head.  As I knelt on the ground in front of him I begged and pleaded for Mamoru to resist Beryl's influence.  But Beryl just stood there and laughed at me.  'He'll never listen to you.  His mind belongs to me!' she yelled.  I knew she may have control over his mind but Mamoru's heart was still free.  'You can never control his heart!' I yelled back at her.  Then one last desperate time I tried to get through to Mamoru.  Taking my star locket I held it out and let the melody play for him.  'Trust in your heart.  Touch our locket and be free once more.' I said to him.  This time he did not pull away and placed his hand on the locket.  As a rush of memories returned to him Mamoru was free of Beryl's evil mind control.

"Beryl was outraged over loosing Mamoru.  In a fit of anger she threw a crystal shard at me.  Mamoru, seeing the crystal coming at me, stood between the crystal and me and took it in the back.  As his energy was fading Mamoru was able to send one last rose at Beryl.  The rose found its mark and embedded itself in her heart.  With his last ounce of strength Mamoru was no more.  Beryl crawled off to gather more strength from her master Metallia.  As she did I left the cave to prepare for my final fight alone.

"Beryl burst out of the cave and turned to face me.  'So it's just you and I now.  You're finished moon brat!' she said to me.  Defiantly I issued my challenge to her.  'You'll never win Beryl.  Wherever you go I'll find you.  I won't rest until you've been stopped.' I called out.  Controlling the ice and winds Beryl caused a great column of ice to form around me.  Using my abilities and the crystal I broke free and stood before her as Princess Serenity.  'Princess Serenity it can't be!' she yelled.  Calling on the strength of my fallen friends I prepared to send my final attack at Beryl.  'I do need you my friends.'  Using their energy and powers I called forth the power of my crystal.  'Cosmic Moon Power!' I called out.  With that Beryl and the negaverse were no more." Usagi said as she finished her story.

Everyone sat in the hold completely speechless.  Lisa had a lot of questions running through her mind.  She didn't know where to begin so she asked the obvious question first.

"If Mamoru was dead how is he able to be alive now?" she asked.

"The crystal granted the last wish in my heart.  I wanted to be able to live a normal life once more and have all my friends have a second chance at life including Mamoru." She explained.

"So you two have been in love since then?" Ben wanted to know.

"Well not exactly.  You see the first few months after we defeated Beryl Mamoru and I went right back to the way things were before I found out I was Princess Serenity.  My wish for a normal life caused all of our memories of being Senshi to be erased.  I got mine back when a new enemy appeared and Luna had to resurrect them.  She did the same for the other Senshi but Mamoru didn't have his.  It was only when my life was in danger that he recovered his memories." Usagi explained.

"Let me get this straight you're claiming to be a long lost princess of the moon who also happens to be Sailor Moon." Rick said in disbelief.

"Yep." Usagi replied.

"Alright prove it." Rick challenged.

Usagi reached behind her back and pulled out her locket from her subspace pocket.  She then opened it and called out her transformation phrase.

"Moon Eternal Power!" she called out.

In a flash of light Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  Then using all her concentration Sailor Moon became Princess Serenity.

"Now I've seen everything." Rick said.

"Incredible." Ben added.

********

Breetai's warship had traveled halfway across the universe to join with the rest of the main Zentreadi fleet.  The large ship made its way to an even larger warship and stopped.  The larger of the two ships belonged to the high commander of the Zentreadi military Lord Dolza.

Dolza had wanted to oversee the interrogation of the five captured Micronians personally.  When he learned Breetai's ship was now with the rest of the main fleet Dolza set off to board Breetai's ship.  This would be the first time anyone talked to a Micronian face to face and Dolza didn't want to miss it.

Lisa, Rick, Usagi, Mamoru, and Ben were brought into a large room and placed on the large conference table.  Looking out the nearby window they could see millions of warships.  A few moments later Dolza entered the room followed by Breetai, Exedore, Rico, Bron, and Konda.  Dolza seemed quite interested in the fact that two of the prisoners were female.  He was also interested in the actions of two prisoners that had separated themselves from the others.

Lisa remembered she still had her digital recorder on her and reached into her flight suit to turn it on.  There was no way she was going to miss this opportunity.

"I am Lord Dolza high commander of the Zentreadi military.  Who is the commander of your mission here?" Dolza said.

"I am." Lisa replied as she stepped forward.

"A female in charge of these males?" Dolza said a bit shocked.

"Yes in our culture males and females work and live together." Lisa explained.

"Males and females actually work together?" Breetai asked.

"Don't males and females work together in your society?" Lisa replied.

"We work separately." Exedore said.

"I have a question.  Just how many ships do you have here?" Rick wondered.

"We have between four and five million ships in the entire Zentreadi fleet." Breetai said.

"Whoa that's a lot of ships." Ben commented.

"Where are you hiding your protoculture." Dolza demanded.

"We don't know what you're taking about." Rick replied.

"Were are you hiding the protoculture?" Dolza asked again.

"If we knew what protoculture was we wouldn't tell you about it." Lisa came back.

Dolza was growing weary of the Micronian female and grabbed her.  Much to his surprise and the surprise of everyone else in the room the other female stepped forward and stood up to the Zentreadi leader.

"Put her down!" Usagi yelled.

"If you claim you know nothing about protoculture then how do you become Micronians?" Dolza demanded to know.

"We're born that way." Rick said.

"What does that mean?" Exedore asked.

"It means that we come from a man and a woman who love each other." Rick tried to explain.

"What is this love you speak of?" Breetai wanted to know.

"Love is how two people feel about each other.  It's the strongest of human emotions and they show it by kissing each other." Ben said.

Dolza was intrigued by what Rick and Ben had told him and wanted to know exactly what a kiss was.  And the only way he would know is if someone showed him.

"You two," he said pointing to Rick and Ben, "show me what you mean by kiss."

Kissing, the Zentreadi demanded that Rick and Ben show them kissing.  What happened next confused the Zentreadi further.  The two pilots stared at each other like they were contaminated

"I'll do it." Lisa volunteered.

Dolza put Lisa down so she could show them kissing.  Lisa looked around at the men in the room as though she was picking a piece of produce.  After making her decision Lisa walked over to Rick and began talking to him.

"Alright Lt. Hunter you and I are going to kiss." She said to Rick.

"What?  Have you lost your mind?  What about Ben or Mamoru?" Rick replied trying to back out.

"I can't kiss Corporal Chiba it wouldn't be right.  He loves Usagi.  And as for Corporal Dixon no offense but I couldn't see myself kissing him." Lisa explained.

"Well then why can't Usagi and Mamoru kiss for them?" Rick wanted to know.

"I volunteered to do it.  And besides I want to get their reaction on tape." Lisa said.

"You're recording all of this?" Rick asked.

"Yes, that way we'll be able to give our findings to RDF command when return to the Earth."

"If we return at all."

"Look I don't have time to argue about this Rick so just kiss me already."

"Only if it's an order commander."

"If that's the way you want it to be then I order you to kiss me."

Rick sighed and gave in to Lisa's direct order to kiss her.  Leaning in close to each other Rick and Lisa placed their lips together and began kissing.  Then without even knowing it Rick pulled Lisa into his arms.  Lisa instinctively placed her arms around Rick's neck.

As the Zentreadi watched Rick and Lisa kiss they began screaming and backing away from the table.  Never in all their lives had they seen a male and a female get so close to each other.  A minute later when the kiss ended the Zentreadi high commander stared at Rick and Lisa in horror.

Lisa and Rick backed away from each other with looks of dread in their eyes.  The simple kiss had become much more then either had intended.  What was supposed to be a way to show the Zentreadi what love looked like had turned into the beginnings of real feelings towards one another.  Oh my god what just happened there, Lisa thought.  I can't be having feelings for Commander Hayes I love Minmei or do I, Rick thought as he stared at Lisa.

"Get them out of here!" Dolza demanded.

Breetai motioned for one of he subordinates to come and take the five prisoners back to the holding cell.  The sooner they were out of the room the better.  The frightened Zentreadi gathered the prisoners and took them back to their cell.


	10. Rescue

Max wondered how long he was hiding in the oversized Zentreadi bathroom.  I must have set a new record for being in the bathroom, he thought.  Since the ambush outside the Zentreadi warship Max had yet to see Rick, Lisa, Usagi, Mamoru, or Ben.  He hoped his friends and colleagues were alright and nothing had happened to them.  Max knew he would never forgive himself if anyone of them were hurt.

Rick, Lisa, Usagi, Mamoru, and Ben were back in the holding cell.  There was no way the Zentreadi were going to let them live if they had such a powerful weapon such as kissing.  To the Zentreadi everything was seen as a weapon of destruction.  And to them the kiss was the most powerful weapon they had ever seen.

Rico, Bron, and Konda were confused by what they had seen and heard.  Not every Zentreadi knew exactly what protoculture was.  They just knew that protoculture was important to the Zentreadi society.  The questions Lord Dolza had asked the Micronians raised even more questions in the minds of the battle suit pilots.  Curiosity was dictating they learn what protoculture really was.

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Ten: Rescue

********

With the Micronians back in the holding cell away from the Zentreadi Dolza could concentrate on what to do next.  He needed to know as much as he could about the Micronians and their strange ways of life.  He also needed to know if they had any more powerful weapons like the kiss that he had just witnessed.  As Dolza contemplated the next logical step to take Rico, Bron, and Konda, began voicing the questions they had on their minds.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking you just what exactly is protoculture?" Rico asked.

"Yeah and why is it so important to the Zentreadi?" Bron wondered.

"And what do the Micronians have to do with all this?" Konda inquired.

Dolza knew these questions would come eventually.  Very few Zentreadi knew exactly what protoculture was and why it existed.  Dolza happened to be one of the few who knew what protoculture was.  Taking a deep breath Dolza began to explain protoculture to everyone in the room.

"In the beginning we Zentreadi weren't very different from the Micronians.  Males and females lived together, worked together, and fought together.  But as time went on great inefficiencies began to arise among our people.  To end those inefficiencies males and females were ordered to live and work separately from each other.  Over time we began to fade in numbers.  It wasn't until our scientists discovered protoculture that our society began to return to glory.  With protoculture a new generation of Zentreadi could be created.  Over time we Zentreadi became the society we are today." Dolza said.

"But why do we need to capture the Micronian ship Lord Dolza?" Konda asked.

"Because our numbers are beginning to fall once more.  We need the protoculture the Micronians have to rebuild our numbers." Dolza explained, "But before we can capture the Micronian ship we must first learn about the weapons the Micronians possess."

"How are we going to do that?" Rico wondered.

"By sending down three spies." Dolza said looking at the three battle suit pilots.

********

While the explanation of protoculture was taking place on Breetai's warship a different scene was taking place on anther warship.  Azonia the commander of the female half of the Zentreadi military and Breetai's equal in rank was quite angry.  She couldn't understand how Dolza could send Khyron to assist Breetai in his mission to capture the wayward alien ship.  Azonia thought she should be the one to lead the attacks on the battlecruiser.

"How could he do this to me?" the short blue haired woman yelled out.

"Lord Dolza must have had his reasons." One of her squad leaders replied.

"Yes he must have Miriya." Azonia said.

The tall Zentreadi woman standing before Azonia had long green hair and dark blue eyes.  She was considered to be one of the best female battle suit pilots in all of the Zentreadi military.  As a member of the elite squad the Quadronos she was respected by both males and females alike.  Miriya was Azonia's best pilot.

"I should have been the one to lead the attacks on the Micronian ship not that dolt Khyron." Azonia complained.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance.  For now we have to wait and see what Lord Dolza's interrogation reveals." Miriya reassured her.

"Yes and when I do I'll show them just how good we really are." Azonia said with a slight grin.

********

Khyron was in charge of the fleet and loving every minute of it.  It didn't matter to him that Breetai had demanded that three of his men return to the main fleet with him.  And it didn't matter that Breetai was receiving all the attention after capturing five Micronians.  The only thing that mattered to Khyron was the fact that he was in charge now.

Khyron thrived on being able to give orders.  He hated being the one having to take orders from someone like Breetai.  And now that Breetai had left to join Dolza and the main fleet Khyron was on cloud nine.  Khyron was the one giving the orders now.

"Now that Breetai is out of the way we can get down to business." Khyron told his men.

"Are we going to attack the Micronians?" one of his men asked.

"Yes and this time we're going to do things my way." Khyron said.

********

Max was getting tired of hiding in the toilet stall.  As his Veritech sat on the toilet Max saw the handle to the door of the stall move.  Someone was opening the door to the toilet.  Max froze as sheer terror ran down his spine.  He didn't know who or what was on the other side of the door and what they would do to him.  Taking a deep breath Max prepared for what would happen next.

The stall door opened and revealed a rather large Zentreadi soldier.  Max took one look at the soldier and panicked.  Fear overtook Max's mind and the plucky young Veritech pilot cold cocked the Zentreadi soldier right between the eyes knocking him out cold.

Seizing the opportunity Max took the uniform off of the Zentreadi soldier and dressed his Veritech in the guise.  The coat and pants were a bit big on the Veritech but hid the battleoid quite well.  With the hat on the head of the Veritech Max was certain no one would be able to recognize his fighter.  He then threw the unconscious Zentreadi into the stall.  All he needed to do now was find the others.

********

"Did you see the looks on their faces when you two kissed?" Ben asked Rick and Lisa.

"Did you see the looks on your own faces when you two stopped kissing?" Usagi asked them.

Rick and Lisa hadn't said a word to each other since they kissed.  The two officers were trying to figure out why they had held the kiss for as long as they did.  And from what Ben was saying the kiss obviously had some sort of major impact on the Zentreadi or else they wouldn't have had them put back into the hold.  While Rick was sorting out his feelings Lisa was formulating a plan of escape.  Looking around the room Lisa saw one sleeping guard.

"I take it the Zentreadi were actually afraid of our kiss?" Lisa asked.

"Afraid?  It turned them into frightened babies." Usagi said.

"Interesting.  We just might be able to use that to our advantage.  When sleeping beauty over there wakes up we're going to scare the pants off of him." Lisa told her.

"How?" Usagi wanted to know.

"We'll kiss.  If the sight of one couple kissing does what you said it did then two couples kissing should have him screaming for mommy." Lisa explained.

Usagi let out a giggle at the thought of a Zentreadi soldier screaming and running like a two-year-old.  She then quickly stopped laughing when she hear footsteps heading their way.  Looking in the direction of the footsteps Usagi saw what she thought was another Zentreadi soldier.

"Pucker up commander we've got company coming." Usagi said.

Lisa walked over to Rick while Usagi went to talk to Mamoru.  Usagi had no trouble getting Mamoru to go along with the plan.  Lisa however, was not having much luck with Rick.

"Kiss me." Lisa said.

"Listen commander once was enough for me." Rick replied.

"Look if you want to get out of here then you'll kiss me." Lisa ordered.

"Okay if that's what you want." Rick said giving in.

Lisa and Rick soon joined Usagi and Mamoru in the kissing contest.  The soldier, whom they thought was a Zentreadi, just stood there and wondered what was going on.

********

Max was overjoyed when he found the holds.  He knew it would be just a matter of time before he found the others.  The lone sleeping guard posed no problem for Max who put a killing blow on his nose.  As Max was about to turn and free the others he saw a sight that had him puzzled.  Rick, Lisa, Usagi, and Mamoru were kissing.  Max could understand Usagi and Mamoru but the sight of Rick and Lisa kissing had him puzzled.  As far as he knew the two disliked each other with a passion.

Unlocking the door to the cell Max decided he was going to milk this situation for all it was worth.

"Gee Lt. Hunter I didn't know you were such a ladies man.  Minmei isn't going to like this when she finds out." Max joked.

"Max!  Boy are we glad to see you." Ben called out.

The two kissing couples stop their kissing the moment they found out who the soldier was.  Usagi and Mamoru hugged each other and smiled at Max.  Rick and Lisa on the other hand pulled away from each other and began turning beet red.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul about you two." Max said, "Now let's get out of here."

Max picked up the five captives and put them into the pockets of the uniform.  Rick and Lisa were given their own private pocket while Usagi, Mamoru, and Ben were put in the other pocket.  Max decided the two new lovebirds needed some time alone.

********

Breetai was in a lot of trouble with Dolza.  For one thing the Zentreadi commander hadn't been able to capture the SDF1.  And the men under his command failed each time they went into battle.  If the Zentreadi were going to succeed in their mission to retrieve the SDF1 a new commander was going to be to be needed to take over for Breetai.  And Dolza had just the individual for the job Azonia.

As Breetai waited for Dolza to return to the conference room he contemplated his future in the Zentreadi army.  He knew Dolza would not be so lenient with him as he had been on the past.  And Breetai knew the time had come for a change.  That change would more than likely involve him.

Dolza walked into the room with an emotionless look on his face.  The Zentreadi high commander, like all Zentreadi, was incapable of showing his true feelings.  It was the way he looked at Breetai that told the Zentreadi commander he was in trouble.

"Breetai I'm pulling you off this mission.  Azonia will now be the commander of this mission." Dolza informed him.

"I understand Lord Dolza." Breetai replied.

********

The bridge crew of the SDF1 was deadly silent as they went about their duties for the day.  The loss of an entire squad plus the first officer and two pilots was hard on everyone.  With Usagi and Mamoru gone Rei knew the future was in trouble.  If they weren't around Crystal Tokyo might never come into existence.  And since their disappearance Rei didn't have single vision.

Minako was given the task of filing the commander's position until a replacement could be found.  The control panel at the commander's station was different from the one she used.  The placement of the buttons and dials had Minako going in circles and she couldn't begin to figure out the shield controls.  If the Zentreadi were to attack Minako would be up the creek without a paddle.

"Captain we've got a problem here." Rei said when she noticed a large number of pods headed towards the SDF1.

********

Khyron could care less what Breetai would say if he found out about the attack.  The squad commander was through taking orders from the bald headed Zentreadi.  Now the only thing on his mind was attacking the SDF1 and bringing glory to the Zentreadi name.  If Khyron had his way he would never have to take orders ever again.

As the pods made their way towards the SDF1 Khyron gave his squad their orders.

"I don't care what's been said in the past I want that ship shot down!" he yelled, "There is no way they are going to humiliate me this time."

********

Minako tried her hardest to work the controls as the attack began.  Every maneuver she made was seconds off resulting in minor damage to the SDF1.  And after every hit to the SDF1 Minako would apologize to the rest of the crew.  Minako spent more time apologizing than she did trying to control the shields.

"Sorry about that." Minako said as the SDF1 took another hit.

"Minako quit apologizing and start paying attention." Rei snapped.

"I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances Rei." Minako shot back.

"Ladies please we have a situation on our hands that needs our full attention." The captain said.

"I wish the commander was here." Minako moaned.

"We all wish they were all here Minako but we can't dwell on that right now." Claudia reminded her.

"Please come back to us Usagi the future needs you." Rei said to no one in particular.

********

Usagi was enjoying the ride in the large pocket of the Zentreadi uniform.  Sticking her head out Usagi could feel the air rush by her as Max's Veritech made it's way down the corridor.  Giggling and laughing like a schoolgirl Usagi was having the time of her life.  That was until a large finger pushed her back inside the pocket.

"Hey!  What was that for?" Usagi yelled.

"Sorry lieutenant but I can't have you sticking your head out of the pocket.  Do you want the Zentreadi to spot you?" Max explained.

"Um no.  I guess I wasn't thinking Max." Usagi replied.

The Veritech continued down the corridor in silence as Max searched for a way out of the ship.  Turning the corner Max was spotted by a Zentreadi soldier who wasn't easily fooled by the disguise.  The Zentreadi began opening fire on the Veritech forcing everyone to bail out of the uniform.  Hitting the ground the five individuals ran in three different directions to avoid being shot at.

********

Azonia was still fuming over the fact that Khyron was sent to assist Breetai and not her.  If anything she was ten times better than Khyron was.  And she would have captured the Micronian ship by now.  Azonia just couldn't see what was so special about the arrogant squad commander.  All she saw was a vain self-centered male who could care less about anyone else.

"Azonia I have an incoming message from Lord Dolza." One of her crewmembers said.

"Put it through." Azonia replied.

On the screen was none other than Lord Dolza himself.  Azonia knew this had to be good if he was calling her personally.

"Yes Lord Dolza." Azonia said.

"Azonia I am sending you to take over the mission to capture the Micronian ship.  Breetai has failed me miserably and right now I need his efforts directed elsewhere for the time being.  I'll need you to dock your ship with his to receive supplies and personnel." Dolza told her.

"Personnel Lord Dolza?" Azonia asked him.

"Yes you are going to be taking with you three micronized spies.  You are to have one of your pilots place them on the Micronian ship.  It will be their job to gather information on the Micronians."

"Yes Lord Dolza."

Azonia knew Dolza was asking a lot of her.  Very few Zentreadi were ever micronized.  The technology for the micronization was available and it had been used in the past.  In fact every ship in the fleet had a micronization chamber.  But only a select few were ever chosen for the process.  If Dolza was having three of them undergo the process he must have had very good reasons.

********

The large ship felt like an endless maze.  The moment they hit the ground Usagi and Mamoru ran as fast as they could.  They didn't notice which way the others had gone.  The Zentreadi soldier continued to open fire on the area.  The only thing they knew was Max was covering everyone allowing them to run.

"I hope they made it out alright." Usagi said between breaths.

"I'm sure they did." Mamoru reassured her.

As the couple ran down the long hallway they came to what appeared to be a large supply room.  Taking advantage of the fact that no one was around Usagi and Mamoru decided to hide in the room.

"This looks like a good place to resituate ourselves." Mamoru said.

"Great I could use a break." Usagi replied catching her breath.

********

Rick and Lisa had also ran the moment they hit the ground.  And like Usagi and Mamoru they didn't notice where the others had gone.  The only thing on their minds was getting away from the Zentreadi soldier.  As they ran down one of the long corridors the pair noticed they were being followed.  Another one of the Zentreadi soldiers had spotted the pair of Micronians running down the hall.

"This is just great." Lisa said.

"Tell me about it." Rick added.

As Rick and Lisa rounded the corner they noticed a large room.  On the floor of the room Lisa spotted what looked like an electrical cord near the doorway.  Grabbing the cord and pulling it taut Lisa waited for the Zentreadi soldier to enter the room.

The moment the Zentreadi entered the room he tripped over the cord and fell.  Upon hitting the ground the gun he was carrying was knocked out of his hand.  Seizing the opportunity Rick grabbed the large gun, aimed it upward, and cocked the hammer back waiting for the Zentreadi to make a move.  When the oversized soldier got up Rick pulled the trigger causing a laser blast to hit the Zentreadi in the lower abdomen.  As the laser left the gun the kickback on the large firearm knocked Rick to the ground.

Lisa saw Rick and the Zentreadi fall to the ground.  The gun Rick had used lay on top pinning him to the ground.  Lisa ran over and pushed the firearm off of Rick allowing him to be able to move.

"Lieutenant are you alright?" Lisa asked him.

"I think so.  Just a few bruises and some sore muscles." Rick replied.

With the Zentreadi threat temporarily over Rick and Lisa were able to get a good look at their surroundings.  The large room contained three large tubes that were marked protoculture chambers.  Looking at the chambers Lisa began speculating what they were used for.

"What do you think those are for commander?" Rick asked her.

"I have a feeling that's how the Zentreadi were able to get to be so large.  And I have a feeling that's how they came to be.  They did say males and females are separate.  At one point they had to be the same size as us." Lisa surmised.

"Why would they want to shrink themselves?" Rick wondered.

"I have no idea." Lisa replied.

Lisa pulled out her digital recorder and began filming the room.  She knew the captain and the rest of the top brass on the SDF1 and at RDF command would need visual evidence if they were to believe her.  But there was only one person Lisa really needed to convince her father.

"This is incredible." Lisa commented.

"So commander who are the films for?" Rick asked her.

"The idea to take the camera along was the captain's.  He wanted to have visual evidence to send to the brass at the RDF command.  He figured it would be the only way to convince them the Zentreadi threat is real.  But I also want to use this to prove to my father that my decision to go into the military was right." Lisa explained to Rick.

"Your father didn't like the military?"

"No my father was and still is the military.  My father is Admiral Hayes one of the heads of the RDF.  Growing up we moved around a lot each time my father was promoted.  It was hard being the admiral's daughter.  He treated me like I was another soldier.  Everything had to be completely spotless in my room.  I was even subjected to the white glove test once a week.  But he still loved me and that was his way of raising me.  It was only until a friend of the family went into the junior academy that things began to change.  He treated him like the son he never had.  He even gave him the recommendation he needed to get into the Air Force Academy.  I kept telling him I wanted to go into the academy myself and he kept telling me he didn't want his daughter to be a part of the military.  I still went into the academy and I graduated with honors.  My father wasn't thrilled about me going into the academy and we've barely spoken since then." Lisa explained to Rick.

"Wow I never knew you had things so strict growing up." Rick commented.

"Ever since I came into the RDF from the academy I've dedicated myself to becoming the model soldier so my father would be proud of me.  I just hope with this video he'll speak to me more."

********

Ben had stayed near the scuffle between Max and the first Zentreadi soldier.  When Max's ship suffered damage that caused it to blow up forcing Max to bail out Ben helped him get to safety.  Now the two friends were trying to find a way to get off the Zentreadi warship.  The long corridor they had chosen seemed to go on forever.  And the nearest room was nowhere in sight.  If another Zentreadi soldier came into view they would be dead meat.

"Where were you all that time Max?" Ben wanted to know.

"I hid in a toilet stall." Max replied.

"Doesn't this hall ever come to an end?" Ben complained.

"You know you don't have to help me anymore." Max said.

"Do you think the others made to safety?" Ben asked Max as he let go of his friend.

"I'm sure they did buddy." Max replied with a smile.

"I hope so."

"Well weather they did or not we have to get you back to the SDF1."

"Why is that?"

"You know a bit more about the Zentreadi then I do and the captain and the other big shots back on the SDF1 will want to know what you've learned."

"Yeah but I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"I'll be there to help you out buddy.  Now let's find a way out of here."

********

Azonia had been given her orders.  Breetai had messed up badly and it was now up to her to set things straight.  And the first order of business would be to get Khyron back in line.  His performance as of late according to Breetai was not good.  Khyron was constantly disobeying orders.  This was one part of the mission Azonia was looking forward to.  But that would have to wait until after Dolza's three spies were deposited on the Micronian ship.  And Azonia knew the perfect individual for the job her best pilot Miriya.

Azonia knew Miriya would be able to get the three spies on board the Micronian ship undetected.  The young female was the best of the best.  And as a highly decorated member of the Quadronos Miriya had more experience than any other pilot under Azonia's command.

"Miriya I have a little job for you." Azonia said to the young pilot.

"Yes Azonia." Miriya replied.

"Lord Dolza wants you to oversee the miconization and placement of three spies."

"Where are they going?"

"The Micronian ship.  It seems Breetai hasn't been living up to Dolza's expectations."

"They finally put you in command of that mission?"

"Yes and it's about time too."

********

As Usagi and Mamoru waited for things to die down they began to once again contemplate their future.  Usagi began wondering if they would ever see the Earth and their family and friends ever again.  And it looked to her the Earth would be doomed if she and Mamoru didn't get back there to take their place as world leaders.  This had Usagi scared.

"Mamoru I'm scared." Usagi said.

"I know this seems a bit frightening but it'll get better." Mamoru reassured her.

"Not about this about the future."

"Oh that again.  We'll make it back."

"Do you think we will?"

"I'm positive we'll make it back to Earth."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well Setsuna hasn't showed up yet so everything must end up the way it should.  Besides somebody has to make it back and tell them what we've seen and heard."

As Usagi considered what Mamoru had told her the door to the supply room opened.  Two Zentreadi soldiers walked into the room and began gathering boxes.  Mamoru could see they were placing the boxes on what appeared to be a large cart for moving boxes.  Mamoru wasn't certain where they were taking the supplies but the conversation they were having just might offer some clues.

"Lord Dolza has ordered we give half of Breetai's supplies to Azonia's ship." The first one said.

"Why Azonia?" the second one asked.

"She's taking over Breetai's mission to capture the Micronian ship." The first one explained.

Upon hearing where the two soldiers were going Mamoru formulated a plan of escape.

"I think we just found our ticket home Usagi." Mamoru said.

"Those two?" Usagi asked him.

"The supplies they're getting are going to a ship that will be returning to our solar system."

"So you're saying we should hitch a ride on their cart and then jump onto a totally new Zentreadi ship in order to return home?  Have you gone crazy again Mamoru?"

"You don't see any guys in white turbans running around do you?"

"I guess that answers my question.  Okay let's do it."

Usagi and Mamoru made a mad dash for the cart stopping to duck behind a few boxes every few feet so they wouldn't be detected.  The two soldiers were so occupied in their job that they didn't even notice the couple making the mad dash for the pushcart.  Once Usagi and Mamoru made it to the cart they slipped in between a couple of boxes and waited.

********

Lisa finished filming the strange lab and was ready to find their way out of the ship.  Rick was also getting a bit antsy and wanted to high tail it off the Zentreadi warship.

"Alright lieutenant now that I'm finished filming this room I think we'd better find a way off this ship.  We have to get this information back to the captain."

Rick was not about to argue with the commander on this one.  He wanted to get off the Zentreadi ship just as much as she did.  Looking around the room they saw a back way out.  The large door led to another corridor.  The short hall opened into what appeared to be a large cargo bay.

All around the large room Rick and Lisa could see numerous boxes and barrels stacked almost to the ceiling.  Workers were loading the boxes and barrels onto a conveyer belt that led to another Zentreadi ship.  The pair knew their only chance of escape would be to get on the conveyer belt and hitch a ride on the waiting Zentreadi warship.

********

Max and Ben finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel.  After running down the enormously large corridor for what felt like thirty minutes the two pilots finally saw another room.

"Finally we can get out of this tunnel." Ben commented.

At the end of the hall was a large room filled with boxes and barrels and workers.  But two things in the room caught their eyes the large conveyer belt leading to another Zentreadi ship and Commander Hayes and Lt. Hunter.  The two pilots looked at each other with huge gins on their faces.  The conveyer belt was going to be their ticket off of Breetai's warship.

********

Rick and Lisa continued to watch the movement in the cargo bay.  They needed to time their escape just right.  If any one of the Zentreadi soldiers saw them then they would be put back in the hold or even worse killed.  And with the information Lisa had on her digital recorder it was vital they get back to the SDF1 and fast.

Rick was so busy watching the Zentreadi workers he didn't notice a hand being placed on his shoulder.  Turning around with a jump Rick was overjoyed to see the smiling faces of Max and Ben behind them.  Rick figured the two pilots had the same idea.

"Boy am I glad to see you two." Rick said

"Any idea where that other ship is going sir?" Ben asked.

"We have no idea." Rick told them.

"Let's hope it's going our way." Max commented.

"Well wherever it's going they certainly need a lot of supplies." Lisa surmised.

At that moment two large Zentreadi soldiers wheeled in a huge pushcart full of boxes.  As the soldiers stopped to check in with their commanding officer two heads popped out from between the bottom boxes.  There was no mistaking the modified double bun hairstyle of one Lt. Usagi Tsukino.  Lisa popped her head out from behind the crate they were hiding behind and tried to catch Usagi and Mamoru's attention.  The young lieutenant caught site of the commander and pointed Mamoru's head in her direction.

"Commander what are you doing?" Rick asked her.

"See that oversized pushcart." Lisa said pointing to the cart Usagi and Mamoru were on.

"Yeah what about it?" Rick wanted to know.

"Tsukino and Chiba are on that thing." She told him.

"Now that was a pretty gutsy move the lieutenant made there" Max commented.

On the cart Usagi and Mamoru were having a conversation of their own.

"Do you think it's safe to go over there?" Usagi wondered.

"As long as those two don't return anytime soon we should be fine." Mamoru said.

"Okay then that settles it.  We're going for it."

Usagi and Mamoru made a mad dash from the cart to crates.  Running at speeds that they hadn't used in years the couple made it safely without a single Zentreadi noticing them.

"Yes!  I still go it." Usagi said triumphantly.

"I haven't ran like that since the incident on your fifteenth birthday." Mamoru added.

"Okay now that we're all here it's time we got off this ship.  That conveyer belt over there leads to another ship.  Now I'm not certain where it's going but we can't stay here much longer." Lisa told them.

Usagi got a big grin on her face like she and Mamoru knew something the other four didn't.  Unable to contain herself any longer Usagi began giggling.

"Get ready scream because we're going home." Usagi announced.

"And just how would you know that?" Rick asked her.

"Two oversized birdies told us." Usagi replied.

"Come again?" Ben asked a bit confused.

"We overheard a couple of Zentreadi talking while we were hiding out in a supply room.  Those crates and barrels are going onto a ship headed for our solar system." Mamoru explained.

"Oh." The rest of them said in unison.

There was no doubt about hopping onto the conveyer belt once they heard where the ship at the other end was headed.  The six former captives made one last dash for the conveyer belt and climbed on.  But as they were making their way up Lisa lost her grip on her digital recorder sending it tumbling to the hard floor below where it smashed into what seemed like a million pieces.

"Oh no all my evidence." Lisa almost yelled.

Once on the conveyer belt the five subordinates pulled the stunned Lisa Hayes between a pair of crates and headed for the ship that would take them to freedom.

********

Azonia couldn't wait any longer.  The moment the last of the supplies and the three spies were on board her ship the female commander ordered her crew to head to Breetai's last position before rejoining the main fleet.  Azonia wanted to take over the mission as soon as possible.

Miriya and the three Zentreadi spies Rico, Bron, and Konda, were waiting for Azonia in the micronization lab.  The spies had head about micronization and they knew that every ship in the Zentreadi fleet possessed protoculture chambers for micronization.  And with protoculture supplies at an all time low micronization was becoming a rare occurrence.

Azonia entered the lab a few moments later and addressed those assembled.

"Miriya please explain to our guests what they are about to undergo." Azonia said.

"You three will be put in those chambers and shrunk down to the size of a Micronian.  I will then place you into a pod and take you to the Micronian ship where you will land.  You are to blend in with the Micronians and learn their secrets.  You will find out how they train and live and where they hide their protoculture.  The glory of the Zentreadi race rests in your hands." Miriya explained.

The three male Zentreadi swallowed the knots out of their throats and stepped into the chambers.  Miriya punched in the micronization sequence on the control panel and waited.  As sequence began the lights on the chambers began to flash and smoke filled the room.  A strange liquid substance surged through the tubes that led into the tops and sides of the chambers.  When the lights died down and the smoke cleared the room the doors to the chambers opened and three smaller versions of Rico, Bron, and Konda stood before Azonia and Miriya.

"Miriya please prepare for your mission." Azonia told her.

"Yes Azonia." Miriya said as she picked up the tiny spies.

********

The six escapees found themselves in the perfect place aboard Azonia's ship.  The conveyer belt took them into a hanger were there were many battle suits and escape pods just waiting to be used.  Climbing into one of the escape pods the five pilots waited for Lisa to give her orders.

"Corporal Dixon, Corporal Sterling you two work the foot controls down there.  Lt. Hunter you and Corporal Chiba will work the main flight controls.  Lt. Tsukino you navigate and I'll work the radio."

"Man these controls are huge!" Ben commented.

"I wouldn't want to meet up with the pilot of this thing." Max added.

"This mission was a total failure." Lisa said grimly.

"Why do you say that commander?" Usagi wondered.

"I lost all our visual evidence." Lisa replied.

"Well if you can remember everything that you saw and heard you should have no problem convincing the captain and the others the Zentreadi pose a real threat." Usagi reassured her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence lieutenant." Lisa said with a smile.

Lisa watched the doors to the hanger waiting for them to open.  The doors began to open and Lisa could see the SDF1 in the distance.  The time had come to put the final phase of their escape into motion.

"Okay guys here's our one and only chance to get out of here." Lisa said.

Rick activated the escape pod and signaled for Mamoru to pull back on the throttle.  In a matter of moments the escape pod left the Zentreadi warship and headed for the SDF1.  Everyone couldn't wait to return home.  A few minutes later unknown to the escaping humans Miriya Pariniya ace Zentreadi pilot left to wait for the perfect moment to deposit three spies on the SDF1.


	11. Lisa's Report

The escape pod carrying Lisa and the others made its way towards the SDF1.  Lisa began to wonder why the SDF1 hadn't tried to make contact with the pod.  She then remembered the radar dish was taken out during one of the last battles between the SDF1 and the Zentreadi.  Without the dish the SDF1 would be flying blind.  The long-range scanners still worked but they were good for detecting life signs and planets not space ships and Veritechs.  Lisa decided it was high time she contacted the SDF1 to let them know they were alright.

"This is Commander Lisa Hayes calling the SDF1." Lisa said into the oversized Zentreadi radio.

Everyone on the bridge of the SDF1 froze when they heard Lisa's voice over the radio.  They didn't know if they were hearing a ghost or not.  After a couple of minutes of silence Claudia responded to Lisa's incoming message.

"This is the SDF1 it sure is good to hear your voice again commander." Claudia said.

"It's good to hear yours too Claudia.  Everyone here is well and accounted for.  We could however use some assistance returning to the ship." Lisa told her friend.

"I'll have Roy and Corporal Kino give you guys a tow home." Claudia informed them.

"Thank you Claudia."

Six minutes later two Veritech fighters made their way towards the floating escape pod.  The small group was happy to see the familiar sight of Roy Fokker in his Skull One fighter.  Alongside the head of the Skull Squad was Makoto in her own green trimmed Veritech.

"Need a tow commander?" Roy said over the radio.

The two Veritechs attached a set of tow cables to the pod and began pulling it to the SDF1.  Twenty minutes later Rick, Lisa, Usagi, Mamoru, Max, and Ben were home.

********

The small crowd gathered in the infirmary to hear the harrowing tale of how Lisa, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Vermilion Squad escaped the Zentreadi.  The captain had insisted Ami check everyone out for any signs of injury.  And after hearing Usagi had returned every single one of her friends including Luna and Artimes had gone down to the infirmary to welcome their princess and her prince home.

"If it wasn't for Max here we would still be in that Zentreadi holding cell." Usagi told them.

"Yeah but how was Max able to get passed the Zentreadi?" Makoto wondered.

"You never did tell us how you got that uniform you had on your fighter." Rick added.

"Well after finding a place to hide I waited things out for a while." Max began.

"You mean the toilet stall?" Ben said getting a blush out of Max.

"Yeah the toilet stall.  Anyway I guess the Zentreadi don't knock because when the door opened I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind.  I cold cocked the guy right between the eyes.  That's when I decided to take advantage of the situation and took the guy's uniform." Max said.

Ami was in the middle of giving Rick the once over and was curious as to how he obtained the number of bruises, cuts, and scrapes he had on his body.

"Lt. Hunter if you don't mind my asking but how did you get so many minor bruises and cuts on your body?  Most of them seem to be on your arms, chest, stomach, and upper thighs." Ami wondered.

"Well it was a matter of life and death so we had to act fast.  One of the Zentreadi soldiers caught sight of us and began chasing after the commander and me.  When we reached this weird looking room the commander found this cord and used it to trip the guy, which knocked his gun loose.  I picked up the gun and when he began to get up I fired it.  That thing had a lot of kickback to it and knocked me over." Rick told the group in the infirmary.

"Well if I were you I'd take it easy and not over do things for a while." Ami instructed.

"Say commander what happened to you guys while I was in the stall?" Max asked Lisa.

Lisa didn't really want to mention she and Rick had kissed in front of the Zentreadi until she gave her official report and sorted out some feelings she was having.  But Usagi had no trouble telling the entire story to everyone in the room.

"Well the Zentreadi were all interested in some goofy stuff they call protoculture.  They thought we knew where they could get their hands on some.  But that's not the best part.  It seems they have no idea what emotions are because when Rick and Ben tried to explain how love is a major factor in human births the Zentreadi insisted they demonstrate kissing." Usagi said.

"They didn't actually go through with it did they?" Minako asked Usagi.

"No they didn't because the commander volunteered to kiss someone for them. Knowing Mamoru was taken and not seeing anything convincing with Ben Commander Hayes ordered Rick to kiss her.  Let me tell you those Zentreadi backed away like frightened babies.  It appeared to me they had never seen two people kiss before." She replied.

Rick and Lisa began to turn red and then gave Usagi a look like she was a dead woman.  Usagi quickly hid behind Mamoru afraid they would do something to her.

"What do you suppose protoculture is?" Luna asked the former captives.

"The way the Zentreadi were going on about it I'd have to say it's a key part of their makeup.  The strange chambers Lt. Hunter and I saw lead me to believe it's essential to creating a new generation of Zentreadi and it allows them to be the size they are.  I'd say at one point before protoculture they were the same size as we are." Lisa told her.

"Write down what you just said to all of us commander and you'll have no trouble convincing the captain the Zentreadi pose a real threat." Artimes told her.

Sailor Moon M

Part Eleven: Lisa's Report

********

Minmei couldn't wait to see Rick.  The news of his return thrilled the young beauty queen.  There were so many things Minmei wanted to say to Rick.  The most import was the apology she had been rehearsing since the night in the café when she had snapped at Rick for a comment he had said to her.  Minmei knew he didn't mean what he had said and she let it get to her.  And when Roy had told her they thought Rick was dead Minmei felt pretty low thinking the last thing she had said to him were mean hurtful words.  She wished more than anything to be able to get a chance to take it all back.  Now she was given a second chance to set things straight.

Minmei waited for Rick in their favorite place in the park overlooking the city.  As Rick headed her way Minmei made a mad dash for the young lieutenant.  Rick saw Minmei running towards him and got a look of dread on his face.  Rick knew this embrace was going to really hurt.

Minmei clamped her arms around Rick as tight as she could.  There was no way she was going to let him out of her sight again.  Rick began struggling in Minmei's arms.  The young woman looked up at the Veritech pilot and saw a look of pure pain on his face.

"Rick what's wrong?" Minmei asked him.

"Oh nothing.  It's just that every muscle in my upper body is extremely sore and tender right now.  I don't mind the hug but could you please be a bit more gentle." Rick explained.

"Oh sorry Rick." Minmei said loosening her grip.

"Don't be.  You didn't know." Rick said with a smile.

Minmei became silent and stared out at the city.  Rick looked over at the young girl and wondered what was wrong.  Placing a hand on her shoulder Rick tried to find out what was bothering her.

"Minmei is something wrong?" Rick asked her.

"Rick I feel like a total heel for the way I've been acting lately.  I've let this whole beauty pageant thing go to my head.  I'm sorry for all the things I said to you." Minmei replied.

"Look we both said some stupid things to each other but the important thing is we don't let it get to us" Rick told her.

********

The bridge of the SDF1 was a different place with Lisa back.  The crew was able to work as team once more instead of fighting and arguing with each other.  And lately most of the fighting and arguing was coming from Rei and Minako.  Even though Lisa wasn't physically on the bridge her mere presence on the SDF1 had a profound effect on the bridge crew.  Knowing she was safely back on the SDF1 put everyone at ease and allowed them to focus on the task at hand.

Lisa was preparing for the one of the most difficult tasks in her life reporting her findings to the senior officers on board the SDF1.  Lisa remembered what Artimes had told her.  She found it a bit strange she was listening to the advice of a talking cat.  But if Usagi's friends could trust his advice then she knew she could as well.  Besides the things Lisa had seen and heard on board Breetai's warship had opened her eyes to new possibilities.  One of which was reincarnated princesses and talking cats.

Lisa had put the finishing touches on the final draft of her report and looked it over one last time.  Taking into account the things the others had seen and done before and after Max had broken them out of the holding cell Lisa had to make several rewrites to the report.  She knew she couldn't tell the senior officers about Usagi being the princess of the moon or use the exact wording Max had use to describe what happened in the toilet stall.  Satisfied with the report Lisa printed several copies for the senior staff.

********

"Azonia Miriya is in place and awaiting for the next phase to begin." one of Azonia's crew said.

"Good we can kill two birds with one stone.  Have the Quadronos attack the SDF1." She replied.

The elite squad in the Zentreadi military knew this attack was a diversional tactic to allow Miriya to be able to deposit the three male spies on board the Micronian ship.  The all-female squad was looking forward to the opportunity to show off their skills.  The Quadronos were considered the best of any squad in the Zentreadi military and they proved it time and time again.

Miriya watched as the members in her squad made their way towards the large Micronian ship.  It was only a matter of time before she would be able to deposit the three micronized Zentreadi spies onto the Micronian ship to gather information.

********

The radar was barely working and the long-range scanners were not giving an accurate reading but Rei knew something was wrong the moment her internal alarms went off.  Someone or something was about to attack the SDF1.  Rei could feel several signs of evil heading towards the SDF1.

"Captain something is heading towards the SDF1." Rei informed him.

"How many?" Captain Gloval asked her.

"That's one thing I don't know.  With the radar out all I do know is someone or something is heading our way.  I can sense it." Rei replied.

"Claudia assemble the Veritechs." The captain said.

"Aye sir." Claudia replied, "All Veritech squads report for battle.  Repeat all Veritech squads report for battle." Claudia sent this message to every part of the SDF1 including Macross City.

********

The alarms were going off all over the SDF1.  Every single pilot out on the streets of Macross City were scrambling to get to their Veritechs and fast.  Rick knew he had to get back to the Prometheus as fast as he could.  The thought of going back into battle had Rick pumped.

"Sorry Minmei but I have to go." Rick said.

"That's okay Rick.  I understand." Minmei replied.

Rick ran as fast as he could towards the military section of the SDF1.  As he ran through the streets of Macross Rick caught up with Max and Ben.  The three members of the Vermilion squad were just about to enter the military section of the ship when Roy put his jeep between them and the entrance.

"Didn't you hear the captain is giving all of you a little R and R.  So I guess we won't be needing you on this one." Roy told them.

"But Roy we need to get back up there." Rick protested.

"Listen Rick if you want me to throw you into the brig to keep you from going I will." Roy said.

"Oh alright we'll stay.  Though I don't see why." Rick mumbled.

Roy pulled off in the jeep and headed off to battle the Zentreadi leaving a disappointed Rick and a relieved Max and Ben behind.

"Why are you two so happy?" Rick asked his squad.

"We get a few days to sit around and do nothing." Ben replied.

"Besides we've earned it." Max added.

********

Outside the SDF1 the distraction was working like a charm.  With the battle raging on no one saw the lone battle suit slip past the battle scene and deposit a small pod containing the three spies.

"This Miriya reporting in.  I have succeeded in placing the spies on board the Micronian ship.  I am now returning to the ship." Miriya reported.

"Well done Miriya.  Have your squad return as well." Azonia replied.

"Yes Azonia." Miriya said.

Miriya then sent Azonia's order to return to the other members in her squad.

"This is Miriya the drop off of the spies was successful.  Our orders are now to return to the ship."

Once Miriya's message was sent the members of the Quadronos left the battle.  It was now up to the spies to do their job and gather the necessary information needed.

********

The Zentreadi had successfully placed three spies on board the SDF1.  As the pod unlocked Rico, Bron, and Konda woke and emerged.  Taking in their surroundings the three male Zentreadi noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Oh boy." Konda said nervously after looking at Bron.

"What's up Konda?" Bron asked his fellow Zentreadi.

"We're naked!  How could they do this to us?" Konda yelled.

"Here put these around your waists so we can go find some uniforms to wear." Rico instructed.

After much fumbling around the three Zentreadi in their makeshift loincloths went to find something to wear while on board the SDF1.

Stepping into another part of the ship the three spies noticed three women in RDF uniforms.  One woman had long blond hair, the next one had black hair, and the last one had aqua green hair.  The spies were eager to see where the women went and what they were talking about.

"I'll be glad to get out of this thing." The blonde said.

"I know, these shoes are killing me." The brunette commented.

"I'll just be glad to get home and relax." The woman with aqua hair added.

"If you call taking care of Hotaru relaxing." The brunette remarked.

Rico, Bron, and Konda wondered what the strange women were talking about.  They also wondered why the women needed to get out of the uniforms they had on.  As they continued to follow the Micronian women the three spies saw them enter a strange room marked lockers.  Six minutes later the three Micronian women emerged from the room wearing different clothes.

"Hmm Micronians must wear different uniforms for different tasks.  And that must be the room where they get them." Rico deduced.

"Well if that's were we can get some new uniforms then let's go in." Konda said.

The three Zentreadi made their way into the locker room not realizing it was for females only.  Luckily and unbeknownst to them they were the only ones in the room.  Looking around the locker room the Zentreadi spies noticed three open lockers.  One was marked Minako Aino, the middle one was marked Rei Hino, and the last one was marked Michiru Kaiou.  Each taking a locker the three spies put on the clothes that were left in the lockers.  Rico found an orange shirt blue pants and a blue vest.  Konda put on a red top and black pants.  Bron ended up wearing an aqua green skirt and a white blouse.  Thinking they had on the proper uniforms the three Zentreadi spies made their way towards Macross City.

The sight of the city both amazed and confused the three Zentreadi.  The spies had never seen such a sight before in their lives and they had no idea what purpose the city was to the Micronian military.  As Rico, Konda, and Bron stood amongst the citizens of Macross they heard some odd noises coming from the people of the city.  Within minutes a small crowd was staring and pointing at one of the Zentreadi.

"I think you have on the wrong uniform Bron." Konda whispered.

"There's a uniform changing room over there." Rico said as he pointed to the ladies public washroom where a woman was going.

Bron quickly made his way over to the ladies washroom and entered.  Three minutes later Bron emerged from the washroom with a large red slap mark on his face.  A minute later an angry woman stormed out of the washroom.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be in there," a confused Bron said to his fellow spies.

********

The senior staff of the SDF1 had asked to see Commander Lisa Hayes to discuss the events that took place on board the Zentreadi ship.  Most of the staff wanted to hear what Commander Hayes had to report on the Zentreadi.  They were having a hard time believing that at one point she had visual evidence of everything she had written in her report.

Standing before Captain Gloval and the others Lisa prepared to give her report of what had taken place on the Zentreadi ship.

"You may begin when you are ready commander." Captain Gloval told her.

"Thank you captain." Lisa began, "Members of the senior staff I'd like to present to you my findings on the Zentreadi.  To begin with the Zentreadi are a race of beings averaging around forty to fifty feet in height.  This is evident in the dimensions of their ships.  The Zentreadi military centers on a fleet of ships averaging between four and five million in number.  It is my belief the Zentreadi society is militaristic in nature keeping males and females separate.

"The core of the Zentreadi society is something they call protoculture.  Protoculture seems to dominate their entire makeup.  I have found that the Zentreadi are created from this substance and were at one point the same size as us.  The Zentreadi possess large chambers that not only allow them to manipulate their size but also creates a new generation of Zentreadi as well.

"The Zentreadi called Dolza seemed quite interested in knowing whether or not we humans possessed any knowledge of protoculture.  This may be the reason why the Zentreadi are interested in capturing the SDF1.  When the Zentreadi learned that humans are created by the love of a man and a woman and not protoculture they insisted on knowing what love was.  After a brief explanation of love the Zentreadi demanded they be shown kissing.  Dolza demanded Lt. Hunter and Corporal Dixon demonstrate kissing since they had brought up the concept.  Not wanting to cause further problems I volunteered to demonstrate kissing for them.  The Zentreadi were horrified by the kiss they had seen.  It appeared to us that years of separation from females had caused the Zentreadi society to become emotionless.

"In conclusion it is my belief that the Zentreadi not only pose a threat to the SDF1 but to Earth as well.  I believe they will stop at nothing to either capture or destroy the SDF1.  We must do everything within our abilities to stop the Zentreadi from gaining whatever lies inside this ship.  Thank you."

When Lisa had finished giving her report the senior officers of the SDF1 discussed what she had told them.  Captain Gloval seemed to be defending some of the things Lisa had told them but he was also agreeing with them about other items Lisa had brought up.  One member of the senior staff Colonel Mulistad appeared as though he didn't believe a single word Lisa had said.

"Commander Hayes the Zentreadi can not be the way you claim them to be.  You have no concrete evidence." Colonel Mulistad argued.

"I had evidence at one point sir but that was destroyed during our escape." Lisa replied.

After the meeting with the senior staff had concluded the captain stopped to talk to Lisa.

"Lisa while it is hard to believe what you said about protoculture I do believe you when you said the Zentreadi pose a threat to the SDF1 and the Earth." Captain Gloval said.

"Thank you captain.  I needed to hear that someone believes in something I've said." Lisa replied.

********

Azonia was feeling pretty good for a Zentreadi.  A sense of great satisfaction washed over the Zentreadi fleet commander.  The Quadronos did an excellent job distracting the Micronians long enough for Miriya to deposit Dolza's spies on board the SDF1.  And with any luck the spies would do their job and gather the necessary information Lord Dolza wanted.  At the moment Azonia wasn't concerned with such things, she had bigger fish to fry.

Khyron had been, from what she was told, a pain in Breetai's side.  The Zentreadi squad commander had disobeyed orders and messed up several missions.  Even for the brief moment he was in charge of the mission Khyron still managed to get nowhere.  Azonia was going to have it out with him.

"Get me Khyron's ship." Azonia said to one of her crew.

"Yes Azonia." The woman replied.

Khyron's smarmy face appeared on the screen mocking the authority figure.  The smile he gave Azonia only served to fuel her anger.  Azonia decided to let Khyron make the first move so she could get a better sense of who she had command over.

"Azonia to what do I owe this pleasure?" Khyron asked her smugly.

"Dolza has sent me to take over this mission." Azonia told him.

Azonia could tell Khyron wasn't too happy about that.  She could also tell he was thrilled to hear he wouldn't have to deal with Breetai any longer.

"Well, well it looks like Breetai got what was coming to him." Khyron remarked.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you.  One botched mission and you'll see the full extent of my anger."

"My dear Azonia you can trust me." Khyron said nonchalantly.

********

Rico and Konda knew the first thing they had to do was find male uniforms.  After much confusion and embarrassment with the washroom incident the two spies dragged their unwilling counterpart into a place that had uniforms for males and females in the window.

With the proper uniforms on the spies made their way back into the city.  Their mission was simple.  Locate any and all Micronian weapons and find out how the Zentreadi could use them to their advantage.  It seemed like a simple mission at first but then they saw the city.  Males and females were together everywhere.  You had to be careful about which rooms you went into or else the females would unleash their furry upon the male face.


	12. Homecoming Part One: Gloval's Report

Lisa was back in her familiar place on the bridge.  After the ordeal with the Zentreadi it felt good to be back at work once again.  The controls on her console felt like silk beneath Lisa's fingers as she logged on for the day.  Lisa had arrived at the bridge before any of the other members of the bridge crew to catch up on what she had missed during her absence.  The logs from the past month and a half would be tedious to go over but it had to be done if she was to resume her duties as though nothing had happened.  In the time she, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Vermillion squad were gone there had been two attacks on the SDF1 one a few days after they were captured on the Zentreadi ship and the other on the exact day they had left the other Zentreadi ship.

As Lisa was going over the records of the first battle the other members of the bridge crew came in for their shift.  As usual Claudia Grant was smiling and had a cheerful look upon her face.  Sometime within the past twenty-four hours she and Lt. Commander Roy Fokker had spent some time together.  Some people relied on coffee Claudia relied on kisses from Roy.  Usually Michiru Kaiou was all business ready to take on the tasks ahead of her.  But on this particular day Michiru's mind was someplace else and it showed.  The last to come in was Minako and Rei.  Minako was holding a fairly good sized cup of coffee, which told anyone who saw her that the young corporal had gotten little sleep and was woken too early for her tastes.  And judging by the look on Rei's face she was the one who had to wake her, Rei was not a happy camper on this particular morning.

"So Claudia I take it you and Roy saw each other last night?" Lisa asked her friend without looking up from her console.

It was a given fact that Claudia and Roy would spend some time together each day.  Doing what was always the big question the next day.

"We went into town last night and spent some time in the park.  But exactly what we did is for me to know and you to find out." Claudia said with a playful grin on her face.

Minako couldn't help but laugh at the playful banter between two very close friends.  It was obvious Lisa didn't mind it when Claudia played with her head but took it quite personally when anyone else tried to do the same thing.  Looking to her right with sleep filled eyes Minako noticed an overly quiet Michiru.

"Why so quiet Michiru?" Minako asked her friend.

"Haruka and I had a long discussion last night about Hotaru's education.  Since we haven't been on Earth in over a year we feel she needs to rejoin a normal educational environment.  At least that's what we decided upon after much discussion.  I'm just worried how the others will treat her." Michiru said.

Minako understood Michiru's concern for her foster daughter.  For a good portion of her young life Hotaru had been teased by the other kids in her class.  When Haruka and Michiru took Hotaru in when she mysteriously aged back to her true age during the Chaos incident they had decided on getting her a private tutor.  They had kept up with their decision to have a tutor for Hotaru after they had moved to Macross City.  Now after a year on the SDF1 Haruka felt it was time for Hotaru to rejoin a traditional class.

The quiet friendly chitchat among the bridge crew was brought to an end when Captain Henry Gloval walked in to take his post on the bridge.  Like Minako the captain had a steaming cup of coffee in his left hand.  In his right hand the captain had a clipboard with the day's duties clipped to it.  Now that Lisa and the others were back and sufficient time had been given for the higher ups at RDF command to calm down Henry Gloval thought it was high time the SDF1 return home.

"Good morning ladies." The captain began, "After the safe return of our missing crew members and careful consideration I have decided it is time for the SDF1 to return home.  Lisa, Claudia lay in a course for Earth and home."

********

Sailor Moon M

Part Twelve A: Homecoming Part One: Gloval's Report

********

There was one unwritten rule on board the SDF1 anything was fair game for the rumor mill.  And as one of the proprietors of the most successful rumor mill on the SDF1 Corporal Minako Aino had the juiciest piece of gossip to ever come to the SDF1.  Minako was determined to get this bit of news spread throughout the SDF1 before it became official.  And lunchtime was the best place to start.  All she had to do was give the news to the biggest mouth in the RDF Lt. Usagi Tsukino.

Minako walked into the mess hall tray in hand looking for Usagi, Makoto, and Mamoru she knew the trio would be having lunch together and wouldn't mind the extra company.  Spotting her three best friends Minako walked over to their table and sat down with them.  Usagi was stuffing her face as usual while playing footsie with Mamoru and looking over her schedule for the upcoming week.  Makoto was looking over each portion of food before putting it in her mouth.  The look on her face as she chewed each bite told Minako the culinary devotee was less than thrilled with the day's choice for lunch.  Mamoru on the other hand just sat and ate his lunch never letting anyone know about the foot game taking place under the table.

"I could have done better than this slop." Makoto said before eating her next bite.

"Well you must seem to like it enough to be eating it." Usagi observed without taking her eyes off her papers.

Minako knew Makoto would find some type of come back for Usagi's remark and decided now was as good a time as any to tell her information.

"Okay guys you didn't hear this from me but the captain has ordered Lisa and Claudia to set a course for home.  He doesn't care what the RDF big wigs will do to him he wants to get us home." She told everyone at the table.

The news Minako had just given to her friends was beginning to sink in.  Makoto slowly put down her fork and stopped eating and complaining.  Mamoru ended his half of the heated under the table foot game and just looked at Minako in disbelief.  Usagi looked up from her schedule, swallowed her food, took her foot away from Mamoru's leg, and blinked all at the same time.  In the back of her mind Minako began her countdown.  Three, two, one she thought.

"We're going home?  We're going home.  We're going home!" Usagi yelled.

Bingo my partner now has the news and will now make certain everyone on board knows it before dinner, Minako thought.

"You pulling my leg Minako?" Makoto asked her.

"Now would I do that?" Minako replied with a sly grin.

"No I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Makoto said.

Mamoru knew as well as anyone else on board the SDF1 that Minako had a tendency to stretch the truth when it came to gossip.  He knew the more reliable sources within the Senshi were either Rei or Michiru.  He would simply ask one of them if what Minako had told them was true.

"You know Makoto you could always ask Rei if what Minako says is true." Mamoru said.

Minako shot her prince and future king a look that told him he had made a big mistake by opening his mouth to talk.  Mamoru got nervous and began scratching the back of his head.

"Look Minako it's not that we don't believe you it's just that you tend to stretch the truth a bit." He tried to explain to her.

Minako wasn't about to pick a fight with Mamoru she had done what she had set out to do.  Now it was Usagi's job to spread the good news like wildfire.

"Wait till the others hear about this at the meeting this afternoon." Usagi said with a big grin.

********

Home they were going home.  For over two weeks the SDF1 had sat four days away from the planet Earth and now it was slowly making its way back home.  The citizens of Macross City didn't care where the SDF1 landed all they cared about was going back to the Earth.  The news of their return that had been floating around the ship was confirmed in an official written statement made by Captain Gloval to the MBS.  Once the rumor started by Minako was confirmed everyone on board the SDF1 couldn't wait to return home to the Earth.

For three days the SDF1 had been traveling through space.  The large battle fortress had passed the moon with no incident and was now a day away from the Earth.  On the bridge of the SDF1 the crew marveled at the sight before them on the screen.  The perfect blue and green sphere floated among the stars like a beacon calling a lost traveler home from a long journey.

"This is the Lunar Squad reporting in one final time.  Everything is peaceful out here commander.  In fact, what I see before me is a sight for sore eyes." Usagi reported to Lisa over the comm. link.

"I know lieutenant it almost seems like it isn't real." Lisa said, "Make one final pass then bring your squad in."

"Aye sir." Usagi replied.

Looking out at the Earth Lisa began thinking about what had taken place over the past two years.  She had to admit the people of Macross City were true survivors.  They had managed to take a barren hold and turn it into a thriving working city.  For two years the SDF1 had become their home and now things were about to change.  The SDF1 would be a different place once the citizens of Macross City had left.

********

Khyron hated to be told what to do first Breetai and now Azonia.  The new commander of the Sol mission had told the members of the fleet to follow the Micronian ship but not to engage it in battle.  Like Breetai Azonia wanted to capture the battle fortress but she didn't want to harm the ship in any way.  Dolza wanted it in one piece.  On that point he was very clear.  And now Khyron and his men were playing a game of follow the leader with the ship.

"Azonia does not seem to realize the true importance of this war." Khyron stated as though it were fact, "She doesn't see the true threat the Micronian ship poses to Zentreadi Empire.  That is why we must destroy their precious ship."

"But sir what about Lady Azonia's orders?" one of his subordinates questioned.

Khyron got one of his smarmy smiles upon his face and turned to face his subordinate.

"I could care less about Azonia and her orders.  We are going to correct a grievous error on her part.  Allowing the Micronians to be able to return to their world." Khyron said with a haughty tone.

The subordinate knew where the conversation was headed.  He knew Khyron was going to order an attack on the Micronian ship with intent to destroy.

"Sir am I to assume you will be personally leading a full scale assault on the Micronians before they reach their home world?" he asked Khyron.

"You assume correctly.  Have the men prepare for battle." Khyron ordered.

********

The lunar squad had returned to the SDF1 from patrol and prepared for an afternoon off.  On the bridge of the SDF1 the bridge crew marveled at the sight before them.  For two years the crew of the SDF1 thought they would never see the Earth again.  For some it felt good to be able to see their home once more.  For Rei, Minako, and Michiru it felt as though they had a future once again.

"You know it actually feels like everything will come out alright in the end now that we can see the Earth again." Minako commented.

Rei looked over at her best friend and smiled.  She had to admit it did feel as though she knew everything would be alright and the crew of the SDF1 would triumph over the Zentreadi.

"Yeah now that I can see home again I know we have a future." Rei said.

Looking at the two chatting friends Commander Hayes smiled because like them she too somehow knew everything would turn out alright in the end now that they would be back on Earth soon.  But the happy thoughts were soon turned to dust when she saw the color drain out of Corporal Hino's face.  The look of sheer terror on the face of the radar operator told the commander she had another one of the many premonitions that preceded a Zentreadi attack on the SDF1.

"Captain I sense an evil presence." Rei began, "Scanners confirm around thirty Zentreadi pods heading straight for the SDF1."

Gloval didn't waist any time formulating a defense plan.  He knew exactly what was needed in a situation like this one the SDF1 was going to have to transform once again.

"Go to red alert.  Lisa, call out all Veritech squads.  Claudia, sound the alert in the city and prepare for transformation.  Minako, inform engineering to begin transformation procedures." Gloval instructed.

"Aye sir." The three replied in unison.

Lisa's fingers raced over the console as she sent the SDF1 into red alert.  Throughout the military section of the ship the call to battle was sounded.

"Red alert all Veritech pilots report for duty.  Repeat all Veritech pilots report for duty." Lisa said over the shipwide communication system.

As Lisa was sounding the red alert Claudia punched in the commands that sounded the emergency sirens in Macross City.  Claudia didn't need to make an announcement to the citizens of Macross for the distinctive sound of the sirens would tell them exactly what they needed to know.  The ship was going to transform and all civilians needed to find their nearest shelter fast.

********

Azonia was furious with Khyron.  The Zentreadi squad commander had deliberately disobeyed her orders not to attack the Micronian ship.  Something had to be done about the arrogant Zentreadi battlepod pilot before he ruined everything she had worked so hard for.  It was at that moment Azonia knew how Breetai must have felt every time Khyron didn't follow his orders.

"Miriya have the crew prepare to intercept Khyron and his little band of idiots immediately." Azonia ordered the female squad leader.

"Yes Azonia I'll have the crew begin pursuit measures right away." Miriya replied with a salute.

********

Not everyone onboard the SDF1 knew what the emergency siren meant.  Rico, Bron, and Konda found themselves standing in the middle of the street as everything around them seemed to go dead.  Every single stoplight in the city turned red and people just up and left their cars.  The people inside the buildings came out in droves and began heading in the same direction.  Mothers, fathers, grandparents, and children all seemed to know what they needed to do.  Three very confused spies couldn't make heads or tails of the scene unfolding itself in front of them.

"What's happening?" Konda asked with much confusion on his face.

Rico looked at the largest of the three spies with the same amount of confusion came up with the first answer that came into his mind.  And to the Zentreadi spy it dealt with the military.

"This must be how they count all their soldiers.  The soldiers who live in this special housing must know they need to be counted so they go to a special place when they hear the siren." Rico explained.

Upon hearing his colleague's explanation Bron decided they would not follow the Micronians to the counting area so they Micronian military would not find them out.

"Look our job is not to get caught.  If we follow them they will surely discover we're spies and do horrible things to us.  We're staying here." he told his fellow spies.

With that decision made the three Zentreadi spies were about to learn how wrong they were.

********

"All civilians are safely inside the designated shelters." Claudia reported to the captain.

With the people of Macross safely inside the shelters the SDF1 could begin the process that would transform it from a battle fortress to a massive battleoid.  Captain Gloval gave Claudia the go ahead to begin the transformation process.

"Claudia begin transformation procedures." Gloval instructed.

"Aye sir beginning transformation procedures now." Claudia responded.

Entering in a few commands on her console a different type of siren sounded within the military quarters of the ship.  The siren told all military personnel to report to their designated places during a shipwide transformation.

********

Something was happening to the SDF1 the Zentreadi were certain of that.  The street where they were standing was now opening down the center and rearranging itself.  The buildings inside the SDF1 were changing their position without any damage.  Then it happened.  The moment the street and the buildings were finished being rearranged the interior hold of the SDF1 lost all gravity except inside the shelters.  The three Zentreadi spies began floating around the ship not knowing what was going on.  Their original theory had just been proven wrong.

"Maybe they count the people in the city for a different reason." Rico surmised feeling a bit stupid for making the wrong conclusion about the sirens.

"Yeah just maybe they don't want people to get caught outside when the street opens up and the gravity turns off." Konda said looking right at Bron.

"Okay so maybe we don't know everything about the Micronians just yet.  At least we know what to do the next time that siren goes off." Bron replied looking quite pathetic.

********

Azonia stared at the now transformed Micronian ship.  The ship went from looking like her battle cruiser to resembling one of the pods in Miriya's squad.  The sight of the transformation was something the Zentreadi commander would never forget.  There was no way she was going to let Khyron destroy the Micronian ship now that she knew it possessed that kind of technology.  The protoculture and the other secrets of the Micronian ship would belong to the Zentreadi and she would take full credit for retrieving them.  In the eyes of Dolza Azonia would become a hero.

"Get between that ship and Khyron's little band of misfits right away." Azonia ordered.

"Right away Lady Azonia." One of the bridge crew replied.

Azonia's ship made its way to an open area between Khyron's squad and the Micronian ship.  Standing firm ground Azonia and her crew faced off against every cannon Khyron had trained on the Micronian ship.  Azonia turned to her communications officer and ordered her to open a channel to Khyron's main ship.

"Get me through to that rat Khyron now!" Azonia ordered her.

"Yes ma'am." The officer replied.

********

Khyron was about to give the order to shoot down the Micronian ship when Azonia's command vessel appeared between him and the target.  Letting out a scream of frustration Khyron took his anger towards Azonia out on the side of the battlepod's control console.

"How could she do this to me?" Khyron yelled out.

It was at that moment Azonia's voice could be heard over the comm. system.

"Khyron you insolent fool!  How dare you try and destroy the Micronian ship!  Disengage at once or I will have you thrown off this mission so fast your head will spin!  Do I make myself clear!" she yelled.

"Crystal." Khyron replied with a smirk.

********

Captain Henry J. Gloval couldn't believe what he was seeing.  One of the Zentreadi war ships had come between the SDF1 and their attackers proving to the captain just how valuable the SDF1 was to the enemy.  There had to be something on the battle fortress that the Zentreadi wanted so badly they would do whatever it took to keep the SDF1 in one piece.  Now we know they will not deliberately try and destroy the SDF1, he thought to himself.

"Claudia give me a report on all transformation procedures." Gloval requested.

Claudia pulled up the window showing the progress of the transformation on her console and saw that the initial transformation process had been completed, which mean the gravity inside the city would soon come back on line.

"Initial transformation complete captain.  Gravity generators within Macross City limits will come back on line in three two one.  Gravity has been restored full transformation complete." She reported.

Unbeknownst to the crew of the SDF1 and the citizens of Macross City three floating micronized Zentreadi spies learned the true meaning of pain when they crash landed on the street below the moment the gravity returned to Macross.

"Claudia, Lisa prepare the SDF1 for reentry to the Earth." The captain instructed them.

"Aye, aye sir." Lisa responded.

********

If one were to look at a small chain of islands between Japan and Hawaii in the south pacific one would notice something was missing.  The southernmost island in the chain was gone.  Two years ago no one on Earth knew what happened when the island known as Macross mysteriously vanished along with two aircraft carriers and the crowing glory in the RDF the SDF1.  Everyone on Earth assumed that the people of Macross and the crew of the SDF1 were dead.  It was considered to be the saddest in the history of the united Earth.  In the ten short years since its conception this was the first worldwide tragedy.

Macross City was once the grown jewel of the Pacific.  Now it was just another part of the SDF1 but that was all about to change.  For exactly two years after its disappearance the SDF1 performed splashdown near the site of the first battle with the Zentreadi, the battle that started it all.  The transformed space fortress had come home.

********

"Sir we have broken the surface of the water." Lisa announced.

A big sigh of relief could be heard on the bridge of the SDF1.  After being lost in space for two years the SDF1 and her crew had returned home.  The first thing on the captain's mind was allowing the people of Macross and the crew of the SDF1 a sight they hadn't seen in two years a real blue sky with God given sunlight warming their skin.  But his greatest task lay ahead of him.  Captain Henry Gloval was going to have to report in to RDF command.

"Lisa open all exterior bay doors leading to the Prometheus and the Dadelous and inform everyone onboard of our arrival on Earth." The captain began, "I'll be in my quarters.  You have the bridge."

"Aye sir." Lisa replied as the captain left the bridge.

Claudia looked over at Lisa and wondered what her first command decision would be.

"Well Lisa what will we do first?" Claudia asked her best friend.

"You open those exterior doors while I notify everyone of our arrival." Lisa told her.

"Sure thing commander." Claudia said as she began imputing the commands to open the doors.

********

"People of Macross City members of the RDF citizens of the SDF1," the shipwide transmission began, "at approximately 1100 hours our home of the past two years the SDF1 entered into Earth's atmosphere and began planet fall.  Thirty minutes later the SDF1 splashed down into the Pacific Ocean.  The captain of the SDF1 has opened all exterior doors to the two aircraft carriers for those who wish to step outside and get some fresh air.  On that good note I welcome you home."

The citizens of Macross City began filing out of the shelters and made their way towards the open doors of the ship.  The Zentreadi spies noticed where the people of the city were going and decided to follow them.  They weren't going to be left out of the loop this time.

The sunlight was a sight to behold and the fresh air felt invigorating.  Husbands and wives were kissing and hugging while the children laughed and giggled as they ran around.  The Zentreadi spies watched the celebration and decided to play along with the Micronians.

"Yea we're home!" Rico called out as he jumped into the air.

"Hooray we're home!" Bron added.

"Feel that warm sun on your skin.  Boy does that feel good." Konda said not even faking it.

Looking around at the happy faces the Zentreadi spies were beginning to feel as though they were actually a part of Macross City and the SDF1.

********

Three hours after splash down Captain Henry J. Gloval of the SDF1 left the ship on a small transport plane with Commander Lisa Hayes to head for RDF command outside Anchorage, Alaska in America.  The trip would be long but it would give the captain time to think over exactly what he was going to say to his superiors.  The captain and Lisa had been told to report to RDF command after getting in touch with them to formally give a verbal account of what had happened to the SDF1 over the last two years.  Lost in thought Gloval didn't even notice the Hawaiian Islands or the coast of California pass below them.  It wasn't until the pilot announced their arrival that Henry Gloval knew they had arrived at RDF command headquarters.

"Sir, we're here." the pilot announced.

"What?  Oh yes thank you." Gloval replied as he was brought out of his train of thought.

Captain Gloval and Commander Hayes left the plane and made their way to the transport that would take them to the underground base that was the command center for the RDF.

The enclosed transport car traveled down the long tunnel towards the main section of the RDF command center.  Lisa looked around and marveled at the sheer size of the tunnel.

"Captain what is this section we're traveling in now?" Lisa asked with the curiosity of a child.

Deciding to pass the time better the captain told Lisa all about the inner workings of the Grand Cannon the Earth's best weapon for defense.

"What we are traveling in Lisa happens to be the barrel for the Grand Cannon." Gloval began, "You see Lisa the Grand Cannon uses the Earth's own gravity as the main energy source for the cannon.  The beam shot by the cannon can traverse the Earth's atmosphere reaching into space.  Tell me Lisa have you ever been here before?"

"My father used to bring me here when I was little but he never showed me barrel." Lisa told him.

The captain looked at his first officer and realized that even she did not know about the intricacies of the greatest project in the history of OTECH.  The admiral has kept this from his own daughter, Gloval thought as he kept looking at Lisa.

"I'm surprised he didn't bring you to this part of the base Lisa.  He did have the proper clearance to do so an he still does." Gloval commented.

"Are you saying my father was one of the men behind the Grand Cannon?" Lisa wanted to know.

Lisa waited for Gloval to say something in reply to her question but instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pipe he always had with him.  She knew full well something was bothering the captain when he reached for his pipe.  The only time he smoked it was to ease his troubled mind.

"Captain is something wrong?" Lisa asked quite concerned for the elder man.

"Lisa I do believe the government leaders might be too stubborn to accept a truce with the Zentreadi." The captain replied.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence as Lisa let what the captain said sink in.  If the world government didn't do something soon war would break out on Earth.

********

The leaders of the RDF sat at a tall circular desk in the darkened room.  Behind them was a map of the world with electronic indicators showing the location of each base within the RDF.  The light where Macross Island once existed was no longer lit indicating the base was no more.  The generals and admirals looked very intimidating on the large videoconference screens.  Taking his place at the podium with Lisa by his side Captain Gloval cleared his throat and began his report.

"Good afternoon gentlemen.  As you all know I am Captain Henry J. Gloval of the SDF1.  For the past two years the SDF1 has been making its way back to Earth.  This report that I have compiled for you highlights the events that have taken place during those two years.  I shall begin on the day of our alleged disappearance from Earth.

"On December 5, 2009 the crew of the SDF1 began making final preparations four our launch.  The occasion was marked with a great celebration in Macross City on the island of Macross.  An air show and a formal speech to be given by the mayor were to be the highlights of the day.  But almost immediately after I arrived on the bridge of the SDF1 things started to go wrong.

********

"I feel a great evil approaching." Rei said.

The captain, Lisa, and Claudia looked at each other with obvious confusion.  They had no idea about Rei's precognitive skills.  Minako and Michiru on the other hand looked at each other with sheer terror on their faces.  They knew all too well what Rei meant when she had one of her flashes.

True to Rei's ominous premonition the alarm system began to sound off in the bridge.  Claudia scrambled to see what she could do to shut it off.  As she tried to get things under control she found out she was locked out of her control station.  Looking at the screen Claudia could see the main guns begin to go on line in preparation to fire.

"Captain the main guns are preparing to fire!" Claudia called out over the sound of the alarm.

"What?!  That's impossible!" the captain yelled back to her.

"Sir, I'm locked out of my terminal." Minako told him.

"Claudia shut down the main guns now." Captain Gloval ordered.

"I can't captain.  Believe me I've tried and my station's not responding." Claudia replied.

"What about communications Michiru?" the captain needed to know.

"Nothing sir the system won't respond to anything I try to do." She told him.

Why did Ami have to go into medical training, Rei thought.

"Sir I can't get any response from the radar systems either." Rei reported.

"Lisa what are you getting?" the captain asked her.

"Nothing sir.  I can't get anything on my screen and like the others my station is not responding." Lisa replied with obvious fear in her voice.

Outside the SDF1 the main guns began find their target.  Locking in on the target the guns powered up and prepared to fire.  All at once the guns went off and an explosion could be seen in the sky over Macross City.  The people gathered at the airbase began to get out of there as the government officials began scrambling for answers.

On the bridge of the SDF1 Captain Henry Gloval was none too pleased with their current situation.  The ship they thought they knew everything about was actually a booby trap.  As the main guns went off line the ship's systems came back under control.

"They have sent us to our deaths." The captain commented with a chuckle.

********

"We learned the SDF1 had a built in defense mechanism designed to protect it against any alien threat.  This defense system was obviously built by the aliens who had originally constructed the SDF1.  The explosion of the main cannons was the beginning of what we now call the Robotech War.  At the time we knew very little about the aliens who were attacking us.  But on that day I learned something always took place before each alien attack.  Something I learned to trust and at times rely on.  My radar officer comes from a strong Shinto background in Japan and has the ability to sense when an attack is about to take place.  This proved time and time again to be a useful tool for us especially during that first attack.

********

Once again Rei got another premonition and stiffened.  She quickly turned around to check the radar screen in time to see forty blips on the screen heading straight towards the SDF1.

"Sir, we've got forty incoming unidentified bogeys headed this way." Rei called out.

"Long range sensors indicate these things are packing a lot of fire power." Claudia reported.

"Lisa call out the Veritech squads now!" the captain ordered.

"Aye, aye sir." Lisa began, "Red alert all Veritech squads report for duty now this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill."

********

"The battle raged on for hours and we were instructed by the highest ranking official present to launch the SDF1 immediately to draw the firepower from the enemy pods away from the city.  We hastily launched the SDF1 and watched the Veritech squads go up against the alien threat.  In an attempt to draw the aliens away from Earth I ordered the Veritech squads to return to the SDF1 and the ship to begin a descent towards the planet.  When we reached one thousand feet above the island the SDF1 was to engage its space fold engines.  This proved to be our salvation and the beginning of our great journey.

********

One thousand feet above Macross Island a great sphere of light encircled the SDF1.  As the light engulfed the battle cruiser it began to grow ever larger surrounding all that was in its path.  The small orange experimental aircraft that was moments earlier inside a hanger on the SDF1 had no chance to escape the light of the fold.  The island below was also left without a way to escape the impending doom.  A few minutes after the order to begin the space fold jump was given by Captain Henry Gloval on board the SDF1 the battle cruiser, a small experimental airplane, two large aircraft carriers, and an entire island disappeared from the face of the earth.

On board the bridge of the SDF1 Corporal Rei Hino had a vision of impending doom.

********

"We quickly learned that our fold did not take us to our intended destination of the far side of the moon.  Whether it was a miscalculation or a malfunction we do not know but the SDF1 soon found itself farther from home than we had intended.  And we also learned we had brought something along for the ride.  Once again it was my radar officer who gave us the first indication something went wrong.

********

"No it can't be." Michiru said in utter shock to her friends.

"We didn't reappear on the far side of the moon." Minako added.

"That's not the half of it guys we picked up some stragglers along for the ride." Rei told them.

The rest of the bridge crew stood there in stunned silence as they saw what lay before them.  Beneath the SDF1 was not the moon of the Earth but the frozen wasteland of the ninth planet of the sol system the tiny planet of ice known as Pluto.

"Captain, I'm picking up something on the long range scanners." Rei informed him, "It appears to be a city covered in ice."

"Captain, I'm picking up a distress signal.  It seems to be coming from the Prometheus." Michiru reported to the rest of the crew.

"What?  The Prometheus, but how?" the captain demanded to know.

"I've established communications with the Prometheus.  It looks like everyone on board is going to be all right but their captain tells me the Dadelous and the entire island of Macross is on the surface of that planet with them."  Michiru informed him.

********

"After we rescued the people from the surface of the planet Pluto we began attaching the two aircraft carriers to the SDF1 in an attempt to add extra launching space to our ship.  After we completed that task we began rebuilding the city inside the SDF1.  In my mind it was the least we could do for the people of Macross City.  After learning the fold engines were no longer useful we prepared for the long journey home.  We thought our return home would only last a year but a few memorable events along the way stretched that return time out a year longer than we expected.

"During the first few months after the fold we were able to create what we call the pinpoint shield system.  Also during that time we made our way past the last three planets in our solar system.  It was at this time that the enemy began attacking us once more.  We gave the enemy a pretty god run for the money when we used the ship's transformation capabilities.  After a minor incident near Jupiter we made our way to Mars where we picked up a signal coming from Base Sara.  I had decided to send down Commander Hayes and the Skull Squad to investigate the source of the signal and secure the area." Gloval reported.

"At the base I learned there were no survivors left.  After reporting in to the SDF1 I started on my way to oversee the transport of usable supplies and equipment.  But before I could reach the transports the enemy began attacking Base Sara."

********

Lisa knew she had to tell the captain and the crew of the SDF1 the grim news.  As the tears streamed down her face Lisa began her transmission.

"This is Lisa Hayes inside Mars Base Sara calling the SDF1." She said.

"This is the SDF1 go ahead Lisa." Claudia responded.

"The search for survivors on the base has turned up negative.  There are no survivors in Sara sir what do you want me to do next?" Lisa told them.

"I want you to see if there are any usable supplies left on the base so we can transport them to the SDF1." The captain replied.

"Aye sir." Lisa said as she ended the transmission.

********

For the next hour Captain Gloval continued to give the top brass at RDF command his report on the events of the past two years with several interruptions from the generals and admirals.  After the Base Sara incident the captain went into the details surrounding the decision made by him to allow the people of Macross to be able to hold a beauty pageant.  He even went into the details of how the mere mention of a pageant changed the morale of everyone on board the SDF1.  It was one of the better decisions he and the mayor made together.

"The whole attitude of the crew and the people of Macross City changed for the better with the anticipation surrounding the upcoming pageant." The captain told them.

"Everyone had pageant fever even members of my bridge crew.

********

The pageant became the talk of the crew onboard the SDF1.  All the men talked about the beautiful girls in the pageant and all the women talked about the possible prizes.  One thing was for certain the mere mention of a pageant was brightening the sprits of everyone on the ship and giving them something to look forward to.

Even the bridge crew was talking about the pageant.  Claudia thought it would be a good morale booster for the people of the city.  But Lisa didn't see it that way.  She couldn't understand why anyone would want to go into something like that.  Rei and Michiru thought the pageant would be a good way for people to get their minds off their current predicament.  Minako on the other hand wanted to be a part of the Miss Macross pageant.  She wanted to be an idol singer.

"Hey guys I'm going into town and sign up for the Miss Macross pageant when the shift is over." Minako announced to her friends.

"Hoping to cash in on some good prizes Minako?" Claudia asked her.

"I'm hoping to get back in the spotlight lieutenant.  I haven't done anything like this since I did some character modeling for the first Sailor V movie." Minako told her.

"What about the idol singer contest?" Rei reminded her.

"Oh yeah that too." Minako said.

********

"Shortly after the Miss Macross pageant we began making attempts to contact RDF command for two weeks straight.  The enemy intercepted each attempt we made to contact RDF command.  It wasn't until we tried a few clever maneuvers that our transmissions finally made it through to the RDF command.  But the news we were hoping to hear never came.

********

"Captain we actually made it through." Michiru said very surprised at what she had seen.

For the first time in over two weeks Captain Henry Gloval commander of the SDF1 gave a huge sigh of relief.  Now all they needed to do was wait for a reply.

"All we need now is a reply from the RDF command." The captain told them.

"Sir I'm receiving a priority one transmission from RDF command." Michiru informed him.

"Put it through." He said.

"SDF1 this is Colonel Garrett at RDF command it certainly is good to hear that everyone aboard your ship is alive and well.  However, we can not we can not allow you to return to Earth.  The enemy has not yet attacked Earth.  For our safety and yours the longer you keep the enemy away from Earth the better off we'll all be." The colonel said.

********

"After receiving less than encouraging news we debated about what we were going to do next.  But before we could even get the conversation going we received a strange transmission from the enemy after almost two years of chasing after the SDF1 the aliens sent their first communication to us.  It scared each and every one of us to hear the enemy speaking in a language we could all understand.  And during this transmission we finally learned what the enemy call themselves.

********

Michiru was still scanning the communication channels when she noticed a strange noise on the frequency they had originally used to try and contact RDF command.  As she boosted the signal the transmission came in loud and clear for all to hear.  Everyone was in a state of shock when they heard the alien speaking in perfect English.

"We are the Zentreadi." The alien voice announced.

"Well at least now we know what to call them." Minako said.

"Surrender your vessel now or we will begin attacking your home world." The alien demanded.

********

"The Zentreadi had laid the cards out on the table, the SDF1 for the safety of the Earth thousands for billions.  We weren't about to let that happen and we decided to do to them what they had been doing to us.  We were going to listen in on their transmissions just like they had been listening in on our transmissions.  And to do so I had decided to use the cat's eye plane escorted by four Veritech fighters to fly close to the Zentreadi ships and listen in on their transmissions.  But something went wrong and the cat's eye plane and the entire escort unit were captured by the Zentreadi." The captain reported.

"The Zentreadi took the myself and four others for examination and questioning.  They kept asking if we knew anything about the location of a substance they call protoculture.  It seems protoculture is a key component to their makeup.

"When I told the Zentreadi leader we knew nothing about protoculture the Zentreadi became curious to know how human beings create a new generation to continue the race.  The answer and what followed was quite interesting to both the Zentreadi and my fellow crewmembers.

********

Dolza was intrigued by what Rick and Ben had told him and wanted to know exactly what a kiss was.  And the only way he would know is if someone showed him.

"You two," he said pointing to Rick and Ben, "show me what you mean by kiss."

Kissing, the Zentreadi demanded that Rick and Ben show them kissing.  What happened next confused the Zentreadi further.  The two pilots stared at each other like they were contaminated

"I'll do it." Lisa volunteered.

Dolza put Lisa down so she could show them kissing.  Lisa looked around at the men in the room as though she was picking a piece of produce.  After making her decision Lisa walked over to Rick and began talking to him.

"Alright Lt. Hunter you and I are going to kiss." She said to Rick.

"What?  Have you lost your mind?  What about Ben or Mamoru?" Rick replied trying to back out.

"I can't kiss Corporal Chiba it wouldn't be right.  He loves Usagi.  And as for Corporal Dixon no offense but I couldn't see myself kissing him." Lisa explained.

"Well then why can't Usagi and Mamoru kiss for them?" Rick wanted to know.

"I volunteered to do it.  And besides I want to get their reaction on tape." Lisa said.

"You're recording all of this?" Rick asked.

"Yes, that way we'll be able to give our findings to RDF command when return to the Earth."

"If we return at all."

"Look I don't have time to argue about this Rick so just kiss me already."

"Only if it's an order commander."

"If that's the way you want it to be then I order you to kiss me."

Rick sighed and gave in to Lisa's direct order to kiss her.  Leaning in close to each other Rick and Lisa placed their lips together and began kissing.  Then without even knowing it Rick pulled Lisa into his arms.  Lisa instinctively placed her arms around Rick's neck.

As the Zentreadi watched Rick and Lisa kiss they began screaming and backing away from the table.  Never in all their lives had they seen a male and a female get so close to each other.  A minute later when the kiss ended the Zentreadi high commander stared at Rick and Lisa in horror.

Lisa and Rick backed away from each other with looks of dread in their eyes.  The simple kiss had become much more then either had intended.  What was supposed to be a way to show the Zentreadi what love looked like had turned into the beginnings of real feelings towards one another.  Oh my god what just happened there, Lisa thought.  I can't be having feelings for Commander Hayes I love Minmei or do I, Rick thought as he stared at Lisa.

"Get them out of here!" Dolza demanded.

********

For the next hour Lisa recounted everything in her report about the Zentreadi.  She gave the top brass in the RDF all the specifics about the size of the Zentreadi fleet and their technology.  The top men in the RDF didn't even look as though they cared about what the daughter of Admiral Hayes was telling them.  It seemed to Gloval that all they cared about was anything that would tell them whether or not the Zentreadi wanted to attack the Earth.  And like the other officials on the SDF1 they tried to find a way to discredit everything Lisa was telling them only they didn't turn it into some type of joke.  In their minds the farther away from Earth the SDF1 was the better off they thought they would be.  With the completion of OTECH's greatest accomplishment RDF command began to act as though they didn't need the SDF1 anymore.

"Gentlemen this concludes our report on the past two years and the Zentreadi." Captain Gloval said bringing the verbal report to a close.

The large video screens went blank as the top men in the RDF deliberated their decision on the requests made by Captain Gloval for a truce between the humans and the Zentreadi.

"I can't believe how insensitive they were being." Lisa complained.

"It seems they didn't want to believe what we were telling them." Gloval replied.

"The others I can understand but my own father?" Lisa said trying not to believe her father could be just as cruel and uncaring as the rest of the RDF leaders.

After two hours of deliberations the RDF leaders reappeared on the video screens looking just as stern and uncaring as ever.  Lisa and the captain stood up from their seats and saluted their commanding officers before taking their places by the podium once again.

"After careful consideration we have no choice but to reject your request for peace talks with the Zentreadi." General Hammond told them.

The captain couldn't believe his ears and wanted to know how the top brass was going to win against such a strong opponent.

"General do you think you'll be able to win against a four million strong Zentreadi fleet?" Captain Gloval demanded to know.

"Captain Gloval it is not a question of whether or not we will win it is a question of how well the Zentreadi can be trusted to participate in truce talks in good faith." Hammond replied tersely.

Gloval knew he wouldn't be able to win the battle over the truce talks and decided to ask what he should do with the people of Macross City.

"What then are we to do with the people of Macross City?" he asked in a more civil tone.

"Captain Gloval while we truly feel for the people of Macross City we can not allow them to return to the Earth.  In fact to the eyes of the world the citizens of Macross are dead.  We published a report to the press stating that it was a terrorist attack that took out the island and the city along with it." Admiral Hayes began, "The people of this planet have been living out the last two years in peace.  When you disappeared the Zentreadi, as you call them, left to find you and the SDF1.  Since then there has not been a single alien attack upon the Earth.  We have kept the knowledge of the aliens away from the public eye and we intend to keep it that way.  Letting the citizens of Macross back into normal society would cause widespread panic over the entire Earth.  We wish to prevent that from happening by keeping them away from our world.  It is much easier to monitor any possible treasonous acts when the people of Macross are all on the SDF1.  We are not afraid to sacrifice thousands of lives to save the billions here on Earth.  We don't really need the SDF1 anymore to defend our world.  OTECH has now seen to the safety of the Earth with the completion of the Grand Canon.  So in order to keep this planet free of all alien activity we are ordering the SDF1 to return to space immediately.  We need the extra time in order to prepare for an intergalactic war and you are going to buy that time for us."

Lisa was going to try and get her father to see things from their point of view.  She didn't care about the other officials in the room with him.

"Father this is too much to ask of the civilians on the SDF1.  They have finally returned to Earth and you want to turn them away.  You have to let them return to society." Lisa pleaded.

"Commander Hayes have you forgotten that I am your commanding officer?" the admiral began, "Now I would like you to kindly remember to address me as such in the future."

"Yes sir." Lisa replied sounding quite defeated.

"Now then if there is nothing else to discuss we can consider this matter closed.  Dismissed." Hammond told the two senior officers.

After saluting their superiors as the screens went blank for good Gloval turned to Lisa.

"Commander would you like to see your father to spend some family time with him before we leave." He told her.

"Captain I do not wish to see the Admiral for the remainder of our stay here." Lisa replied strongly emphasizing her father's title.

"I understand completely and I sympathize with how you are feeling Lisa." Gloval said making Lisa feel a bit better about things.


	13. Homecoming Part Two: Return Home

While the captain and Lisa were visiting with RDF command in Alaska Minmei went to visit her parents in Yokohama, Japan.  An hour after Captain Gloval and Commander Hayes departed from the SDF1 Rick Hunter and Lynn Minmei made their final preparations to leave the SDF1 from the Dadelous to go to Japan.  Because of her status as Miss Macross Minmei was the only civilian being allowed to leave the SDF1.  And because she was Miss Macross the press and a small crowd were on hand to witness her departure much to Rick's dismay.

This will be the first time since Minmei apologized that I've seen her I wonder if she's back to her old self, Rick thought.

No sooner than the thought crossed Rick's mind a car pulled up to the deck of the Dadelous.  The door of the car opened and a very tired looking Minmei stepped out and feigned a smile for her fans and the press.  It was obvious Minmei hadn't received much sleep since Rick last saw her.  Being Miss Macross was taking its toll on her.

Rick climbed into the experimental aircraft and waited for the flight crew to help Minmei into her seat behind Rick.  Minmei climbed the ladder to her seat and began getting comfortable.

"You seem to be acting a lot nicer than usual Rick." Minmei observed.

Gee I guess she forgot about the apology she gave me already, Rick thought.

"Oh I guess I grew up a bit since I joined the military." Rick said playing along with her.

Once Minmei was comfortably in her seat the canvas of the plane was lowered and Rick began flight procedures.  Within five minutes the small two seat experimental airplane left the Dadelous headed towards Japan with Miss Macross on board.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Rick." Minmei commented.

"It sure has; I've forgotten how I've felt for her." Rick replied caressing the yolk of the plane.

Minmei didn't quite hear or understand what Rick meant by his last statement and leaned forward to get better clarification of what he said.

"What?" Minmei asked him.

"Oh nothing." Rick said playfully messing with her head.

Rick knew Minmei would try and get him to clarify his statement.  Still a bit confused about his feelings for her Rick wanted to get her mind off of the current topic and began doing some of the maneuvers he used to perform in his father's air circus.  After performing a few simple barrel rolls Rick returned the plane into its upright position and concentrated on flying once again.

As the small plane sailed through the sky three Veritech fighters pulled up along side the small plane revealing Ben, Max, and Usagi out on patrol together.  Ben dipped his wings in salute to Miss Macross while Usagi called them over the radio.

"Just making sure you and Minmei get out safely lieutenant." She said.

Max and Ben decided to have some more fun with their CO and began joking around about the two of them being on a date.

"Have fun on your date lieutenant." Max said.

"Yeah hope you two love birds have a good time." Ben added.

Minmei thought the guys were being silly and liked the idea of being on a date.

"You know it does sort of feel like a date Rick." Minmei said.

Usagi's voice came over the radio once again and it was time for the Veritechs to return home.

"Well guys it's time to let these two wonderful kids be on their way.  We need to get back." She told Max and Ben.

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

Alone once again Minmei began talking about all the things she had been doing since their date at the café before Rick's capture.

"You know Rick I finished my album and went on TV to promote it.  I even made a TV movie, did a musical special, and did my favorite musical play at a small playhouse for a week and recorded the music from it.  The director of the TV movie was the same man who directed the Sailor V movie.  He says he wants me to do a movie for the big screen for him and I get to pick someone to be in it with me.  How about it Rick?  How would you like to be a movie star." Minmei said.

"Gee Minmei thanks for the offer but I'm pretty busy in the RDF.  How do you keep up with that schedule of yours?" Rick wondered.

Rick got no response from Minmei who by this time had given Rick her answer when she fell asleep in her seat.  Rick sighed and smiled while he headed the plane towards Japan.

Sailor Moon M

Part Twelve B: Homecoming Part Two: Return Home

********

Rick and Minmei had been flying for hours.  As the landscape changed around them Rick noticed they were passing by Mount Fuji and thought Minmei would like to get a good look at the famous Japanese landmark out their window.

"Minmei wake up we're in Japan now." Rick said.

Minmei woke up and looked out at the scenery before her.  The sight of Mount Fuji was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen.  Not saying a word Minmei stared out the canopy of the plane in awe.  The large snow covered mountain towered over the beautiful Japanese countryside as the tiny plane flew past the mountain towards its destination of Yokohama.

********

Usagi enjoyed having the afternoon off.  With a break in the action and the captain and the commander gone for the day things were pretty slow.  Usagi had volunteered to take Rick's place and take the Vermilion squad out on their patrol run so he could take Minmei to Yokohama.  In fact Usagi didn't mind it all she wanted to do it so Rick and Minmei could spend some much-needed time together.

Ever since the restaurant incident Minmei had been avoiding Rick like the plague by taking on more projects than ever.  And instead of getting a swelled ego people began noticing a very different Minmei.  Minmei was becoming a rising media star.  A month after the Cat's Eye and the Vermilion squad had disappeared Minmei had her first album finished and she was on TV promoting it like the dickens.  There was even talk about a second album, which came to fruition when she recorded the music from her favorite musical play.  In fact, Minmei was willing to do anything that would take her mind off of Rick.

Usagi sat on her little chair eating take out Chinese from Lynn's while she tried to go over her paperwork.  Luna was munching on some grilled shrimp Usagi had ordered for her.  It was expensive but it was better than the cat food the supermarket had to offer.  Looking down at the papers sprawled out on the table Usagi sighed and decided to postpone doing her paperwork.  It was times like these Luna could swear the princess and the schoolgirl personas were fighting with each other for control.  Luna hoped the princess would win but she enjoyed the days when the schoolgirl was in charge.

Picking up her remote control Usagi turned on her TV to get an update on the latest news from the MBS.  Turning to the new channel Usagi caught the beginning of the mid day report.

"Good afternoon I'm Marina Corwin and this is MBS news at noon." The anchor began in a noticeable British accent, "Toping today's stories Henry J. Gloval captain of the SDF1 and first officer Commander Lisa Hayes have gone to meet with RDF officials in Alaska.  Reports indicate the captain will be requesting the formation of a series of truce talks between the RDF and the Zentreadi.  It has also been reported that Captain Gloval will request permission for the safe return of the citizens of Macross City into society.  More will be reported on this story as new information becomes available.  In other news…"

Usagi changed the channel because she knew the rest of the newscast would be mostly about the mayor and Minmei.  Nothing much ever really happened in Macross City.  Nothing worth really talking about had taken place since the Miss Macross pageant.  Stopping on the entertainment channel Usagi saw a quick blurb on Minmei being the only civilian able to leave the SDF1 before changing channels again.

Stopping on the movie channel Usagi saw what had to have been the millionth replay of the Sailor V live action movie.  Since it was the only new movie in town at the time of the first Zentreadi attack the people in Macross made a big deal out of it.

"This channel only has nine movies to show besides this one and they seem to play this all the time.  Oh well let's see what's on the other channels." Usagi said as she flipped the channel.

The next channel was the anime channel and it just so happened this channel was showing the second Sailor V anime movie.

"Oh my god you are not going to believe this one but the anime channel is showing the second Sailor V anime movie and the last channel was showing the live action version at the same time." Usagi commented to Luna.

"Wonders never cease to amaze me.  Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork Usagi?" Luna replied before going back to her shrimp.

"Oh I will just not right now.  Right now I'm going to watch this documentary on Big Brother Roy on the science and nature channel." Usagi told her.

********

The small plane landed in Yokohama an hour after it passed by Mount Fuji.  The two passengers of tiny plane made their way from the municipal airport into the city.  The moment Minmei saw the city she got a real excited look upon her face and began staring at the buildings as though she had never been there before.  Rick grabbed Minmei by the hand and began leading her through the city trying to point out all the interesting places along the way.

"The building on your right is the Yokohama opera house." Rick told a disinterested Minmei as he read the sign near the building.

"I can't wait to show my parents how much I've changed." Minmei said not really noticing if Rick was paying any attention to her.

Looking around Minmei noticed a small toyshop with a display of stuffed bears in the window.  Running towards the shop Minmei dragged Rick along for the ride.  Rick noticed where they were going and decided he had to put his foot down if they were going to have enough time to spend with Minmei's parents.  They only had permission to be gone from the SDF1 for no more than one day.

"Minmei we can't dawdle around town looking in every window that has something cute in it.  We have to be back to the SDF1 by no later than eight tonight." Rick reminded her.

"Oh Rick you need to learn how to have fun." Minmei said with a giggle.

Once they were on their way again Rick resumed his tour guide duty and began pointing out more interesting buildings and landmarks around town.  Minmei continued to stare at each building in awe and wonder.  Even though she had seen them before she hadn't been back to Yokohama in two and a half years.

********

It was a rare day when both Haruka and Michiru had a day off.  Usagi had exercised her rights as a squad commander and decided to give her friends a day to catch up on life.  And with the commander gone with the captain Claudia gave the main bridge crew a well-deserved day off.  Haruka and Michiru were going to spend their day off just being a family by taking Hotaru to the park and a few of the other fun places in town including the ice cream parlor.

Siting in the ice cream parlor Michiru noticed how much she and Haruka had been acting like a married couple lately.  They talked about all the things a married couple would discuss and had fallen into the routine married people would get into.  The life partners weren't officially married but their closest friends and even their foster daughter treated them as though they were actually married.  To them the writing was on the wall when they found out Haruka and Michiru were living together years ago.  And even though the others thought of them as being married Michiru wouldn't have it any other way.

"What are you thinking about Michiru?" Haruka asked her.

Michiru was brought back to reality when Haruka's deep feminine voice broke the silence.  It was this monotone baritone voice that got most people thinking Haruka was a man.  But once they found out she was a woman they quickly began looking for some way to tell her voice was feminine.

"Huh?  Oh I was just thinking how we've become quite the little family over the past few years.  Ever since we've been away from Earth this is the only life Hotaru's known." Michiru said.

Haruka could understand where Michiru was coming from.  Since the war began and the SDF1 made its failed fold life under a simulated sky was all the seventy thousand people of Macross had.  And if the captain and Lisa didn't succeed that day life on the SDF1 would be the only thing they would have.

"This war affects more than just us Michiru.  This time the whole world is watching.  And if we don't do something to stop the Zentreadi we may never set foot on land again." Haruka reminded her.

Hotaru didn't like it when her mama and papa began talking this way.  Not going back to Tokyo meant there wouldn't be any future or Crystal Tokyo.  And it also meant she wouldn't be able to see Setsuna ever again.

"But what about our future?" Hotaru asked with eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry peanut we'll have Crystal Tokyo some day." Michiru reassured her.

********

Rick and Minmei stopped near the entrance to the Chinatown district of Yokohama.  The large red pagoda styled sign written in Mandarin Chinese welcomed visitors to Chinatown.  Looking up at the sign Rick didn't have to know Mandarin to know which district they were about to enter.  The style of the sign and the buildings were distinctive of any Chinatown district in the world.  Taking Minmei by the hand Rick went to find the home of Miss Macross.

"There it is Rick." Minmei said five minutes later as she pointed to a building that looked like her uncle's place in Macross City.

The sign over the door was exactly the same as its counterpart in Macross City.  There in Yokohama was another Lynn's Chinese restaurant.  Walking inside the restaurant Minmei looked around and smiled.  For the first time in over two years Lynn Minmei was finally home.

"I'm home." Minmei called out in a normal tone of voice.

A few minutes later a woman who looked like an older version of Minmei came out of a back room with a tray filled with teacups.  Putting the tray down on the nearest table she began to place the teacups on the table.  When she finally faced Minmei and Rick Mrs. Lynn looked up and lost all the color in her face before she dropped her teacup.

Upon hearing the shattering teacup a man who looked a lot like Lynn Chan came out to see what was wrong.  Noticing his wife's state he looked towards the young couple standing near the door and began shaking as he stared straight towards Minmei.  Tears of joy began rolling down his face because his little girl was brought back to them.

To Minmei it looked as though her parents were looking at a ghost.  The Yokohama Lynns were crying as they came over to hug their daughter.  Minmei was home and that's all that mattered to them.  But the moment their arms went around their daughter any thoughts of showing them how much she had changed left the mind of the soon to be seventeen year old.  Minmei began acting as though nothing was different and she had never even left home.

"Minmei you've come back to us." her mother said through tears.

"We thought you were lost to us for good." Her father added.

After letter their daughter go Minmei's parents turned their attention towards Rick and wondered who the young man with their daughter was.

"Minmei who's this young man with you?" her mother asked.

"Mom, dad this is Rick Hunter." Minmei said using a casual introduction, "Rick these are my parents Lynn Xian and Lynn Mai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rick said shaking hands with Minmei's father.

Xian wondered how his daughter had met such a nice strong young man.

"Minmei where did you meet this young man?" Xian asked her.

"Well if it wasn't for Rick I wouldn't be here.  He saved my life when we got stranded inside the ship.  But that wasn't the first time he saved me.  He stopped some nasty alien from stepping on me." Minmei told her parents as though it were nothing.

"Mr. Hunter we are truly grateful for what you have done for our daughter." Mai said to Rick.

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time is all." Rick replied.

Rick noticed a confused look upon the face of Minmei's father.  Something about Minmei's story had the patriarch of the Lynn family puzzled.  Nowhere had anyone had ever mentioned anything about aliens being involved in the disappearance of Macross Island.

"Minmei honey there were no aliens when the island blew up." Xian told his daughter.

Minmei didn't know what her parents had been told but she knew there were aliens out there and they had been trying to take away the place she had been calling home for two years.

"Daddy the island didn't blow up.  Everyone's okay and has been living on the spaceship that was in Macross City.  In fact, Uncle Chan has been getting a lot of customers at the restaurant from the military section of the ship." Minmei said.

Xian was glad to hear is brother and his wife were alive and doing well but the thought of his daughter living in a place where military men came and went freely scared him half to death.  He didn't know how those type of men thought but he was certain they would take advantage of an impressionable young teenager like his daughter.  Xian didn't know just how right his thinking was it was just a whole different group of people taking advantage of her.

********

The future was looking a lot better for the Senshi on board the SDF1.  Now that they were back on Earth Crystal Tokyo was looking more and more like a reality to them.  If everything went right between the captain and RDF command then the groundwork for the future could begin.  But at the moment the future was hanging by a thread.

Rei was in her quarters doing what she had done for almost two months meditating without the aid of the flames.  Ever since word had come through from RDF command that the SDF1 was to remain in space Rei was trying to find a way to know if the future they had seen during the attacks by the Black Moon Family would ever exist.  The visions Rei had been getting told her that the next dozen years or so would be the hardest years of their lives.  But more importantly the outcome of the war with the Zentreadi would be enough to solidify Usagi's position as a world leader.  The only problem at the time she had that vision was the fact that their princess and her prince had vanished and were now considered MIA.

As Rei sat in her meditative position she used to communicate with the sacred fire she went through the ritual she used during each meditation.  Moving her hands in the familiar positions of the kanji Rei called out the name for each one.  Upon reaching the last gesture Rei began repeating the hand movements over and over again going faster and faster during each repetition.  When the vision finally came Rei stopped her chanting and sat with her hands folded in a prayer position with her index fingers pointing up as the vision played itself out.

The vision Rei had showed three distinct battles.  Each battle had an ending that had Rei scared.  Three Veritech fighters were shot at and in the last battle the Veritech exploded as it impacted into the side of a mountain.  Rei couldn't tell who was piloting the three Veritechs or what squads they came from she just knew one of the pilots was going to die.  Rei hoped that pilot wasn't Usagi or any of her other friends.

********

Minmei couldn't stop talking about the things the people of Macross had accomplished over the past two years.  As she talked about the broadcasting system and the mail service Rick sat in silence counting down the minutes until it would be time for them to return to the SDF1.  Minmei was about to tell her parents all about the Miss Macross pageant and about being crowned the first ever Miss Macross when Rick thought it was high time they return to the SDF1.

"Minmei you'd better start saying your good-byes because if we want to get back to the SDF1 at a reasonable hour we'd have to leave now." Rick said.

Minmei's father was going to hear of no such thing.  He had just gotten his daughter back and he didn't want to loose her again.  There was no way on Earth Lynn Xian was letting his only child return to a ship full of military men starving to take advantage of an impressionable young woman like Minmei.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hunter but my daughter will not be returning with you." Xian told Rick.

Minmei wasn't about to let her father stop her.  She had far too much that needed to be done back on the SDF1.  And she planned on finishing all of it.

"Daddy you have to let me go back with Rick.  I'm needed up there.  I'm doing important work on that ship.  The brave soldiers on that ship need me to help boost their morale." Minmei argued.

Xian wasn't going to hear it from her.

"Minmei what could you possibly be doing up there that you can't do down here?  We need you here.  One day this restaurant will be yours and it's about time you learned how to run it properly." He argued right back at her.

"I happen to be Miss Macross." Minmei yelled back, "I entered a pageant they had and won.  Now I have two albums and an acting career.  They need me."

Just as Minmei's father was about to yell at her for entering the pageant footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs that lead to the rooms above the restaurant.  There coming down the stairs was a young man no older than Rick with long black hair and glasses.  He looked to be in fairly good shape but not overly muscular.  The young man had on a mustard yellow mock turtleneck and blue jeans with black Doc Martin boots underneath.  Upon his face was look of frustration over all the yelling going on below.

"Would you mind keeping it down.  I'm trying to study up there." the young man said.

Minmei's attention was torn from her father to the young standing at the bottom of the stairs.  Upon first glance at him Minmei's whole face lit up.  Running over to the new arrival Minmei threw her arms around him in a great big hug and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Oh Kyle it's so good to see you again." Minmei said trying to hold back the tears.

Kyle, as Minmei had called him, placed his arms around Minmei and smiled.  He had to admit it was good to see Minmei alive and well and if she was alive then his family must be as well.

"Minmei it's good to see you too.  How are my parents?" he replied.

"They're doing fine.  They reopened the restaurant and have had great business ever since." Minmei told him.

"That's good to hear.  Who's you friend over there?" Kyle said as he noticed Rick.

Minmei thought she would have some fun with Kyle and introduce Rick the way he should have been introduced in the first place.  Once Kyle found out what Rick did for a living he would throw a hissy fit and stumble over every word he said.

"Kyle I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Rick Hunter.  Rick this is my cousin Lynn Kyle." Minmei said introducing the two headstrong young men.

The first thing running through Kyle's mind was the fact that Rick was a military man.  Kyle hated the military for everything they did and stood for.  At the same time Rick kept thinking Minmei and Kyle were being too familiar with each other for just being cousins.  The two men stared at each other neither one speaking.  After a few moments of silence Kyle finally spoke.

"So Military do enjoy going around causing mass destruction wherever you go?" Kyle spat out.

"I don't destroy something if can help it.  As a friend of mine put it we're out there protecting honest decent individuals putting our lives on the line so this world can have a peaceful future.  We don't look for glory and fame.  Knowing the people we're protecting can sleep through another night unharmed is all the payment we need." Rick argued using the words Usagi had spoken many times.

"Then I guess you can't help it Military." Kyle argued back.

Not wanting to see her cousin and her boyfriend argue with each other Minmei decided to intervene by reminding Rick they needed to return to the SDF1 before curfew.

"Rick maybe we should get going.  We don't want to be late for curfew." Minmei said.

Kyle wasn't about to let his favorite cousin return to a military ship with a military pilot.  And if what he had heard was true Minmei's position on the ship would be of some use to the young protestor.

"I could go with you Minmei.  I want to see my parents again and I'm certain your father will feel better knowing I'm going with you." Kyle offered.

"That's a wonderful idea Kyle." Xian said with a big smile and a look that told Rick and Minmei the subject was closed and Kyle would be going.

"Good then if there are no objections I'll get my things together and we can leave.  I wouldn't want to get Minmei into trouble by having her late for curfew." Kyle said.

Five minutes later Kyle was packed and ready to go carrying a small bag that held his belongings.  After hugging her parents goodbye Minmei, Kyle, and Rick made their way to the Yokohama Municipal Airport to begin the journey home.

After the preflight check had been made the small two seater took off from the small runway.  Minmei, who was seated on Kyle's lap, wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and held on for dear life.  Once they were in the air Rick was about to say something to Minmei but when he turned around to speak with her all he saw was Minmei laughing at something Kyle had said to her.  In Rick's mind Minmei looked happier now that Kyle had reentered her life.

********

Captain Henry J. Gloval of the SDF1, member of the RDF, and former Soviet soldier sat in silence as the transport plane made its way back to the SDF1 under the cover of night.  The last words spoken to him by the commanding officers of the RDF played themselves out over and over again in his mind.  He couldn't believe RDF command would think and say such things let alone the father of his first officer.  The words spoken to him by Admiral Hayes that echoed through his mind were some of the harshest words he had ever heard anyone speak about their fellow man.

"It is much easier to monitor any possible treasonous acts when the people of Macross are all on the SDF1." Admiral Hayes's voice rang in the back of Gloval's head.

To them telling the truth of what happened to us over the last two years would be treason, Gloval though to himself.

"We are not afraid to sacrifice thousands of lives to save the billions here on Earth." He could hear the admiral say in his biting tone.

But I am.  I am afraid to sacrifice a single life whether it is on the SDF1 or on Earth I am afraid to loose a life while I am in command of that ship, Gloval thought.

"We don't really need the SDF1 anymore to defend our world." Gloval winced remembering the way the admiral stressed the word our.

So they feel they don't need the SDF1 to protect them anymore yet they feel they need us to be a decoy for the Zentreadi, Gloval thought.

"So in order to keep this planet free of all alien activity we are ordering the SDF1 to return to space immediately."

These people haven't seen the Earth in two years and they expect me to take it away from them in one single night just to keep them from getting fired upon by the Zentreadi, he thought.

Gloval kept playing the words over and over again in his mind.  And each time he heard the admiral tell him the SDF1 was not wanted yet it was actually needed Gloval got madder and madder at RDF command.  The words Henry J. Gloval said to his bridge crew on the day the Zentreadi first made themselves known now seemed as eerie as one of Rei's premonitions.  The RDF command had indeed sentenced the crew of the SDF1 and the people of Macross to their deaths.  They were sending the lambs to the slaughter and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Lisa was also replaying her father's words in her mind.  She couldn't believe the man she looked up to would just let thousands of people die out there in space.  The captain had promised each and every one of those people they would be brought safely back to Earth so they could rebuild once again.  And Lisa was going to back him up in that decision one hundred percent.  She didn't care if it meant going against her own father because to her Henry Gloval was more like a father to her than her own father was.

Sighing Lisa looked down at the envelope baring the seal of the RDF upon it.  The crisp white envelope had her name written upon it with black ink in her father's familiar handwriting.  It didn't address her by her rank it just simply said Lisa upon it.  Lisa was going to wait until she returned to her room to open the letter but she was curious to know what the admiral had to say about the entire situation so she decided to open it on the plane.  The sound of the rustling paper was added to the soft clicking of the captain working on his computer.  Once the letter was unfolded Lisa began to read it.

Lisa,

                You are probably wondering about the decision made by the high-ranking leaders of the RDF command.  Let me tell you it was not an easy decision for us to make.  But it was one we had to make.  I know lying about your disappearance to the world was wrong but we had to do it in order to protect the world from widespread panic.  Let me say this the world treated you like heroes when they learned the tragic news.  And in my mind you are a hero for braving it out in space for two years.  But know this you will not have to spend another day in space as long as I am an admiral in the RDF command.  Right now I am working on measures to get you transferred off of the SDF1 and back on solid ground once again.  You will never have to worry about the aliens ever again because we will be side by side in the RDF command center very soon.  I'm doing this for your safety Lisa.

Dad

Like the trip over to RDF command the trip home went unnoticed by Captain Gloval.  Not once did the captain look out his window to see the stars in the sky or the lights from the islands below.  All he could see or rather wished to see was the bulkhead in front of him.  The brief case containing his reports and other important paperwork was sitting underneath his chair.  Gloval had his laptop out to try and get some work done but he just couldn't stand to look at another official transmission or report that bared the insignia of the RDF.  Instead he decided to add to the extremely personal and detailed journal he had been keeping over the past two years.  His experience with the RDF brass and his personal thoughts on them were written down allowing the captain to get things he wanted to say to the RDF commanding officers off his chest without getting into trouble.

"Sir, we're going to be landing on the Prometheus shortly so you might want to turn off any electronics you have with you." The pilot said.

"Thank you lieutenant." Gloval replied as he shut down the laptop.

"It sure feels good to be home sir." The lieutenant commented trying to make some small talk.

"Yes it does feel good to be home." The captain replied not certain if the pilot was referring to the Earth or the SDF1 as home.


	14. Near Death

Anyone who was anyone on the SDF1 kept up with the gossip on board the ship. And anyone who was anyone on the SDF1 contributed to the gossip with juicy bits of information they might have. And the news that morning was centered on everyone's favorite Chinese restaurant. It seemed the first to break the news on the military end was one Rick Hunter who was complaining to his squad about Minmei's hippie wannabe cousin who decided to come to the SDF1 with them. As usual Minako Aino was within earshot of the talk and instantly began translating the complaints into gossip lingo. And by the time she had reached the bridge for work half of the military personnel were talking about the first new arrival in Macross City since Rick Hunter two years ago.  
  
Lisa Hayes had yet to hear the newest piece of gossip Minako helped to spread around the military section of the ship and with the mood she was in she would remain impervious to the gossip all morning. Upon entering the bridge of the SDF1 the casual chatter stopped. Claudia who had seen her in the mess hall for breakfast had warned the rest of the bridge crew about Lisa's current mood. Lisa looked as though she didn't want to be bothered and Claudia left it at that. If something about the day before was bothering her it wasn't Claudia's place to pry into Lisa's personal affairs unless Lisa came to her first.  
  
"Lisa I was thinking about going to the Chinese place for lunch today and wondered if you wanted to come along with me." Claudia told her friend as she performed her morning duties.  
  
"What about Roy? Wouldn't you rather go to lunch with him?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Roy's on duty all day and can't go. So I thought I'd take my best friend." Claudia explained.  
  
"I'll go with you on one condition." Lisa said.  
  
"What's that?" Claudia wanted to know.  
  
"We don't talk about yesterday." Lisa told her.  
  
"Right yesterday never happened." Claudia responded trying to make her best friend feel better.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Morning came and went on the SDF1 and the lunch hour was quite a busy time in Macross City. People rushed here and there going to restaurants and shops spending their lunch break trying to get their errands done before they had to return to work. The hustle and bustle of a normal city went unnoticed by the world around it as though it had never existed.  
  
In the two years the city had existed as a part of the SDF1 the seventy thousand or so faces on the ship began to look familiar to everyone in the ship. A person may not know someone's name but the face would be recognizable. Anyone new to the SDF1 would be easily spotted. And in the past week and a half there were four new faces on board the SDF1. Three of them had gone unnoticed but the fourth one was the talk of the town for the day before Lynn Chan and his wife Lynn Kim had been reunited with their son.  
  
Like everyone else in the city Claudia could tell when someone new had come to the SDF1 and as she and Lisa walked to the Chinese restaurant Claudia could tell something was a bit off. Looking around the street corner Claudia saw the familiar faces she had seen each and every day on the SDF1. As she continued to look Claudia caught sight of a person she had not seen before. There walking out of the Chinese restaurant was a young man in jeans and a casual shirt with long dark hair and eyes small wire rimmed glasses and black boots.  
  
"Lisa take a look over by the Chinese place." Claudia said getting her friend's attention.  
  
Lisa who had learned to tune out the faces around her came back to reality and looked in the direction her friend was indicating. Instead of seeing a young college aged Chinese man with long black hair and glasses Lisa saw the spitting image of her long departed best friend and crush Carl Ribber. Lisa was in love, or at least she thought she was, and was going to do all she could to find out who he was.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon M  
  
Part Thirteen: Near Death  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Kyle was glad to be back with his parents yet he wasn't too happy about their current situation. The people of Macross City were forced to live inside a military vessel something he saw as an instrument of destruction. In Kyle's mind nothing good could ever come from the military. All he saw was broken families and a world that suffered at the hands of military might. Kyle couldn't stand to be near military personnel and when he graduated from high school Kyle accepted an offer to go to a college in Yokohama Japan where the spirit of Berkley in the sixties was quiet evident.  
  
In college Kyle had met up with a group of people who shared his thoughts on the military. Together they staged peaceful protests and held speeches to inform the public about the evils of the military. And at the center of these protests was the SDF1. To them the SDF1 was a tool that could be used to push the weight of the military upon weaker individuals. Kyle vowed he wouldn't go back to Macross City to see his parents until the SDF1 had left for space. And when the fateful day came Kyle like the rest of the world were made to believe the people of Macross Island were dead.  
  
When Minmei returned to Yokohama the day before everything Kyle had heard was proven to be nothing more than bunch of lies. Kyle knew Minmei was down there but he just didn't want to see her. Then something changed his mind. During her argument with her father Minmei blurted out that she was a media star in Macross. Kyle's mind raced a mile a minute. He knew that if the people of Macross City idolized his little cousin he could use it to his advantage. If Kyle could get Minmei to speak out against the RDF then the people of Macross wouldn't support the SDF1 and he could get his parents to leave Macross for good. And that's when Lynn Kyle made himself known by complaining he couldn't study with all the arguing going on downstairs.  
  
Kyle's plan was going fine until Minmei introduced her friend. It turned out the boy she was with was from the military. Kyle couldn't have his little cousin get poisoned by the military. And in the blink of an eye Kyle decided to pull the greatest political move in his life he was going to steal the girlfriend of a military man right from under his nose. And the first step in doing that was to get Minmei involved in the biggest project of her fledgling career the movie she talked about the night before. As Kyle walked down the streets of Macross he began to devise a way to take total control of Minmei's career and life.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Earth calling Lisa. Come in commander." Claudia said trying to snap Lisa out of her dazed state.  
  
Lisa was brought back to reality and looked over at her best friend. Ever since they were assigned to the SDF1 and the base on the former Macross Island Lisa and Claudia were the best of friends and could always talk to each other. To Lisa Claudia was like the sister she always wanted.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry I guess I have a lot on my mind lately." Lisa said still a bit out of it.  
  
"Does it have to do with that day that never happened?" Claudia asked referring to the day before.  
  
"A little but it also has to do with that new face in the crowd. He reminds me of someone I knew growing up and the memories are a little painful." Lisa explained.  
  
"I think we've all been down that road before." Claudia commented.  
  
Yeah, but what do you do when someone you've never met before looks like the ghost of your first love and you'd do anything to be with him, Lisa thought.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Minmei had been on the movie set for hours now. The open cal1 for a leading man was coming up with nothing. The men that had shown up were either too old or too out of shape. Some of them couldn't even act their way out of a paper bag if they tried. The director wondered if they came just to see Minmei in person. As the director looked over lists trying to figure out how he was going to pick someone from a group of rejects and has-beens Kyle came walking onto the set. Minmei who was talking a break at the time brightened up when she saw her cousin come onto the set.  
  
"Kyle what are you doing here?" Minmei asked him.  
  
"Well I had nothing planned today and I wanted to see what my favorite cousin did for a living." Kyle told her pouring on all the charm.  
  
Minmei smiled at her cousin for the remark he made. Even though she was his only cousin he still called her his favorite. Minmei adored Kyle and when they were younger she would follow him anywhere.  
  
"Kyle I'm you're only cousin." Minmei began with a giggle, "You still doing your jujitsu?"  
  
Kyle wondered why Minmei was asking him about his martial arts and figured she probably wanted him to help out with the movie. If that was the case then he would be able to keep an eye on her twenty- four seven until the movie was finished.  
  
"Um yeah I'm still practicing it." Kyle said.  
  
"Good because I want you to read this with me." Minmei told him handing him a script.  
  
Kyle looked down at what Minmei had given him. In his hands was a movie script with the words White Dragon written on the cover. The professionally bound script was one hundred and twenty pages full of dialogue and descriptions of fight scenes. Kyle had friends in college who did theater who had asked him to read with them before. He knew what it meant when he was asked that. Someone needed him to help them run lines so they could memorize them for a play they were in.  
  
"I'd be happy to help you learn your lines Minmei." Kyle said with a smile.  
  
Minmei looked at Kyle and began to laugh. He obviously hadn't figured out what she was asking him. Minmei wanted Kyle to try out for the lead role. If Rick wasn't going to do them maybe Kyle would.  
  
"No silly I want you to try out for the movie." Minmei told him still laughing.  
  
Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing Minmei wanted him to actually be in the movie. And if he was going to be in the movie then he could have more control over Minmei's schedule. Kyle could already tell Minmei was being pulled in a million different directions. Minmei looked tired and ragged and like she hadn't had a descent night's sleep in months. As Kyle considered Minmei's offer the director came back with a look of despair on his face.  
  
"Minmei I don't know what we're going to do about finding a leading man for you." He said.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Zane Kyle will do it. Won't you Kyle?" Minmei said with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
The director, Mr. Zane, took a look at Kyle and saw he was in the age group they were looking for. Kyle looked to be fit and trim and had the qualities they were looking for. If he could do martial arts then he would be perfect.  
  
"Tell me Kyle can you do martial arts?" Mr. Zane wanted to know.  
  
"I can do jujitsu sir." Kyle told him.  
  
The director was ecstatic at hearing Kyle could do martial arts. Kyle was what he wanted and Mr. Zane was going to tun him into a star.  
  
"Kyle if you don't mind wearing contacts you're in." Mr. Zane told him.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Ami Mizuno loved her work in the infirmary of the SDF1 and couldn't imagine herself in any other place. To her this was a dream come true and when she received her papers two months ago making her one of the newest doctors on the SDF1 Ami was on cloud nine. Becoming a doctor meant more work but Ami didn't mind it one bit. In fact Ami loved the work she was doing. She now had her own patients and could see people on a regular basis for simple things such as yearly exams.  
  
The day Ami received her medical degree she became the personal physician to three of the Veritech squads on the SDF1. The Skull, Vermilion, and most importantly the Lunar squads saw to it that Ami was the one to handle their aches and pains. To Usagi it just wouldn't feel right not having Ami be the one to take care of her if she had been hurt. Ami was an important part of the team and Usagi was going to keep it that way.  
  
On this particular day Ami was eating a sandwich from the mess hall while she went over the emergency handbook. The book described the procedures that should be taken in an emergency situation such as a pilot becoming injured during the line of duty. It wasn't the most exciting thing to read during lunch but Ami felt as though she should be prepared in case something like that were to happen while she was on duty in the infirmary. On this day Ami would be glad she had read the book.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The news of Minmei doing a movie with actor turned director Billy Zane had everyone talking. Minmei related business was booming once more. Everyone wanted Minmei related paraphernalia and just about every small street vendor carried it. The streets were alive with the sounds of people hawking everything Minmei related. There were Minmei posters, photo books, CDs, pictures, and Minmei dolls. There were dolls of every size and type imaginable. Fashion dolls, plush dolls, key chain dolls, and even little dolls that could walk and sing could be seen everywhere.  
  
Rico, Bron, and Konda were out in the city once more. They had been adapting to life on the SDF1 quite well. For a month now they were learning what Micronian life was all about. They found out that not only did males and females work together they lived together too. They also learned the people in the city were quite different from the people in the military section of the ship. But the one thing they had still yet to learn was that not everything on the ship had a military purpose. Some things in life existed solely to bring joy and pleasure to the world and Minmei was one of those things.  
  
Rico was the first to notice the street vendor selling his wares. The dolls he had were walking around on the ground in front of him and there were still others standing in rows on top of a small collapsible table. The vendor selling the dolls appeared to be Italian in decent and spoke with an accent reminiscent of the Brooklyn burrow of New York City. This particular vendor knew exactly how to sell the Minmei dolls he had.  
  
"Step right up ladies and gentlemen and get your one of a kind walking talking singing Minmei dolls. These dolls sing the smash hit song from Minmei's new album 'Bright Lights'. Be the first in your neighborhood to own one of these limited edition singing Minmei dolls." He called out to the passing pedestrians on the street.  
  
Rico went over to the vendor and looked at the little dolls. They were dressed in a red Chinese style dress. The hair was done to make it look like Minmei's hair from the Miss Macross pageant two buns with braided pigtails. The dolls could walk without singing, sing without walking, or do both at the same time. They didn't sing the entire single from Minmei's album just the chorus. At first Rico was going to buy one because he wanted to see what made it work but when he heard Minmei's voice come out of the little ten-inch doll he had to have one.  
  
"I'll take one of those." He told the vendor.  
  
"Sure thing Mac. That'll be fifteen bucks." The vendor replied with a satisfactory grin.  
  
When the transaction was complete Rico walked back to his fellow Zentreadi spies and showed them the little prize he had procured. Bron and Konda just stared at the tiny version of Minmei in complete and utter confusion. Rico saw their confused looks and decided to clear a few things up for them.  
  
"It's a Minmei doll and it can sing." Rico explained to them.  
  
"What's a Minmei?" Bron asked even more confused than before.  
  
"Must be some new Micronian weapon." Konda surmised.  
  
Whatever the purpose for the Minmei doll was one thing was certain the moment Rico made it sing the Zentreadi spies were hooked.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
A week had come and gone since Kyle walked onto the set of White Dragon and filming was well under way. Kyle had proclaimed himself Minmei's new manager and took total control of her career. Like the management team made up of the local people of Macross Kyle kept filling Minmei's head full of tales of how she was a big star. But unlike the management team she had Kyle kept Minmei working into the early morning hours. When Minmei wasn't filming the movie she was in the studio working on the soundtrack at night. Kyle had seen to it that Minmei had a luxury suite at the local hotel and was kept busy at all times, Minmei barely slept or even ate. Kyle had told her that big stars needed to look thin in order to stay in the public spotlight. What was happening to Minmei wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
The day everything finally came crashing down on the young starlet Minmei was filming her big dramatic scene in the movie. Kyle didn't like the way it looked or sounded even though the director, Mr. Zane, said Minmei's third take was sheer gold. But after five minutes of arguing Kyle convinced the director to do one more take the way he wanted. It was well past lunch break and the crew had been up for hours and was hungry and cranky and wanted their break. But Kyle wasn't about to let anyone have a break until he saw absolute perfection. That's when it happened, halfway through Minmei's big speech she dropped to the floor from sheer exhaustion, dehydration, and very low blood sugar.  
  
The moment Minmei hit the ground everyone on the set panicked except Kyle. He just stood there while the cast and crew rushed to Minmei's side. One well placed phone call and an ambulance from Macross General was on its way. Ten minutes later the paramedics were on the scene administering procedures to revive her.  
  
While the paramedics were working on Minmei Kyle tried to figure out a way to work his cousin's misfortune to his advantage. Calling the numbers for the newsrooms at the MBS and the Macross Herald Kyle told them Miss Macross had fainted on the set of her new movie and was being taken to the hospital. To Kyle any exposure Minmei could get good or bad was a good thing in his book. After the calls were made Kyle put on his most concerned looking face and went back to where the paramedics were currently treating Minmei.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" he asked with fake concern.  
  
"I don't know sir. We're going to have to take her in to the hospital." One of the paramedics said.  
  
"I'd like to come along." Kyle told them forcing a few tears into his eyes.  
  
"Are you related to her sir?" the other paramedic asked.  
  
"She's my cousin." Kyle said.  
  
With that said Kyle and the paramedics hopped into the back of the ambulance and headed off towards Macross General. This is just too perfect, Kyle thought as the ambulance pulled away.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Three hours after the incident at the movie set Minmei was sitting up in bed smiling and laughing with the reporters and doctors. Kyle was standing in the corner of the room with a scowl on his face. Precious hours had been taken away from the filming of the movie and to top it off other people were telling his Minmei what to do only he was allowed to do that.  
  
"Well gentlemen it's time we let Miss Lynn get some much needed rest. So out you go." The doctor told all the reporters with a smile.  
  
The reporters began protesting by saying they wanted a few more minutes with her. They were understanding of the situation but still wanted to make a fuss over Minmei just so they could hear her laugh one more time before they left.  
  
"Out." the doctor repeated pointing his finger at the door.  
  
When the reporters had left the room Kyle came out of his corner and faced the doctor who was giving Minmei some important yet very simple instructions.  
  
"Now I want you to get plenty of rest while you're here and eat every last bite of every meal the nurses give you. And I want you to drink a lot of water too." The doctor instructed.  
  
"Minmei can not stay here any longer doctor." Kyle said in a less than happy tone.  
  
"Listen Mr. Lynn your cousin has been working far too hard. Her body went into shock today which is why she fainted. She's running off of body fat. She's dehydrated, exhausted, and what's worse is her blood sugar levels are very low. If she keeps up with her current pace her liver could become damaged from the low blood sugar levels. I don't want to see a sweet innocent girl like her have major health problems just because you want to finish a movie in under two months. Minmei is staying here in this hospital for the rest of the week. Now I suggest you go home and let Miss Lynn get her rest." The doctor told Kyle looking out for Minmei's well being.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Rick had heard like the rest of the ship that Minmei was in the hospital. He knew she would be okay and that the fainting spell was from pulling long hours. He remembered how she fell asleep in the plane the week before and how her eyes looked real puffy and had dark circles. All Minmei needed was a few days of rest and she'd be back to her old self once again.  
  
Rick walked over to the visitor check in desk of Macross General and check himself in.  
  
"I'm here to see Lynn Minmei." He told the receptionist.  
  
"Miss Lynn is room 406." She said as she handed him a visitor's card.  
  
Taking the card Rick headed towards the elevator that would take him to the fourth floor.  
  
Rick stood outside Minmei's room and took a deep breath. Clutching onto the small bouquet of flowers he had brought with him Rick opened the door and went in. There sitting up in the bed eating a modest Italian noodle meal with sauce and meatballs and bread was Minmei. A nurse was writing a few things down on a chart she had with her and smiled when she saw Rick come in.  
  
"Rick you came." Minmei said between bites.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to see how you were doing." Rick said, "And I wanted to give you these to cheer up the place a little."  
  
Minmei looked at the flowers and smiled. They weren't much but she knew they would make the room look better than it did.  
  
"So how long until you get out of here?" Rick asked.  
  
"I have to stay for a few days to get some rest and get my strength back up." Minmei began, "Kyle says every big star goes through at least one big scare like this during their careers."  
  
Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing Kyle was filling her head with the same nonsense the other people in town were using.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Azonia was tired of waiting. The SDF1 had been sitting in the middle of the ocean for over a week now and nothing had happened. The ship hadn't moved and now her patience was growing thin. Something had to be done. And as much as she hated to admit it she would need to send Khyron out on another mission against the SDF1 and the Veritech squads that protected it.  
  
"Miriya get me in contact with Khyron's ship right away." Azonia said.  
  
"Yes Azonia." The green haired Quadrono replied.  
  
A few moments after Azonia's order had been made Khyron's smug face appeared on the view screen. The squad commander had a smirk upon his face and was fingering a crystal glass with red wine in it. After taking a sip of the red liquid he addressed his commanding officer.  
  
"Azonia to what honor do I owe this surprise." Khyron said in his usual smarmy tone of voice.  
  
"Khyron I need you to perform a little task for me." Azonia told him.  
  
"And what would that be?" Khyron asked before taking another sip of the wine.  
  
"I need you to attack the SDF1. But remember I do NOT want you to blow it up. That ship must remain in ONE piece." She told him stressing her point.  
  
Khyron looked disinterested in anything Azonia had to say. But like it or not Khyron had to listen to Azonia since she was in charge of the mission. Khyron knew how to play the hand he was dealt.  
  
"Don't worry Azonia I won't hurt the SDF1, much." Khyron replied with an arrogant smirk; he loved to get his commanding officers riled up.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Rick was heading back to the military section of the SDF1 when the alarms started going off. For the first time since the Zentreadi encounter he was going to see some real action again. As Rick headed towards the Prometheus he was knocked over by a blonde, blue, and red blur. Looking up at the jumbled heap on top of him Rick saw his assailant was none other than Lt. Usagi Tsukino. Usagi turned beet red and became very apologetic the moment their eyes met.  
  
"Sorry Rick I didn't mean to knock you over like that." Usagi said almost a mile a minute.  
  
"That's okay. We'd better get going before that sourpuss throws us in the brig." Rick replied in a very understanding tone.  
  
"If that's anything like detention then I don't want that to happen." Usagi commented as she popped off Rick and grabbed his wrist.  
  
In no time Usagi and Rick were running as though the world was coming to an end. And for all they knew it just might be. Rounding the corner the two Veritech pilots were just in time to catch a transport heading straight for the Prometheus.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Azonia watched as the battle unfolded on the large screen before her eyes. Khyron's squad had engaged the micronian ships and was locked in combat. The squad leader himself had decided to hang back and watch the battle take place before rushing into combat. Khyron's men had run into the three top squads the SDF1 had to offer. The Skull squad had been doing a fairly good job of taking out a good portion of the group that had broken off from the main squad. The Lunar squad had been handling things just as well as the Skull squad taking on another chunk of Khyron's men.  
  
The third squadron, the SDF1's Vermillion Squad, was having a harder time trying to deal with the battlepods attacking the ship. One of the fighters was firing aimlessly into the air not contacting with any of the battlepods. A second fighter was connecting with the pods taking them out with as much ease as the head of the Skull Squad and the entire Lunar Squad. The last fighter was spending all its time trying to rescue the first fighter.  
  
"It's just like Khyron to sit back and let his men do all the work so he can take all the credit." Azonia commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Should I contact Khyron on the communications system Lady Azonia?" Miriya asked.  
  
"Yes get me that lazy good for nothing so called squadron leader." Azonia replied.  
  
Miriya connected with Khyron's battlepod and put the communication onto the main screen of the carrier's bridge. Khyron looked a bit surprised that Azonia wanted to speak with him in the middle of the battle. Breetai had always kept his distance when letting Khyron lead his squad into battle. Azonia however, wanted things to be run her way. Khyron and Azonia were what most humans would call the classic example of the male female power struggle.  
  
"Azonia why do you insist on bothering me during the middle of a battle?" Khyron demanded.  
  
"Khyron you imbecile do you think you can get away with just sitting there while your squadron is getting its ranks severely thinned?" Azonia countered.  
  
"If they can't do their job right then that's their problem." Khyron argued in a bored tone.  
  
"Khyron you get your over inflated ego into that battle and salvage this mission or I will personally serve your head on a platter to Lord Dolza!" Azonia yelled at him.  
  
"You're the boss, Azonia" Khyron sneered back at her.  
  
Khyron then ended the transmission and left to join the rest of his squad in the battle. After going blank for a few moments the main screen in the bridge returned to the battle at hand. Khyron's pod was seen heading off to join the rest of his squad in battle.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Rick was having a terrible day. First he found out that Minmei was in the hospital after fainting on the set of her movie. Then he was called into battle when the Zentraedi decided to attack for the first time since he and the others had returned from the enemy ship. On the way to the Prometheus he was introduced to the full force of Hurricane Usagi when she ran into him making her way to the aircraft carrier. Now he was playing babysitter yet again to Ben while Max was doing all the work for the squad.  
  
The battle was going pretty well with the other squads taking out a large number of the enemy pods. The few pods Rick and the others dealt with were mostly being taken care of by Max while Ben was firing aimlessly into the air at anything that didn't look like a fighter jet. Ben kept getting into trouble and Rick kept on having to bail him out. Ben had just gotten out of one scrape with Rick's help when another enemy pod headed in his direction. Rick saw yet another pod headed for Ben and went to rescue his teammate once more.  
  
"Not again. How did this guy make it into the RDF?" Rick moaned.  
  
Rick performed a quick bank to the left and pulled up within firing range of the battlepod. Using his nose mounted lasers Rick took out the pod. When the pod was destroyed Rick called Ben on the open channel the Vermillion squad was using.  
  
"Corporal Dixon I think you'd be better off sticking close to me." Rick said.  
  
"Sure thing lieutenant." Ben replied over the com channel.  
  
Ben was about to pull back and take Rick's wing position on the right when yet another battlepod came racing to their position. The two Veritech pilots were unaware that the pod belonged to the leader of the enemy squad Khyron. Ben caught sight of the pod and tried to take it out but he ended up missing the Zentraedi pod by what seemed a mile. The Zentraedi pilot took advantage of the confusion and fired one of his cannons at the tail of Rick's Veritech taking out one of the tail fins. Then before the young lieutenant could recover from the shot and switch his Veritech to another mode the Zentraedi pilot fired a short range missile at the jets on the back of the fighter. Ben saw the missile heading straight for his commanding officer and tried to warn him while trying to get away from the situation.  
  
"Lieutenant, you've got a missile heading straight for you." Ben tried to warn him.  
  
Rick saw the flashing warning light on his display panel mere seconds before the missile would hit. Using some quick thinking Rick pulled the eject lever on the side of his seat. The force of the ejection racked his body jerking every muscle and bone. When the chute he was wearing had deployed Rick quickly released himself from the harness letting his seat fall to the ocean below. As the seat fell Rick quickly pulled the tab on his life vest to inflate it before he hit the water.  
  
It was looking as though Rick would make it out of the situation with nothing more than a very sore and bruised body when a large chunk of the Veritech fighter exploded in a fiery shower of shrapnel and flames. The shrapnel from the explosion flew all around Rick hitting him in various places. One piece of shrapnel hit him in the left leg while several pieces decided to lodge themselves in his left side and chest. And yet another piece of the shrapnel struck Rick in the head shattering his helmet into a million pieces and causing him to black out. The last thing Rick saw before passing out was the SDF1.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The crew of the SDF1 was already in a panic when the Zentraedi squadron began attacking. The bridge crew was scrambling to keep three separate Veritech squads from hitting each other with friendly fire while at the same time trying to protect the people in the city. The well managed chaos in the bridge soon turned into all out anarchy when one tiny little light of numbers and letters disappeared from Rei's radar screen. But seconds beforehand Rei had another premonition.  
  
"Someone is in terrible danger out there." Rei said as she locked up for a brief moment.  
  
Rei quickly checked her radar screen and watched as the light representing one of the Veritech fighters disappeared from her screen. Quickly checking all the other id lights on her screen Rei realized which one was missing. The Veritech that had been hit belonged to Lt. Rick Hunter.  
  
"Michiru see if you can get Lt. Hunter on the com system." Rei requested.  
  
"I'll see what I can do Rei." Michiru replied.  
  
Michiru searched the com channels for the open channel used by the Vermillion Squad. When she had found it she tried to see if Lt. Hunter's com was still active.  
  
"Lt. Hunter this is the SDF1 if you are receiving please respond." Michiru said into her headset.  
  
Michiru waited for a few moments before trying to reach one of the other members of the Vermillion Squad. Not hearing back from Lt. Hunter had the aqua haired communications officer quite concerned that something may have happened to him.  
  
"Rei who was the last person in the general area of Lt. Hunter?" Michiru asked her friend.  
  
Rei took a look at the radar screen and noticed the id for Corporal Ben Dixon leaving the area where Lt. Hunter was last reported.  
  
"Michiru why don't you try giving Corporal Dixon a call on the com." Rei told her.  
  
Michiru was about to try and reach Corporal Dixon when the pilot in question called the SDF1 sounding very panicked and scared.  
  
"SDF1 this is Corporal Dixon. Corporal Sterling and I are flying alone out here. We just lost our C.O. to one of those Zentraedi pods. He ejected from the fighter but I don't know what his status is. All I know is that he's somewhere in the water. It looked like he got hit by a lot of shrapnel." Ben said with obvious fear in his voice.  
  
"Corporal stand by for orders as to where you and Corporal Sterling should go." Michiru replied.  
  
Michiru turned around in her chair to face Lisa and Claudia and ask them what she should tell Ben and Max to do. Lisa was about to say something when Captain Gloval spoke first.  
  
"Michiru have Corporal Dixon and Corporal Sterling join up with the Skull Squad. I don't think Lt. Tsukino is ready to deal with Corporal Dixon just yet." The captain said as he chewed on his pipe.  
  
"Aye, aye sir I'll get in contact with them right away." She replied.  
  
"Good at the same time I want you to send out the rescue squad Lisa. And I want you to inform the infirmary of the incoming patient Minako." He then told the others.  
  
Michiru pulled up the open channel normally used by the Vermillion Squad and got in touch with the two corporals.  
  
"Corporal Dixon, Corporal Sterling this is the SDF1. Orders from the captain are as follows. You are to join up with the Skull Squad under the command of Lt. Commander Fokker." Michiru told them.  
  
"Roger that SDF1 heading for the Skull Squad." Max replied.  
  
Michiru then got in contact with Roy to let him know what was happening.  
  
"Lt. Commander Fokker this is the SDF1." She said.  
  
"Go ahead Michiru." Roy responded.  
  
"Roy we got a couple of stragglers about to join up with your squad. It seems Lt. Hunter's fighter took some major damage and he's going to be out for some time. Don't worry though because rescue procedures are being coordinated as we speak."  
  
"Roger that SDF1. I'll baby-sit Dixon and Sterling until Lt. Hunter can return to active duty."  
  
Meanwhile, Minako was getting in touch with Ami down in the infirmary.  
  
"Ami it's Minako. Just wanted to give you the heads up on a patient heading your way. Looks as though Lt. Rick Hunter may have some major injuries. According to his squad Rick got hit by a lot of shrapnel while ejecting from his fighter." Minako said of the ship's com system.  
  
"Roger that Minako. I'll have the rescue team bring the lieutenant to Macross General right away." Ami replied.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Hours had passed since Rick Hunter was brought into Macross General. While the infirmary in the military wing of the SDF1 was quite sophisticated it didn't have the necessary equipment to deal with someone in Rick's condition. The fact that Rick was knocked out and barely responding prompted Ami and the other doctors to keep him under the watch of the trained professionals in the ICU. Rick was on the edge of slipping into a coma, something Ami and the infirmary doctors just didn't have the time and effort to deal with.  
  
Rick was a mess of thread, staples, gauze, wires, and tubes as he lay in the hospital bed. The steady beeping from the heart monitor and the hiss of the oxygen pump filled the room as a tired Ami Mizuno tried hard not to fall asleep. She had wanted to be awake when Roy, the closest thing Rick had to family on the SDF1, came to the ICU. Ami also knew Max, Ben, and the Lunar Squad would also be stopping by to check up on their C.O. and good friend. News of Rick's incident had spread real fast in the military section of the ship. Everyone became emotional when one of their own was seriously injured.  
  
Ami could feel the call of sleep beckoning her to the land of slumber when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking behind her to her left Ami saw the two most famous couples in the RDF standing behind her. Roy stood there with a pale face that showed every ounce of his fear while Claudia had an arm around his shoulders. Next to them stood Usagi and Mamoru holding onto one another while trying hard not to become too emotional. Ami could tell both Usagi and Roy had a lot on their minds.  
  
Usagi had racked her brain ever since she received word of Rick's condition. Usagi's initial reaction to the news was to rush off to the hospital and use the Imperium Silver Crystal to heal all of Rick's injuries. But the more she thought about it the more she realized the idea of using the crystal wouldn't be a good idea. She wasn't certain just how ready Roy, Claudia, and the rest of the people on the ship were for the knowledge of the crystal and the existence of the Senshi. Usagi knew the timing would have to be right for the Senshi to reveal themselves to the rest of the world.  
  
"How's he doing?" Roy asked as he stared through the glass at Rick.  
  
"The doctors who worked on him said he has some head trauma, a torn left Vastus lateralis muscle in the quadriceps region of the upper leg, a torn external oblique muscle on his left side, some damage to his small intestine, and a torn left bicep. Add to that two cracked ribs, which is making breathing difficult, and a hairline fracture along the right radius bone in the lower arm and Rick is a mess. The surgical team was able to remove all of the shrapnel from the explosion in his body and repair the damage. However, due to the trauma to the brain the possibility of Rick slipping into a coma is all too real. He's been out ever since the accident. We could have done the surgery at the base hospital but they're better equipped here." Ami explained.  
  
Roy understood some of what Ami was talking about and Claudia understood a bit more. Usagi didn't quite understand all of it but she knew it was looking bad for Rick. Out of the four members of the group only Mamoru understood all of what Ami was telling them. He was thankful for all the anatomy and biology he had to take as part of his Pre Med degree in college.  
  
"How long do you think they'll keep him in the ICU Ami?" Mamoru asked her cutting straight to the chase.  
  
"As soon as the threat of Rick slipping into a coma has passed then the doctors would like to move him to a regular hospital room. We don't know when that might be but we do know that the next ninety-six hours will be very critical. If he doesn't slip into a coma within that time then he'll be able to go to a regular room. Right now it's a round the clock watch on him." Ami replied.  
  
Roy walked over to the large glass window and placed his right hand upon the glass before leaning his head against it. Roy wanted to cry but he didn't want to look weak in front of Claudia. He knew it was a ridiculous idea but after years of service in the military Roy was taught to believe it wasn't right to show emotions in front of fellow pilots. After a few moments of silence Roy felt a soft feminine hand on his right shoulder and a very familiar one upon his left shoulder. Looking to his left and then to his right Roy saw Claudia and Usagi standing on either side of him.  
  
"Lt. Commander Fokker you know you don't have to hide your emotions around us. You have people who care very much for you right here with you." Usagi told him.  
  
"She's right Roy I'm here for you. We'll get through this together." Claudia added.  
  
Roy felt his body give way and begin to shake as he let go of his emotions and let the tears fall down his face. As the tears continued to fall Roy made a decision that would affect his life for years to come. Roy was going to do whatever it took to get back at the ones who did this to his little buddy.  
  
"I swear those Zentraedi scum will pay with their lives for what they did to Rick." Roy hissed.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Okay this is a first for this series. If you have read any of my other works you know I like to drone on and on after each installment. I didn't do that for this one until know. There is one person I want to personally thank for getting me to actually work on this series again. Thanks to Thunderbird without whose encouragement, input, and sincere form of flattery the creative juices would not be flowing again. I've been called upon to beta read a story of hers I inspired and because of that I'm writing Sailor Moon M again. So this installment, and the rest of the series, is dedicated to you.  
  
So far things have been going somewhat according to Macross/Robotech cannon with the characters. This is a fair warning that after this all of that will be thrown out the window. Thanks to Thunderbird I've had a stroke of genius and will not be killing off one of the main Robotech characters that would normally die in the cannon series. I'm not telling you who it is and I'm not going to tell you what Roy is going to do to get revenge on the Zentraedi. But be assured that you won't be disappointed. So be on the lookout for part fourteen real soon (gee I forgot this was before the whole episode deal with my writing). 


	15. Big Brother in Trouble

Time seemed to pass by very slowly in the ICU of Macross General Hospital. The lone patient lying in the room hooked up to monitors, IV drips, and an oxygen mask was far too young to be in this situation. But the war between the humans and the Zentraedi that had made him an unwilling participant in the beginning now turned him into the first major casualty of the war. The young pilot had become wounded in battle when trying to keep one of the men under his command from getting hurt himself. The end result was the young pilot becoming severely injured with the threat of slipping into a coma hanging over his head.  
  
People streamed in and out of the ICU checking on the pilot's heart, brainwaves, oxygen levels, medicines, and intravenous fluids. Doctors, nurses, orderlies, and military all came to the ICU to see the young man in the bed. Everyone came except for one young woman, the one person everyone was positive would come running to the hospital and the ICU once news spread he was in there. The only visitors the young man had were two Americans and a small group of Japanese and all of them were in military uniforms. Not a single civilian came to the hospital.  
  
The door to the ICU opened yet again as a young female doctor with dark blue hair dressed in a blue military uniform consisting of navy blue pants with a white stripe down the side and a white button shirt with a single bar upon each point of the collar and a white lab coat over it entered the room. Instead of the usual black military styled boots the doctor wore a pair of black professional style anti static Birkenstock clogs. They were the only pair of its kind at the shoe store in the city and reminded the doctor of the reason she went into the medical field, her mother the pediatrician.  
  
The young doctor picked up the chart at the end of the bed and looked over the last entry made on it. It had been an hour since the pilot was checked on personally by a doctor. And even though she wasn't assigned to Macross General the doctor was the pilot's primary physician and wanted to be there every step of the way during his long recovery. Walking over to every monitor, tube, and wire the doctor wrote down what they said and what she did to them. When she finished her tasks she placed the chart back on the hook at the end of the bed and stood before the pilot for a few moments.  
  
"Rick I hope you can hear me. There are a lot of people out there who want to see you wake up real soon. It's not just the doctors Rick it's your friends too. Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Haruka all stop by when they can. Rei, Minako, and Michiru come too Rick. But the ones who are here everyday, the ones who desperately want you to wake up, are Roy, Claudia, and most surprisingly Lisa Hayes. As soon as her detail for the day is over she's here waiting for you to wake up. She and Roy come here more than any of them even Claudia. Sometimes they're here twice a day or more. So please wake up for all of us Rick." The doctor said to her friend and patient.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Rick Hunter wasn't brain dead, the doctors could attest to that. Every so often when they visited him to check on his progress they noticed his brain working far more than normal for someone who was unconscious. It seemed every so often that Lt. Rick Hunter squad commander of the SDF1's Vermillion Squad would dream. What it was he was dreaming about the doctors would never know and Rick, if he was lucky, would remember every detail.  
  
The dream Rick was experiencing on this particular occasion was a pleasant one. However, unlike the dreams he had been having of winning the championship in the air racing circuit this one took place on the moon. Rick could tell he wasn't at the Tranquility Base on the moon because the landscape was much different. For one thing there weren't supposed to be flowers on the moon let alone an elaborate rose garden. And the moon was supposed to have a dome that led to an underground base not Greek style architecture above ground. Rick also knew for certain that he wasn't supposed to be able to breath without an air helmet on the moon's surface.  
  
Rick took a look at the way he was dressed and noticed that he wasn't wearing his RDF uniform or his normal tan cargo pants with a white t-shirt and dark blue sweater vest with brown Doc Martin boots. Rick was wearing an elaborate military styled uniform. It was white with a collar similar to the traditional RDF Naval dress uniform and had matching pants. Yet over the uniform was a European styled breast plate with shoulder guards in the same white color with gold trim. Attached to the breast plate was a white cape with a golden lining that reached down to his knees. And at his side was an elaborate sword that reminded Rick of the saber the American Marines and Naval officers wore with their dress uniforms.  
  
Heading towards the large palace that seemed to be a combination of the Tajmahal and the Greek Pantheon Rick noticed a large reflecting pool with a fountain in it in front of the palace. Entering the palace Rick seemed to know exactly where to go and headed straight for the large throne room. Once in the throne room Rick was greeted with the sight of a woman that reminded him of Usagi except with silver hair and several others in modified Japanese school girl uniforms standing on either side of her. Four were on the left and four were on the right. Stopping in front of the throne Rick knelt down upon one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"Arise lieutenant." The woman commanded.  
  
Rick returned to his feet and waited for the woman on the throne to speak once more.  
  
"Hunter you are one of the most skilled warriors in the royal army. However, you seem to be having problems with some of the men under your command. You have the potential to be a great leader yet you feel you cannot be hard on the men under you. You need to get over this fear and once you do you'll be able to become the leader you were meant to be." She told him.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but can you explain why I'm dressed in this white getup?" Rick wondered.  
  
"You are to become a great leader in the royal army of the new government of the Earth in what will become one day Crystal Tokyo. My daughter Serenity has chosen you to help lead the people of the Earth into a new era of peace and prosperity."  
  
"Me but why? All I can do is fly a plane."  
  
"My daughter has her reasons and I trust her judgment. You will know when the time comes why you have been chosen by her."  
  
"So all I have to do is wait and the answers will come to me?"  
  
"As an associate of mine often says only time will tell."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon Macross  
  
Part Fourteen: Big Brother in Trouble  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Life in Macross City continued to go on despite the fact that one Lt. Rick Hunter was in Intensive Care. The news of Rick being in the hospital was kept from Minmei by Kyle who told the messenger that big star didn't need to be bothered with trivial things. And when Minmei asked her cousin what the messenger wanted he repeated the same thing to her. Minmei was slowly shutting out anyone who wasn't connected to the entertainment industry.  
  
Life for the members of the RDF was a different story. With one of their own in the hospital changes were being made to the two top squads in Veritech division of the SDF1. Ben Dixon, whose lack of skill was part of the reason Rick was in the ICU, had been kept with the Skull squad. Max Sterling, who was a phenomenal pilot, had been moved to the Lunar Squad until Rick was ready to return to active duty. As for Roy Fokker he was turning into another Makoto Kino always wanting the Zentraedi to attack the SDF1 again so he could go out there and end the life of the Zentraedi who put Rick in the ICU.  
  
Usagi and the other members of the Lunar Squad did their best to make Max feel welcome. Once again Usagi enacted operation make a friend. The leader of the Lunar Squad didn't want the rest of her squad thinking of her any differently than they did back in Tokyo. And she didn't want Max to see her as just another lieutenant in the RDF. Usagi wanted Max to consider her his friend. It was that philosophy that made the chemistry of the Lunar Squad very good and turned the squad into one of the best on the SDF1 second only to the Skull Squad.  
  
On the command end of spectrum things were no different. Rei, Minako, and Michiru, like most of the command staff, wanted Rick to make a fast recovery. Lisa and Claudia on the other hand were a different story. Claudia was concerned for Rick naturally but she was more concerned for Roy and how he was handling the situation. All Roy could talk about was getting back at the Zentraedi scum that had put Rick in the hospital. For Lisa all she could think about was Rick. She had gone to visit him several times in the hospital and had always left in tears. Lisa didn't want to admit it but the kiss she and Rick shared while on the Zentraedi ship had her questioning her feelings for him. And the recent appearance of Lynn Kyle on the ship had Lisa even more confused about Rick.  
  
Two weeks had come and gone since Rick had been injured in the line of duty and he yet to come out of the ICU. Claudia arrived on the bridge that morning with a lot on her mind. Even though the SDF1 was still in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that didn't mean the bridge crew could take any time off. There were still a lot of ship wide functions that needed to be monitored as well as the threat of another attack from the Zentraedi. And with Roy bent on revenge Claudia had a lot to deal with.  
  
"Lt. Grant any new news concerning Lt. Hunter?" Michiru asked her.  
  
"According to Roy he still hasn't woken up. The doctors said he hasn't slipped into a coma but they are concerned he hasn't woken up in two weeks. And from what they say he isn't brain dead because every so often his brain waves start going haywire like he's dreaming or something. It would do both of them a world of good if Rick were to wake up." Claudia replied as she logged into her terminal.  
  
"Don't worry lieutenant with Ami on the job Rick is in good hands. And if Lt. Commander Fokker gets too depressed over this you can always have him talk to Usagi." Minako reassured her.  
  
"I just hope Roy doesn't try and do anything stupid." Claudia said to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Azonia was livid. Khyron had failed to capture the Micronian ship and ended up loosing a good chunk of his squad. The only good thing to come out of the battle from two weeks ago was the fact that Khyron had managed to take out one of the enemy pilots. No one knew if Khyron had managed to kill the pilot but they did know that the Micronian pilot would be out of commission for quite a long time. And with one less pilot to worry about they could concentrate on the next step in their plans.  
  
"Miriya, it's time to put the next phase in our plan into action." Azonia told her top battlepod pilot.  
  
"And what is that my lady?" Miriya wondered.  
  
"You my dear Azonia shall lead your Quadranos into battle against the SDF1. I can trust you to take out a good number of the enemy craft without damaging the SDF1. We will do what Breetai and Khyron have failed time and time again to do. We will capture the SDF1."  
  
"Begging your pardon my lady but when will I and my squad be allowed to take action against the SDF1? How long before we are able to fight the Micronians?"  
  
"We will wait another seven rises of the sun before attacking. The element of surprise will be on our side. We will give them a false sense of security before taking them on. And when we do victory will be on our side."  
  
"I will not fail you my lady. And unlike Khyron I and my squad will be better prepared."  
  
With the conversation over with Miriya left the bridge to go and prepare her battlepod and the rest of her Quadranos for their first battle with the Micronian forces since dropping off the spies on the SDF1.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Rick was dreaming yet again. This time Rick found himself on top of the conference table inside the Zentraedi command ship. All around him sat the Zentraedi. There was the bald man with the strange plate over his left eye. The slightly smaller man with the orange hair and ashy skin sat next to him. On the other side of the table were three nondescript Zentraedi soldiers. At the head of the table sat what Rick could only figure had to be the leader of the Zentraedi forces. Standing on the table with him were Ben, Usagi, Mamoru, and Lisa.  
  
The dream started right at the point where he and Lisa began arguing with the Zentraedi about how future generations of humans were not created by some strange force but by men and women who love each other. The Zentraedi argued back that there was no such thing as love and that it was a foreign concept to them. Then Ben went and opened his mouth about how men and women in love kissed each other. That started a whole world of trouble and arguments for Rick and Lisa after she volunteered to demonstrate what a kiss really was.  
  
"Alright Lt. Hunter you and I are going to kiss." She said to Rick.  
  
"What? Have you lost your mind? What about Ben or Mamoru?" Rick replied trying to back out.  
  
"I can't kiss Corporal Chiba it wouldn't be right. He loves Usagi. And as for Corporal Dixon no offense but I couldn't see myself kissing him." Lisa explained.  
  
"Well then why can't Usagi and Mamoru kiss for them?" Rick wanted to know.  
  
"I volunteered to do it. And besides I want to get their reaction on tape." Lisa said.  
  
"You're recording all of this?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes, that way we'll be able to give our findings to RDF command when return to the Earth."  
  
"If we return at all."  
  
"Look I don't have time to argue about this Rick so just kiss me already."  
  
"Only if it's an order commander."  
  
"If that's the way you want it to be then I order you to kiss me."  
  
Rick sighed and gave in to Lisa's direct order to kiss her. Leaning in close to each other Rick and Lisa placed their lips together and began kissing. Then without even knowing it Rick pulled Lisa into his arms. Lisa instinctively placed her arms around Rick's neck.  
  
The dream should have ended there but Rick's confused mind about how he truly felt added to the dream. Rick then let himself get totally wrapped up in the kiss and began to trace his tongue around Lisa's lips. He could then feel them part slightly and becoming a bit bolder Rick inserted his tongue into Lisa's mouth and began tasting her unique flavor. The dream then ended when Rick could feel a hand around his waist pulling him away from Lisa.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Ami sat in the commissary of the military section of the SDF1 staring at her lunch. She was off duty at the moment and didn't feel like going into town for lunch. The situation with Rick had her both emotionally and physically drained. And the strange brain wave patterns he had been putting out over the last two and a half weeks had her and the neurosurgeons baffled. Usually when a person was in Rick's condition they exhibited some sort of brain activity but never as much activity as he did. Curious as to what was going on with Rick Ami ran a few scans and compared them to some data in the hospital computers. The brain wave patterns Rick was putting out matched exactly with those taken from a person entering R.E.M. sleep where they had dreams. The answer was as plain as day Rick was dreaming.  
  
With one questioned answered a new one now arose. Why was Rick dreaming? And what was he dreaming of? If, when he woke up, Rick could remember his dreams it would answer a lot of other questions Ami had like why Rick was out for so long without slipping into a coma. The dreams he was having were going to be the key to understanding what was happening to him.  
  
As Ami continued to stare at the screen of her palmtop she was joined at her table by three very familiar faces. Rei, Minako, and Michiru were on their lunch break and decided to spend it at the commissary. And when they saw Ami sitting there hunched over a note pad and her palmtop they decided to join her. Ami looked up from her work long enough to notice the girls sitting at her table.  
  
"So Ami what are you working on?" Minako wondered.  
  
Ami looked up at her friends and fellow Senshi with tired baggy eyes that had dark circles around them. The girls could tell from one glance at her that Ami hadn't slept in close to three days.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out why a man in Rick Hunter's condition would be dreaming. And I'm puzzled as to why he's been unconscious for over two weeks." Ami explained in simple Minako terms.  
  
"Are you sure he's dreaming Ami? I mean people in his situation don't normally have dreams do they?" Rei asked her.  
  
Ami looked down at her notes and then looked up at her friends before answering her.  
  
"I've checked my scans against the typical brain wave scan for someone entering the stage of sleep where dreams normally occur and they are identical to one another." Ami told them.  
  
"Let's say he is dreaming Ami. Then what in the world would someone like him be dreaming about?" Michiru asked.  
  
"That's one question only Rick Hunter can answer." Ami replied.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
While the girls were dining with Ami during their lunch break Usagi had decided to go over to the hospital and visit with Rick Hunter. What she didn't know was that one Roy Fokker had also decided to stop by the hospital before taking Claudia out to lunch. It was a ritual Roy did every single day since he was allowed to see Rick in the ICU. Roy would always spend a few moments with Rick before having his lunch or dinner depending on his schedule.  
  
Walking into the ICU Usagi saw Claudia waiting on the outside of the room looking through the glass at Roy standing by Rick's bed. Going over to the older woman Usagi could see the concern that was written upon her face, concern for the man she loved and concern for the young pilot who was like a brother to him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Claudia?" Usagi asked using a term she had heard Roy use.  
  
"I'm worried about the both of them Usagi. I'm worried that this situation will turn into an obsession for Roy. And I'm worried that Rick may never recover from this." Claudia told her.  
  
"Don't worry Claudia I'm pretty certain both Rick and Roy will come out of this just fine."  
  
Usagi then went into the ICU and stopped at the foot of Rick's bed. Rick was allowed to have two visitors in his section of the ICU for no more than ten minutes at a time. And while Roy was sitting by Rick's side Usagi was watching the brain wave monitor. The needle on the monitor was going haywire indicating Rick was having yet another dream.  
  
"What is going on inside that mind of yours Rick Hunter?" Usagi whispered.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Again Rick was dreaming. And again Rick found himself on the moon. Once again Rick was wearing the strange white and gold uniform. Only this time instead of being in the throne room of the palace Rick found himself in a large ball room. All of the girls he had seen before with the queen were in the room dressed in elaborate gowns of varying designs. As he looked around the ball room Rick saw people from all the planets in the Sol System. Looking at them he found himself knowing who each one was and what planet they came from.  
  
Rick's attention was soon diverted away from the people in the ball room when a loud fanfare was played by a group of trumpeters to Rick's left. Looking to the top of the stairs he was standing on Rick saw the queen he had met before dressed in an elaborate white dress standing next to a man that looked to be an older version of him. And standing with them was who Rick assumed could only be Usagi. Rick had seen her look like that when they were in the cell inside the Zentraedi ship.  
  
The trio made their way down to the large landing before stopping to address the gathered crowd of dignitaries and royalty. The queen was the first to speak.  
  
"Welcome one and all. As you know today is a momentous occasion for our family. Today marks the sixteenth birthday for our son Tranquility. It also marks the beginning of a lifelong relationship between the Silver Alliance and the people of the Earth. So tonight is not only a celebration of our son's life but also the celebration of a new era in interplanetary relations. So on behalf of my husband King Solaris of the Sun Kingdom, our daughter Serenity, our son Tranquility, and myself Queen Serenity we welcome you to the Moon Kingdom." The queen said.  
  
"With that said let the festivities begin." The king added.  
  
Somehow Rick knew the queen was referring to him when she mentioned her son just as he knew who everyone in the room was. Looking to the queen only one word came to mind when he saw her, mother. This was his family his mother, father, and older sister. And this was one of the places he called home. Rick was certain of that.  
  
"Mother why can't I stay on the moon longer than four days?" Rick asked the queen.  
  
"Because my son you still have a lot of training ahead of you if you are to take your rightful place at your sister's side. And you still need to find a young lady who will one day become your bride." The queen told Rick.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Almost three weeks had passed since Rick hunter was last awake. The doctors were puzzled and Ami for the first time in her life didn't understand something. Rick wasn't the only one having dreams. Usagi had started to have dreams of her life as Serenity on the moon again. But instead of the usual Serenity and Endymoin she normally had Usagi was dreaming about her younger brother, the brother she had during her first life. Usagi was having dreams of her brother Tranquility.  
  
Roy was an emotional mess. With no attacks in almost three weeks Roy was going out of his mind. Makoto was the same way but that was normal for her. It was not normal for someone like Roy Fokker. Roy was becoming obsessed with getting his revenge on the Zentraedi. Everyone was worried about Roy and hopped something would bring Rick back to them real soon.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Ami was in the ICU checking up on Rick two days before the three week mark when it happened. Rick was dreaming again but instead of another repeat of the Lisa dream or the moon dream this one was a nightmare. It started off innocently enough with Rick sitting in his plane in the heat of battle. But then Rick got a call for help from Ben. Rick then went to help Ben and got him out of the scrape he was in. Rick tried to go back to the battle but when he did Ben would need help yet again. This kept happening on several occasions. Then on the last occasion Rick saw a pod head straight for Ben. Rick took it out but what he didn't see was the pod heading for him.  
  
"Lieutenant, you've got a missile heading straight for you." Ben tried to warn him.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Rick after that. The missile hit the plane seconds after Rick had ejected. Then while he was inflating his life vest, opening his chute, and separating from his seat the fighter exploded. That was when Rick was hit with several pieces of shrapnel. Rick could feel each and every piece of metal enter his body and tear through his muscles. The pain was unbearable and he was having a hard time breathing. Then another piece of shrapnel hit Rick on the head and he blacked out. Rick could feel himself falling and he could feel his chute give way. That's when his body plummeted to the water bellow.  
  
The moment Rick hit the water he did something he hadn't done before in nearly three weeks, he screamed. The scream was muffled a bit by the mask he wore but it was loud enough to alert Ami to the fact that Lt. Rick Hunter had finally woken up. Rushing over to Rick's side Ami could tell he was having a hard time breathing with the mask on and quickly removed it placing her hand over his mouth to quiet him. Looking Rick in the eyes Ami tried to tell him with her body language that everything was going to be okay and that he was safe.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Three weeks had come and gone since Khyron's botched mission. Three weeks of letting the Micronians get a false sense of security. Azonia knew the time had come to test out Miriya and the Quadranos in actual combat against the forces of the SDF1. Azonia was bound and determined to show Dolza who the better leader was. Time and time again Breetai had failed to capture the SDF1 and its protoculture. Time and time again Breetai had relied too much on Khyron and his men to get the job done. It was a mistake that had cost the bald Zentraedi his command of the Earth mission.  
  
"Miriya the time has come to launch our attack against the SDF1 and the Micronian forces." Azonia said over the ship's com, "I want that ship captured and in one piece. I will be the one to come out victorious in this campaign not that idiot Khyron."  
  
"We will begin launch procedures right away my lady." Miriya replied.  
  
A few moments later the main screen in the bridge showed the Quadrano squad heading for the SDF1. In a matter of minutes the elite squad of female pilots would engage the enemy and destroy them in an effort to capture the SDF1 for their own. Azonia was positive that nothing would be able to stop her best squad of pod pilots.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Roy sat in the ready room constantly on edge. He had been placed on call along with the rest of his squad and the Lunar Squad for the past two days. That meant no time off. All he and the others could do was eat, sleep, and wait. Usagi had seen the way Roy was acting and remembered how Makoto used to get the same way when they were fighting the Death Busters. Ever since Makoto had her heart crystal yanked out of her chest she was constantly waiting for the next battle. Makoto wanted to get back at the one who caused her pain. Roy was acting the same way.  
  
Roy was just about ready to get to the point where he wanted to punch someone or something to relieve his pent up frustrations when the sirens sounded throughout the SDF1 announcing the presence of the enemy pods. Looking over at his men and the Lunar Squad he watched them as they scrambled to grab their helmets and put on the rest of their gear. When a squad was on call they had gotten used to wearing their flight suits and leaving their flight gear prepped and ready to put on at moment's notice in a numbered cubby in the ready room. Each pilot had a number and would use that cubby for storing their gear and personal items when on call.  
  
"Finally those low life Zentraedi worm can pay for what they did to Rick." Roy hissed as he went to grab his gear from the number one cubby.  
  
"All right time for a little alien butt kicking!" Makoto said excitedly.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this fir some time." Haruka added.  
  
"Max you are about to see just what it is that makes us such a great team." Usagi told her temporary squad member.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The battle was going fine with just two squads handling the rather large compliment of Zentraedi pods. The Quadranos were the best female squad in the entire Zentraedi fleet and both Azonia and Miriya were proud of that fact. And it was this pride that pushed Miriya to be the best pilot in the entire female division of the Zentraedi fleet.  
  
Roy had just taken out his fifth pod in fifteen minutes when his warning lights had begun to go haywire. One of the pod pilots had locked onto his fighter and was ready to fire upon him.  
  
"Damn! I've got a boggy on my tail and I need backup fast!" Roy yelled on the open channel.  
  
Max saw the situation with Roy and the Zentraedi and saw that everyone else was tied up at the moment. Deciding something needed to be done Max went to help the lieutenant commander out.  
  
"Lt. Tsukino I'm going to go help out Lt. Commander Fokker." Max told his temporary C.O.  
  
"You do that." Usagi replied.  
  
With that Max headed off to help the top man in the Veritech fleet.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Miriya was having a better time in the battle than the majority of her squad. The top female pod pilot in the Zentraedi fleet was about to take out the top pilot in the RDF. Locking onto the fighter Miriya prepared to take it out. Using her short range cannons Miriya fired upon Skull One. But as she fired at the Veritech fighter a cannon blast hit her pod on the left shoulder making it useless and causing her shot to miss the intended target of the Veritech's engines putting a large hole in the fuel lines and causing it to go out of control heading for the Prometheus.  
  
"Damn you whoever you are." Miriya griped quite annoyed that she was fired upon.  
  
Not wanting to loose her life Miriya made a hasty retreat from the scene of the battle and headed right for the open cargo bay of the SDF1. Right behind her on her tail was the fighter that had fired upon her.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Max had witnessed what had happened to Skull One shortly after he fired upon the enemy pod. The main fuel line now had a large hole in it and he suspected that Lt. Commander Fokker wasn't feeling all too good at the moment either the way his fighter was careening towards the Prometheus. Max knew he needed to alert them to the current situation.  
  
"This is Vermillion Two calling the Prometheus." Max said over the open channel.  
  
"Prometheus here go ahead Vermillion Two." The com officer on the carrier replied.  
  
"I just wanted to alert you to the current situation. Skull One has been fired upon and is heading in your direction. I don't think Lt. Commander Fokker is in serious trouble but you may want to get the foam out on the deck."  
  
"Roger that Vermillion Two."  
  
Max then shut logged off the open channel and continued his pursuit of the enemy pod heading straight into the open cargo bay of the SDF1. Using some quick thinking Max switched over to Guardian mode before going inside towards Macross City.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Roy felt like his entire body had been hit by a huge truck. He hurt all over and was a giant walking bruise. After waking up in the infirmary and talking with Ami Roy decided he needed a quiet evening with some friends and loved ones. And after a couple of well placed calls Roy Fokker had a dinner date with Claudia Grant and their friends Usagi and Mamoru at Claudia's place. Roy had arrived at Claudia's door carrying with him his guitar. It was nothing fancy but was just like the acoustic guitar one of his favorite artists Dave Mathews was known to have played. Roy loved to belt out a few good tunes on his guitar and for some reason tonight he wanted to serenade his lady love before dinner.  
  
Claudia answered the door with a smile on her face. It had been a while since she and Roy had a chance to spend time together and she was looking forward to it.  
  
"Roy you made it." Claudia said, "And I see you brought your guitar with you."  
  
"Yep it's been a while since I serenaded a special someone." Roy replied as he entered the room.  
  
"I just hope you aren't going to play any Dave Mathews Roy. Every time you pull that thing out you have to relive your youth and play Dave Mathews music." Claudia said from the kitchen.  
  
Roy sat down upon the small couch and began messing around with the guitar trying to figure out what he was going to play for her. Then he remembered a tune he liked by a British group that went well on the acoustic guitar. It happened to be the first song he ever played for Claudia and she loved it.  
  
"I think you'll like what I have to play for you." Roy said as he began the song.  
  
Claudia heard the familiar music of the tune 'Sometimes' from her favorite group James back in high school and smiled. Roy was playing and singing better than ever. Claudia could swear he had been working on making the song sound even better just for her. Roy had finished the song and was just starting another tune from the same group when something happened. The pain Roy had been feeling was too much for the pilot and he passed out slumped over his guitar.  
  
Claudia noticed that it had become quiet all of a sudden and went to check on Roy. That's when she noticed him slumped over the guitar passed out.  
  
"Roy, Roy wake up!" Claudia cried out as she went to his side.  
  
When Roy didn't respond to her calls Claudia ran to her com panel in her room and punched the medical emergency button. The lieutenant hoped and prayed that the med team would reach her quarters in time.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were on their way to Claudia's when they noticed the mad dash being made by several individuals dressed in white coats and jumpsuits. One of those individuals was none other than Ami Mizuno. Watching her fellow Senshi and ship's doctor race past them Usagi noticed where she and the other medical staff were headed Claudia's quarters.  
  
"Mamoru something must be wrong with Roy." Usagi said to her companion and love.  
  
"Hope it isn't serious." Mamoru replied.  
  
The young couple picked up their pace and got to Claudia's just in time to see Ami directing the other members of the med staff on duty that night to get Roy onto the stretcher they had with them. Stepping out of the way Usagi and Mamoru let the med staff cart Roy out of Claudia's and down the hall towards the entrance to the city.  
  
"Claudia what happened?" Usagi asked as she saw her friend come out of her quarters.  
  
"I don't know. One minute Roy was playing our song on his guitar and the next he passed out." Claudia told them.  
  
"Do want us to come with you?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Would you." Claudia requested.  
  
"Of course. Anything for a friend." Usagi replied.  
  
With that the trio ran off in the direction the med team had headed and took the nearest lift to the city level of the SDF1. They hoped and prayed that they would make it to the hospital in time before anything happened to Roy. Along the way Usagi contacted the others on her communicator.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Roy was worse off than anyone had first thought and now Ami was kicking herself in the behind, so to speak, for not noticing it when she had first examined him earlier that afternoon in the infirmary. The incident with the Zentraedi pilot had caused more damage than they originally thought. Roy had internal damage and now he was bleeding on the inside. The surgeons at Macross General were trying desperately to save the life of one of the RDF's finest pilots. It was slow going at first but they hoped they would be able to stop the bleeding and the hemorrhaging on the brain that had caused him to black out.  
  
While the doctors worked on Roy Claudia, Usagi, Mamoru, and Ami waited for any news on his progress. And while they waited for the surgeons Max, Lisa, and the rest of the Senshi arrived at the hospital to see how Claudia and Lt. Commander Fokker were doing.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it when he was in the infirmary." Ami said.  
  
"Ami not every doctor is going to be able to spot something like that when first see a patient." Mamoru told her recalling his pre med classes.  
  
"And besides it's not your fault this happened lieutenant. If anyone is to blame it's that Zentraedi pilot I chased through Macross City this afternoon." Max added.  
  
It was then that the lead surgeon came out of the operating room to talk with Roy's closest family and that meant Claudia. The group noticed the doctor had a grim look upon his face and looked as though he needed a decision to a major problem made very soon.  
  
"Who here is related to Lt. Commander Fokker?" the doctor asked.  
  
Claudia stood up to talk to the doctor.  
  
"Roy doesn't have any family on the ship but I'm his fiancé Claudia Grant if that will help." She told him.  
  
"With our current situation you're the closest thing to family he has." The doctor replied.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"As we speak they're transferring him to the ICU. He had some severe internal bleeding and some hemorrhaging on the brain. We did what we could but it looks bad. Without the machines he won't be able to survive. Ms. Grant Lt. Commander Fokker is a vegetable right now and will be for the rest of his life if he's left on the machines. That's no life for him. We strongly suggest letting him die a peaceful death by taking him off the machines keeping him alive. This is your call Ms. Grant."  
  
"I think I need some time to make this decision doctor. And I'd like to see Roy."  
  
"I can take you to the ICU and give you an hour with him. Once that hour is up I will want a decision. I just hope you'll make the right one for him."  
  
The group gathered in the waiting room looked over at Claudia and saw the expression on her face as the doctor explained Roy's situation. They knew Claudia was going to need them now more than ever and they could tell that Claudia had very hard decision to make ahead of her. Claudia looked over at the group of friends with sad scared eyes that begged them not to leave her to make the decision on her own.  
  
"Can my friends over there come with me to see Roy? I think I need to talk this over with them before giving you my decision." Claudia wanted to know.  
  
"Of course they can. You're going to need all the support in the world right now." The doctor replied.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
There was not a dry eye in the ICU that night. Even the toughest members of the group cried for the man lying in the bed hooked up to the machines. Six members of the group had been in the ICU within the past few weeks to visit another person close to them but they didn't cry then. Sure they felt for him but they weren't brought to tears when they saw him in the exact same bed. This time it was different, this time it was Lt. Commander Roy Fokker the man who had changed each and every one of the lives present in the room that night.  
  
As Claudia Grant sat next to Roy Fokker with her hand clasped around one of Roy's the others gathered in the ICU were discussing what should be done about the dark blonde man lying in the bed. There were arguments on both sides of the coin by almost every member of the group. Those who had studied medicine felt Claudia should tell the doctors to pull the plug as did her closest friend on the SDF1. Those with a bit more hope and optimism in their hearts felt a miracle would occur and save the life of Roy Fokker. And then there was Usagi who was very silent during their discussion.  
  
From the moment she saw Roy Fokker lying in the bed hooked up to the machinery Usagi was struggling with her own decision, the decision whether or not to use the crystal to save Roy's life. If Usagi saved Roy's life she would be deciding to make the knowledge of the Senshi public to the Captain and the rest of the RDF members on the SDF1. So far on the entire ship only three people knew of her secret and one of them was in the ICU with her. Looking back and forth between Roy and Claudia and the Senshi, Mamoru, Lisa, and Max Usagi made her decision and announced it everyone present.  
  
"Lt. Commander Roy Fokker will not die on this day. I will not allow it." Usagi said sounding a lot like Princess Serenity.  
  
"Usagi what are you saying?" Minako wondered.  
  
"I have come to a decision. I am going to do what the doctors can not do and heal Lt. Commander Fokker. I'm going to have need for him in the future and he has a promise to fulfill." Usagi replied.  
  
"Promise what promise?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"I'm certain Mamoru and Makoto remember what Lt. Commander Fokker told us on that first day we were a part of the Skull Squad nearly two years ago. He promised every member of that squad that as long as we served together on the SDF1 we would make it through our time together alive. I intend to hold him to that promise. And to do that I am going to use my crystal to heal him." Usagi explained.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other when they heard Usagi's decision. They knew what it meant for her to use the crystal Usagi would be putting her own life on the line. Lisa who knew what Usagi was and had seen her crystal while in the Zentraedi holding cell wondered what it would be able to do for her best friend's fiancé. Claudia and Max on the other hand just looked at Usagi as though she had lost it.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Lt. Tsukino but how can a crystal save the life of Lt. Commander Fokker?" Max asked voicing the question that was not only on his mind but also Claudia's.  
  
Usagi pulled out her henshin locket and summoned the crystal within before her showing it to Claudia and Max.  
  
"This crystal carries within it a great power. It has been handed down from generation to generation within my family always from mother to daughter. My mother wielded it before me and now I wield the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal." Usagi said in a voice that sounded so unlike her own, "This crystal is the greatest treasure of my people, the Lunarians. But to use its power is to risk your life. My mother died using this crystal to send my Senshi, my beloved, and me to a better life in the future. I have had to use the full power of the crystal on three separate occasions. The first time I used it I died but was given my life back by the power of the crystal. The second time I was merely drained of most of my energy. And the third time I used it I almost lost my life but in the end I and my Senshi somehow survived."  
  
"Who or what are you?" Claudia wondered.  
  
"In this life you know me as Lt. Usagi Tsukino Veritech fighter pilot and commanding officer of the Lunar Squad. Before joining the Robotech Defense Force I was known to many as Sailor Moon protector of this world. But I once was and will forever be Princess Serenity heir to the crown of the Lunarian Kingdom of the White Moon High Princess of the Silver Alliance and future ruler of the second coming of the great Silver Millennium. Before you Commander Lisa Hayes, Lt. Claudia Grant, and Corporal Maximilian Sterling stand the Earth Prince and my Senshi." Usagi explained, "The commander knows of us for I have revealed myself to her during our time on the Zentraedi ship and Lt. Commander Fokker has some suspicions that we exist after meeting one of my advisors, my lunar feline Luna. The time has come to make my existence known to the rest of the military here on board the SDF1."  
  
Claudia looked at Usagi differently now. Before she had seen a competent pilot and good friend now she saw an elegant and strong leader with a great power flowing through her. Usagi seemed like an entirely different person to her now.  
  
"Hotaru I will need you by my side in case using the crystal becomes too much for me. Mamoru I would like to have you ready just in case I should pass out from healing Lt. Commander Fokker. The rest of you stand back from the bed, that goes for you too Lt. Grant." Usagi said as she got into position next to Roy's bed.  
  
Usagi held the crystal between her outstretched hands over Roy's body and closed her eyes. On either side of her behind Usagi stood Hotaru and Mamoru ready to help her if using the crystal became too much for her. Concentrating all her energy into the crystal Usagi began the healing process. When her energy was at its peak Usagi opened her eyes and called forth the magic of the crystal to heal Roy's body.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Usagi called out.  
  
The crystal between Usagi's hands began to pulsate and glow with life as its magic began to heal Roy's body. The light from the crystal began to increase in strength becoming increasingly brighter as time passed. The light then seemed to travel into Roy's body working its magic upon his internal injuries to repair them. After what seemed like an eternity but was only ten minutes in reality Usagi pulled the crystal away from Roy's body. The small crowd gathered in the room could see beads of sweat forming on Usagi's brow as she turned to face them.  
  
"Lt. Commander Fokker will not die. Yet he will not be waking up anytime soon. I healed what I could but the rest is up to him. The internal injuries threatening his life are no longer a cause for concern. Lt. Commander Fokker was and still is in a coma. Waking up from that coma will be his job to do and not mine. When the doctor returns you can tell him that somehow Lt. Commander Fokker will be able to live. After all Lt. Commander Fokker has done for my Senshi and me this was the least I could do for him." Usagi told everyone.  
  
Claudia came over to Usagi with tears of joy upon her face. Even though Roy was in a coma knowing that he wasn't about to die made her feel ten times better than when she first came to the hospital with Usagi and Mamoru. Roy Fokker's life and destiny had been changed forever. 


	16. Recovery, Revenge, and Revelations

The private hospital room was modestly decorated with cream colored curtains, matching blinds, a soft easy chair, and an area rug under the chair. Next to the hospital bed was a small wooden night stand with two small drawers and a phone and clock radio on top. Across from the bed was an armoire with two drawers in the bottom and a TV and DVD player in the cabinet section in the same wood as the night stand. All in all it was a modest room with a nice view of the park.  
  
The occupant of the room had oddly enough requested that the gift shop send up a notebook and a pen. He had a lot on his mind and needed to write it down before he completely forgot it. As he wrote down another page of memories a commercial for the local shoe store ended giving way to the voice of the afternoon disk jockey.  
  
"You're listening to MBS Four Hits of the Seventies, Eighties, and Nineties. Coming up next the commercial free Solid Gold Lunch featuring hits from the Seventies." The British DJ said, "We'll start things off with a two spot from today's featured artist Andy Gibb with 'Don't Throw it All Away' and 'I Want to Be Your Everything'."  
  
The soft song from the youngest of the Gibb brothers began playing over the radio. The words seemed to strike a chord with the patient in the bed. The girl he thought he had feelings for had yet to visit him since he entered the hospital over three weeks ago. She's probably still working on that crazy movie of hers and has forgotten all about me by now, he thought. Placing the pen down he listened to the last few repeats of the chorus feeling betrayed by the first girl he really thought he cared for. As one song ended the next one began with a more upbeat disco type tempo.  
  
The vocals to the song got underway as the door to the room opened. The patient expected to see the nurse come in with lunch for him but instead he saw someone he didn't think would visit him. There heading towards him as the song continued was his commanding officer and head of the bridge crew, Lisa Hayes. In her hands was a fairly good sized bouquet of flowers. As the song continued the two military officers stared at one another until it finished. The patient reached over to the table in front of him and grabbed the remote for the radio and turned it off before addressing Lisa.  
  
"Commander Hayes what brings you here?" he asked her.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing and to bring you some news Rick." Lisa replied.  
  
Rick looked at Lisa with great curiosity. He then took a quick glance down at his notebook and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he had been writing about the moon dreams and not the Lisa dreams he had been having. Looking back up at Lisa Rick gave her a small smile that showed he was happy she came to visit him. She was the first person outside of the doctors and nurses to see him since he woke up.  
  
"So commander what did you need to tell me?" Rick asked.  
  
"Please call me Lisa when we're not on duty Rick." She replied making an honest effort to be his friend at the moment.  
  
"Okay Lisa what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Two days ago Roy Fokker's fighter Skull One was fired upon by a Zentraedi pod during battle. Fortunately your squad member Corporal Max Sterling was able to fire upon the pod so the damage to the fighter would be minimal. The fighter damage was lessened but not the damage to Roy. He had internal injuries that weren't detected at first that caused problems later on that day. Roy was rushed here and operated on. It looked bleak for him at first when the doctor told Claudia that Roy may never recover from being a vegetable and should be unhooked from the machines and allowed to die. But Usagi Tsukino wouldn't hear of it. She did something with that crystal of hers and saved Roy. He won't die but right now he's in a coma. Usagi and the others say Roy was an emotional wreck up until that battle. I guess seeing you lying in the ICU because of the Zentraedi had him both angry and sad."  
  
Rick took in the information Lisa had told him and allowed it to sink in. Roy, the man he idolized, was lying in a bed in the ICU stuck in a coma because of the Zentraedi. And if it hadn't been for Usagi and that crystal she had shown them when the Zentraedi held them captive Roy would have been dead at the moment. Roy was like family to him and Rick didn't know what he would do if he were to lose him for good. Right now all Rick wanted to be well enough so the doctors would allow him to see Roy.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Lisa." Rick said before noticing the flowers, "Say Lisa what are those for?"  
  
"I thought your room could use a little color other than the off white the hospital likes to use for their regular rooms." Lisa replied with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks this room is a bit bland. Tell me has anyone mentioned Minmei coming to see me at all while I was in the ICU?"  
  
"No, no one has said anything about Minmei visiting you in the hospital."  
  
Rick's face went from one of hope to one of disappointment in a few mere moments. Lisa saw the change of emotion on the face of the young pilot and decided to stick around for a while. Pulling up one of the leather and steal visitor's chairs in the room Lisa sat down next to Rick's bed and began asking him all about his relationship with Roy Fokker and his life before coming to the SDF1.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
To say Miriya Piryno was angry was like saying the Zentraedi fleet only consisted of twenty ships, it was a vast understatement. Miriya Piryno was livid. She had been fired upon twice in one battle by the same micronian pilot. The mystery pilot had managed to take out both of her pod's arms making them unusable by frying the shoulder joints and circuits. Miriya remembered one thing from the battle, the words the pilot had spoken to her before she decided to head back to Azonia's command ship.  
  
"You're a good pilot. Probably one of the best I've ever faced. I look forward to meeting you in battle again." He had told her over an open channel she had stumbled across on her com system.  
  
The micronian had complemented Miriya on her skill as a battlepod pilot while he was trying to take her out. The micronian confused and intrigued her while making her want to kill him for beating her in battle. Yes Miriya Piryno wanted to do battle with the micronian again but this time she wanted to do it on her terms and on his ship. Miriya wanted to go to the SDF1 to kill the micronian with her own two hands. With a small smile on her lips Miriya headed off to speak to Azonia.  
  
"I will have my revenge on you micronian. No one beats Miriya Piryno in combat and lives to tell about it, no one." Miriya vowed.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Minmei was a mess, not appearance wise or even emotionally but physically. The young starlet was drained of her energy just like Molly after an attack by one of the Dark Kingdom generals. Minmei was literally crawling into the bed in the hotel suite she shared with Kyle. The clock on the radio sitting on the nightstand read twenty minutes after two in the morning. Minmei knew she would only be getting at the most two hours of sleep. She needed to be up at half past four so she could head back to the set by five to be in makeup for another long day of filming.  
  
Minmei hated the long hours but Kyle had told her it was necessary if they wanted to finish the movie in the time he stated. From day one of the filming Kyle had wormed his way into every aspect of the filming process. He had become a member of the production team, the right hand man to the director, and the number one assistant to the cameraman. And with being on the screen as well Kyle had his hand all over the movie. However, Kyle didn't stop there.  
  
Four days after his arrival upon the SDF1 Kyle sat down with Minmei's agent and proceeded to fire him. No one was going to be telling his cousin what to do. Kyle wanted complete and total control of everything Minmei did and that included telling her when she woke up, ate, and slept. And Kyle kept Minmei very busy. After they were through filming for the day Kyle made Minmei record the soundtrack to the movie they were filming usually going into the wee hours of the morning. Kyle had told the producer that he was no longer needed and took over production of the album himself.  
  
As Minmei drifted off for her quick two hour nap Kyle stood in the doorway to her room in the suite. The moonlight hit his face revealing a sinister smirk upon his face. Kyle wanted one thing and one thing only, Minmei. At first Kyle saw Minmei as an end to a means in order to get his point across about how politically wrong the war with the Zentraedi was. Now he was obsessed with Minmei and the position she had on the ship. Kyle could care less about the war as long as he had her for himself and no military pilot was going to stand in his way of obtaining the ultimate goal. It was the reason why Kyle had destroyed the message from the RDF that Rick Hunter was injured in battle over three weeks ago.  
  
"The longer she's away from him the faster she'll stop idolizing him and the sooner she'll be totally devoted to me and only me." Kyle said before letting loose a sinister laugh.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon M  
  
Part 15: Recovery, Revenge, and Revelations  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Usagi sat on the edge of her bed in her quarters her heart shaped locket resting in her hands. The room had a western flair to it like all the other rooms. It was a small room large enough to house a western style bed, a small western style bathroom with an all too tiny shower, two chairs and a tiny table, a small couch, a very small closet, and a kitchenette with a tiny fridge, a couple of cabinets and a small stove burner for cooking. It wasn't as big as the rooms Claudia and Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru had but to Usagi it was home and had been for just under two years now. Usagi originally had the day off and wanted to spend it with Mamoru at the park because the others were scheduled to be on duty. But now with Roy alive and in the hospital in a coma because of what she herself had done Usagi's day off changed into a meeting with Captain Henry Gloval and the other high ranking RDF officials on the SDF1.  
  
Usagi continued to hold the locket fingering each of the colored gems on the golden heart shaped cover. Each stone represented a Senshi nine in all. On either side of the heart near the bottom were two white wings made of a pear-like stone. Fingering the crescent at the bottom of the locket Usagi spotted the catch that held it closed and pushed it in opening it. There in the center of the locket lay the Imperium Silver Crystal. The light in the room was caught by each facet of the crystal and began to sparkle. Usagi continued to look at the crystal for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Mother, am I doing the right thing?" Usagi said softly to the crystal.  
  
Usagi felt the soft patter of feet upon the bed and looked over at Luna who had seated herself next to the blonde pilot. Luna could tell that Usagi had a lot on her mind what with both Rick and Roy in the hospital. The lunar feline wondered if Usagi was ready for the consequences of her decision and what it would mean for the Senshi.  
  
"Usagi are you sure you want to go through with this?" Luna asked her.  
  
"I believe the time is right for this Luna. I've talked to Mamoru and he agrees with me. And we are prepared for what may be said and for what will come because of this. After what happened with Lt. Commander Fokker there are going to be many questions concerning what exactly happened to him. And we would rather answer them sooner than later." Usagi replied as she closed the locket and stood up.  
  
Usagi went to her small closet and pulled out a perfectly pressed jacket. The jacket was white with a double breasted design in a deep open neck trimmed in the same blue as Usagi's Senshi uniform. The pants Usagi wore had the same blue trim. The shirt to her uniform was the same dark shade of pink as the boots she wore when Sailor Moon. Her boots were the standard black military boot given to all members of the military.  
  
Usagi put on her uniform jacket and buttoned it. She then gave her boots a quick once over to make certain they were polished enough. When her uniform had passed her personal inspection Usagi gathered the manila folder with copies of the profiles and information for each and every Senshi and Tuxedo Mask and turned to face Luna.  
  
"Luna the captain and the other RDF officials might be better convinced if you and Artimes were to join Mamoru and me at the meeting. Minako is on duty today but she gave me her room code because I had asked her if it was okay to speak with him today. She is under the impression we'll be in her room for a while. The others know I'm going to tell the RDF about us they just don't know that day is today." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi as your advisor and friend I'd be happy to assist you." Luna replied.  
  
"Thank you Luna you don't know what this means to me."  
  
Grabbing her military id from the small table Usagi exited the room with Luna close behind. And after a quick stop at Minako's to get Artimes before meeting up with Mamoru Usagi would face the toughest challenge since joining the RDF, proving the existence of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lisa wanted to see Rick again and for a very good reason. She was falling for him. Lisa didn't know if it was Rick himself or the man that looked so much like Rick in her dream. Ever since she found out Rick had been in the hospital Lisa started to have strange dreams. Some of them were memories of the last time she and Carl were together and some of them were of the kiss she and Rick shared in the Zentraedi command ship. Lisa began to wonder if her mind was running away with her after waking up from that particular dream. Then there was the dream that had her wanting to see Rick as much as she could.  
  
Lisa was on the moon she was certain of that. But this wasn't Tranquility Base. Lisa had found herself in an elaborate garden wearing what looked to be a cross between of the armor she remembered seeing in a TV show called Xena when she was younger and the movie Gladiator. At her side was an elaborate staff with a nice little blade at the top and spear tip at the bottom. For some reason Lisa felt totally comfortable holding the weapon. Her hair was not styled the way she normally kept it. Instead of falling to her shoulders with curls at the bottom Lisa's hair was up in a high ponytail.  
  
As Lisa continued to wait in the garden she noticed a young man walk up to her wearing what appeared to be white European styled armor trimmed in gold over what reminded her of the officer's dress uniform her father wore when he was a part of the United States Navy. Looking at the man Lisa saw a strong resemblance to Rick Hunter. In fact, he was a dead ringer for Rick. Lisa smiled at him when he placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's been a while since we last saw one another hasn't it?" he asked her.  
  
"You know both my father and your mother have me busy as of late trying to get information on the rebel uprisings taking place on Earth Tranquility." Lisa replied.  
  
"Athena you know how important the dialogue between the Alliance and the Earth is to our parents that's why mother insists the Dragoon Commander herself be involved in the recon missions."  
  
"I realize that, which is why I was called before the members of the Alliance today."  
  
It was at that point when a young woman dressed in a simple white ancient Greek styled dress came to the garden. Lisa knew she was there to inform her that the meeting of the Alliance would soon be under way and that she would need to get back to the palace.  
  
"Princess Athena Her Majesty has asked me to inform you that the meeting of the Alliance will be starting soon. The Alliance members look forward to hearing your report on you latest mission to Earth. And you sister Princess Juno Senshi of Jupiter will be there as well." The young woman told her.  
  
"I'll be at the council chamber shortly." Lisa replied before turning her attention back to Rick, "Meet me after the meeting outside the chamber. I wish to spend more time with you before returning to my duties. I don't know how long I'll be at the palace and I want to make every moment we have together count."  
  
"As do I Athena." Rick replied as he pulled her even closer to him.  
  
Rick wasn't certain if this would be their last few moments together before Lisa had to head off for her next mission and wanted something to remember her by. Leaning close to her Rick captured Lisa's lips in a kiss. Lisa responded to the kiss and opened her mouth slightly inviting him inside. Rick wasted no time and explored the inner workings of her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes of kissing Rick and Lisa parted and gave each other one final small peck before Lisa headed off to the palace for the Alliance meeting.  
  
"I love you my beautiful Amazon." Rick said to Lisa's retreating form.  
  
"I love you too my brave handsome Sun God. Lisa called back to Rick.  
  
It was then that the dream ended and Lisa would wake up. Lisa began to wonder if the man in the dream really was Rick or if he was a different person who happened to look like him. Either way she was in love with him.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Captain Henry Gloval had received the report on the latest battle with the Zentraedi and looked it over very carefully. The report from the fighter groups had been submitted by Lt. Usagi Tsukino, a second class lieutenant in the RDF, since the second in command of the air group was out of commission for a while. The report had mentioned what had happened to Lt. Commander Roy Fokker and what Corporal Max Sterling had done in the line of duty to save Roy's life. But then she mentioned what had happened after the battle had taken place.  
  
The captain read on as the report detailed what had happened in Claudia's quarters without going into detail about the date. It then mentioned how the doctors at Macross General tried to stop the internal bleeding and brain hemorrhage. The doctors were not very hopeful about Roy's chances of recovering after the surgery was finished. The report was all pretty standard up until then. It was the next part that had Henry Gloval questioning everything he knew and believed in. The report mentioned that with her own two hands and a power only she possessed Lt. Usagi Tsukino had saved the life of Lt. Commander Roy Fokker. The captain then read the last few lines of the report several times to see if what he saw really was written down on the paper.  
  
The Zentraedi are not the only alien force in the galaxy to have attacked the Earth. There are other alien forces in the Milky Way Galaxy. And there are alien forces from within this very star system that have formed an alliance with the ruling power on the Earth. The human race is not the only ones fighting against the Zentraedi forces. It is because of the recent dealings with the Zentraedi that a third party involved in the war with the Zentraedi make itself known and that my human ally and I formally request a meeting with you and the other members of the RDF command on the SDF1.  
  
Captain Gloval granted the request of the young lieutenant curious as to what she had to tell him and the other members of the RDF command upon the SDF1. So far the only aliens they had dealt with were on the average at least thirty feet in height. And if there had been alien attacks upon the Earth before the Zentraedi first attacked Gloval wondered why the RDF command hadn't known about them. Taking a glance at his watch Captain Gloval grabbed the report and left his office for the meeting.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Rick Hunter looked over at the flowers sitting in the vase one of the nurses got for him from the gift shop. The simple colors of yellow, blue, purple, white, and orange sat amongst leaves of green giving the room the much needed color Lisa Hayes had said it needed. Lisa, Rick tried to remember when he stopped thinking of her as Commander Hayes and started thinking of her simply as Lisa. Sure she was a bit older than him but that didn't matter. If Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba could be a couple then he and Lisa could become a couple. But the question running through Rick's head at the moment was did he really want to pursue a relationship with Lisa.  
  
Rick didn't have a lot of visitors to his room. The guys from his squad had stopped by to check up on him and let him know how they were doing. Claudia would come by after spending time with Roy looking tired and emotionally drained. Usagi and Ami stopped by a couple of times to talk to Rick about the dreams he had been having. Rick found their visits strange. Ami had told Rick she had compared his brainwave activity to that of someone in R.E.M. sleep and came to the conclusion he had to be dreaming. She treated the visit almost like an experiment. Usagi on the other hand came into the room and flat out told Rick she knew he was dreaming and exactly what he had been dreaming of. She knew exactly who and what Rick really was. She knew Rick was a reincarnated prince from two long dead kingdoms and her baby brother.  
  
Then there was Lisa. Lisa had come to the hospital every day since Rick had been moved to the private room. At first Rick thought Lisa had wanted to try and establish a friendship with him, but the twenty-six-year-old commander wanted more than just a friendship she wanted to explore a romantic relationship with him. Rick began to notice Lisa doing certain things while in his room. She would always make certain Rick was comfortable and had enough liquids to drink. Lisa would also bring in movies for them to watch from the hospital's patient DVD rental service on a few occasions. She would sit and listen to the radio with him. And Lisa would just spend time talking with Rick.  
  
Rick had learned Lisa came from a military family and had moved on several occasions before settling near Oceana, Virginia. He found out that Lisa's most favorite food in the entire world was German chocolate cake. She had told Rick it was something her grandmother used to make whenever her mother's family gathered together. Rick also learned that he and Lisa liked the same radio station in town and that one of their favorite groups was also the same, they had a love for Bee Gees music. Lisa said she had seen 'Saturday Night Fever' with a friend as a child and fell in love with the music while Rick said his mother played their albums all the time when he was younger. And Rick learned that Lisa was having strange dreams at night ever since his accident.  
  
Lisa's dreams, like Rick's, covered a wide range of topics. She had dreamed about the time they kissed and relived the moment she had seen Rick in the hospital for the first time. There were dreams where she and Rick were becoming romantic on the grounds of a strange castle on the moon. In those she was wearing an elaborate gown and Rick was dressed in some odd looking white and gold armor. And Lisa was dreaming of a sister she knew she never had. Lisa was back on the moon and she was with a brunette who was older than her by six minutes. And what was weirder was the fact that everyone was calling Lisa princess. That was when Rick showed her his notebook.  
  
Rick looked over at the clock on the radio and took note of the time. Lisa would be getting off duty soon and would be coming for her daily visit. Rick smiled at the thought of Lisa coming. He couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Luna, and Artimes stood before the collected members of the RDF Command on board the SDF1. Before them seated behind a large bench was Captain Gloval, Captain Belmont, Colonel Mulistad, Admiral Franks from the Prometheus, and Admiral Cortez from the Dadelous along with Ambassador Torres from the United Earth Government. Captain Gloval, the commander of the battle group, cleared his throat and addressed the odd quartet.  
  
"Now then Lt. Tsukino if you are ready we can begin this meeting you requested." The captain said.  
  
Usagi got a serious yet serene look upon her face before addressing the gathered senior officers and officials.  
  
"Captain Gloval, Ambassador Torres, members of the Robotech Defense Force Command I stand here before you today not as a pilot in the Robotech Defense Force or even a citizen of Macross City but as the representative of a third power now involved in the war with the Zentraedi. My people and I have been involved in this war from the very beginning but it wasn't until recently that we made ourselves known to members of the bridge staff and pilots from the SDF1." Usagi began.  
  
"As you know recently the Zentraedi attacked the SDF1 yet again. But unlike their prior attacks where we have had very little threat to any human life on board the SDF1 this time we were not so lucky. This time one of the senior flight staff on board the SDF1was fired upon by the enemy. As the reports you have received from the medical staff and from me had indicated Lt. Commander Fokker was on the verge of death. I took it upon myself to save the life of Roy Fokker using the greatest power known to my people, the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
Usagi then pulled out her Eternal Moon Locket and opened the cover revealing the crystal to the members of the RDF gathered before her. The military and government officials looked at the crystal wondering how such a tiny thing could heal a person.  
  
"Are we to believe that little bauble saved the life of one of the top pilots in the RDF?" Mulistad asked quite skeptical about anything new he heard and saw.  
  
"Yes Colonel this crystal has the power to heal and the power to defend. The Silver Imperium Crystal has been handed down from one generation to the next in my family. It is the source for the power of the Lunar Kingdom of the White Moon. With it I am able to protect the people of my kingdom. But use of the crystal comes with a great price. The crystal feeds off the energy of the person using it. The more energy you put into the crystal the greater its power will be. Use too much energy and you could die."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Miriya made her way from the hanger to the bridge of the command ship. She wanted to speak to Azonia about going through the micronization process and going onto the SDF1. The squad commander wasn't certain how Azonia would react to her decision. Ever since battle with the micronian pilot Miriya only wanted one thing, to have the micronian die by her own hand. Walking into the bridge Miriya saw Azonia going over the battle plan for their next attack.  
  
"Lady Azonia I formally request to speak with you." Miriya said.  
  
"You may speak Miriya." Azonia replied without looking up from her screen.  
  
"It's about the last battle I was in. I was defeated in combat by a micronian. I have never been defeated before. It made me feel things I have never felt before. I want revenge upon the micronian that defeated me."  
  
"And how do you plan on finding this micronian pilot?"  
  
"I will go into the chamber and become a micronian. Then I will sneak onto the SDF1 and search for the micronian pilot. And when I find him I will kill him with my own two hands."  
  
"How do you know this pilot is a male?"  
  
"He spoke to me over the radio before I left the inside of the SDF1."  
  
Miriya's battle with the Micronian had revealed a lot to the Zentraedi. While she may not have been victorious in battle the Zentraedi learned from her battle. They learned that the SDF1 was harboring some sort of Micronian buildings and many Micronians on the inside. It was all the more reason that the Zentraedi wanted to capture the SDF1. They wanted the secrets the Micronians held within the battlecruiser. They wanted the Protoculture contained within. And while Miriya spoke openly about the battle she had yet to mention the fact that one of the Micronian pilots had spoken to her, until now.  
  
"Request to go into the chamber has been granted." Azonia said after taking in what Miriya had told her about the battle.  
  
Miriya had a rush of unknown feelings enter her body. For the first time in her life Miriya Pirynia was happy. And for the first time in her life Miriya smiled.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The RDF commanding officers sat there listening to all Usagi had to tell them. They were intrigued that they had never heard of the kingdom she spoke of. They began to wonder just who in the RDF on board the SDF1 was connected with Usagi and her companion Mamoru Chiba. And they wondered how Corporal Chiba fit into the bigger picture Usagi was painting. The ambassador and the other members of the RDF Command wanted answers. Captain Gloval just wanted to satisfy his growing curiosity on the situation.  
  
"Tell me lieutenant why were we at the United Earth Government never informed of this kingdom which you speak of?" Ambassador Torres wanted to know.  
  
"Simple ambassador I had yet to know about the Lunar Kingdom of the White Moon until nine years ago. It was then that I had awoken to who and what I truly was. It was then that I met Luna one of my advisors and guardian. It was then that I became Sailor Moon. Then a few months later I found out that I was the long lost princess and heir to the throne of the Lunar Kingdom and high princess of the great Silver Alliance of the Silver Millennium." Usagi explained.  
  
"You don't mean the Sailor Moon that was featured in the pages of the world's tabloid papers along with the Sailor Senshi?" Captain Belmont asked her.  
  
"Yes captain I am that Sailor Moon." She replied.  
  
"Any relation to Sailor V who protected the streets of London?" he wondered.  
  
"Sailor V just happened to be the first identity of the commander of my inner guard Sailor Venus." Usagi told him.  
  
"Lt. Tsukino exactly what are the Sailor Senshi and the Lunar Kingdom of the White Moon?" Admiral Franks asked her quite skeptical.  
  
"Luna would you and Artimes be so kind as to answer the Admiral." Usagi requested.  
  
"Certainly Usagi." Luna replied.  
  
The admiral and the other gathered members of the RDF Command stared down at the black cat standing to the right of Usagi. The cat at first appeared to be a normal average everyday cat with an odd looking crescent shaped birthmark upon her forehead. But when the cat spoke it took everyone by surprise.  
  
"The Lunar Kingdom was a kingdom that existed over one thousand years ago upon your moon. During that time all the planets in the Sol system were inhabited by a great civilization. Even the sun had kingdom upon it. And each civilization save for the Earth and the Sun had a representative that were members of a great council known as the Silver Alliance. These representatives were the princesses of their respective planets and were the protectors of the high princess known as the Sailor Senshi." Luna began.  
  
"The ruler of the Lunar Kingdom and the head of the Silver Alliance was Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was married to King Solaris of the Sol Kingdom and they had a daughter named Serenity who was the High Princess and a son named Tranquility who was the heir to the throne of the Sol Kingdom. The Earth at that time was ruled by King Endymoin I and Queen Gaia who had a son Prince Endymoin II. Luna and I are what as known as lunar felines and were the advisors to Queen Serenity. The Silver Alliance and the Earth Kingdom were to be united through the marriage of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin." Artimes added.  
  
"It seemed everything was going well until a rebel faction from the Earth influenced by an evil entity from a realm known as the Dark Kingdom attacked the high kingdom of the Earth and then proceeded to attack the Lunar Kingdom. The Senshi tried to defend the Lunar Kingdom against their strongest soldiers but they ended up loosing their lives. Prince Endymoin met up with the leader of the rebels a woman named Queen Beryl and ended up loosing his life when he refused to join her cause. Princess Serenity seeing her beloved dead by the hand of Beryl took her own life with the Lunar Sword. By this time all seemed grim for the Lunar Kingdom. With the Senshi, Endymoin, and her children dead at the hands of Beryl and her men Queen Serenity did the one thing she knew would defeat Queen Beryl and her soldiers. Serenity used the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal to seal away Beryl and her soldiers. But this act had left Serenity on the verge of death. Artimes and I knew her time would soon be at an end. And with the last few ounces of her strength and energy Serenity sent her children, the Senshi, and Prince Endymoin to the future in order to have a second chance at life. Those Senshi and the Princess and Prince are now here on board the SDF1." Luna concluded.  
  
The members of the RDF Command took a few minutes to take in everything they had heard. At first they didn't know if they could believe what they were being told but then Luna and Artimes had spoken to them and what they were being told now seemed believable. It was strange but believable.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Claudia sat in the chair next to the bed Roy was lying in. Oddly enough the bed happened to be the same one Rick Hunter was in three weeks and three days prior. The doctors had told Claudia that Roy was a very lucky man even if he was currently in a coma. Roy could have been brain dead and a vegetable or worse Roy could have been dead. Claudia silently thanked Usagi Tsukino for saving Roy's life. She may not have understood what Usagi had done but she was thankful she did it.  
  
The doctors had told Claudia that it may help Roy recover faster if she talked to him. At first Claudia felt a little weird talking to Roy. But then she started to feel better talking to him. She recounted the events that took place during the day and the latest gossip handed to her by Minako. Talking to Roy soon became therapeutic to her.  
  
"Roy, Lisa tells me Rick is doing a lot better. She's been visiting him a lot since he woke up. But it appears his relationship with Minmei is close to being over. She hasn't visited him once since he entered the hospital. The doctors sent over a message to the movie set where she's been filming but she must not want to see Rick anymore because she didn't even send as much as a single flower to Rick. It has to be that new manager she has. Word has it he's been pulling her in several directions at one time and controlling all aspects of her daily schedule. She barely even sees her family anymore Roy. Maybe Rick is better off not trying to salvage their relationship. Maybe it's time for Rick to move on." Claudia told Roy hoping he could hear her.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The director had called for a lunch break on the set of White Dragon. The schedule for the day had Kyle rescuing the heroine from the antagonist's base and receiving a big long lip lock from her. Kyle and Minmei had practiced a fake theater kiss and could hold that for almost three minutes before needing to come up for air. But for Kyle the staged theater kiss wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. Kyle wanted to give Minmei a real kiss and not just any kiss. Kyle wanted to give Minmei a passion filled kiss that explored the inner workings of her mouth. Minmei had never received a real kiss from a boy before and Kyle wanted to be her first. It would be something Rick had never done with her.  
  
Kyle knew they had to get the kiss just right in order to please the crowd. For days they had been practicing the theater kiss and even though it was satisfactory for the director it wasn't satisfactory for Kyle. Kyle was going to use their lunch period to rehearse the kiss one more time and this time he was going to make it a real kiss.  
  
"Minmei I think we need to work on our kiss one more time before we film it this afternoon." Kyle said with a small smile.  
  
Minmei in all her trusting nature wondered if she was doing something wrong on her end of the kiss and wanted to do whatever Kyle told her in order to make it believable for the camera.  
  
"This kiss is important to the story so it should be just right. If you think we need to work on it again then let's do it." Minmei replied.  
  
Kyle took Minmei into his arms and held her close to his body. Keeping his left arm around her waist Kyle then brought his right hand up to Minmei's cheek and guided her head to the right. When her head was tilted just right Kyle leaned in and kissed Minmei. At first Minmei thought they were running through the theater kiss and kept her mouth closed and flimsy. But when Kyle opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace Minmei's lips Minmei opened her mouth in surprise. That was when Kyle took advantage of the situation and placed his tongue into her mouth. Minmei was scared when Kyle began moving his tongue inside her mouth. After a few moments of wondering what to do Minmei let her instincts take over and returned Kyle's kiss with as much passion as he put into his end of the kiss.  
  
"Kyle that was amazing. I've never done anything like that before." Minmei commented.  
  
"You know I would only do that would some one I truly loved. And I love you Minmei." Kyle replied trying to pull Minmei deeper under his control.  
  
"Can we do that one more time? I don't think I did that right." Minmei asked Kyle.  
  
Kyle let a small sinister smirk creep across his face when he heard Minmei's question. The overly trusting beauty queen and recording star was craving the new feelings the kiss had shown her. Kyle knew his plan was working perfectly. Minmei was very close to being his and only his.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The members of the RDF Command blinked as they continued to stare at the two cats. For the longest period of time no one said a thing. They knew Usagi was connected to the Lunar Kingdom of the White Moon and that the cats were her advisors but they had no idea how Mamoru Chiba was connected to the Lunar Kingdom. They wanted to know who each of the princesses were and what they did on board the SDF1. They wanted answers and they were willingly going to get them.  
  
"Lt. Tsukino your advisors said that the reborn members of the Silver Alliance and the Earth Prince were here on the SDF1. Can you tell us who they are?" Admiral Cortez wanted to know.  
  
"Of course I can Admiral. In fact, I've prepared a list of who my inner and outer guard members are." Usagi replied as she handed the stack of papers to Captain Gloval.  
  
The captain began handing out the papers to the other members of the RDF Command. The high ranking members of the RDF read over the information and began to wonder what that had to do with Usagi's story.  
  
"If you will follow along on the sheets Captain Gloval has passed out I will describe to you each member of the alliance in the order they were awoken again to who they truly were. The first is Sailor Mercury the Senshi of Wisdom and Ice. Mercury's main attack is a blast of near freezing water known as the Aqua Rhapsody. Mercury is the tactical officer of the Senshi using her Mercury Computer and Virtual Visor to scan and analyze any situation we find ourselves in. When not in Senshi guise Mercury is better known as Dr. Ami Mizuno a lieutenant in the Robotech Defense Force stationed here upon the SDF1." Usagi began.  
  
"The next Senshi is Sailor Mars Senshi of War and Fire. Mars's main attack is an arrow of fire known as the Flame Sniper. Mars is the spiritual officer of the Senshi using her connection to the fires of Mars and the Sacred Shinto Fire of the Hikawa-jin Shrine to predict who our enemies may be and when they attack. When not in Senshi guise Mars is better known as Corporal Rei Hino Shinto Miko and radar officer in the Robotech Defense Force here upon the SDF1.  
  
"The third Senshi to awaken was Sailor Jupiter the Senshi of Protection and Nature. Her main attack a blast of electrified oak leaves is known as the Oak Revolution. Jupiter is considered the strength of the inner guard and one of my most loyal Senshi. When not in Senshi guise Jupiter is known as Corporal Makoto Kino Veritech Fighter pilot in the Robotech Defense Force and a member of the Lunar Squad assigned to the SDF1.  
  
"The last of the inner guard is Sailor Venus the Senshi of Light and Love. Venus is the commander of the Sailor Senshi and often referred to as the Goddess of Love. Venus's main attack is an energy attack known as the Love and Beauty Shock. Venus, before joining up with the rest of the inner guard, was also known as Sailor V. When not in Senshi guise Venus is known as Corporal Minako Aino member of the Robotech Defense Force and the helm officer for the SDF1.  
  
"I myself was the next to awaken to who I truly was. Up until that time I was and still am Sailor Moon Senshi of Love and Justice. My main attack is an energy attack known as the Silver Moon Crystal Kiss which is performed using the Moon Tier. I also have the ability to become whomever I choose using the power of the Disguise Pen. When I awoke to my true destiny I also became Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom of the White Moon. In this form as well as my Sailor Moon form I can use the Silver Imperium Crystal to attack and to heal. When not in Senshi guise or Princess Serenity I am Lt. Usagi Tsukino a Veritech fighter pilot in the Robotech Defense Force and commanding officer of the Lunar Squad assigned to the SDF1.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lisa couldn't wait to see Rick again. It was strange how she had stopped thinking of him as Lt. Hunter when not on duty and just Rick. At first she thought it was because they were developing a strong bond as friends. But then she told him about her dreams. And when she mentioned she was having ones involving him on the grounds of some strange looking castle Rick pulled out a notebook she had seen him writing in on a few occasions. She thought the notebook was simply a journal or just something to write things that popped into his down upon but she soon learned that Rick had been writing down the dreams he had been having at night and during the nearly three weeks he was unconscious.  
  
Lisa learned a lot from reading his dreams and from hearing about the visits Usagi had made to the hospital to see him. It seemed Rick's dreams were in reality memories of a long ago time where he was Usagi's younger brother and the heir to a long forgotten kingdom on the sun. She in return began to understand all the references in her dreams and deduced that she was in reality the reincarnated princess of a kingdom of Amazon warriors that had inhabited the planet Jupiter. Lisa learned that she too had a sister who was older than her but only by a few minutes. Her sister was given the title of Sailor Jupiter and heir to the throne while Lisa was trained to be the head of an elite group of warriors from Jupiter known as the Dragoons.  
  
The Dragoons were military for life and were in service to the Silver Alliance. They were responsible for a good portion of the intelligence gathering and covert operations for the Silver Alliance. And there was no Dragoon like Athena daughter to Zeus King of Jupiter. Athena was, like the rest of the people of Jupiter, and Amazon warrior. She was strong and intelligent with a good head on her shoulders. And Athena had a very loving heart. It was no wonder that she captured the heart of the young prince of the Sun and Moon Tranquility. They were made for each other even if she was a few years older at the time. Nothing, except a Dragoon mission, could keep them away from one another.  
  
And now that Lisa understood who she once was she was determined to be by Rick's side as he recovered from his injuries. Getting off the elevator on Rick's floor Lisa walked down the hall to the room assigned to him. Once again the radio was playing and this time the local entertainment news on MBS Four was playing. The popular rumor floating around town was that Lynn Minmei was involved with her co-star Lynn Kyle. Before the report had even ended Rick changed the station to MBS Five which happened to be playing an updated version of an old ABBA tune.  
  
"Lisa you came." Rick said when he saw his fellow officer and good friend.  
  
"With everyone busy today I knew you'd want some company so I decided to come and see you again." Lisa replied.  
  
Rick knew Lisa would come whether he had other visitors or not. For some reason he hadn't quite figured out yet Lisa wanted to be with him as much as she could.  
  
"You just wanted to spend time with me Lisa. Admit it." Rick said with a grin.  
  
"You got me there Rick. I enjoy our little visits together." Lisa replied.  
  
And with that she proceeded to fill Rick in on the latest news floating around the military section of the SDF1.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Azonia led the squad leader to the micronization chamber. Miriya was about to undergo the same process Ricco, Bron, and Konda underwent just before they were deposited onto the SDF1. Stepping inside the chamber Miriya waited for Azonia to begin the process. This was what the Quadrano wanted. This would allow her to get revenge upon the micronian that beat her in combat.  
  
"Miriya you will hear a slight hissing noise and see some steam as the micronization takes place. That is normal for the process. When the procedure is over I will personally bring you over to the SDF1 in a pod similar to the one used to transport the three spies. You will do your duty and then report back to me. Understood?" Azonia said.  
  
"Yes my lady." Miriya replied just before the door to the chamber closed.  
  
Just as Azonia said there was a loud hissing noise followed by a cloud of steam that filled the room. Fifteen long minutes later the steam stopped and the door to the chamber opened letting out a much smaller Miriya. The now micronian Zentraedi was naked and in need of proper clothing for her size. Azonia had prepared for this moment and had s special fight suit made for her. It was a little on the large side but Miriya didn't complain for she knew this was the only suit that was remotely close to fitting her.  
  
"Now then my tiny Zentraedi it's time for the next phase in our plan." Azonia said as she picked up the micronian Miriya.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Usagi took a small break in her explanation before continuing on. The focus of her explanation was about to change from the inner guard to the outer guard.  
  
"Unlike the inner guard the outer guard did not directly protect the crown. Instead they protected the sol system itself. It was their job to make certain no evil entered into our star system. The first of the outer guard we encountered was Sailor Uranus the Senshi of Strength and Wind. Uranus's main attack is a sphere of wind based energy that can tare through the earth known as the World Shaking. Along with the energy attack Uranus also holds the Space Sword and can perform the Space Sword Blaster a more physical attack. The Space Sword is one of the three sacred talismans of the Silver Alliance. When not in Senshi guise Uranus is known as Corporal Haruka Ten'ou Veritech former race car driver and fighter pilot and member of the Lunar Squad assigned to the SDF1." Usagi continued.  
  
"The next Senshi is Uranus's partner Sailor Neptune the Senshi of Elegance and Water. Neptune's main attack is an energy sphere with the power of the sea known as the Deep Submerge. Neptune also possesses a talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror. With this mirror Neptune can see a person's true nature and glimpses of what may come. When not in her Senshi guise Neptune is known as Corporal Michiru Kaiou former concert violinist and a communications officer in the Robotech Defense Force on the bridge of the SDF1.  
  
"The third member of the outer guard is Sailor Pluto Senshi of Darkness and Time. Sailor Pluto is one of two Senshi given a power that does not follow the power of her patron world. Sailor Pluto's main attack however does follow the power of her world and is known as the Dead Scream. Sailor Pluto possesses the last of the talismans the Garnet Orb which rests upon the time staff which is the symbol of her position as guardian of the Gates of Time. When not in her Senshi guise Pluto is known as Setsuna Meiou a fashion designer from Tokyo.  
  
"The final Senshi to awaken is Sailor Saturn the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Sailor Saturn has several attacks and carries with her a weapon known as a glaive. Her main attack is a pure energy attack known as the Silence Glaive Surprise. The next attack is her most deadly attack known as the Death Ribbon Revolution. And finally she can also create a barrier with her glaive known as the Silence Wall. When not in Senshi guise Saturn is the foster daughter of Haruka and Michiru living in the crew quarters of the SDF1 Hotaru Tome and is endowed with a healing touch. Hotaru is the youngest of the Senshi at seventeen. But the Senshi are not the only ones from the Silver Alliance on the SDF1. We have reason to believe that their may be one or more members of the Silver Alliance yet to discover who they truly are. As for the Earth Kingdom I'll let Mamoru Chiba deal with that one." Usagi finished.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat before beginning his half of the explanations. There was a lot to tell them about the Earth at the time of the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Thank you Usagi. Captain, Members of the RDF Command as you know I am Corporal Mamoru Chiba a member of the Veritech Fighter squad the Lunar Squad. But before joining the military like Usagi I had several identities. I was first known as Tuxedo Mask ally to the Senshi and protector of Sailor Moon. At the same time Usagi awoke to her destiny as Princess Serenity I found out that I was in reality Prince Endymoin heir to the throne of the Earth. For a period of time after that I had lost all knowledge of who I truly was and a part of me was going around as the mysterious Moonlight Knight. I also hold in my possession the great power of the Earth Kingdom the Golden Crystal. We have yet to unlock all its secrets but it does allow me some limited healing abilities." Mamoru told them.  
  
When Mamoru had finished his explanation the captain and the other members of the RDF Command huddled together to discuss all that they had heard from Usagi and her companions.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Ricco, Bron, and Konda hadn't checked in with the Zentraedi command in quite some time. It had been at least three months since they last spoke with Lord Breetai or their squad commander Khyron. They knew they had to report in and let their commanding officers know exactly what they had found out while on board the SDF1. Making their way through the city the spies headed back to the location of the pod they first came to the SDF1 in. And when they had reached the pod Ricco, who had taken charge of the mission, tried to get in contact with either Khyron or Lady Azonia.  
  
"This is Ricco calling Lady Azonia." Ricco said over a secure com channel.  
  
"I am receiving your transmission report in spy." Azonia replied.  
  
"My fellow spies and I have gathered a lot of data on the Micronians as well as physical evidence to show to Lord Breetai and the others. What is our next course of action my lady?"  
  
"I have recently received word from Lord Dolza that Breetai will be returning to this section of the galaxy to personally hear your report on the Micronians. You three are to return to Breetai's command ship when it joins the rest of the fleet here in the micronian star system."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"You have two weeks to gather all your evidence before returning to Breetai's ship."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
With that said Ricco turned off the radio and faced his fellow spies.  
  
"Well it looks like we're going to be returning to Lord Breetai's command ship in three days." Ricco told them.  
  
"I don't want to leave. Not without being able to see the Minmei movie coming out soon." Bron complained.  
  
"You know Lord Dolza. If he wants a report on a mission then he gets that report. There's no saying no to him." Bron reminded them.  
  
Sad over having to leave the three Zentraedi spies left the pod to return to their room at the local hostel in town. It was a cheap place to stay and they were the only guests there at the moment. The spies loved it and every moment they spent in Macross since discovering Minmei.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The members of the RDF Command broke their huddle and turned to face Usagi and Mamoru. While what they had heard was an incredible tale they weren't certain how true most of it was. The RDF command members needed proof that what they had just heard was the truth. They couldn't believe that a good number of their ranks were all reincarnated royalty and soldiers from well over a thousand years ago.  
  
"Lt. Tsukino while we don't doubt that your tale is a fascinating one we would like evidence that it is a true one." Captain Belmont said.  
  
"If you can show us how you become Sailor Moon it would be greatly appreciated." Captain Gloval added.  
  
"If that is what you wish then I'll be more than happy to oblige." Usagi replied.  
  
Raising her locket above her head Usagi called forth the words that would activate her transformation into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
Soon the room was filled with a bright light and Usagi began to change before their very eyes. When the light died down Usagi stood before them as Sailor Moon dressed in her eternal form. And while the members of the RDF Command were fixated on Usagi's transformation they didn't notice Mamoru pull out a rose and change into Tuxedo Mask at the same time.  
  
"So everything you said is true." Captain Belmont commented after he noticed Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"But what about being the princess and prince you mentioned?" Admiral Franks wondered.  
  
"We can show you that as well admiral." Usagi replied.  
  
With that Usagi concentrated upon her crystal and was engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down she stood there before the members of the RDF Command as Princess Serenity. A few moments later Mamoru felt himself change over into Prince Endymoin proving that what they had told them was true. The members of the RDF had their proof.  
  
"This certainly adds a new wrinkle to things." Admiral Cortez commented.  
  
"At least we know we have allies willing to help us defend our world." Colonel Mulistad said.  
  
"This explains a lot about what has been said and happened on the bridge since we launched the SDF1." Captain Gloval added beginning to see his bridge crew in a different light.  
  
"Yes it puts everything in a new light Gloval." Ambassador Torres said, "Thank you for your time and for explaining this to us. And when we can return to normal society we'll consider presenting this to the United Earth Government and the RDF Command. Until then we'll continue to have the relationship with your people that we already have."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Time marches on yet again and things were trying to get back to normal on board the SDF1. Nearly three and a half months after touching down in the Pacific ocean in the exact same spot where Macross Island once stood three events took place each one of them unnoticed by the civilians on board the massive ship. First the three Zentraedi spies that had become more faces in the crowd had left to return to one of the command ships they reported to. Second, a new face had slipped onto the SDF1 under the cover of darkness and blended into the city of Macross. Ace pilot Miriya Piryno had become a citizen of Macross City. Last, Captain Gloval was given encouraging news from the government of Ontario, Canada. They were willing to take in the citizens of Macross City.  
  
The SDF1 had left the Pacific and transformed back into its original form. The long wait would soon be over and the people of Macross would have a place to call their own. But the question on everyone's minds was did they want to leave the place they considered home for over two years now? Were they ready to rejoin society? Would society shun them making over seventy thousand people outcasts? What would happen to them once they left the ship? Those were important questions running through the mind of Mayor Tommy Luan and his staff.  
  
Over on the military side of things changes were taking place. When the Senshi heard that Usagi and Mamoru had already met with the members of the RDF Command on the SDF1 they wondered why their princess and their prince hadn't asked them to join them at the meeting. Usagi simply stated that they had duties to perform on the SDF1 and she and Mamoru didn't want to take them away from those duties. They wanted to be treated no differently than the other members of the RDF on the SDF1. The Senshi had to agree with that thinking. It was the way Usagi always thought since becoming Sailor Moon. She never wanted any special treatment because of who she truly was. And when Usagi received a letter from the captain informing her of a promotion she wondered if it had to do with who she was until she read his letter explaining she had an outstanding record and her actions as a pilot during recent events prompted the promotion to first lieutenant.  
  
Promotions were being handed out big time that month it seemed. Ami was also made a first lieutenant for her actions in handling the situation with Rick Hunter and the whole situation with Roy Fokker. Mamoru received his lieutenant's bars along with Max and the other members of the Lunar Squad. Their record as of late was the best on the SDF1 and deserved recognition. It was only fare.  
  
As for the officers in the hospital the passing time allowed them to heal. Roy was still in the coma and had been for a little over two weeks. Rick had been given some good news when he received his promotion papers making him a first lieutenant. And he was named temporary commanding officer of the Skull Squad until Roy could recover from his coma and his injuries. Rick and Lisa started to become even closer than they already were and were very close to admitting they loved one another. Rick didn't think too much about Minmei anymore and was ready to move on with his life. It still hurt that she didn't speak to him anymore but Rick figured if he and Lisa really were who they thought they were then everything that happened was meant to bring them together. But the most exciting news Rick got in almost six weeks came on the day the doctors said most of his injuries were healed. Rick was finally checking out. 


	17. Beginnings and Ends

For Rick Hunter the road to recovery had been a long road traveled. When news reached the young Veritech pilot that he would be released from the hospital the civilian doctors thought the newly minted first lieutenant would want to leave the hospital as soon as possible. However, the civilian doctors did not know about the special relationship the young member of the RDF had with their lone coma patient. Rick had to see Roy before he left the hospital. He had to see his "big brother." Roy had come to see him when he was in the very same bed in the ICU and now Rick wanted to do the same.

As she sat in her chair hoping and praying that this day of all days would be the day Roy opened his eyes once more, Claudia Grant turned her head to the sounds of arguing that broke the silence that lived within the ICU. There were two voices involved in the verbal disagreement. One belonged to a hospital worker, most likely an Orderly, while the other was the familiar sound of one Rick Hunter the second closest thing to family Lt. Commander Roy Fokker had in his life on board the SDF1.

"I said I can walk on my own," Rick complained quite frustrated with being stuck in the wheelchair.

"Sir, I don't care if you can or not hospital policy strictly forbids a patient from leaving the chair at discharge until they are brought to the front door of the hospital," the Orderly argued back.

It was an argument Rick and the Orderly were having from the moment he was ordered into the chair for discharge. Even though his leg had yet to be considered one hundred percent recovered from the shrapnel wound, Rick was able to walk on it after the intense therapy given at the hospital. Rick was lucky the damage to his leg only affected his muscle and not any of the tendons and nerves within the leg. With a heavy sigh, Rick resigned himself to the fact that he had been trained by the RDF to follow any and all regulations whether he agreed with them or not.

Claudia held a small weary smile upon her face when the Orderly wheeled Rick into the room next to Roy. It was the first time Rick would be able to see the man he considered his best friend, personal hero, and most of all "big brother." The look on Rick's face when he saw the sleeping form of Roy Fokker hooked up to the machines that helped to keep him alive was one that spoke of pain and sorrow. While he was grateful Roy was given a chance to survive the battle with the Quadronos, Rick's heart broke at the sight of someone so strong and confident reduced to relying on machines to keep him alive.

"I just wish there was some sign of movement from him," Claudia commented with a heavy sigh.

Reaching over with his right hand Rick placed it over Claudia's to let the older woman know he was going to support her in any way he could during this difficult time in her life. Rick knew Roy was a fighter and he wasn't about to let her forget that, "Roy's a fighter Claudia he'll pull through this. He's promised to marry you and Roy isn't one to go breaking his promises."

"I know Rick but I wish he would come out of this coma sooner rather than later. This waiting is very hard on me. I don't know how long I can do this. I love him very much and I don't want any other man in my life but him but this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life," Claudia's reply to Rick's reminder of Roy's strength was tinged with pain, sadness, and doubt.

Claudia did not doubt her love for Roy or his ability to make a full and perfect recovery she doubted her own strength to continue to be at the hospital every day after her shift. She doubted she had the resolve to be the beacon of hope that Roy needed to pull through and wake up from his coma. Claudia knew she was going to need help dealing with the hand fate had dealt to the relationship she had with Roy. Claudia knew she would need the support of Rick and all of their friends and if it came to it she was going to have to see RDF counseling services to pull through mentally.

Macross City was buzzing with excitement. It was not because the people of the city had been told by both Mayor Tommy Luan and Captain Henry Gloval that the provincial government of Ontario, Canada had agreed to take the people of Macross City. No the people of Macross City were buzzing with excitement because they were going to get the one thing they had not had in the two years they were living upon the SDF1. Macross City was going to have a movie premier. Little White Dragon had finished filming far faster than the average Hollywood or Japanese romantic martial arts action film. The schedule Kyle kept Minmei on was one that not even a newly graduated doctor or a member of the RDF dare keep.

When she was not filming Minmei was rehearsing songs. When she was not rehearsing songs Minmei was in yet another photo shoot. If it was not a photo shoot it was fittings for her custom made wardrobe. And, wherever she went Kyle was always by her side. Minmei's body was running on no more than four hours of sleep a night, twenty hour days, two tiny meals a day, and enough stimulants and energy supplements that she had become addicted to the affect they had on her body. Minmei rarely saw her aunt and uncle and the people of the business district Kyle had seen to that just as he had seen to the news about Rick Hunter. Kyle's hold over Minmei was so tight in the short time he had taken control of her life she came to trust no one but him. Minmei was his.

Sailor Moon M

Part 16: Beginnings and Ends

Grounded, oh how Rick Hunter hated the word. When he was little hearing the word come out of the mouth of one of his parents was the worst thing in the world. When he had earned his wings and began flying in races representing his parents' air circus hearing the word made him feel like a bird whose wings had been clipped. Now the mere mention of the word made Rick feel stir crazy. Rick had been given the opportunity to make Roy proud and uphold the tradition of the Skull Squad as its temporary commanding officer and he was being ordered to stay on the SDF1. He could understand the reasons why. Ami had yet to clear him for active duty again until she felt his leg was fully healed.

Being grounded was not all bad. Rick had learned to take a page from the Usagi Tsukino book of life and turn a negative into a positive. The time off from flying allowed Rick the opportunity to catch up on much needed paperwork and familiarize himself with the members of Roy's squad. It also allowed him time to get in some much needed social interaction. It had been some time since he set foot inside Lynn's Chinese and it had been some time since he last saw Minmei. While he had a good feeling his heart was leading him to Lisa Rick still held a place in his heart for Minmei who he still considered a good friend. It still hurt that the rising star had not once come to see him in the hospital. Rick hoped Minmei's aunt and uncle could provide him with a reason why.

Walking into the restaurant Rick saw it was buzzing with the usual lunchtime activity. The crowds had thinned out a bit since Minmei moved out with Kyle but they still kept Chan and his wife busy during the mid day rush. Looking around the dining room a smile came to Rick's face when he saw Lisa sitting with Minako and Rei. A slight bit of concern crept up when he noted that Claudia and Michiru were both absent from the happy little bridge family. Michiru most likely, Rick surmised, wanted to spend her lunch hour with Haruka. It was Claudia Rick was concerned for. It was becoming common for her to skip lunch or barely eat one in order to spend more time with Roy at the hospital. Something had to be done to get Claudia away from the hospital for at least one night and the perfect person for the job sat smiling with two of her friends.

"Fancy running into you here," Rick said announcing his arrival to the table.

The girls looked up and smiled before motioning for Rick to take the vacant fourth seat at the table. Once seated the conversation that had centered around shoe sales, a spa day, and Minako bathing Artimes now turned to the absent member of their group. Lisa knew the subject was going to come up the moment she noticed Rick looking their way. His concern for her best friend was written all over his face. Lisa knew Rick thought of Claudia like family, they all did and while they admired her dedication to Roy she was pushing herself too hard between her dedication to the ship and her dedication to Roy.

"Ladies I'm worried about Claudia," Rick said getting right to the point.

"I'm worried too Rick," Lisa added, "when she's not on the bridge she's at the hospital with Roy. She needs to spend at least one day not worrying over him."

"But what can we do?" Rei wondered not sure they would have much of an impact with Claudia.

Minako got a sly smile on her face. She had the perfect solution to their mutual concerns. Claudia's situation provided the perfect excuse for a night out with the girls. And, the perfect night out with the girls would be at the opening of Minmei's big movie.

"Girls, we're taking Claudia Grant to the opening of Minmei's movie and we're not taking no for an answer," Minako announced.

Rick had to admit it was the perfect plan, gather a large group and take Claudia to the movie. With one concern out of the way Rick's attention was brought back to the original reason he had come to Lynn's Chinese, Minmei.

Minmei sat in the large oversize chair in the luxury suite she shared with Kyle dressed in a low cut sheer black lace push up bra with a matching panties and garter belt set. Attached to the garters she wore sheer black thigh high stockings with three inch black stiletto heels. Minmei's lips were painted a very deep red and quite full from the plumping treatments Kyle made her get. Her hair was no longer the cute and innocent style she wore when she first became Miss Macross it was now a head full of large voluminous curls framing her face and falling across her enhanced bust. Her eyes were lined with black and given a dark almost dangerous smoky look while her lashes were enhanced with false ones and coated in dark mascara. Minmei looked nothing like the teenager who shot to stardom with a lucky break and a genuinely pure smile at the pageant over a year prior. This Minmei looked as though she could rival Lisa in age.

The outfit that made Minmei's bust look twice its size had started out for what Kyle had told her was a calendar shoot. Kyle had Minmei believing that pictures of her in a calendar would sell very well and that it was something her fans wanted. He said her fans wanted to see Minmei change and grow. To convince her further he used the example of the pop singer Madona and her ever changing looks in the last two decades of the Twentieth century. He told Minmei with the right look the women of Macross would want to become her. It would be the ultimate step to celebrity immortality. In reality it was one step closer to Kyle committing the ultimate sin. He wanted Minmei so bad it physically hurt. Naive as she was Minmei believed every lie he told her.

What started out as a fake photo shoot with Kyle behind the camera for a calendar no one would ever see turned into a nightly game of transformation. The "photo shoot" turned into full immersion research for a role for a movie that never existed and screen tests shot by Kyle that would never leave their suite. The "movie role" then turned into Minmei becoming so happy with the joy she brought to Kyle's face when she wore her adult outfit she wanted to put it on every chance she had. Like the stimulants Minmei had become addicted to the person she became when the racy lingerie was put on. That was how Kyle was greeted when he came home from the final preparations for the big premier, Minmei in his favorite outfit in their chair.

"Welcome home Kyle," Minmei greeted as she got out of the chair to meet him.

Kyle smiled possessively as Minmei came towards him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Since their first real kiss together Minmei had become addicted to making out with him and Kyle hungered for another chance to ravage her lips. On that night, however, Kyle was going to ravage something else and claim possession of the one thing he knew the military fly boys would never get, Minmei's virginity. Pulling her close to his already willing body Kyle returned Minmei's greeting, "Minmei, you are the sexiest woman in the entire universe and I am so lucky I own you."

"Kyle, everything about me, every piece of me is your property to make into anything you want," Minmei responded handing away her freedom before placing a very deep kiss upon his lips.

Max and Ben were happy to be out in the city that night. While they were technically still on duty with their respective squads the pair was in standby mode pager at the ready in case of attack. The newly christened junior grade lieutenant and his best friend the corporal were spending a night on the town doing what they loved best reliving their days in middle school and high school throwing coins away at the local arcade. And, while Ben loved the fighting games like Marvel Vs. Capcom Max was more into simulations and racing games. Max's favorite game was based on the very fighters he and Ben flew for a living. No one could have guessed that hours "wasted" on a Saturday would give Max the skill to becoming one of the best Vertiech pilots on the SDF1.

But Max and Ben weren't the only ones who decided to spend time at the arcade. A reluctant Mamoru had been dragged to the arcade during their down time by a very eager Usai. It wasn't that Mamoru hated the arcade or thought the person who ran it was unfriendly but that it reminded him too much of the Crown and his best friend back in Tokyo Motaki. And so, Mamoru Chiba had been talked into watching the love of his life try desperately to do the one thing she could not do in seven years, defeat the final boss on a video game designed after her best friend.

"Level thirteen I always get messed up on level thirteen. For seven years I always die on level thirteen and it's always right before the level boss," Usagi complained as the machine added credits to her prize card.

"You'll get it one of these days Dumpling. I know you will," Mamoru encouraged her.

But further thoughts of the computerized adventures of Minako's alter ego's alter ego Sailor V were put on the back burner when the sounds of the arcade crowd gathered around the Sky Fighters game to watch one man take on challengers in the versus mode. Lieutenant Max Sterling of the RDF had once again become the gamer to watch in the arcade.

"Come on Nick you can beat this guy. This is no different than the XBox version," a guy in the crowd called out to his friend challenging Max.

"Yeah, but the XBox version doesn't have the real levers and control stick like the Veritech," Nick called back to his friend as he struggled to get a hit against Max.

With one final shot of the "Batteloid" cannon, Max scored a perfect game against his opponent who then left the game to educate his friend about the not so subtle differences between the arcade game and its XBox counterpart. Max let out a small chuckle at the reaction of his latest opponent who thought being the best on the console would make him automatically the best with the arcade game.

"Well, now we know how Max became such a good pilot," Usagi commented as she and Mamoru watched the scene unfold before them.

Max was about to challenge another opponent when all at once four pagers went off at the same time. From the back of the arcade near the fighting games came a rather loud cry of disappointment. "Aw man I was just about to go against Bison with Wolverine," Ben complained as he was forced to leave the arcade.

As the four pilots left the arcade to head to the Prometheus Max saw who his next opponent would have been. There sitting in the chair opposite the chair he occupied moments before was in his mind a vision of beauty. Barely able to get a glance at her Max saw the exotic long deep green hair and midnight blue eyes. She was dressed very simply in a white t-shirt, tan pants, and a light purple sweater with brown loafers with a slight heel to them. For some odd reason known only to Max his brain took note of the sugared lilac colored lipstick the unknown woman wore on her lips. For the first time in his life with the RDF Lieutenant Maxwell Sterling wished the Zentraedi could wait to make their attack. It was love at first sight.

Miriya Parino leader of the Quadrano squadron and elite Zentraedi warrior had been reduced to playing video games for the necessities she needed to live on board the Micronian ship. The battle simulators, as she thought they were, provided her with the prize points necessary to get the basic components of one of the many Micronian military uniforms. She was confused when the male behind the counter handed her a bottle of lavender body wash, a solid perfume stick, an all in one makeup kit, and a gift card to the only salon and day spa on the SDF1 on her first visit. When the blonde with the red bow in her hair explained what the card was good for Miriya felt it was for the benefit of her mission to investigate the place where female Micronian warriors prepared themselves to do battle. Miriya was half right in her surmising for while it wasn't battle against her people the females at the spa prepared for it was a different battle, the battle for the male heart.

In the month since coming to the SDF1 Miriya had won all sorts of bath supplies, a small clock radio, gift cards to several restaurants and diners, Minmei's first CD, the complete Sailor V omnibus, and enough passes to the movies to last her a lifetime. Miriya did not know why she needed these things but she had to admit the gift cards for the restaurants came in handy when she did not have money to pay for food. The clock radio helped to keep her entertained at the hostel where she was living. The Sailor V mangas provided her with information on Micronian warriors. And, the movie passes gave the tiny Zentraedi something to do when not at the arcade. Confusing as it was to her, Miriya still believed everything on the ship had a purpose for the Micronian military. While she had learned a lot about Micronian life on the SDF1 Miriya had yet to find the Micronian male who bested her in combat. What she did not know was how close she had come to finding him moments before Breetai sent out another attack upon the SDF1.

"Where are you Micronian. Reveal yourself to me so that I may kill you," Miriya said to herself as she yet again scanned the arcade for signs of her Micronian counterpart.

The battle that night over the Canadian Rockies had not gone as well as the crew of the SDF1 had liked. First, the Skull squad was yet again under the command of someone new as their temporary commanding officer was still grounded until cleared by the doctors. Then there were issues with the defensive systems on the SDF1. The new barrier system created by the engineering section of the battle fortress had done an effective job of protecting the ship against Breetai's latest attack. However, the protection to the SDF1 had come at a great cost. The barrier had gone out of control growing larger than calculated as the battle overloaded the system. While the growing barrier took out several Zentraedi battlepods it had also caught a small number of Veritech fighters within its grasp. In the end, the Veritech fighter manned by Corporal Ben Dixon met its end on the side of a snow-capped mountain in the Rockies of Canada. Rick Hunter was down a wingman and the RDF had lost yet another pilot.

The loss of Ben was a tiny bump in the road to returning the people of the SDF1 to solid earth in Toronto. As the barrier engulfed Ben's fighter, it grew to engulf something else. In the battle against the battlepod unit the out of control barrier destroyed the entire city of Canmore below the SDF1. Moments after the battle's end the provincial government of Ontario, the provincial government of Alberta, and the national government of Canada condemned the attack and the SDF1. The generosity of the people of Ontario and the government of Canada was gone as the SDF1 was told they were no longer welcome over Canadian airspace.

"Damn how could the Canadian government do this to us," Minako complained the morning after the botched attempt with the barrier system.

The mood on the bridge the next morning had started out as being a very happy one. That night was the premier of Minmei's movie Little White Dragon and the girls were buzzing over a chance to have a night out and just be a group of women out on the town. What was more important was that against what she thought would be her better judgement Claudia Grant had agreed to join her friends at the movie premier. However, when word came from Ottawa that the SDF1 was no longer welcome over Canada the mood turned sour very fast.

"The Prime Minister of Canada is doing what he feels is best for the safety of his people," Michiru reasoned.

Minako let out a heavy sigh. She had to admit that Michiru was right. It was the duty of each individual government within the United Earth Government to ensure the safety of their people. She may not have agreed with the choices made by those governments but as a member of the RDF, and reminders from Usagi that they were to follow the laws of the current Earth government, she had to follow those choices. And as she returned to her duties at the helm, Captain Henry Gloval entered onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge," Claudia announced.

"Good morning ladies. I trust the search for a new home for the people of Macross is going well," Gloval greeted his prized bridge crew.

"It's not going very well sir. After the Canadian government made their public statement this morning several other countries within the UEG have followed suit. Interceptions of satellite transmissions of CNN and CNN International out of both Atlanta and London have revealed that the SDF1 is no longer wanted in North America, Europe, and a large portion of Africa and Asia," Lisa reported.

Gloval true to his nature, pulled out his pipe and began to chew on it for comfort. The device had become a source of comfort during the conflict with the Zentraedi and the act of holding it in his mouth helped to calm his tired nerves. Letting out a heavy sigh Gloval began to rub the bridge of his nose with his free hand hoping the headache that was threatening to form would never come. Internally, Henry Gloval had to laugh that the stress of the war and his position on the ship had not already given him an ulcer.

"Sir, you know if it were possible our princess would readily give the citizens of Macross a new place to live," Rei remarked hoping to ease the situation.

Gloval was about to respond to Rei's words when a high priority transmission came through to Michiru's console. "Sir, I'm receiving a request to speak with you from the UEG Foreign Minister."

"Put the transmission on the main screen," Gloval requested.

"Aye, sir," Michiru replied as she transferred the incoming conference call to the main video terminal in the bridge of the SDF1.

"Ah, Captain Henry Gloval. It's good to see you're alive and well," the man, Foreign Minister Hossa, greeted.

The UEG Foreign Minister was a man of Slovic decent and spoke with an accent that one might mistake for being German or Austrian. He had a hard look to his face and wore a dark gray suit with a crisp white shirt and a deep red tie. Upon his face were a pair of small black square framed glasses. Anyone who knew the workings of the central government in the UEG knew Minister Hossa was not a man you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"Thank you Minister it is good to see someone from the central government again," Gloval responded exchanging niceties with the man.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way we can get down to business Gloval. After last night's attack in the Alberta province of Canada and what happened to that mountain town it is the direct order of the United Earth Government that the SDF1 return to space and head back towards Mars where you will hold your position. You will not return to Earth. If you do we will not hesitate to bring down the SDF1 by any means necessary. With your ship gone the aliens will follow. They want your ship not the Earth," Hossa said getting straight to the point.

For the first time in his entire military career Captain Henry Gloval hung his head in disappointment and shame. For the first time in his military career Henry Gloval felt as though he had let down his entire crew and the people of the city of Macross.

"Sir what will become of the people of Macross City," Gloval wanted to know.

"Captain we can not allow the people of Macross City to return to Earth as they know far too much. That is why we want you to hold your current position so the SDF1 can be outfitted with supplies and personnel," Hossa informed Gloval.

Before Gloval could reply to the "generosity" of the RDF command and the UEG Foreign Minister Hossa abruptly ended the call. The screen went blank leaving a deadly silence in the bridge. After the news they had received no one dared to speak a word. The headache that had threatened to inflict Henry Gloval's head with pain hit with full force.

"Sir?" The single word spoken by Claudia held within it the single question on the minds of every member of the bridge crew. It was the question of how to break the devastating news of the morning to the people of a city inside a military ship preparing for the greatest event of their lives in two years that very night.

"Ladies, I will be in my office preparing for just how I am going to break the news to the people of Macross," Gloval replied before leaving his post.


	18. Media Angels

Captain Henry Gloval sat in his office head held low. In his right hand was a twelve ounce heavy double glass half filled with water. On his desk was an open bottle of ibuprofen evidence of the fact that Henry Gloval's head hurt so bad the pain went all the way to the jaw bone. The stress of the past twenty-four hours gave Henry Gloval the worst headache of his life. Yet despite the pain his head was in Gloval knew he had to inform the people of Macross City that they would not be allowed to return to Earth. Once more he was going to use their broadcast system to announce to the city what their future would entail.

Gloval knew he was going to need more than just himself at the public address to the city. Sitting back in his chair Gloval thought back to the events that unfolded on the ship since the misdirected space fold jump. Two things became evident during their time away from Earth. One, the people of Macross city had rallied around one of their own, their young beauty queen Lynn Minmei. She had become a symbol of hope for the people of Macross. Two, the SDF1 had some powerful allies in their fight against the Zentraedi. One of his lieutenants and young squad commanders was the leader of a race of people dedicated to defending and protecting the people of Earth.

"I can't go into this public address alone. The news of the situation alone will cause panic within the city. They will need to turn to someone to help inspire them. They will need someone to bring them hope. But who," Gloval thought aloud to himself, "I could ask the Mayor but he most likely will share their views. There is the young woman Lynn Minmei but dare I ask her to do this. And then there is Lieutenant Tsukino. How will the people of Macross take to her if I ask her to do this address with me?"

With a heavy sigh Gloval put down the glass of water and went back to the speech on the screen of the laptop before him. As he went over the easiest way to tell the people of Macross City what their fate was going to be, Gloval knew exactly who he needed to have with him as he made his address. Captain Henry Gloval was about to ask the biggest favor ever of the young princess under his command.

Word of the decision from the UEG central government spread fast within the military portion of the SDF1. It started with the bridge crew telling one of the Veritech squads who in turn told their friends in another squad. From there the news spread out to every portion of the military personnel on the SDF1. The crew of the SDF1 began to wonder just what their commanding officers were going to do. They knew the headstrong Henry Gloval would not let the RDF command and the UEG central government push him around. However, he had the people of Macross City to consider. With nearly seventy thousand refugees on board the SDF1, defying the wishes of the central government on Earth was not an option they could afford to take.

While the members of the RDF contemplated their future they also mourned the loss of the town of Canmore and one of their own. While he might not have been one of the better combat pilots in the RDF Corporal Ben Dixon still embodied the spirit of the Veritech pilot. For Ben just the opportunity to protect the people of the city he called home was better than all the 'pods shot down by his best friend Max Sterling. That was his only reason for joining the RDF and that was what he died for. To Max Ben was a true hero.

"I'm going to miss that big nut," Max said as he stared at his coffee, "I just can't believe he's gone."

Max was seated in the mess hall surrounded by his friends and fellow pilots. They all felt the loss of Ben and wanted to be there for Max who was taking the loss the hardest. Max felt as though a part of himself had gone missing when Ben died.

"That's the price of war. Sometimes there are some deaths that just can't be prevented," Haruka remarked somberly.

"But if a death like that can be prevented then it's our job to do what we can to stop it from happening," Makoto retorted.

Haruka and Makoto were about to start another of the same arguments the inner and outer senshi had since the day they first met. Seeing that her friends were about to get into a verbal fight while another was in great emotional pain Usagi quickly decided to steer the conversation away from stopping people from dying in the war to the memory of the person who died.

"Say Max you never did tell us how you and Ben met," Usagi requested of her friend.

Max let out a small chuckle before he began his tale, "It all goes back to seventh grade. My parents had moved us to Macross Island because of all the opportunities for people with the research and retrofitting of the SDF1. My dad was a computer engineer and my mom was an architect. Back then I was smaller than most, thinner than average kids at twelve, and considered to be a bit of a nerd. I guess it was the fact that I was obsessed with airplanes and spaceships and into comics at the time that gave them that impression. My first day at my new school a few of the older larger kids decided to target me for their bullying and teasing. I was thankful it never got any worse than the occasional fist to the shoulder until the day they decided to introduce me to the classic bully move the swirly.

It was in the bathroom where my savior appeared. Ben happened to be in there already when the bullies dragged me in. They were about to dip my head into the toilet when Ben grabbed one of them showed him to the door. He was about to go for the second one when he got scared and ran off. At first I thought Ben was going to do to me what the other boys did but when he held out his hand I knew I had myself a genuine friend. Ben was my protector, my best friend, and the brother I always wanted but never had. My mom always joked we were attached at the hip because we never did anything without each other. We even did the RDF together. I'm going to miss him so much."

Max was about to break out in tears when he felt a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Looking to his right Max saw his good friend and commanding officer looking at him with concern written on his face. Rick felt the same loss for his fellow squad member, "Hey Max, he was my squad member too. I'm going to miss him just as much. Besides, you have all of us to help you get through this."

"Rick's right. I know if I didn't have my best friend Motoki around after the crash that took my parents from me and put me in the hospital I would have never wanted to rejoin society again," Mamoru added.

"We'll help you get through this," Usagi echoed.

The impromptu "Cheer Max" session that had been going well up to that point was cut short when a young desk clerk corporal walked into the mess hall and headed straight for the table shared by the group of friends. The corporal had a nervous air about him being given the task at hand. He had a message to deliver and its recipient was at their very table.

"Lieutenant Tsukino ma'am," the corporal said with a quick salute, "Captain Gloval requests to see you in his office ma'am."

"Did he tell you why," Usagi wanted to know.

"No ma'am, the captain has not given me that information," came his reply.

With a sigh and very curious as to why Usagi got up from the table and headed to meet with Captain Gloval.

It was the perfect ploy. As part of the final buildup to the big premier that night Kyle had booked the newly transformed Minmei on the biggest thing the MBS had going for it, Noon Hour with Chandra James. Chandra James was the most popular news anchor MBS had. Chandra had started out with CNN covering the launch of the SDF1 when like every other refugee on the ship she too was caught up in the misdirected space fold. When MBS started Chandra was one of the first people to get a slot with the station and her show was the show to be on. Kyle knew the road to living legend for Minmei went through Chandra and Minmei knew the interview that day was going to make her a goddess to Macross City.

"Minmei that outfit looks delicious on you," Kyle commented with a tint of hunger in his voice, "I knew the angelic white look was perfect for you. Your delicate porcelain skin. Your innocent little pout. They still think you're pure and that's what we'll give them."

Minmei sat at the dressing table of their suite looking herself over in the mirror. The delicate off white linen gown with its three inch canvas belt and knee high white leather boots made Minmei look sophisticated and grown up beyond her years. It had the same effect as the black lace she craved but for a completely different set of reasons. And, with her hair straightened and parted to one side Minmei loved the woman she saw before her.

"I am their angel Kyle. Without me they'd still be living off rations. Without me their precious businesses would still be closed. I brought life back to this city and they worship me for it. It took your love and your hand for me to wake up and see that this was more than just some silly beauty queen title. It was my awakening as goddess of this city," Minmei replied as she popped the pills she could was addicted to into her mouth.

Smiling over how deeply in his control she had become, Kyle brushed aside Minmei's hair and began kissing Minmei's neck. It was oh so wrong but to the Lynn cousins it felt oh so right. Their relationship had become physical and no one knew it, not even Kyle's own parents.

Chandra Jones was going to have more than just the Angel of Macross Lynn Minmei on her noon hour program. Captain Gloval had booked the first ten minutes of the program for his public address concerning the ruling handed down by the central government of the UEG. And, if he could convince her he was going to have the Angel of the White Moon, its princess, Usagi Tsukino by his side ready to be the shinning beacon of hope and strength they would need. Gloval knew if she could convince a room of the toughest critics of the existence of alien races within their very solar system she could convince anyone of anything.

"You wanted to see me sir," Usagi questioned the mustached captain.

Gloval motioned for Usagi to sit before him. Taking the seat the young woman wondered just why she was summoned to his office. As she looked at Gloval with questioning eyes, the captain began his plan to convince her to join him at his public address, "Lieutenant Tsukino, I have asked you to my office this morning not as a pilot in the RDF but as a representative of your people. Now I know it is impossible for you to provide the people of Macross City a place to live. That is not what I am asking of you today."

Left eyebrow raised and quite curious Usagi questioned the man before her, "Then what is it that you ask of me sir?"

"I ask you to join me as I give an address to the people of Macross about the future of their city and the future of the SDF1. As I am certain, you have no doubt heard from the members of your guard stationed on the bridge that the UEG central government has ordered the SDF1 to leave Earth as soon as she is outfitted with fresh supplies and new personnel," Gloval responded, "There will be unrest within the city over the news and the people will need someone to look to that is not connected to the military. That is where you come in. Representing your people and the future you say will happen, it will be your job to show the people of Macross City they have something to live for and something to fight for. If you can convince me there is something worth fighting for you can convince them. Do I have your support on this Your Highness?"

Usagi thought over what the captain asked of her. It was not a command coming from a superior officer but rather a heartfelt request from the representative of one government to another. It was the sign of respect in calling her by her formal title as future ruler of the White Moon Kingdom that had Usagi willing to support Gloval. "You have my full and undivided support Captain."

With a smile on his face Henry Gloval knew he had his beacon of hope and strength for Macross City. He had his Angel of the White Moon, the High Princess Serenity, on his side.

Sailor Moon Macross

Part 17: Media Angels

The girls thought it was crazy when they heard the reasons why Usagi was going to join the captain at his public address. They knew the rest of the SDF1 was going to have to learn of their existence but they did not want it happening the way it was about to. They did not want any possible transmissions of the public address to be picked up by anyone down on Earth. They did not want the UEG to force them into exile because they considered them a threat to the Earth. Yet Usagi would not hear of it and reminded the rest of the Senshi their situation had become larger than just them. This was about the entire SDF1. This was about the future.

Reluctantly, Mamoru and the girls had to agree that it was in the best interests of the SDF1 and the future of Earth that Usagi went on MBS with Captain Gloval. The safety and wellbeing of others always came first and yet again they were reminded of that by their blonde haired leader. And so, like everyone else in the military Mamoru and the girls turned on Chandra Jones to see Gloval give his public address.

"Hello and welcome to Noon Hour with me, Chandra Jones. Today we have an exciting program for you. As all of Macross City prepares for tonight's big premier of the movie Little White Dragon, we have its star the media darling of Macross City Lynn Minmei right here in our studio. But first, we begin on a bit of a serious and somber note this noon hour. Captain Henry Gloval of the Robotech Defense Force and commanding officer of the SDF1 will be making a public address to all of the ship including Macross City. Captain Gloval," Chandra announced beginning her program.

The camera then turned to Gloval who had a serious yet comforting look upon his face. In the chair next to him sat Usagi dressed in a simple white dress with a matching jacket adorned with gold buttons and white heels. It had been Usagi's idea to appear before the camera in something other than her dress uniform if Gloval's idea were to work. Taking a deep breath Gloval began his address.

"Thank you Chandra. People of Macross City as you know I am Captain Henry Gloval. I come to you today to bring you news concerning your return to society on Earth. Recently, you were told that arrangements had been made with the provincial government of Ontario in Canada to allow the people of Macross City to live within their borders. However, last night's attack on the SDF1 has prevented that from happening.

Our latest defense measure the barrier system was put into use during that battle. However, the strain on the system was too much and the barrier system went out of control. As a result, the SDF1 lost several good men and Canada lost the city of Canmore in the Alberta province. Canada no longer wishes the SDF1 to remain within her boarders. It goes beyond just Canada as the central government of the UEG has, as of this morning, ordered the SDF1 to return to space. We have been ordered to hold our position for fresh supplies and personnel and once done we are to leave Earth's orbit.

I am truly sorry for this recent turn in events. I had promised to return you all safely to Earth and yet I...I..."

Henry Gloval never finished his address to the people of Macross City. Before thousands on camera the captain of the SDF1 broke down in heavy sobs over the fate of the people of Macross. The speech he had prepared was not to end the way it did. Gloval had not taken into account that he just might become too emotional to continue on.

From their spot in the wings of the studio Kyle saw the breakdown by the captain as the perfect opportunity for Minmei. "The people will need someone to lead them through this difficult time. They'll need their Angel. Go out there and instill your brand of innocent youthful hope," Kyle told her.

As Minmei made her way to the captain's side, Usagi saw what she now had to do. The original plan called for Gloval to make his speech and then for Usagi to say a few words of reassurance to the people of Macross. Now Usagi needed to be the voice of strength and someone the people of Macross could turn to in order to get them through the difficult times ahead of them. Standing up from her chair next to Gloval Usagi faced the camera and addressed the people of Macross.

"People of Macross City I am Usagi Tsukino. Many of you may know of me as a lieutenant in the RDF and a Veritech pilot but that is not why I am here. I come to you today as a reminder that you will have a future upon the Earth. I cannot predict when or how but there will be true and lasting peace upon the Earth for I have foreseen it. It is a future that I have fought to ensure will take place for many years now. I will not give up the fight for that future of true peace and prosperity and neither should you. Only together can we bring not only an end to this war but a future where great peace reaches to the far corners of the galaxy. Together, we will bring Macross City back to Earth and make it into a city the people of the Earth can turn for guidance in a new era of lasting peace. I stand by you, along with others on this ship, ready to protect the people of Macross City and the Earth from the Zentraedi and all alien threats. This I promise you," Usagi said with a calming wisdom beyond her years.

Keeping her eyes upon the camera Usagi did not see Minmei stand next to her with a look of innocence and hope upon her face. Where Usagi had given them a message of strength and courage Minmei was going to give them one of hope. There was no better way to spread that message than through song.

"People of Macross, Usagi is right we have to hope for a better future. Without hope in our hearts we won't be able to go on living each day. It's hope that got us to safety in the SDF1. It's hope that rebuilt Macross City. It's hope that brought back our businesses. And, it's hope that will get us through each day until we can return to Earth again," Minmei began, "To help bring hope back to your hearts I want to sing to you a song from my next album I had planned for today. I hope Chandra doesn't mind if I perform it early. This song goes out to everyone on Macross."

Minmei then went to the area set aside for the band and the performance she was going to give. The song she had finished recording for the upcoming album that she was to perform that day was ironically perfect for the situation. The cover of Peter Gabriel's Don't Give Up would become a rallying cry for the people of Macross as they took Usagi's words to heart. Kyle's on the spot plan helped to solidify two angels in the eyes of Macross City. Usagi was now their Angel of Strength and Minmei was their Angel of Hope.

Kyle's plan to turn Minmei into a goddess that he controlled completely, worked far better than he could have hoped. However, Minmei was not the worshipped goddess of Macross City. Instead, Minmei had become the goddess of three Zentraedi men: Rico, Bron, and Konda. The spies had reported back to Breetai their findings on the Micronian military. They told of how military propaganda was sent to the people on a device called a television and how Micronians were gathered every time a siren sounded for counting. There were stories of Micronian training devices where new military recruits would gather for hours on end to hone their fighting skills. And then there was Minmei. The spies went on and on about Minmei and the great military propaganda campaign surrounding her. The spies believed Minmei was some sort of queen or goddess who led the Micronians into battle.

"These reports you bring back are farfetched and appear to be too focused on Micronian military training methods. They do not give us anything we can use to our advantage," Breetai complained.

Exedore, however, had to marvel at the tiny Minmei dolls believing them to be some type of sophisticated Micronian weapon, "While I may not understand its purpose yet this Minmei doll weapon as you have called it is a marvel of Micronian technology. I will have to study it further. I will take the doll and the other weapons you have returned with into my possession for investigation."

The moment Exedore mentioned confiscating the spies' Micronian souvenirs for his research, the three subordinates panicked over the thought of losing their prized collectibles of their goddess.

"No you can't take our Minmei things," Rico protested.

"These are our Minmei items. We bought them so they belong to us," Bron added.

"If you break our Minmei collection it'll become worthless," Konda explained as he scooped up the tiny treasures and moved towards the exit of the conference room.

Exedore let out a heavy sigh, began rubbing the bridge of his nose, and hung his head low as he shook it back and forth. The three former spies were becoming very bad for the science and technologies minister's heath.

"You will not speak that Micronian word ever again. If I hear it come out of the mouth of any one of you or find the rest of the crew speaking it you will be punished for your actions," Breetai commanded the three.

With Breetai's command in place the former spies took their love and worship of Minmei into secrecy. Word of the wondrous Micronian treasures soon spread throughout the command ship and the former spies attracted a following. The other members of Breetai's crew saw Rico, Bron, and Konda as experts in all things Micronian and most of all Minmei.

"What's this," a cannon operator named Ghand wanted to know.

Rico saw the small flat device that Ghand was pointing to and began teaching his fellow Zentraedi about the marvels it beheld, "That's what the Micronians call a digital music player. You place it on this, a portable speaker, in order to listen to it better. It lets us be able to listen to Minmei anytime we want."

"Can we listen to Minmei," the helmsman Boque requested.

"Sure we can," Bron remarked as he placed the player onto the speaker and pushed the speaker's play button.

The song that came out of the speaker was not an original Minmei song but a cover on her first album the producer had said would showcase her vocal range. The sounds of There Must Be An Angel originally sung by Annie Lennox had earned Minmei the title Angel of Macross. That day, it earned her two new members of the first ever Zentraedi chapter of the Minmei fan club. The three former spies and their fellow Zentraedi would do anything to be able to listen to Minmei all the time, even give up their war driven ways.

The uprising Henry Gloval had expected to take place after his address never occurred. Instead, fueled by the words and song of Usagi and Minmei and the excitement of the movie premier that night the citizens of Macross were full of hope and excitement. It was to be a chance to have something positive in the city once more, something Macross had not had since the pageant. This was going to be the chance for Macross City to put on a grand show once more.

The premier of Little White Dragon was the social event of the year for the people of Macross. The moment tickets went on sale the available seats for the first showing of the movie were gone in a single day. Everyone wanted to go to the movie's gala premier and twelve very lucky members of the RDF and one teenager were able to get tickets to the big night. The movie premier was going to be a double date for Usagi and Mamoru with Haruka and Michiru. For Rick, Max, and Lisa it was operation "Claudia's Night Out" in order to get their good friend to focus on something other than Roy lying in the hospital for a night. For Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru it was a girls' night out complete with ice cream at their favorite dessert parlor after the show. The evening would be something they would talk about for a long time but not for the reasons they originally thought they would.

"I can't believe how lucky we were to actually score tickets to the opening night of the movie. This reminds me of when I got to go to the premier of the Sailor V animated movie because of the character modeling I did for the animators," Minako commented as the girls waited in line for the theater doors to open.

"I'm just lucky to have a night off," Ami remarked grateful for a night away from the infirmary.

"I'm happy you guys were able to get me a ticket too. No one else at the high school was able to come tonight. They were all a bit jealous I have the chance to see the movie before any of them," Hotaru added with a smile on her face.

From there spot in line Max was watching the crowd gathered for the movie and to watch the famous people in Macross arrive for the gala. He had long since tuned out the conversation going on between Rick, Lisa, and Claudia trying hard not to think about Ben who would have loved to have seen the martial arts movie. Ben was a sucker for movies made by people like Jackie Chan and Jet Li. Little White Dragon would have been perfect for him. As he scanned the crowd, Max noticed someone out of the ordinary standing amongst those waiting to get into the theater. At first the green haired woman did not register with him but then he remembered where he had seen her before. She was the same woman from outside the arcade on the last day he and Ben spent together there. It's her, that woman from before, Max thought as he focused his watch solely on the mystery woman.

The excitement and murmurs of the crowd blended into the background noise that surrounded the Macross street outside of the theater that night. The voices would have been almost indistinguishable from on another had Makoto not heard something that caught her attention coming from a pair of male college students. She could tell something big was happening by the excitement in their voices.

"I can't believe it she's here," the first student remarked in awe over just who he saw standing in the crowd.

"Oh wow, I didn't think we'd see her at the movie premier," the second student added obviously impressed by the woman his friend pointed out to him.

At first Makoto thought the boys had spotted someone from the college or someone like Jan Morris who was still a popular celebrity among the people of Macross. What she did not expect was the two college boys looking directly at Usagi as though she were as famous and popular as Minmei and Jan Morris were with the people of the city. Curious as to what the boys would say next and wanting the others to hear what they were saying Makoto silently pointed out the boys to the rest of the group before moving in a little closer to them.

"Man I'd sure love to be that guy she's with. He has to be the luckiest guy on the entire ship to be here with a woman like her," the first student commented wishing he were in Mamoru's shoes.

"What are you two going on about," Makoto wanted to know as she jumped into their conversation.

"Usagi Tsukino. We didn't think we'd see her out in the city in person," the second student replied answering her question.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of guts to do what she did on the Chandra Jones show this afternoon. She's a real inspiration for the people of the city," The first student added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow in silent question indicating to the boys to further explain what they meant by their comments about Usagi being the inspiration for an entire city. That part of their conversation had the thunder senshi and pilot a bit perplexed.

"We were in a diner near the college when it happened. When the captain of the ship said we wouldn't be landing on the Earth anytime soon people started to get real mad. The diner owner thought there would be a riot right there inside the diner but then she spoke," the first student began.

"Yeah, the moment she began to talk before the camera it was like this wave of pure serenity and peace just washed over the entire city. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just listened to her. Then Minmei joined her and said some words about hope and began singing. It was the song that helped people understand exactly what Usagi had told the city," his friend added.

"Uh huh, yeah Usagi. You're talking about Usagi Tsukino with the dumpling bun hairstyle and the appetite of four people who has the tendency to trip over her own two feet. The Usagi Tsukino who would defend a person with her last dying breath if she knew they had an ounce of good in them. The same Usagi with a heart of gold big enough to fill the entire ship. You're talking about that Usagi," Makoto remarked wondering if the boys had been imagining what happened in the city during the lunch hour.

The first student looked at Makoto wondering how she knew so much about the great inspiration of Macross. "Yeah, why do you know her or something?"

"Only since we were fourteen boys," Makoto remarked with a proud smile on her face.

The movie premier began with a few words from the director of the film. He thanked the people of Macross for supporting the film and fir attending the premier. Then the director introduced the star of the film, Minmei, who was to give her own speech and sing a track off the official soundtrack for the film. The moment Minmei stepped onto the stage Rick gasped at what he saw. She was Minmei and yet she was not Minmei. Gone was the innocent girl Rick had met on the fateful day the SDF1 launched into space. In her place was a woman dressed in a very grown up gown with her hair pulled back and styled into large soft curls that framed her face. The gown was a gilded golden colored strapless ball gown with a beaded bodice that made her chest look twice its size. Her face was painted with color and sparkle that made her look sophisticated beyond her years. The jewels on her neck and ears were the most expensive jewels on the entire ship. In Rick's eyes Minmei looked to be a vision of beauty.

"She's changed a lot since we brought Kyle to the ship with us," Rick commented to his three companions.

"I'll say, she looks at least five years older in that gown," Claudia added.

"Maybe all of this is why she didn't visit you when you were in the hospital," Lisa remarked knowing Rick was thinking it.

"Even if it is Lisa, it at least allowed us to become better friends than when we first met each other," Rick replied.

With a triumphant smile upon his face, Kyle watched from his seat as the audience ate up every word Minmei spoke to them. Minmei spoke of how lucky she was to have the opportunity to make the movie they were about to watch. The fortunate, in Kyle's mind, breakdown of the ship's captain on television that afternoon solidified Minmei's place in the hearts of the people of Macross. Kyle did not care or possibly know that Usagi was now as sacred to the people of Macross as Minmei was for her actions at the studio that afternoon. All that mattered to Kyle was what the people of Macross thought of Minmei and what she thought of him and Minmei worshipped him. What happened next was proof of that.

"As a special treat before the movie I'd like to sing for you the title track to the official soundtrack," Minmei announced, "I'd like it dedicate this song to a man who is very special to me and will forever hold a piece of my heart."

From his seat Rick was certain Minmei was going to mention his name. He was certain Minmei still had a crush on him because of his stays in the RDF. Never once did Rick imagine that someone else might take over the top spot in Minmei's heart. Rick was not prepared to hear just who Minmei's song was dedicated to.

"He has been there for me in every aspect of my career and helped shape me into the person I am today. Without him this movie would not be possible. This song goes out to my manager, best friend, confident, costar, and the one I love most Lynn Kyle," Minmei finished.

As she sang the song Little White Dragon, Rick's heart sank. While he knew there were feelings forming between he and Lisa, Rick was certain he and Minmei still had something for one another. He was certain the love she held for him still existed. Rick was fairly sure that Minmei not coming to the hospital to visit him was her way of ending anything they might have had between them. Rick wanted to up and leave before the movie began but he knew he had to stay for Claudia's sake as the night at the movie was to take her mind off Roy laying in the ICU for a few hours.

When the song ended, the theater grew dark as the curtains parted revealing the large screen on which the movie would play. As the title appeared on the screen, the audience watched with intense interest in what was going to happen to the characters in the film. It started out innocent enough with Minmei's character pulling a wooden bucket from a well. The story progressed from a young woman gathering water from a well to a group of thugs threatening her. It was then that Kyle's character appeared on the screen for the first time. The movie went from mildly interesting to downright breathtaking in a matter of moments when Kyle's character took out the thugs with his bare hands. The audience was captivated by the display of stunt fighting on the screen. However, the audience at the theater wasn't the only ones to see the movie that night; the Zentraedi had somehow picked up the signal from the theater.


	19. Internal Battles

Breetai was back. The Zentraedi battle group commander returned to the Sol system at the command of Lord Dolza to retake the ship once owned by Zor. Dolza and others in the Zentraedi command believed that Zor's ship held the key to Protoculture in the Micronian star system. The Zentraedi command wanted Zor's ship in one piece at any cost and Azonia and Khyron had failed to bring them the prize they so desperately wanted. Dolza knew the right male for the job was the male who began his military life on the very ship they now battled. The only male for the job had been Breetai from the beginning.

To help in his quest to return Zor's ship to Zentraedi control Dolza promised a fleet of four million ships to be placed under Breetai's command. The battle group commander was grateful for the extra firepower in dealing with the Veritech fleet that protected the ship now known as the SDF1. While the extra ships had yet to arrive in the Sol system, Breetai was eager to return to battle against Zor's ship and the Micronians that now commanded it. Standing in his command bubble Breetai turned to his trusted science minister and chief military advisor.

"Exedore, I want you to send out a squadron of battle pods to attack Zor's ship. However, I only want them to disarm and disable it. They are not to destroy the ship or the Micronians living inside of it," Breetai commanded.

Exedore placed his fisted hand upon his chest and bowed his head slightly in salute before responding to his commanding officer, "As you command Lord Breetai it shall be done."

Within moments of the given command a full squadron of battle pods were being prepped for yet another battle against the SDF1. Before long, the fight for Zor's ship and the secrets within would begin anew once more. Breetai was positive that something amazing would come out of the latest battle with the Micronian controlled ship. What he did not know was that momentous event would begin with three battle pod pilots addicted to the songs of a Micronian female.

The movie was cheesy and predictable and it had not been twenty minutes into the film. At least that was the personal opinion of two people in attendance at the gala premier. Rick Hunter and Makoto Kino from their seats within the theater sat not believing how many predictable situations Minmei's character found herself in just so Kyle could come and rescue her with worse martial arts moves than a Jackie Chan wannabe. And yet, from their separate observations the two pilots could tell the rest of the audience was eating up every moment of the film. They couldn't get enough of Kyle's overacting and the bad speeches written for Minmei.

"Oh Hiro, once again you have come to my rescue. You are my savior. How can I ever repay you for your bravery," the Minmei on the screen said with sappy appreciation towards Kyle's character.

On screen Kyle took Minmei into his arms and pulled her close. Minmei looked up at the older man with the same look she once held for Rick. The young lieutenant knew the look of admiration and worship all too well. While Max, Claudia, and the rest of the audience thought Minmei was just acting Rick knew all too well that those looks were genuine and real. He had seen them far too many times when he and Minmei were trapped in the cargo hold of the ship to know when it was the real deal. On the screen before him Minmei truly felt all the things her character did towards Kyle's character Hiro for Kyle himself.

"Miyuki you can repay me with a kiss upon the lips. For I do what I do out of love for you," Kyle told Minmei's character.

All at once Kyle pulled Minmei tightly into his body, leaned down slightly, and captured her lips with his own. The audience, save for Rick; Kyle; and Minmei, thought the kiss was just acting. They knew it was more than just acting. The first kiss Hiro and Miyuki shared on screen was the real thing. The slight moan, the deepening of the kiss, and the two tongues playing with each other for the briefest of moments was true passion being shared on the screen before the people of Macross.

Disgusted and realizing that anything he might have had with Minmei was truly over with; Rick got out of his seat and headed for the lobby of the theater. As he was leaving he turned to Lisa, Claudia, and Max and whispered to them, "I need some air."

Max and Claudia looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders not really knowing what was going on with Rick. Lisa on the other hand, had a pretty good idea what was bothering her friend as the scene between the cousins had gotten to her too. Lisa still thought Kyle looked too much like her dead crush Karl and it hurt a bit to see him kissing Minmei the way he was.

"Look I think something is bothering Rick. I'm going to go check on him and be back soon," Lisa told her friends before getting up to follow after Rick.

Lisa found Rick standing in the lobby of the theater looking out of the window staring at the street in front of the theater. Gone were the crowds waiting to catch a glimpse of Minmei and her costars. Every few minutes a person or cab would pass by the theater reminding those inside that not everyone in Macross City was inside watching the movie premier. Walking over to her friend and possible romantic interest Lisa placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder to let him know she was there.

"I guess I now know the reason why she never came or even contacted me. She was too busy making out with him to even care I was injured as bad as I was. I thought maybe we might actually have something between us. I thought she cared for me. Heck, we even went out on a few dates before all this Miss Macross stuff happened. She's not the same Minmei I was trapped in the cargo hold with," Rick said pouring out his heart to Lisa.

"I know it hurts to see her kissing another man. When I first saw Kyle at his parents' restaurant all I could think of was how much he looked like Karl Riber the man I was infatuated with when I was younger. I know Kyle isn't Karl but it still hurts to think that I was nothing more than Karl Riber's shadow and the kid he confided in under the willow tree. I thought we were meant for each other. Guess I was wrong," Lisa confided to Rick.

As the pair stood by the window looking into the lobby of the theater, Lisa moved closer to Rick and leaned into him. As if on instinct, Rick subconsciously wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulder pulling her into him. This feels so natural and right, Rick and Lisa thought at the exact same moment. Without even thinking through her actions, Lisa then turned around in Rick's arms to face the younger pilot and placed her lips upon his. At first Rick wasn't certain what to make of the kiss but as it continued Rick's body softened as he deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended Rick and Lisa stood in the theater lobby alone smiling at one another. Where one relationship was ending another was just beginning.

The SDF1 rocked and shook signaling yet another attack by the Zentraedi had begun. Fortunately, in the planning of the city's reconstruction after the first transformation of the ship the Mayor had designated the theater a shelter. The people inside would be safe to continue watching the gala premier of Little White Dragon. Engrossed in the film as most of the crowd was, they would be none the wiser about the attack on the ship. However, Rick and Lisa had a pretty good idea of what was going on when they saw the familiar site of people heading to the shelters and heard the muffled sounds of the emergency alert sirens.

"Damn it, can't they give us one night of peace," Rick complained.

"I don't think the Zentraedi have ever known peace," Lisa commented as she moved closer to Rick for protection.

As the ship rocked once more, Rick held Lisa close to him in order to give her protection and calm her nerves. Lisa, who grew up in a military family and was the first officer on the SDF1, showed visible signs of fear. Few things scared her but when she actually thought about the attacks on the SDF1 from the perspective of the citizens of Macross Lisa feared for her very safety. It was the reason why she preferred to be on the bridge at her console during an attack on the SDF1. For Lisa the only thing she could see and feel at the moment the attack began was Rick Hunter.

Sailor Moon Macross

Part 18: Internal Battles

Captain Henry Gloval would have given anything to have his favorite bridge crew on duty that night. It wasn't that the girls running the shift at the time of the attack weren't good at what they did; it was that his first officer and the four girls who worked under her were the best at what they did. Plus, at the moment he missed Rei's psychic premonitions. Gloval had come to depend on the "danger sense" of his chief radar operator. The night staff was good but they were no Bridge Senshi.

"Tanya, status report on the transformation procedures of the SDF1," Gloval requested of the young Ukrainian woman at Claudia's station.

"Transformation is at eighty percent completion Captain," Tanya reported with accented English, "Also, all shelters are reporting one hundred percent capacity."

"Very well," Gloval replied. It is a very good thing the theater is a designated shelter and that it's showing the movie everyone has been talking about because this is going to be a long night, he then thought to himself.

Inside the theater Claudia and Max wondered what had become of Rick and Lisa. They both had a feeling that something was going on outside if the ship, Claudia more than Max. She knew the feel of the SDF1 transforming from battle cruiser to gigantic battle bot and had a very good feeling the ship was under attack. A questioning look from her companion for the night brought about a definite affirmative nod of her head. The only thing they could do now was hope their loved ones and friends were safe and well through the attack.

The ability of the Zentraedi to pick up transmissions from the SDF1 had become a useful tool during the battles they had with Zor's ship. Breetai had turned this ability to their advantage by listening in on the transmissions from one Micronian fighter to the other. In fact, when his bridge crew had found a Micronian signal Breetai had every battle pod pilot tune to the very channel the Micronians were using. On that night the bridge crew came upon something very confusing and at the same time something irresistible to watch.

"Lord Breetai I do believe we have come across a record of a battle between Micronians," Exedore explained as they continued to watch the male on the screen use his hands and feet to battle with another Micronian male.

"Keep these transmissions on screen and inform the battle pod pilots of the channel the signal is on. I want all of them to bear witness to the power of this living Micronian weapon," Breetai commanded the bridge crew.

In the middle of the battle the three former spies Rico, Bron, and Konda were having a hard time trying to follow the orders of their commanding officers. They knew as Zentraedi they had to fight against the Micronians for control of Zor's ship but they were beginning to feel as though they were betraying the Micronian people by fighting against them. As the three pilots were about to engage in battle against a Veritech fighter, a transmission came across the Zentraedi tac net.

"All Zentraedi battle pod pilots you are commanded to tune your video monitors to frequency two one four mark seven," the voice of Minister Exedore announced.

The three pilots did as instructed and were greeted with a sight they had craved to see once more. There on their video monitors was their angel and their new reason for being, Minmei. At the moment Minmei was standing in a field of flowers as she was suddenly surrounded by a mass of bandits. The bandits said something to Minmei about handing over the prized treasure when a male with long dark hair appeared between Minmei and the bandits.

"It's Kyle, Minmei's manager," Rico said to his fellow Minmei fans.

"What's he doing in her transmission," Bron wondered.

"He's saving her from that crowd of Micronian soldiers," Konda speculated.

Konda's speculation turned out to be correct when Kyle's character used his fists, feet, and a long wooden staff to take down every last thug surrounding him and Minmei. The three pilots and former spies stared at their screens in awe at what Kyle had been able to do. However, the reaction was not the same on the bridge of Breetai's ship. Breetai and Exedore were shocked by what they saw. On the monitor before them was what they thought was yet another living weapon created by the Micronians to do battle with them. They believed the stunt work that Kyle had been doing on screen was the real thing. Breetai and Exedore were under the impression that Micronians possessed a great power given to them by Protoculture.

"This proves even further that we must do what we can to secure Zor's ship and its store of Protoculture for our own. If Protoculture can make that Micronian into what we see imagine what it can do to a Zentraedi warrior," Breetai commented to his diminutive minister.

"With the right machinery we could create a new generation of powerful Zentraedi warriors my lord. We would be able to win then war with the Micronians in no time," Exedore added.

By the time the battle had ended five things had taken place. First, Breetai had vowed that the moment Zor's ship was in their custody the Micronian weapon was to be brought before him so its secrets could be learned. Second, the three pilots and former spies decided amongst themselves that fighting in the war was beginning to lose its appeal; they wanted peace on the SDF1 so they could be close to Minmei. Third, Makoto had come to the conclusion that Little White Dragon was a movie designed for one purpose and one purpose only, to make Kyle look good. In her opinion the fight scenes were poorly staged and the situations leading to them were clichéd and overacted. Fourth, Khyron nearly started a revolt over not being able to lead the latest attack on the SDF1. Then smarmy squadron leader hated being left out of a battle and he let Breetai know his feelings towards the attack in a rather animated manner. And fifth, Rick and Lisa decided to test things out and see if they were truly meant to be a couple.

The SDF1 was on heightened alert after the latest attack from the Zentraedi. Captain Gloval had ordered all available Veritech squads to be on active alert. Personal leave for the pilots had been canceled as it had been for the bridge crew. Gloval was not about to go through another attack without his best bridge crew by his side. For Claudia this meant less time to spend with Roy in the hospital. It pained her but the tactical officer knew the price that came with being a high level officer on the bridge of the ship. For Lisa it meant a return to the familiar and comforting. She had told Rick during the attack that she felt safe and secure during an attack when she was at her console. It was the routine of directing the squads and overseeing the bridge crew that eased her mind and calmed her nerves.

"It feels good to be back to work again," Lisa commented more as a reassurance to herself.

Claudia looked over at her close friend with weary eyes that spoke of where she would rather be at that moment. Letting out a small breath the tactical officer responded to her friend's remark, "I wish I could feel the same about pulling these long hours on the bridge."

The four other members of the bridge crew could hear the longing and sadness in Claudia's voice. They knew she did not want to miss any possible chance Roy might have to come out of his coma. At least they could rest easy knowing that as his primary physician Ami paid regular visits to Macross general to check on her patient.

"Don't worry Claudia I'm sure if something happens Ami will let us know," Minako reassured the older tactical officer in her usual cheerful manner.

As the week following the premier and the attack dragged on, neither the Zentraedi nor Roy made any change in their activity. With the atmosphere on the SDF1 returning to normal the active members of the RDF were taken off heightened alert and placed back on a regular schedule. For the bridge crew, the sense of normalcy and chance to get more than three hours of sleep a night was greatly welcomed. For the pilots of the SDF1, the chance to actually leave the crew section of the ship was a godsend. After a week on constant alert and trying to find creative ways to sleep in the ready rooms they welcomed the chance at a few hours of R and R.

It was on one such day that Max found himself at the local arcade once again. Max was completely unsure as to how he would spend his free time without Ben around. It was the first time since Ben's death that Max was away from his fellow pilots and friends. Max had plenty of offers from his friends to spend his free time with them. Rick, after some slight prodding from Usagi, had asked Max to lunch with him. When he politely refused, Max was asked by Minako if he wanted to go with her to the music store in town. After refusing that offer, Usagi insisted he spend some time with her and Mamoru at the arcade and lunch at the small diner connected to it. Max just smiled and once again politely turned down the offer thanking the slightly older officer for thinking to include him.

The idea of going to the arcade was not a bad one. The more Max thought about it the more he felt as though he needed something familiar to bring his mind off Ben's death. As he entered into the open air styled video arcade, Max saw a large crowd gathered around his usual game. Pushing his way through the crowd Max could hear the comments coming from the regulars at the arcade.

"Man she's good. Probably the best person I've seen play that thing," one older teen commented.

"Well yeah she's good but don't forget about that dude in the military uniform," the teen's friend remarked making a reference to Max.

Breaking through the crowd Max saw who the slightly younger teen boys were talking about. There sitting before his game was the woman he saw outside the movie premier. She had the most striking features Max had ever seen. The mossy sea green hair and matching eyes seemed perfectly normal to the young pilot with the company he kept. However, the delicate features of his face coupled with an exotic beauty that radiated about her had Max wanting to know everything he could about her. Lieutenant Junior Grade Max Sterling was head over heels in love.

For Miriya the nearly daily visits to the arcade to play the battle training machines, as she believed them to be, for gift cards and other prizes became an obsession. For hours at a time she would challenge the Micronian males that came into the "training facility" to the aerial combat trainer. It was always the same. The individual who won stayed at the machine for the next challenger. And, it was Miriya who was always the victor. No one it seemed was a worthy challenger. The machine proved too easy to master and the challengers too easy to beat.

"Next!" Miriya called out as she defeated yet another challenger.

"I'll take you on," a tall blue haired man with a protective eye shield over his eyes responded as he sat opposite her.

From within the crowd one of the onlookers commented about the man who sat in the challenger's spot, "It's him! It's the guy I told you about. This is gonna be a good match."

At first, Miriya had not paid close attention to the individual across from her. Then she looked up at who was seated in the blue player's position. There before her with a smile upon his face was the Micronian she had come to kill. There before her, totally unaware of her identity, was the Micronian pilot who defeated her once before. For what seemed like an eternity Miriya sat staring at the Micronian male in stunned silence.

"So how do you want to do this," the Micronian male asked brining her attention back to the challenge, "We could play in co-op battle mode, do the timed target challenge, or do the head to head dogfight."

Miriya knew of only one way to do the challenge with the Micronian pilot, the dogfight. Believing herself to be the unbeatable master of the training machine Miriya hardened her gaze at the Micronian pilot. "We shall dogfight you against me and I shall defeat you like the other challengers," Miriya responded.

With a smile upon his face the Micronian pilot gave Miriya a very strange comment before the challenge began, "This is going to be fun. I hope you do well."

Mamoru Chiba was actually glad Max had respectfully declined Usagi's invitation to go to lunch and the arcade with them. Lunch had been his idea but the choice to play the vintage Sailor V machine was Usagi's. Since it was just the two of them for the afternoon and possibly beyond, Mamoru was going to turn a simple afternoon out into the perfect opportunity to ask Usagi to be his wife. The timing felt right for asking Usagi to marry him. She had changed dramatically since the first day they met. Gone was the clumsy procrastinating lazy at school quick to cry at the slightest bit of criticism girl. In her place was a battle tested soldier who had proven herself to be a born leader ready to defend and protect the lives of seventy thousand people at a moment's notice. She instilled a sense of strength, hope, and honor into everyone she came into contact with and with a single touch of the hand and a few calming words Usagi could bring a smile to the face of practically anyone. In the days following the incident over Canada Usagi had become a pillar of strength for Macross city but she had always been Mamoru's pillar of strength.

"Mamo-chan, come on," Usagi said using her teenage pet name for him as she tugged on Mamoru's arm gaining his attention.

"Okay okay I'm coming Usako," Mamoru returned in kind with slight chuckle as they entered the arcade.

The sight that greeted the young couple had them both awed and confused. The arcade was a popular place with the high school crowd and some of the younger crew members so it was not surprising to see it busy. However, it seemed nearly everyone at the arcade that day had gathered around one machine. From the location of the crowd Mamoru and Usagi had a very good guess as to what drew their attention. Something was going on at the Veritech fighter game. Curiosity taking over, Usagi pulled Mamoru in the direction of the crowd and the Veritech fighter game.

"She's gaining on you man!" they heard one of the teen males call out.

Finding it a bit difficult to wade through the crowd of teens and service men on break, Mamoru turned to the nearest person to ask just what had captured everyone's attention. It had to be very good if the crowd around the Veritech game was reaching five rows deep.

"Mind telling me what's going on here," Mamoru requested from the teen closest to them.

"Man there's this lady that challenges people to the Veritech game nearly every day. She goes through practically thirty challengers before she gets bored. Nobody has been able to beat her," the younger male explained, "But, today after ten challengers this guy sits down in front of her and for the last half hour they've been evenly matched."

Mamoru turned to tell Usagi what the teen male explained to him only to find her missing. The occasional cries of annoyance and the ever familiar sorry in response were all the clues Mamoru needed to know where Usagi had gone to. His squadron leader, soul mate, perfect partner, and princess was elbowing her way to a front row view of the arcade action. With a sigh, a shake of his head, and a smile Mamoru attempted to gain a better view not of the action at the game but of one of its spectators. As he moved through the crowd, Mamoru heard Usagi's familiar cry.

"No way it can't be," Usagi exclaimed in utter surprise at what she saw.

Looking over at the game Mamoru finally saw what had shocked Usagi. There at the Veritech fighter game with a look of pure joy upon his face was Max facing off against an exotic looking green haired woman.

Max was in heaven. For thirty solid minutes he faced off against his equal at the Veritech game. Max had beaten people fairly easily when they challenged him at the game. However, for the first time since he began playing the game Max was being challenged by it and he loved every minute of it. He had to admit that if the woman before him were to become a Veritech pilot she'd be on par with Rick, Usagi, or even the legendary Roy Fokker. She was at the very least as skilled as he was and that was just on the game.

"I have to admit you're giving me my first real challenge in years. I'm having a lot of fun," Max commented with a genuine smile upon his face.

The comment made by the Micronian male standing before her confused Miriya. The Micronian had called the training exorcise fun. Fun was a word the Zentraedi knew nothing about. Fun was simply not a word in the Zentraedi vocabulary. Fun was connected to emotions and feelings that had nothing to do with battle training and war. And for Miriya, like all Zentraedi, anything that was not connected to battle training and war had been tossed aside never to be experienced again a very long time ago.

The confusion over the comment was enough to distract Miriya's attention on the combat trainer. Not paying full attention to the machine before her, Miriya was brought back to reality when the Veritech on the screen before her exploded in defeat. The screen flashed "Game Over" and all around her the crowd of challengers erupted in loud cheers and applause. Miriya Parina ace battle pod pilot and commanding officer of the famed Quadrono squad had been defeated twice by the same Micronian. Miriya was certain the Micronian male would end her life right then and there to seal his victory.

What greeted Miriya had the Zentraedi pilot confused. The Micronian was standing before her with his hand outstretched and a smile upon his face. As he stood there waiting for her to respond to him, the Micronian spoke to her.

"The name's Max Sterling and that was the best session I've had on the Veritech game in a very long time. I'd love to get to know you better. There's a park overlooking the city that people go to on dates. I'd love to go on a date with you tonight. Meet me there at seven," the Micronian, Max, offered.

Confused, scared, and angry Miriya stood up and looked the Micronian Max Sterling in the eyes and gave him her reply. "I accept your offer and will be there at the park overlooking the city at seven Max Sterling," Miriya responded with a formal tone.

From within the gathered crowd Mamoru and Usagi watched as Max made a date for that night with the exotic looking woman. Then, with confusion that was shared amongst the crowd they watched the woman quickly make an about face and run from the arcade. An equally perplexed Max Sterling was left wondering just what he did to drive the woman away.

"Well that was strange," Usagi commented.

"I have a date. I have a date," Max remarked completely confused about what came over him as it finally hit him, "I have a date tonight and I have no clue what I'm supposed to do."

To say Max Sterling was scared was the understatement of the new century. Max had no idea what a man actually did on a date because Max had never been on one. Nervous about what was expected of him, Max asked the two men he knew with the most dating experience help him prepare for the date. Seated on the bed and small chair in his room Rick and Mamoru watched as Max pulled things from his closet.

"What about this," Max asked as he pulled out a black mock turtleneck and a blue blazer.

As Rick compared the outfit choice to the last one Max showed them, Mamoru began laughing. The outfit choice was very close to Mamoru's signature outfit from college. The only difference was in the color of the blazers.

"If the jacket were green I'd say you'd been rummaging through my closets," Mamoru commented between chuckles.

Max let out a small chuckle as he decided the last outfit choice was out of the question. Returning to the closet, Max pulled out a French blue shirt with white a collar and cuffs, a black vest, and a black tie. As he showed the choice to Rick and Mamoru, Max could see from the looks on their faces that this was the right choice for him.

"Okay so now that I have something to wear I can worry about the actual date. What do you guys do when you're out alone with a woman," Max wanted to know.

Rick started to think about the few dates he had with Minmei before her movie began filming and was about to answer when Mamoru spoke up. "It's pretty simple, you complement what she's wearing, open the door for her if you go to dinner, hold her hand, and make her feel as though she's the only thing in the world that matters to you. Treat her like royalty. Then again, my girlfriend actually is royalty," Mamoru told Max with a small chuckle.

Max was a nervous wreck as he stood in the park waiting for his date to show up. He had arrived at the park early so he would be able to watch as his date arrived. Looking down at the city below, Max saw Mamoru and Usagi walking into a higher end cafe. Usagi looked elegant out of her uniform and the usual skirts with sweaters and casual dresses she wore off duty. The dress was a winter white color and was fitted through the bodice. The off the shoulder straps and top of the bodice were accented with a band of vintage blue, cranberry, and green roses. The cocktail length gown stopped midway between her knee and ankles. Mamoru wore a dark charcoal gray suit with a shirt the color of the blue roses on Usagi's dress and a cranberry tie.

"They look perfect together. Sure hope I can have that someday," Max commented to no one in particular.

Max was soon brought back to the here and now when he heard the familiar voice of the woman whom he challenged at the arcade address him. "Max Sterling, at last I have you alone. You have defeated me twice in combat but you shall not defeat me a third time because now you shall pay with your life," She called out to him.

The woman from the arcade stood before him wearing a soft pink sleeveless crepe shirt with a ruffled collar, a pleated Wedgwood blue skirt, and a short sleeved stone colored sweater. The outfit with the bone colored two inch strappy sandals and gold bead accessories was beautiful and quite normal for any woman to wear. It was the two inch switchblade that she held in a ready position that caught Max's attention. She had come to their date intent on ending his life that night.

"Die Micronian!" The woman called out as she rushed towards Max with her knife.


End file.
